Another The Loud House Q&A
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: It's a large collection of characters from multiple shows and games and they're here to answer questions. NEW EPISODE: The finale has been cancelled.
1. Introduction

I've seen several other people do these and it seemed fun, so I wanted to do one too.

You can ask a question to any of the characters I've used in the stuff I write. Those include, but are not limited to:

1\. The Y universe Louds

2\. The X universe Louds

3\. The Casagrandes & Sid's family

4\. The characters in Super Smash Bros.

5\. My Nintendo OC's (You can find descriptions of them on my profile.)

6\. The characters from Total DramaRama

7\. The Specials

8\. The opposite gender Specials

9\. The characters from Unikitty!


	2. Elvis Music & Duct Tape

It was a snowy December morning in the Royal Woods, Michigan of the Y universe. The Y universe's version of Lincoln Loud was chowing down on a bowl of Christmas Zombie Bran while watching TV in his pajamas when he heard a knock on his front door. Due to being comfy on the couch and busy eating the rare edition of his favorite cereal that he could only eat two months out of the year, having to get up and answer the door felt like something he wouldn't do even if he got paid to. So, he asked his Pokémon to do it for him.

Lincoln: Charles, can you get that?

Charles: Rockruff.

Lincoln: Thanks.

Charles used Rock Throw to open the door. The guest that had come down to the Loud house was Lincoln's kinda sorta friend, Princess Unikitty!

Lincoln: Unikitty? What are you doing here?

Unikitty: I'm here to help Lana build the stage.

Lincoln: What stage?

Unikitty: Didn't anybody tell you? Tomorrow, we're having The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time!

Lincoln: Uhh...What? No. Nobody told me about that.

Unikitty: Someone has now.

As Unikitty flew by Lincoln, she spotted the cereal he was eating.

Unikitty: Since we're friends now, may I have a bite?

She reached her hand out and Lincoln pulled the bowl away from her reach.

Lincoln: MINE!

Unikitty: But...

Lincoln: Delicious and mine!

Knowing to back off, Unikitty headed to the backyard, where she found Lana & Izzy. With Lana already having started building the stage, Unikitty put on a hard hat and joined in.

* * *

The next day, everyone who was needed for the livestream was ready to start. The stage Lana and Unikitty built was an exact replica of Final Destination from Super Smash Bros. Melee.

Lincoln: When you said "stage," I didn't know you meant...

Izzy: Yeah, yeah, no one cares. Start the thing, Unikitty!

Unikitty: On it!

Unikitty turned on the camera they were using, starting the livestream.

The Announcer: Hello and welcome to The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time! I'm your host, everyone's favorite Super Smash Bros. character, The Announcer! Everyone, are you ready to begin?

Almost Everyone: We sure are.

Gwen: Whatever.

The Announcer: Love the enthusiasm, everyone. First question!

**Shaeril McBrown asks "Gwen why are you so goth"**

Gwen: ...Do I have to answer now?

The Announcer: Yep.

Gwen: I'd rather go home.

The Announcer: Answer the question, and then you CAN go home.

Gwen: Whatever. I don't know WHY I'm goth. That's a stupid question, if you ask me. Why is anyone the way they are? Why is Izzy so crazy? Why is the Loud who tells bad jokes so annoying? Why is Elvis so dependent on my presence in order to enjoy his Christmas? The reason why people are the way they are is simply because. Nothing more, nothing less.

Lucy: ...That was wicked.

Gwen: Can I go now? It's a 200-mile drive back to Ontario, so the sooner, the better.

Luan: I can get you home a lot faster if you get in my cannon.

Luan's Parents: NO!

Luan: But I never get to use it!

As the others continued to argue about this, Gwen went into the house. She found Luan's cannon, got into it, and used it to get home.

Leni: I'm just saying, why have a cannon if she never can...?

The Announcer: Guys! Gwen already left. Let's just move on to the next question.

**Scarface asks "Lisa, do you think Lily should have protective clothing for when you do your experiments?"**

Lisa: My work is more important than anyone's safety. If my youngest sibling becomes the victim of some potential negative side-effects to my experiments, so be it.

The Announcer: Whoa! What's with all the dark and depressing little girls today? Hopefully we can get some more positive vibes goin'.

**jedichillwill asks "Rita and Lynn Sr. which one of the kids is your favorite? and no saying all of them you have to choose"**

The two Loud parents were speechless as their 11 children stared at them. After a few agonizing seconds of silence, one of them finally said something.

Lynn Sr.: Our favorite is NONE of you. The person only said that we can't pick ALL of you, so technically...

Lincoln: Come on, Dad. You know that's not the answer they want to hear.

Rita: Then we're gonna need some time to think about this. You kids answer the rest of the questions and we'll save this one for last.

Rita then dragged her husband into the house so no one would be able to hear their discussion.

**Guest asks "To the Loud siblings I dare you guys to destroy lisa snow salt tank so she can't salt the roads plus what she did is was a scheme she did all that snowball stuff to make sure you guys don't want any more snow days."**

Lori: ...I have literally no idea what this person's talking about.

Luna: Maybe it's something that happened to the original Louds.

Lincoln: Yeah, it is. It's from an episode called Snow Bored, which is a really bad title 'cause the episode has nothing to do with being bored. But our Lisa doesn't have a snow salt tank, so I guess we can't do the dare.

Izzy: Ooh! I know a way you could still do it!

Lincoln: No!

**Guest asks "I dare Lynn to give lisa a hard time"**

Lynn: A hard time? What does that mean? Like annoy her?

Lincoln: I guess.

Lynn: Okay then.

Lynn got close to Lisa's ear and started shouting made up words. Lisa was unfazed.

Lisa: Your attempts to irritate me have a mere 0.007% chance of being effective.

Lynn: You know what? I know a loophole. Once we can go inside, I'm gonna get my alarm clock and hand it to Lisa. It isn't soft, so that would be a hard time.

Lisa: I'm afraid that would not meet the qualifications of what you have been asked to accomplish. Time is not a physical object.

Luna: She's got a point, dude. A clock and time aren't the same thing. That's like saying a jet plane is a vacation.

Lynn: Whatever. I don't care anymore.

**Guest asks "To Lynn sir why didn't you just threaten to Ground the kids for not locking the door that's what I would do"**

Unikitty: You guys wait here, I'll go in and ask him.

Unikitty went inside, knocking first so the parents would know someone was coming.

Izzy: Hey, since this is a livestream, now's the perfect time to promote my new Let's Play channel, Izzy_TotalDrama_LikesBananas&Cheese2014.

Lincoln: No!

Izzy: Too late! Already did it. I'm playing Super Mario Sunshine this weekend, so look forward to that.

Unikitty quickly returned to the yard.

Unikitty: He said that keeping the door locked is important, but it would never be worth grounding someone for it.

**Guest asks "Hey Lori get off your phone ( grabs Loris phone and smashes it against the wall )"**

Lori: What?

Lori's phone suddenly flew out of her hands, hit the wall of the house, and landed on the grass with a shattered screen.

Lori: What the heck?! How did that even happen? Whoever did that owes me a new phone!

Izzy: I bet it was Cody! Freaking Cody! I'd say Gerald is a prime suspect too, but he's not here.

**Epsilon asks "To all loud siblings, which would you prefer to wear for an entire 72 hour period? High-heel leather boots or flat-soled rubber boots"**

The 11 siblings talked about this with each other for a brief time.

Leni: Most of us said flat-soled rubber boots, but me, Lola, and Lisa agree that which ones we'd pick depends on what we're wearing or doing.

**Guest asks "hi i have a 2 part question. 1st part is to cody where did you find the duct tape you put over your mouth in the episode tiger fail. 2nd part you can dare any loud sister to duct tape her mouth shut for 1 hour."**

Lincoln: Man, there's a lot of people named Guest taking part in this.

Cody: Is this about that time we played The Quiet Game to see who got to pick what ice cream we'd have?

Izzy: Uh-huh.

Cody: Okay. I found that tape taped to the back of one of the toilets. I don't know why it was there.

Izzy: I put it there. You never know when you're gonna need duct tape in the bathroom.

Cody: As for the dare, well, I don't really know any of the Louds. I met Lori on Not Canadian Thanksgiving, but even then, I didn't get to know her. Ummm...So, who _wants_ to take the dare?

Lynn enthusiastically raised her hand at this.

Lynn: I'll do it!

She then took duct tape from Izzy and put it on her own mouth.

**jjw asks "hi i have a question for cody of total dramarama. in the episode tiger fail you duct tape your mouth shut to try and beat gwen in the quiet game my question is have you ever had tape on your mouth before or after that."**

Cody: That was the first time I ever had tape on my mouth, but there has been another time since. I saw a commercial for something called Flex Tape, so when my little brother accidentally bought some, I put some on my mouth to see if it worked as good as the guy in the commercial said. It did.

Izzy: You dare doubt the Flex Seal family of products?! You are a double-decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich, Cody. Freaking Cody!

* * *

One hour later, Lynn's dare was over, so she could take the tape off.

Lynn: Did the dare flawlessly! Lynner, Lynner, chicken dinner!

Lincoln: Yeah, I sure never get tired of hearing that every single freaking time you succeed at something.

Lori: Outside of living with Bobby, getting away from having to listen to Lynn say that is the best thing about moving to Great Lakes City.

Lynn: Geez! Harsh much?

This was when the parents came back outside.

Rita: We've made our decisions. Just please remember that what we're going to say is only because we don't want to let our fans down and that the truth is that we love all 11 of you equally.

Lincoln: Yes, of course. Just get on with it and say you choose me, because we all know you're going to.

All of Lincoln's sisters glared at him in disagreement for saying that.

Rita: My choice is...Lori.

Lincoln: See? I told you. Now let's...Wait, what?

Rita: Each time I got pregnant, I got more and more used to it. Since Lori was the first one, she was the one who felt the most...unbelievable. When you all have your first kids, you'll know what I mean.

Leni: Are you saying pregnancy is...?

Rita: No, no. It has nothing to do with being pregnant. I just mean the thought of becoming a mother for the first time is a feeling that can never be matched by anything else. Even if one of you adopts your first kid, you'll still feel that way.

Lynn Sr.: And my choice for this person's question is...

Lincoln: He's gonna say me.

Lynn Sr.: Lana.

Lincoln: What the dang heck?!

Lynn Sr.: She went through something traumatic recently, and on the scariest day of the year. I feel sorry for her.

The Announcer: And with that, all the questions have been answered. Thanks for watching the first episode of The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time! Send in more questions and join us next time! To play us out, I am going to sing.

Suddenly, a guitar riff came out of nowhere.

The Announcer: This is going to suck! _I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was!_

The Announcer kept singing while Lincoln began to talk to Unikitty.

Lincoln: This isn't a one-time thing?

Unikitty: Who told you it was?

Lincoln: Nobody. I just thought that...Never mind. How many times are we gonna do this?

Unikitty shrugged.

Lori: So, can I go back to Great Lakes City or should I stay here until we're done?

Leni: I think you can go. We can always just call you if there's another question for you.

Izzy: That's probably what we should do anyway so we don't have to drag the kids from my daycare here every time.

Lincoln: I've got a better idea. Whenever we do one of these, we'll just ask Lisa Special to come here and she can open portals for everyone who doesn't live here to come through.

Lisa: What you are saying could not possibly be more scientifically inaccurate.

Lincoln: We've heard it all before, Lisa. You don't have to say it every time.

Lisa: On the contrary, I am completely required to repeat the facts each time.

The Announcer: _Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Pokémon!_ Yeah, I'm def ending every episode with me singing.


	3. State Sam's Identity

Later that month, Unikitty came to the Loud house again. Excited for the second episode of the Q&A, she burst through the front door.

Unikitty: Hello, Loud family! Merry Christmas Eve Eve!

Only then did she realize that no one else was in the living room except for Izzy. She would've noticed sooner, but all the Christmas decorations distracted her initially.

Unikitty: Where is everybody?

Izzy: In the backyard for The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time 2: Electric Extravgaloo.

Unikitty: Okay, good. That's what I'm here for too.

Izzy: We just gotta wait for the guest I invited over to get here and then we can go out back and get it started.

Timed perfectly, a portal opened in front of them and out came the person Izzy was talking about, Lisa Special.

Lisa Special: So, what did you need me for, Izzy?

Izzy: We're about to start The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time 2: Electric Extravgaloo, that's a thing where we answer questions from our fans.

Lisa Special: So what do you need me for then? I don't have any fans.

Izzy: We need you to open portals for us.

Lisa Special: Oh. No problem. But is this gonna take long? At 8 o'clock tonight, I'm supposed to go to a universe where Lincoln and Sam are probably married and help their two kids Lina and Shawn fight a dragon that breathes sausages instead of fire.

Unikitty: What time's it now?

Lisa Special: About 3:30.

Unikitty: Oh, we should be done by then. Also, who is Sam?

* * *

The Announcer: Hello and welcome to the second episode of The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time!

Lisa Special: Call it what it's really called.

The Announcer: No. Now for the first question.

**justin asks** **"hi, i have a question for courtney of total dramarama what happened after the events of the episode know it all where you and duncan ended the episode in a police car handcuffed did they take you to home, station or jail."**

Leni: Okay, Lisa. You gotta get Courtney here.

Lisa: How am I supposed to do that?

Lisa Special: Sorry to be rude, but she was actually talking to me.

Lisa Special used her invention that she wore on her wrist like a watch to open a portal to Courtney's house.

Lisa Special: Hello.

Courtney: Umm...Leni, is that you?

Leni: Yeah, it's me.

Lisa Special: Again, she was talking to me. No, Courtney, I'm Lisa Callie Special, PhD. Nice to meet you.

Courtney: But...But then why...Why do you look exactly like her?!

Izzy: Will you just come through the portal so you can answer this fan's question?

Courtney: I am not going through this thing until I know for sure it's safe.

Not having the patience to deal with her friend, Izzy pulled Courtney through the portal by force.

Courtney: Uhh...Well, I feel okay. What's this question I'm supposed to answer?

Leni: Something about you and Duncan being handcuffed in a police car.

Courtney: What? But that never happened.

Izzy: It did too. Just not to us.

Courtney: Then who **did** it happen to?

Izzy: The original Total DramaRama characters, duh!

Courtney: Stop with that! There's no way we're fictional characters!

No one understood the struggle of finding out that they're not real more than Lincoln did, so he instantly knew how Courtney must be feeling. Out of sympathy, he just had to say something to her about it.

Lincoln: Courtney, you wanna go inside and talk about this "being fictional" thing?

Courtney: Sure. You're Leni's brother, right?

Lincoln: That's right.

Courtney: What's there to talk about though?

Lincoln: Oh, you'll see.

There was a brief moment of no one making any noise after Lincoln and Courtney (almost wrote "Lincoln and Clyde") went inside, but then Izzy broke the silence because there was something she wanted to say.

Izzy: To answer your question, I'm pretty sure they were getting taken to jail. Why else would they be in a cop car with handcuffs on?

**JMbuilder ****asks** **"Can you explain me the difference between the Y an X universe Louds? It just confuses me****"**

Lynn: I'm glad you asked. Me and my family live in the Y universe. That Nicktoon called The Loud House you people watch? That's not a show about us because it's set in a different universe. We're Anthony Staffenhagen's versions. As for the X universe, that's yet another universe that has a family of Louds in it. But the only one I know anything about is X universe Lynn.

Lana: I got to meet the rest of them recently and each one is different from us in some way. For instance, their Lincoln knows how to play the banjo, their me and Lola are interested in the food industry, and their Luna is a nerd.

Lisa Special: Should I open a portal to the X universe so the rest of your family can meet them too?

Lana: You probably shouldn't. They recently found out that their Lynn is evil and she had her Alolan Marowak burn their house down. That's not exactly something you can get past very easily, so I don't think we should bother them right now.

Izzy: Me and the other people at my daycare are from the Y universe too, so that thing LJ said also applies to me. When you watch the cartoon Total DramaRama, that's not us. It's people who are nearly exactly like us.

**Ninetails ****asks** **"Hey Lori, how long have you known your two closest friends Dana and Becky?****"**

Lana: Whoa! Is it really a Ninetales?

Lisa Special: Probably not.

Lana: That's not a no.

Since Lori was needed, Lisa Special opened up a portal to Great Lakes City. Lori had a feeling she knew what this was about, so she stepped through.

Lisa Special: Lori, we're doing another episode of the Q&A and there's a question for you. The fan wants to know how long you've known Dana and Becky, whoever they are.

Lori: I don't know. About 10 years or so.

**jedichillwill asks** **"ok, sorry about the last question Louds, but here's an even harder one, since this is Christmas time I'm gonna ask you a religious question, and this is for everyone, if Jesus Christ came to you and asked you to give up everything and follow Him, would you do it?"**

Lynn: Why did this guy capitalize "Him" in this question?

Leni answered the explanation to that into Lynn's ear.

Lynn: Oh. I didn't know that.

Leni: Neither did I for the longest time.

Rita: You don't have to be sorry, jedichillwill. We didn't mind. As for your new question, well, it kinda depends on what you mean by "follow" and "give up everything."

Luna: If I saw freaking **Jesus**, that's proof that Heaven is a place on Earth, so I'd do whatever he wants. You dudes are with me on this, right?

After thinking it over briefly, most of Luna's relatives nodded their heads to showed they agreed.

Rita: I think Lincoln would agree too.

Lisa: I disagree. If the event described did indeed occur, it could not possibly be the actual Jesus Christ. Therefore, doing as he orders would not be the correct decision.

Lisa Special: You do know this is all hypothetical, right?

Lisa: Of course. What is your point?

Lisa Special: My point is what you're doing defeats the whole point of...You know what? Never mind. It's no use.

**Kerberos asks** **"****Lisa, what would you do if you were left home alone for an entire weekend?****"**

Lisa: I would have great affection towards...

Lisa Special: Oh my god, I can't stand the way you talk anymore. She'd love having the house to herself. You can just say that! Sheesh!

Leni: Well, that wasn't very nice.

Lisa Special: Right. You're absolutely right. Lisa, I'm sorry.

Lori: Speaking of being home alone, this question reminded me that Ronnie Anne made a remake of _Home Alone_ and she said anyone who wants to come to the premiere tonight can consider themselves invited.

Lisa Special: Really? Isn't _Home Alone_ owned by 20th Century Fox? How was she able to buy the rights to make a remake?

Lori: I don't know. I don't know how it works. So, who wants to go to the premiere?

Most of the others simultaneously said that they liked the sound of that.

Lisa Special: No thanks. Christmas already ended for me, so I'll catch it next year.

Lisa: I too reject your offer. By being able to stay...

Lisa Special: She wants to stay home 'cause she likes the sound of being alone.

The Announcer: Okay, I was gonna sing _Deck The Halls _at the end of this episode, but with all this talk about being alone, I have no choice. There's a certain other song I have to sing instead.

**TinkerbellBleu (u/SkylerBleu on reddit) **_**says** _**"****Completely fandom blind here, but your characters seem very unique and interesting! I also think it's pretty cool that you had your character use their Pokemon for a mundane task like you did. I always love seeing practical applications like that!****"**

The Announcer: Oh, well thank you for the kind words. And with that, it's time for me to sing. _Look in the mirror! What do you see inside? All you could be or all that you left behind?! I'm looking deeper, to all the little things! The mountain's..._

During the announcer's performance, Lincoln and Courtney came back outside. Courtney had a fake smile on her face that said she was in denial of something.

Unikitty: Hey, Lincoln. Somebody said they liked how you had your Pokémon open the door for you.

Lincoln: Well that's a weird thing to say. Doesn't everybody...? Oh, wait. I forgot these questions are coming from a universe where there are no...

Courtney: Hey, Leni! Guess what 100% untrue thing you're completely insane brother said to me. He thinks that not only is there more than one universe, but there's one where The Loud House and Total DramaRama are cartoons and that we're all some guy named Anthony's fanfiction versions of the characters in them. Isn't that the most ridonculous thing you've ever heard?! You all agree with me that it's pure bologna sauce, right?!

No one said anything in response. Most of them just frowned, feeling sorry for her.

Lisa: I am in agreement that what my male sibling has claimed is a falsehood.

Courtney: Jus...Just you?!

Izzy: Courtney, do you wanna come with us to see the movie Sid's friend made?

Courtney: Umm...No...No thank you. I should get home. I've got a lot of thinking to do.

Lincoln: You guys are gonna go see Ronnie Anne's remake of_ Home Alone_?

Lola: Yeah. So?

Lincoln: It's just that...I was involved with the production of that "movie" and...It is one of the worst things ever conceived in the history of the human race. I'm only coming for emotional support.

Unikitty: Support your friend on the premiere of her movie?

Lincoln: Well, yes. But I meant support the rest of you during the unbearable experience you're all about to put yourselves through. I am not exaggerating in the slightest when I say that _Ronnie Anne Santiago's Home Alone_ is the film equivalent to constipation.

Lisa Special: Sweet New Decade's Eve, what is so bad about this movie?

Lincoln: I...Words can not describe it well enough. Just trust me when I say that you do not want to see it.

After everyone left for where they had to go, the only ones who remained were The Announcer and Lisa.

The Announcer:_ Tell me I'm not..._

Lisa: Silence! I desire to have this home dwelling to myself, so be gone, mysteriously invisible man.

The Announcer: I'm not an invisible man, I'm...

Lisa: Be gone!


	4. Just January

On the January day of the livestream's third episode, Unikitty slammed the Loud house's front door open and flew into the living room. Spotting Cliff, she hopped over to him and leaned down to his height.

Unikitty: So, let me see if I have this right. You're not a cat like me, you're just a Pokémon?

Cliff: Litten.

Unikitty: ...Oh, right. I forgot about this. You guys can only say the names of your species. My show didn't start until almost a year after _Pokémon_ left Cartoon Network and moved to Disney XD, so I never got a chance to learn anything about the franchise. I mean, _The LEGO Movie_ has been on Disney XD a few times, but that's not enough for me to...

The princess's human friend was unexpectedly in the living room all of a sudden.

Lincoln: Oh, there you are. You've always gotten here really early when we do the Q&A. What kept you?

Unikitty: I'm not early? I thought I was.

Lincoln: Didn't I tell you the stream got rescheduled? I swear I did. But whatever. Let's just get outside.

The LEGO and the human ran to the backyard, where everyone else was waiting for them. As the livestream began, they all started to hold hands.

Unikitty: Alright, everybody. On 3. 1...2...3!

Everyone: **HAPPY NEW DECADE!**

The Announcer: Welcome to The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time 3: Return of the 'Ganza! Let's get started! Special, get Lori Loud down here.

Lisa Special: On it.

Unikitty: So, why'd the show get rescheduled?

Lincoln: I don't know. You'd have to ask Anthony.

Unikitty: There's like a bajillion people named Anthony. You're gonna need to be more specific.

Lincoln: The guy who created the Y universe.

Unikitty: Oh. I thought his name was Andrew.

Anthony: That's okay. That happens to me a lot.

Surprised to hear my voice, Unikitty turned around and only now realized that I was there.

Unikitty: Well, hello. Nice to meet you.

The two of us then shook hands.

Anthony: I'd be much more excited to meet you, but this is all my imagination.

Unikitty: So why'd you reschedule the show?

Anthony: ...To be honest, I can't remember what I thought it would add to the plot. It adds nothing.

The Announcer: Alright, everyone. Lori's here now, so we can begin. But we're gonna do something a little different for this first question. I'm gonna break it in two.

**Agent of Love says "(gives Lori 3 bottles. Each filled with a deep red liquid) These are love potions. I want you to use them at your leisure and bring happiness across your universe."**

Lori: What?! NO! I'm not gonna use these. That wouldn't bring anyone any happiness.

Izzy: Can I have 'em?

Lori: Absolutely not.

Unikitty: I'll take 'em off your hands. I know a certain guy, not gonna say who, who would really like Dr. Fox to drink one.

Lori: No, that would be wrong.

Unikitty: I don't understand. Why would it be wrong?

Lori: A person should only be in love with someone when they actually are. It should never be because someone made them drink a...

Lisa: PREPOSTEROUS! A love potion is a scientific impossibility.

Lisa took all three bottles and chugged the potions before anyone had a chance to stop her. Lisa Special then jumped over to her and put her hand over the smaller Lisa's eyes.

Lisa: UNHAND ME!

Lisa Special: I'm helping you! Don't worry, everyone. She'll be fine. I've seen this happen before and I know the antidote. We'll be inside if you need us. If anyone else needs or wants to come inside, Lisa can look at you as long as you're a girl or related to her. Otherwise, the love potions will make her think she's in love with you.

Lisa Special ran inside before Lisa was able to escape her grip.

Anthony: ...So, that happened.

Lynn Sr.: Does the fact she drank 3 make a difference?

Anthony: I don't know. But it doesn't matter 'cause I'm sure she'll be fine. The Announcer, read the second part of Agent of Love's question.

**Agent of Love continues "My only request is you give special attention to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne with them. I can see the bond those two have in several different timelines, and it pains me to see one where they persistently deny their true feelings for each other!"**

Lincoln: ...'Scuse me for one second.

Luna: Of course.

Lincoln headed inside.

Anthony: Agent of Love, the fact you know what Y universe Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are like must mean you've read my stuff, so thank you for that. I'm sorry the love potion plot line you wanted to see didn't happen. But Y universe Lori just isn't a character who would make someone drink a love potion. After what happened to Lana on Halloween, all the Louds except Lisa are very anti-mind control. I'll still do a love potion plot line if you want, but you're gonna need to give them to a different character.

Lori: Don't give them ideas!

Anthony: Too late. Oops. I'm also sorry that you don't like my depiction of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. But you have to remember that not every single The Loud House fanfiction needs to make them be boyfriend and girlfriend, especially not when they aren't boyfriend and girlfriend on the actual show. That's like if someone expected every SpongeBob fanfiction to be an AU where he works at The Chum Bucket instead of The Krusty Krab. A person could write that if they wanted to, but since the real SpongeBob works at The Krusty Krab, most if not all SpongeBob fanfics are gonna have him work there too. The same principle applies to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne or any other duo of characters a person may or may not have be together. I'm willing to write a romance plot line, I just don't wanna do a Ronniecoln one. I'd much rather do one with Leni. She not only has a boyfriend, but she's pregnant!

Rita: She indeed is, and I am most certainly not at all upset about becoming a grandma.

Lincoln came back outside. He was now wearing a rainbow-colored shirt and playing a song on his phone.

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be **friends?!**_

Unikitty: Why'd you change your shirt?

Lincoln: No particular reason. Agent of Love, me and my **FRIEND** Ronnie Anne do not deny our true feelings for each other. Because our true feelings for each other is that we're just friends. And tell me this. How is my bond with her any different than my bond with any of my other friends?

Leni: Lincoln, you're being pretty rude.

Lincoln: I am? I'm just trying to explain that I don't like Ronnie Anne that way.

Leni: I know. It's just that I think you're kinda overdoing it.

Lincoln: Yeah, you're right. Just saying it might've been all that was needed.

Anthony: In all fairness, sometimes it's impossible to get fans who ship to listen to you. Don't worry, The Loud House fans. I'm not talking about you. I'm just making a joke about that one episode of _iCarly_.

Izzy: FRENCH FRIES!

Lincoln: You do **NOT** get to say that!

The Announcer: ...Well. That was awkward and went on for way too long. Let's move on.

**Guest asks "Hey Lincoln do you want to go out to the carnival with Paige?"**

Lincoln: Who the heck is Paige?

Anthony: I looked it up beforehand. She's the girl the original Lincoln had a crush on in _L is for Love_.

Lincoln: Oh, her? Sure, I could go to a carnival with her. As long as it's not a date.

**Guest asks "****hey louds, ever had a run-in with a certain TRio****"**

Anthony: ...You're gonna need to say what trio you're...

Lynn: Wait, hold on! This time, I get the seemingly random capitalization. They're talking about Team Rocket.

Anthony: Oh yeah, you're right. Then yeah. You guys have come across them a lot, haven't ya'?

Lynn: I'll say! Guest, when I first met Jessie, James, and Meowth, I thought they were just a basketball team, so I joined them, unaware that they were actually criminals. A while later, I met X universe Lynn and she had the opposite problem of me. Her Jessie, James, and Meowth actually were basketball players and she wanted a team that was evil like her. So, the two of us traded.

Anthony: If you wanna see a Team Rocket plot line, I recommend _There's Something About Detective Pikachu_.

**Mr. Animator asks "Lynn, can you lift your mom? Lincoln, I dare you to shave off all your hair"**

Lynn: Hhhm. I never thought of that. Let me try.

Lynn grabbed onto her mom's feet and started trying to lift her, which was very difficult.

Lynn: If Lisa were still out here, she'd probably babble about how this is impossible or whatever. But I know I can do it! I CAN DO IT!

Rita: You'll never be able to lift me this way. Let me lay down and then maybe...

Lynn: NO! I already started doing it the hard way, now I gotta show that I can!

Lincoln: Sorry, Mr. Animator, but I can't do that dare. I don't wanna look like Lisa Special's brother. Besides, I doubt my mom would let me shave my head anyway.

Rita: You bet your bottom I won't.

To her complete shock, Rita was suddenly being held above her sporty daughter's head.

Rita: Wow!

Lynn: Told ya' I could do it.

**Scarface says "Lisa, I've had Lori contact the FBI. They are going to take away all your science stuff away if you refuse to put Lily in protective clothing whenever you do experiments."**

In the living room, Lisa Special was still working on the antidote for the love potions Lisa drank. She almost spilled it when the sound of the locked front door being pounded on frightened her.

FBI Agent: This is the FBI! Open up!

Lisa Special: You can't come in here. There's a kid in here who drank...

The three FBI agents used a battering ram to open the door. One of them happened to be a man, so Lisa Special shielded Lisa's eyes again.

Lisa: Enough of this!

Lisa pushed her out of the way and caught sight of the male FBI agent. The love potions took effect and she now thought she was in love with him.

Lisa: Oh! Well, hello there.

FBI Agent: We are here to confiscate every single one of your possessions that can at all be used for experiments.

Lisa: Anything for you.

FBI Agent: Thank you for your surprising compliance, citizen.

Lisa Special: It's the room with a crib in it. Go upstairs and take a right.

FBI Agent: Thank you, ma'am.

The three agents marched upstairs. Lisa chased after them because she wanted to be with the male one, but Lisa Special grabbed her and lifted her up.

Lisa Special: Still don't think those love potions were real?

Lisa: I fail to see what has occurred that would cause me to believe otherwise.

**Woohoo91 asks "Luna, how did you meet Sam?"**

Unikitty: Huh, look at that. I have to ask the same question two episodes in a row. It's probably not the same Sam as before, but still. Who is Sam?

Luna: She's my girlfriend.

Unikitty: **Ooh!** This is gonna be good then.

Unikitty laid down on her stomach and put her hands on her cheeks, really excited for Luna's story.

Luna: We were in the same class in high school and I told her I liked her hair. She thanked me and then we didn't talk to each other again until later that day when she happened to sit next to me at lunch. We started chatting and learned we had a lot in common.

Anthony: THEN THE EVIL DR. IRON CLAW WITH HIS PLAN TO OF COURSE TAKE OVER THE WORLD THREATENED TO MAKE SAM WORK IN HIS TOWEL FACTORY IF LUNA DIDN'T HAND OVER $100,000 AND A COPY OF _A QUIET PLACE_ ON VHS. MISINTERPRETING THIS AS AN ACT OF AGGRESSION, LUNA TURNED INTO WHATEVER THE ACE SAVVY VERSION OF HER IS CALLED AND SAID "DUDE, YOU BETTER BACK OFF, OR I'M GONNA TOTALLY WRECK YO' BUTT!" MARIO AND SHULK THEN APPEARED AND...

Luna: **DUDE!** None of that is true.

Anthony: I'm just trying to spice it up.

Luna: It doesn't need any spicing up. I was right at the best part.

Anthony: My version was way more unique, but okay. Whatever.

Luna: Since we had so much in common, I asked her out. Usually, I ask girls if they're gay or bi before asking them out, but I just had a really strong feeling that Sam was, so I just went for it.

**Guest says "open up its the police lola loud you are under arrest for underage driving and being a blackmailing spoiled little brat."**

Lola: Wait. What?

MacArthur, a woman with many jobs who Izzy was familiar with, suddenly jumped over the fence and tackled Lola. She was a cop today.

Lola: What the mud is this about?!

MacArthur: Didn't you hear The Announcer?

Lola: When did I ever blackmail anybody? And the jeep I drive isn't a real car!

Anthony: It's also not a Jeep because "Jeep" is a brand name.

MacArthur put handcuffs on Lola and took her away. All the other Louds in the backyard chased after her.

Izzy: Bye, Norbert!

Unikitty: Norbert?

Izzy: I don't know that lady's name. I took a guess.

The Announcer: Now to end the episode. Today, in the spirit of New Year's Eve, I...

Anthony, Unikitty, and Izzy: **NEW DECADE'S EVE!**

The Announcer: Whatever new eve you want! _Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to..._

While The Announcer kept singing, Mario and Shulk jumped over the fence.

Mario: Where's-a Luna Loud?

Shulk: We need her!

Anthony: You just missed her. Sorry, guys.


	5. How TLH Met TDR & Sam's Paramount Thing

After convincing MacArthur that Lola had done nothing illegal, the Loud family returned home. Before they could make it to the front door, they saw the FBI agents from before leave the house with Lisa's stuff.

Lincoln: Lisa is letting people take her stuff away? How can this be?

Lisa Special: It's because she drank those love potions and fell in love with one of those people. I made the antidote, but she refuses to drink it. I'm surprised to say someone's taken the crown away, but she is officially the most stubborn person I've ever met.

They all returned to the backyard. Once there, they came across Mario & Shulk, among the others who they already knew were there.

Mario: There-a you are!

Shulk: We came here to tell you that Bowser has kidnapped your girlfriend.

Luna: WHAT?!

Lincoln: Why would Bowser kidnap Sam? Does he even know who Sam is?

Unikitty: The minor details are not the key issue right now! Get to Bowser's Castle and save her!

Mario: That's-a just the thing. He didn't-a take her to his castle. He took her to-a Corneria.

Izzy: Simple solution. Go there instead of the castle.

Luna: I don't want Sam to be kidnapped, but I can't be the one to save her. We should get a professional.

Shulk: Trust us. Once we're there, you'll see why it has to be you.

Luna: If you say so, dude.

Not wanting to waste any time, the two Nintendo characters and their Viacom-owned guest jumped over the fence and ran off. Okay, here's something I'd like to know. When a fanfic writer makes their own version of a character, do they own that character or does the company that owns the original version? I tired to find out online (I put in barely any effort to, but still), but didn't find an answer. Luna's probably a bad example because she's so similar to the real Luna, but what about someone like Lisa Special? She's based on characters from The Loud House, but is very very different from them. So does Nick own her or do I? Or does no one? At the end of the day, it probably doesn't really matter, but it's still something I find interesting.

* * *

One week and one day later, Luna still hadn't returned home from her quest. Most of the other Louds would've started to worry about her, but they were often calling her and she told them that she was okay. It was now time for the next episode of the Q&A, which they hoped would distract them from worrying about their sister/daughter.

The Announcer: Welcome, everybody, to the fourth installment of _Another The Loud House Q&A_! This is The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time 4: Revenge of the 'Ganza!

**JMbuilder asks "****Since you said that universe Y is different from the show itself... How is your relationship with your parents, Loud kids? AND NO! Not asking if you love them because you really love. If the relationship on the show is instable... Let's take a look at your universe. ****Sorry. In my last question, I exaggerated saying that was instable. It is but I should have added "a little""**

Lincoln: Our relationship with our parents is fine.

**The Great Fossil King asks "****Luna how do you feel when there's a time you and Sam get married?"**

Anthony: Well that's just ridiculous. Why would Luna marry one of the characters from _Green Eggs and Ham_? Just kidding. I knew what you meant. But since Luna's not here to answer, I'll tell you that something related to your question will happen at the end of this episode after The Announcer sings.

Rita: ...Please tell me Luna isn't gonna propose to Sam.

Anthony: No. She's not.

Rita: Oh thank goodness! Nothing against Sam, but I'm not ready for that yet. First Lori moved out, then Leni almost got married and then pregnant the next year, and now Luna's old enough to get married too. I don't like how I keep losing my babies.

Leni: Is...Is that why you were so mad at me when I told you I'm pregnant?

**Agent of Love**** says "****0_0 ****Well that wasn't how I was expecting things to go... But I have more if anyone else wants them. ;)****"**

Izzy: ME! ME! ME!

Lincoln: ANYONE BUT YOU! You would go mad with power if you got to make people drink love potions. The day you go mad with power is the day the world ends.

Izzy: Whoa! Just take it easy, man! You're being really overdramatic.

Anthony: And that's coming from the person who has the word "drama" in the title of her show.

**Agent of Love asks "Also, how did the Louds meet the Dramarama kids? Did something happen at the daycare?"**

Anthony: Thank you for asking. The Louds met Izzy in _What Do Ya' Mean Lori Who?_. Lincoln was looking for Lori in Sid's mom's zoo and then Izzy helped him out. The reason Leni & Courtney know each other is because they're both on Team Magma. And the rest probably met so they could discuss having their reality shows do crossovers.

The Announcer: Wait a second. Isn't there already a Team Magma admin named Courtney in the games?

Anthony: Exactly!

**Guest**** says "****Anthony! You said the Louds of this universe didn't have a Geo? I think I have an idea... (holds up picture of a Dedenne)****"**

Anthony: Thanks for the suggestion, but when I first decided that there are Louds in the Y universe, making Geo a Dedenne didn't feel right to me because I associate that Pokémon with Bonnie/Eureka too much. I realize that doesn't make much sense because any two people could each have the same Pokémon, but that's just how I felt at the time. Besides, Dedenne didn't fit the Alola theme I accidentally gave the Loud family's Pokémon.

Lincoln: Also, we actually DID "have" a Geo. It's just that we learned the hard way that he wasn't a Pokémon. He was a Nick Jr. character.

Anthony: I just realized. I have a pet named Milli, you had a pet named Geo, so...Yeah.

**Guest**** asks "****ever met Internet Explorer? (Dr. Colress)"**

Lynn Sr.: No we haven't.

Anthony: There is a Colress in the Y universe, but the only plot line I've ever used him in was long before I started using this site and was about characters who have absolutely nothing to do with the Louds.

**nuuo**** asks "****I got a question, ****whats 13% but also 50%?****"**

Luan: Give me a minute. I can come up with a punchline for that.

Izzy: The answers given by someone who's really bad at math.

Unikitty: The answers given by someone who can't make up their mind.

Luan: Stop! I wanna come up with the punchline.

Unikitty suddenly turned light blue and waterfalls of tears came out of her eyes.

Unikitty: I'M SORRY!

Luan: Whoa! There's no need to cry.

Anthony: Maybe the punchline has something to do with Unikitty's emotions. You know? Like she's got mood swings?

Luan: That doesn't make sense. It's gotta be something like...

Anthony: A number that's 13% of something but 50% of something else. Like, ummm...Lisa give me one.

Lisa Special: 169 is 13% of 1300 and 50% of 338.

Anthony: There you go. The answer to nuuo's question is the number 169.

Luan: ...Well, that makes sense. But it isn't a joke.

Anthony: Good enough for me.

**Zero**** asks "****Hey Lynn, do you like Margo or Paula more?"**

Lynn: Well, I've known Margo longer and she's my best friend, so I guess my answer should be her, but it feels wrong to say I like her more than another one of my friends. Know what I mean?

The Announcer: And that was the last question! Now I can finally sing my favorite song! _Colors weave into a spire of flame! Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed! __Bair this torch against the cold of the night! __Search your soul and reawaken the undying light!_

* * *

Luna's adventure, which may or may not have been bizarre, was close to coming to an end when she, Mario, and Shulk, finally reached the Ω form of Corneria. They saw Sam sitting underneath Bowser near the edge of the stage.

Luna: Don't worry, dude! I'm here to resc...

Luna began to ran up to Sam. To Luna's surprise, Sam suddenly stood and lifted up Bowser, revealing he was actually a cardboard cutout. She then threw it off of the stage.

Mario: So long-a, Bowser!

Luna: Huh? What's going on?

Sam: I was never in any trouble. I just had Shulk and ummm...I'm sorry. What's your name again?

Mario: It's-a me, Mario!

Sam: Right. Sorry. I asked Shulk & Mario to tell you I was in trouble to get you down here so that I could surprise you with the real reason why I needed you.

Mario: We'll-a leave-a you two love Flying types alone.

After Mario & Shulk jumped off the stage, Sam got down on one knee. Due to the rip in her pants, touching her knee to the stage gave her a chill. But what she was about to do was much more important than a slight discomfort, so she didn't let it bother her. She held up a tiny purple box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring inside.

Sam: Luna Loud, will you marry me?

**Anthony's note - There's a poll on my profile asking how you want this marriage proposal to be continued in the next episode.**


	6. DO BETTER!

To shake things up a bit, the next episode of the Q&A livestream was held at the Total Drama Daycare instead of The Loud House.

Luna still wasn't back from her quest, but she had called earlier that day and said it wouldn't be much longer until she returned. The rest of her family was excited to get to see her again. Well, except for Lisa.

Since it wasn't time for the livestream to start yet, Lana and Puppycorn agreed to help Owen find something he had buried in the playground before forgetting where he put it. Lana was digging into the ground with her bare hands while her blue dog buddy was using upside down shovels.

Lana: _Dig dig diggin'! Diggin' diggin' diggin' in the dirt all day loooooong!_

Puppycorn: _Digging with my shovels all day long!_

Lana: So, Owen. Who are those two Pokémon inside?

Owen: Their names are Richard Swimmins and Lenny.

Lana: No, I mean what kinds are they?

Owen: I don't know. All I know is that Lenny is evil...when he's hungry.

Lana: They must be Pokémon that were only recently discovered. Not even my Pokédex knew what they were. But, in all fairness, I did get it in Kanto.

Lana & Puppycorn dug a bit more and they were able to find what Owen was looking for. It was a huge white egg with green spots. She knew this was a Pokémon Egg.

Lana: Whoa! Why were you hiding this?

Owen: Because the last time someone brought a big egg here, everybody tried to take it.

Lana had a feeling she knew she wouldn't get the answer she wanted from Owen, but she wasn't going to waste her chance to ask.

Lana: ...Can I have it?

Owen: …...Can we split it?

Lana: ...What do ya' mean "split it?"

Owen: You know. After we cook it, I eat half and you...

Lana: WHAT?! You were gonna eat this?! You can't eat a Pokémon Egg! If you think you can, you are a sick monster! I realize the irony of me using the word "monster" as an insult right now, but it's what you are. I am hereby commandeering this Egg.

Owen: Can you do that?

Lana: Well, I'm older than you, so I say I can.

Lana took the Egg inside with Puppycorn following behind her.

Lana: I hope that kid knows that Pokémon Eggs aren't actually eggs.

Lola: If they're not eggs, then what are they?

Lana: They're cradles.

Anthony: 4th best Loud, after having to look it up because they're too new and the one I caught was also named Richard, those two Pokémon are Barraskewda and Morpeko. Also, what you did was confiscating, not commandeering.

Lola: I'm your least favorite but my identical twin is your 4th favorite?

Anthony: Yes.

Lana: And the Special who looks like me is your 1st favorite?

Anthony: Also yes. But nobody cares so this part was nothing but a complete waste of time that was only included to satisfy myself because I care about cartoon characters way way too much. Can we get the show started now?

Lana: One second. There was something I wanted to ask one of the kids here.

Lincoln: Me too.

Lincoln and Lana both walked over to Beth, who was pulling a booger out of her nose.

Beth: Hello, non-Canadians I've never seen in person before but a friend of mine lives with them.

She then ate the booger. Lincoln thought that was gross, but Lana had no reaction to it at all.

Lana: Since we're both the gross ones in our fam...in our shows, I was wondering if we have anything else in common. Do you like Pokémon?

Beth: Just Bug types. And even then, I prefer actual bugs. I wish we had those in this universe.

Lincoln: And is it true that your name is Beth and there's another kid who goes here named Bridgette?

Beth: Yeah.

Lincoln: That's quite the coincidence because there was this one time I was in the woods and I had a dream about a Bun...

Duncan: No one cares about what you dream about.

Anthony: Okay, **now** we can start. The Announcer, get us started.

The Announcer: Hello, fans across the world and welcome to The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time 5: Curse of the 'Ganza!

**Agent of Love says "Hey... you said you didn't have an idea for a Pokemon equivalent to Geo the hamster? *rolls a hamster ball with a Dedenne inside it* ****Meet Geo."**

Anthony: I already explained in the last episode why the Louds don't have a Dedenne, but since there's clearly demand for some Y Universe Dedenne action, I'm gonna include a part where Bonnie/Eureka and Lincoln have a Pokémon battle.

Lincoln: Really?!

Anthony: You bet, bro.

Lincoln: In that case, Izzy, get outta here.

Izzy: And **why**?

Lincoln: Bonnie is my friend, so I don't want her life to be ruined by finding out you exist like mine was.

Izzy: Oh, okay. If anybody needs me, I'll be in the air ducts.

Izzy quickly left the room, completely fine with how much Lincoln despised her.

Puppycorn: Wait a second. If you hate Cartoon Network, how are your friends with...?

Before Puppycorn could finish talking, I took off his head and threw it out the window.

Anthony: He'll be okay. Lisa, get Eureka down here. Get Lincoln's Cliff too.

Lincoln: Hey! I thought you said you'd start calling her Bonnie now.

Lisa Special: Oh, he did. I was there.

Anthony: I also said "But don't be surprised if I go back to calling her Eureka." But once again, this is a stupid and pointless part that no one wants to see.

While Lisa Special opened a portal to Galar and told Eureka what was going on, Jude changed into a referee uniform.

Jude: I'll be the referee for this battle. I'm not a real ref, so I have no idea what I'm doing, but I love the noise this whistle makes.

Jude blew the whistle and then laughed about it.

Jude: So, yeah. Fight now or whatever.

Lana & Bonnie: It's not fighting!

Lincoln: Cliff, use Fire Fang!

Cliff used Fire Fang.

Bonnie: Dedenne, use Nuzzle!

Dedenne used Nuzzle.

Cliff fainted.

Lincoln: Wow! Dedenne must be a really high level.

Bonnie: Yeah. Bye, everyone. I wish I could stay, but I've gotta get going.

Lincoln: Bye. Say hi to Rotom for me.

After Bonnie left, Noah let Izzy know she could come back now so the show could continue on.

**Agent of Love says "****Also, I heard rumors that Flowey the Flower wanted to try and kill Unikitty. He doesn't seem scared of her angry mode either...****"**

Anthony: I'd write a full scene about that, but I don't know squat about Undertale. I just know I wouldn't be able to do it right.

Puppycorn: Can we at least take a look so I can make sure my sis is okay?

Lisa Special opened a portal to The Unikingdom, allowing everybody to see Hawkodile beating up Flowey and Dr. Fox shooting Flowey with lasers.

**Mr. Animator says "****Louds, have this human sized chocolate bar****"**

Lisa Special: Hey! I heard someone say "human" and "chocolate bar" in the same sentence and I wasn't even bothered by it. Sweet!

A helicopter flew up and dropped a gigantic chocolate bar in front of the daycare.

Helicopter Pilot: Dig in, Louds!

Without hesitation, most of the Louds tore open the wrapper and started chowing down on their chocolate.

Rita: Kids, you really shouldn't.

Lynn Sr.: Yeah, save some for us.

Rita: Honey, that's not what I...

**Mr. Animator asks "Lynn Sr., can you make chum?"**

Lynn Sr.: I never have before, but I'm sure I can.

He headed for the kitchen and came back with a bucket of chum he had prepared. Lana, Beth, and Puppycorn each grabbed a spoon and gave it a try.

Beth: Not bad.

Lana: I've seen worse foods.

Puppycorn: I'm a dog!

**Scarface ****asks "****Lincoln, out of all the members of the Full House Gang, which one would you consider the best glass cannon?****"**

Anthony: 1, 2, 3, 4! _La la la la la la la!_ _La la la la la la la! Ohhhhh! Whatever happened to predictability?_

Lincoln: Not that _Full House_.

Anthony: I know. _The milkman, the paperboy, evening TV! How did I get to livin' here? Somebody tell me please. 'Cause this whole world is just really confusin' me._

Lincoln: Please stop.

Anthony: _Clouds as mean as you've ever seen. And a bird that knows your tune._

Courtney: What's a bird?

Anthony: _Then a little voice inside of you whispers "Kid, don't sell your dreams so soooooooooooon!"_ Everybody! _Everywhere you look, everywhere, there's a heart, there's a heart, a hand to hold onto!_

Lincoln: Could you please stop singing?

Anthony: _Everywhere you look, everywhere, there's a face, there's a face, of somebody who needs you!_

Lincoln: Scarface, I...

Anthony: _When you're lost out there and you're..._

Lincoln: ENOUGH!

Anthony: _...all alone, a light is waitin'..._

Lincoln: STOP IT!

Anthony: _...to carry you hooooooooooome! EVERYWHERE YOU LOOK!_

Lincoln: ...Are you done?

Anthony: Yes, I'm done.

Lincoln: Good. Scarface, it's gotta be The Deuce. Her diapers are really effective weapons, but since she's a baby, she's probably also very easy to defeat.

Lily: Poo Poo! (Translation: What you just said is extraordinarily offensive to all babies everywhere!)

**JMbuilder ****says "****I know that it will be late but, in my country, the next year will start in 2 hours. See you in another chapter in next decade! Also, Izzy. for some reasonTotal Dramarama didn't release in my country****"**

Lincoln: Oh, consider yourself lucky.

Naturally, most of the DramaRama kids were mad at him for saying this.

Beth: Say you're sorry.

Lincoln: No, I won't. Especially not since it's not pronounced "soar-ree."

Beth: Don't pretend you don't know why I pronounce it that way.

Izzy: Don't listen to Lincoln, JMbuilder. _Total DramaRama_ is the greatest show in the history of television.

Lincoln: No, that would be _The Loud House_. Anyone over the age of 5 who gets any enjoyment out of _Total DramaRama_ needs to sit down and think through how much they're choosing to waste their lives.

Anthony: Uhh, standing right here.

Duncan: I say we beat the white-haired loser up!

Courtney: No, no. Lincoln is entitled to his opinion. Disliking a TV show does not make him deserve...

Gwen: If he's beaten up badly enough, I'll get to perform surgery on him.

Izzy: So you would benefit from this? Well, that obviously means we should do it!

Courtney: No, it...

Izzy: **ATTACK!**

Several of the DramaRama kids jumped on Lincoln. He tried to shake them off, but there was too many of them to handle.

Lynn: Well, he still sucks at it, but he's better at taking a beating than he was when we all used to fight with each other.

Courtney: Everyone, stop it!

The other kids ignored Courtney and kept on attacking Lincoln. She took responsibility for the situation by running into Chef's office and telling him what was happening.

Courtney: Chef! Chef! Chef! Chef!

Some of the other Louds tried to help Lincoln too, but the kids were surprisingly commuted to what they were doing.

The Announcer: Can I sing now, or is this too...?

Anthony: This is a Super Smash Bros. world and they're fighting. This wouldn't be the first time there was a lyrical song during a time like this.

The Announcer: Works for me. _Hey, Jude! Don't make it bad!_

Even though Courtney would never lie to him about the other kids doing something bad, Chef couldn't believe his eyes when he saw them attacking Lincoln.

Chef: Beth, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Leshawna, Owen, time-outs for all of you!

* * *

That night, after everyone went home, Unikitty stopped by Lincoln's house. She saw what happened to him on the livestream and she wanted to make sure he was okay.

Unikitty: LINCOLN! Are you okay?!

He was laying on his bed with a broken leg, both his arms were broken too, he had bandages all over his face and body, each one of his eyes were black, and his forehead was wrapped up. That last one was hard to see because the bandaging looked too similar to his hair.

Lincoln: I'm not okay right now, but I should be fine the next time you see me even if that's tomorrow. I'm a cartoon character.

Unikitty: Oh thank goodness. So, did Puppycorn do a good job filling in for me today?

Lincoln: Filling in for you?

Unikitty: Yeah. I was too busy to be in the Q&A show today.

Lincoln: Okay, but you wouldn't need anyone to fill in for you. You're not needed for the...Oh, never mind.

Unikitty: I'm sure you can guess what I was busy doing, so...

Lincoln: I don't wanna hear about any boring kingdom political stuff you had to take care of.

The princess laughed at this.

Unikitty: Good one. I wasn't doing that. I was doing something important. Since it's almost February, I was picking out Lynn's birthday present and coming up with ideas for stuff we could do together on Funny Commercials Day! There's one in particular I think you're really gonna love. Wanna hear it?

Lincoln: I'd rather you go away and leave me alone.

Unikitty: Since you call Funny Commercials Day "Super Bowl Sunday," I was thinking we could make a superhero movie!

Lincoln: ...And what would this movie be?

Unikitty: _**Ace Savvy v Katzana: Dawn of Something!**_

Lincoln: ...…...I love that idea!

Unikitty: And since this is what all superhero movies do, I think we should have guest stars.

Lincoln: Guest stars? Like who?

Before Unikitty could answer, Lincoln's second youngest sister barged into his room without knocking.

Lisa: Oh, good. The light red Super Bowl Not Pokémon is once again in our place of living. Light red Super Bowl Not Pokémon, will you please assist me in lifting my eldest full brother so that he may be carried to the living room?

Lisa's needlessly verbose rambling was so boring that it put Unikitty to sleep.

Lisa: Very well. I shall do it on my own as originally intended.

Lisa then used an anti-gravity device she invented to take Lincoln downstairs. The reason she didn't just use it right away was because she was hoping Unikitty could help her lift him and then she wouldn't have to recharge her invention later.

Lincoln: Why are you taking me downstairs? Mom & Dad said I need bed rest.

Lisa: You shall see.

When they got to the living room, Lincoln saw that Luna was finally home.

Lincoln: Oh, cool. Luna's back.

Luan: Yeah, that's what you needed to come down here for. Apparently there's something she wants to tell everybody.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Anthony's note - I'm sorry to delay the conclusion to the Luna & Sam plot line for another episode, but I didn't get enough votes in the poll. If you want to vote, that poll is still open.**


	7. Where The Heck Is Carl?

**The Great Fossil King says "For Luna and Sam, I want Luna to tell the family that she and Sam are getting marry just so someone going to faint from the news.****"**

Anthony: You ask and you shall receive. But before we begin, I have something very important I need to address. In the last episode, Courtney said she doesn't know what birds are. That episode happened to be released on FFN on Bird Day.

The Announcer: That wasn't important at all.

Anthony: Yeah, I know.

* * *

Luna: So, everyone, what I'm about to say is really big. I'm talkin' "Mick Swagger died" big, dudes. Sam proposed to me, and I said "Yes!"

Rita: You _**WHAT?!**_

Leni was so shocked by this news that she fainted, falling down onto the couch. Is it bad for the babies if a pregnant woman faints? Let's hope not.

Luna: That's right. Hope none of you dudes got plans for August 21st, 'cause that's our wedding date!

With a face that had turned red from rage, clenched fists, and grinding teeth, Rita pushed her now engaged daughter aside and stormed outside.

* * *

A few days later, right outside of Ronnie Anne's apartment, Lincoln showed a video of that to her on a tablet. Everyone else had come too because Great Lakes City would be where they held that day's Q&A episode.

Lincoln: So, now that you're caught up, you ready to make your first appearance in the Q&A?

Annoyed, Ronnie Anne closed her eyes and touched her forehead.

Ronnie Anne: ...I just said "What's up?" to be nice.

She then got on her hoverboard and flew off.

Lana: Well someone's grumpy today.

Lincoln: Sid must still be rehearsing for_ Little Shop of Horrors_.

Lana: So?

Lincoln: Oh, sorry about that. I should remember that no one will get a joke if they're not familiar enough with the person the joke is about.

Anthony: Yeah, that's a great piece of advice. Only an idiot would expect people to easily start caring about what happens to a character when you don't do anything to explain to them who that character is. I mean, could you imagine if I posted stuff I wrote about characters I made up with little to no explanation of any of them and jumped to the conclusion that everyone would love it? I'm sure glad I didn't make that juvenile mistake.

Everyone else looked at me, saying nothing for a moment.

Luna: Dude, are you feelin' alright?

Anthony: Someone at work bought me a Sprite. I couldn't be happier.

Lola: ...Yeah, let's go in now.

When the Louds got inside, they found Lori crying on the couch and slowly eating ice cream.

Lincoln: Lori, what's wrong?

Lori: Luna's getting married...BEFORE ME!

Lori than ran off to her and Bobby's room, crying the whole way.

Lana: Jeepers! It is just Everybody's Upset City today.

Lola: Since when do you say "jeepers?"

Lana: Since today apparently.

Lana headed for the bathroom. She gently set her Pokémon Egg down on the floor, next to a Stoutland and a Chatot.

Lana: Lalo, Sergio, will you guys watch my Egg while I do my business in the bathroom?

Sergio: ...Do we know you?

Since the other Louds knew that Lana would take a while and Lori clearly wasn't in the mood, they decided to start the show without them.

The Announcer: Welcome to The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time 6: Return Revenge Curse of the 'Ganza!

**JMbuilder says "Sorry for causing that fight, Lincoln. It was unintentional."**

Lincoln: Don't be sorry. Now I can point to that whenever someone says to me that I don't have a good reason to hate Izzy's show. I mean, I already had a perfectly good reason... *glares at Leni's young roommate* ...but people will find this new one a lot more convincing.

Anthony: Man, I really hope people aren't finding my depiction of you an unlikable jerk. Although, on the other hand, maybe they should since I'm gonna kill you off later this year.

Lincoln: WHAT?!

Anthony: Kidding!

**JMbuilder asks "Anyways, from all the things that really happened on your universe (I'm remembering that you aren't from the same universe as the show itself), what moment you liked more?"**

Lincoln: ...Well, if you had asked me that before Thanksgiving, I probably would've said it was when Anthony saved me and my family's lives.

Anthony: For the record, he's not talking about me, the guy who wrote this, he's talking about a character I based off myself. Also, I really wish I had had the time to write that Thanksgiving thing. There was gonna be a cool _Friends_ reference in it. Sorry to interrupt, Lincoln. Please continue.

Lincoln: I never thought I'd say that something like that should be considered a bad thing, but what it led to is making me think it should be. You see, we were all supposed to die on that day. But our niece from the future, Lillie, somehow convinced Anthony to sacrifice himself to save us. That's such a massive change to the timeline. It shouldn't have happened. And on top of that, it led to Lillie possibly dying. I can't pick that as my favorite moment of my life. I'm gonna have to take a minute to think of another one. Everyone, do whatever to fill the time until then.

To give Lincoln some time to think of his answer, several other people started doing random things to keep the people watching the livestream entertained. Leni tried and failed to juggle, Izzy did funny faces, Sid's dad showed off pictures of trains, Unikitty did impressions, among other things.

Lincoln: Okay. I've made my decision. It was hard because I kept thinking of either bad things or things that happened to the original Lincoln but not me. But I thought it over, and I'm choosing the day when I accepted the fact that I'm a fictional character. Not letting it bother me anymore made a lot of things way easier. As for moments that also happened to the original Lincoln, I'm going to pick _Out on a Limo_. Because Anthony can't stand that one and annoying him is fun.

Anthony: Wha...wha...Really?

Lincoln: No, I'm kidding. You should know because you're the one who chose to make me say it.

Anthony: I know. That was an act.

Lincoln: My real choice for a favorite is _The Old and the Restless_. I don't get to spend much time with Pop-Pop, so getting to spend the day helping him get more enjoyment out of his life felt really good.

Anthony: I've never seen that one.

Lincoln: Then how do you know the plot?

Anthony: Good question.

**Agent of Love says "A thousand apologies about the Geo thing. I jumped the gun with that question..."**

Anthony: It's okay. One apology would've been more than enough, you didn't have to do a thousand.

**Agent of Love asks "****Also, Louds, has Master Frown ever shown up to ruin your day somehow?****"**

Lincoln: Who?

Lily: Poo Poo. (Translation: He's the bad guy on Unikitty's show.)

Lincoln: I thought that guy's name was President Business or something.

Unikitty: If you don't even know who Master Frown is, he must've never tried to ruin your day. But he actually has been to the Y Universe before. When me and my friends first came here, it was because he came here.

Leni: And that's why we started calling Unikitty and her friends The Super Bowl Not Pokémon. Because it was Super Bowl Sunday and we didn't know what they were.

Lily: Poo Poo. (Translation: I knew what they are. 'Cause unlike y'all, I watched their show.)

**Dialga asks "****Lisa, have you ever thrown a temper tantrum? If so, how destructive was it?"**

Lisa: Not once have I ever partaken in throwing any form of tantrum. This is due to the fact that, whenever I am able, I suppress all of my emotions. I do so for both my positive and negative emotions.

Lisa Special: Yeah, you do. And it's absolutely ridiculous.

Lisa: You should do the same.

Lisa Special: No! It's stupid and a horrible decision, especially for positive emotions. How does that at all benefit you? For that matter, how does it benefit anyone?

Lisa: My lifestyle choices are too advanced for your lesser intellect to comprehend.

Lisa Special: Yeah, okay.

**The Mandalorian ****asks "****So Lincoln who is your current girlfriend?****"**

Lincoln: No one. I'm gay. I don't have a boyfriend at the moment either.

The Announcer: And since that was the last question, I get to sing now.

Upon hearing that, Adelaide zoomed out of her family's living room. Sid singing the _Little Shop of Horrors_ theme song could be heard through the open door.

Adelaide: Did I hear somebody say they're gonna sing?!

Her excitement of getting to hear a different song was instantly overtaken by worry when she saw Lana's Egg. She then screamed in fear, prompting her sister to step into the hallway.

Sid: Alright! I'll stop rehearsing. You don't need to scream about it.

Adelaide: Not that. Look!

Adelaide pointed at the Egg. Her sister had no idea what her point was.

Sid: Okay, so there's a Pokémon Egg here for some reason. So?

Adelaide: Don't you see?! That's not just any Egg. Carl's been turned into one!

Sid: ...How the heck did you come to that conclusion?

Adelaide: He's been gone ever since that day I was mad at him and wished something bad would happen to him.

Sid: Oh. Well CLEARLY there's no other explanation.

Adelaide: Yeah, I know!

Sid: That was sarcasm. And Carl's fine. The reason he hasn't been here is because he's been on a camping trip with his friend Jimmy.

Lana then came out of the bathroom with a monkey wrench in her hand.

Lana: That sink will now have 18 to 25 percent better water pressure. Ha. You all thought I was talking about peeing or pooping when I said "do my business," didn't ya'? So, what's this about my Egg?

Sid: Your Egg?

Lana: Yeah.

Sid: See, sis? How could this Egg be Carl if...?

Adelaide: I GOTTA KNOW FOR SURE! One of us needs to get a time machine and ask our future selves if...

Sid: No, no, no. That's ridiculous. I have an idea that's much more plausible. We should go to the X Universe, where we're witches instead of vampires, and ask X Universe us to use their magic to tell us whether or not this Egg is Carl. Spoiler alert: This Egg is not freaking Carl.

Adelaide: Yes, that does sound like it would work better. But my idea was so much easier. How are we ever gonna...?

Sid: Is Izzy here?

Lana: Yeah.

Sid: Hey, Izzy! Get up here!

When Izzy got there, she and Sid did their secret handshake that they apparently have.

Adelaide: You don't at all think it's weird that you're friends with someone you're triple the age of?

Sid: I don't think it's weird, I **know** it's weird. But that doesn't mean I consider it an issue.

Luan: You don't con-SID-er it an issue. Hahahahahaha! Get it?

Sid: Izzy, use your psychic powers to contact the X Universe version of me.

Lana and Luan: You have psychic powers?!

Izzy placed her fingers on her temples and began using her uncanny abilities to try to locate X Universe Sid.

Lana: ...Okay. Anthony clearly doesn't care anymore.

Izzy: I found her!

Sid: Great! What does she say?

Izzy: She's too busy. Her sister and their parents too. Something about saving the whole multiverse from destruction.

Luan: ...Izzy, that's not funny.

Izzy: I'm not joking. That's what she said.

Lana: But if the whole multiverse is being destroyed, that means the Y Universe will be destroyed too. What if...?

Lana stopped talking when the room suddenly went dark. Every single individual in the building ran to the nearest window and looked up at the sky outside. It had turned dark red and a bright light that covered the entire horizon was slowly heading towards them.

Izzy: I'm sure we'll be fine!

The Announcer: _It's the end of the world as we know it! __It's the end of the world as we know it! __It's the end of the world as we know it! AND I FEEL FINE!_


	8. I Don't Do It On Purpose

Lisa Special: The Announcer, why are you singing that?

The Announcer: I thought that if I made the apocalypse think I'm fine with the world ending, it wouldn't care about ending the world anymore and go away. Maybe it wants the satisfaction of people being upset it ended their world.

Lisa Special: I'm afraid you're wrong. Singing that song will only make the apocalypse come faster. However, there is a song that I know from experience has the power to end apocalypses.

Lisa Special opened a portal. Her best friend stepped out of it.

Special Universe Darcy: Another apocalypse?

Lisa Special: You bet! As you know, this means we get to sing it again!

Special Universe Darcy: YES! How many times have we done it now?

Lisa Special: This'll be the 17th time.

Special Universe Darcy: Which means we'll be able to say we saved a universe from ending 17 times!

The two 19-year-old friends looked straight into the deafening light in front of them and began to sing together.

**_Almost heaven, West Virginia  
__Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River  
__Life is old there, older than the trees  
__Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze_**

**_Country roads, take me home  
_****_To the place I belong  
_****_West Virginia, mountain mama  
_****_Take me home, country roads_**

**_All my memories gather 'round her  
_****_Miner's lady, stranger to blue water  
_****_Dark and dusty, painted on the sky  
_****_Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eyes_**

**_Country roads, take me home  
_****_To the place I belong  
_****_West Virginia, mountain mama  
_****_Take me home, country roads_**

**_I hear her voice, in the morning hour, she calls me  
_****_The radio reminds me of my home far away  
_****_Driving down the road, I get a feeling  
_****_That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday!_**

**_Country roads, take me home  
_****_To the place I belong  
_****_West Virginia, mountain mama  
_****_Take me home, country roads_**

**_Country roads, take me home  
_****_To the place I belong  
_****_West Virginia, mountain mama  
_****_Take me home, country roads_**

**_Take me home, (Down) country roads  
_****_Take me home, (Down) country roads_**

The bright light stopped coming closer. It then suddenly had a face.

The Light: Man, I love that song!

It then disappeared in a blink. Momentarily afterward, the sky returned to its normal blue color.

Special Universe Darcy: You're welcome, everyone. Now, none of you HAVE to do anything to thank me for saving your lives, but feel free to.

Lisa: You enjoy listening to country music as well? It is not solely the woman whom I share a first name with?

Special Universe Darcy: I'm from Washington. Country music is just not as popular here in Michigan.

Lisa: We are not currently in Michigan.

Special Universe Darcy: Whatever. What kind of music do you like?

Lisa: West coast rap.

Special Universe Darcy laughed as she went back through her portal.

* * *

On a later day, Unikitty and her friends were having a picnic.

Dr. Fox: So, Unikitty, that livestream show you've been doing is gonna be live from our universe today, right?

Unikitty: That was the plan, but I met a couple of girls from the Y Universe who asked if we could do it at their house. And speaking of which, the show starts in a few minutes, so I should get going.

Dr. Fox used one of her inventions to open a portal for Unikitty.

Richard: Princess, this livestream of yours is a distraction from more productive uses of your time.

Ignoring her friend, the princess jumped through the portal to Lincoln's universe.

Later that day, everyone involved with the livestream arrived at a duplex none of them had ever been to before.

Unikitty: Everyone, welcome to Renee & Sonya's house!

Anthony: I know what you're all probably thinking. "Who the heck are Renee & Sonya?" Well, allow me to explain. In the real _The Loud House_, they were a couple of the girls that Lincoln's friends tried to set him up with in that episode that's called _Back Out There_ for some reason. Renee's the one who fought with Lincoln over a Christmas comic and Sonya's the one who kicked him in the face. I didn't care about those characters at all, but a user on FFN by the name of crafordbrian17 asked me to write something for him and he wanted them in it. They ended up being my favorite part of that whole experience. Since they were such blank slates, I was able to do whatever I wanted with them. So, what would've been just two characters who were only in one episode and only for a few seconds each became a duo I see potential in and would like to see more of. That's why I'm forcing them into this episode even though they'll barely get to do anything. Hope none of you mind.

Lucy knocked on one of the front doors and Sonya answered it.

Sonya: Whoa! Are you actually gonna have the show here?

Unikitty: I told you we would. Why are you so surprised?

Sonya: You sounded like you were being ironic.

Once everyone was inside and ready, the show started almost immediately.

The Announcer: Live from the house of two people you probably couldn't care less about, it's The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time 7: We Ran Out Of Subtitles So Please Suggest Us Some New Ones If You Want!

**The Great Fossil King says "Well, since I guilty for Lori, Bobby will you purpose to Lori during one of your dates. Since I feel so bad that Lori isn't getting married first. Also Lori, be happy for Luna, sure I did ask Luna how she feels when there's a time she and Sam get married. But, I was caught off-guard when the fifth chapter dropped. Still Lori be happy for Luna, and be one of her bridesmaids for the wedding."**

Bobby: ...Uhhh...Do you want me to propose to you, babe?

Lori: You don't have to. I'm not upset that Luna's getting married, it's just that...When I was a kid, I always thought I would be the first in my family to achieve big milestones like that because I'm the oldest. Finding out that I won't be was really weird at first, but I'll get over it.

**Masquerade ask****s "****Hey Lynn, I just saw Margo at the door plotting to ask you out. You think you can handle it?****"**

Lynn: I'm not sure if you mean handle going out on a date with her or handle the fact she's asking me out on one, but either way, I sure could. But you couldn't have actually seen her planning on doing that. Margo's not a lesbian and she has a boyfriend.

One of the doorbells rang.

Lynn: That's probably her.

Lynn left to go answer it.

Anthony: Paula is way cooler than Margo. Jus...Just puttin' that out there.

Renee: And I give mediocre foot massages. Just puttin' **that** out there.

Lincoln: Yeah, I'm not puttin' anything out there.

Izzy: FRENCH FRIES!

Lincoln: What did I tell you about saying that?!

Izzy: Shouting "FRENCH FRIES!" was on a Cartoon Network show looooong before it was on _iCarly_. FRENCH FRIES!

Lisa Special: This episode has really REALLY sucked.

Anthony: I could not possibly agree more.

Lynn suddenly came back in, screaming. She quickly slammed the door shut, locked it, and barricaded it with a chair.

Lynn: That wasn't Margo! At first I thought it was, but then she asked me out on a date with the voices of Adam Sandler and Aaron Rodgers at the same time. I knew something must be wrong, so I was gonna...

Lynn was interrupted when a robot arm crashed through the door and grabbed her neck.

Renee: It was actually an evil robot pretending to be Margo?

Still being choked, Lynn nodded her head to answer.

Renee: This is just like in Ace Savvy #573. If the plot of the comic is being followed, the real Margo should be locked in a treasure chest at the bottom of the ocean.

Anthony: Everyone, I deeply apologize for how cringey this episode is. But I'm 8 years old on the inside, so complete wackiness that's as random as possible is my bread & butter. Except it's actually just my bread because I don't like putting butter on it.

Luan: She's at the bottom of the ocean, and you **deep**ly apologize? Hahahahahaha! Get it?

Lincoln: Uhh, innocent person being choked to death. Maybe we should do something about that.

Sonya: Right, of course.

Sonya karate chopped the robot's arm off, freeing Lynn from its grip.

Lynn: Thank you so much.

Sonya: Don't mention it.

Lynn: Wait a second! You're speaking with my voice?! You must be a robot too!

Sonya: What?! No! This is my...

Lynn tackled Sonya and pinned her to the floor.

Renee: This would line up with the plot of the comic. This means there should be three more robot impostors somewhere. Let's lock these two in the crawl space and start looking for the other three. Oh, and rescue this Margo person.

Sonya: I'm not a robot!

Renee: That's just what a robot would say! Now, who wants to see the bottom of the ocean?

Lincoln: Don't you remember the twist at the end of that issue? It turned out the person locked in the treasure chest was a robot too.

Renee: Haha! Looks like somebody didn't play the Ace Savvy game that reveals the only reason he was a robot was because the bad guys turned him into one.

Lincoln: Well, if you were a true Ace Savvy fan like me, you would know that that game is non-canon.

Renee: There is no such thing as non-canon!

Lincoln: That doesn't make any sense!

The robot burst through the door and started shooting lasers around the room. Frightened, Lynn unknowingly released her grip on Sonya.

Lynn: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!

Sonya: This!

Sonya kicked the robot's head off, making it explode.

Renee: Oh my goodness! Robot betrayal!

Sonya: Once again, I'm not a robot.

Renee: You're not? Then this isn't like Issue 573 at all. This is the fanfiction version of it I wrote that one time.

Lynn: So what does that mean for my friend?

Renee: She is NOT at the bottom of the ocean. Instead, she is the one who sent the robot!

Lynn: Why would she do that?

Renee: Because the robot was intended to be for helping you practice basketball, but the robot realized it thought basketball was lame and went rogue.

Lynn: ...But wait. Where did Margo get a...?

The Announcer: _The sky turns red, swallowing up each and every being in this town! __Hopes, hearts, everything is falling down! Far away, in the skyline, a crowd of apparitions, crawling around. It's calling! It's calling!_

Lincoln: Oh! Here comes the best part!

The Announcer: _Growing sharper!_

Lincoln: Wait. What?

The Announcer: _Are we the future of this burning...?_

Lincoln: Hey! Why'd you change that one word?

The Announcer: Luna might be changing her last name from Loud to Sharp, I figured I'd change that too.

Lincoln: Oh, I see. Speaking of that, **are** you gonna take Sam's last name, Luna?

Luna: I hadn't actually thought of that. Thanks for mentioning it, bro. Maybe we should just combine our last names together instead. Which sounds better, Larp or Shoud?

Lincoln: They're both horrible.

Anthony: Much like this episode.


	9. It's Not February Yet

Anthony: Everyone, it's new gimmick time! I'm going to predict who the six Super Smash Bros. Ultimate DLC characters in Fighters Pass Vol. 2 are. For every prediction I get wrong, which will most likely be all 6 of them, a randomly selected member of the Loud family gets to dare me to do something. Just to be clear, I'm gonna do the dares in the Q&A, not in real life. Hope you're all cool with that.

**My predictions:**

For Challenger Pack 6, I am predicting Rillaboom. Byleth was announced about 6 months after Fire Emblem: Three Houses came out, so I think a Gen 8 Pokémon will get in about 6 months after Sword & Shield came out. The reason I'm picking Rillaboom specifically is because then the Smash roster would have a fully evolved starter of each type (Greninja, Incineroar, and Rillaboom).

For Challenger Pack 7, I am predicting Chrono from Chrono Trigger.

For Challenger Pack 8, I'm predicting Bill and Lance from Contra. This will be the first Challenger Pack to have an Echo Fighter in it.

For Challenger Pack 9, I am predicting Dante from the Devil May Cry series.

For Challenger Pack 10, I am predicting we'll get another Pokémon. It will either be Meowth from the anime or Detective Pikachu from the live-action movie. And if it is Detective Pikachu, I would not be surprised if Ryan Reynolds is willing to voice him again.

For Challenger Pack 11, and this is the controversial one, I am predicting Goku. And I mean Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise. This is why I picked Meowth or Detective Pikachu. By having a character who's not from a video game but is still a Nintendo character first, that'll ease people into the idea of having Goku too.

Anthony: I can't wait to be wrong and see who gets to dare me!

* * *

For the first time, the show was held at Unikitty's castle.

Unikitty: What's up, guys?

Lincoln: Lynn and Izzy were playing football this morning, they started being...themselves too much, and now I have a metal plate in my head.

Unikitty: That sounds fun.

Lincoln: It isn't.

Unikitty: Speaking of Lynn, where is she? Why isn't she here?

Anthony: We're not gonna tell you yet. I don't wanna spoil it for when it gets mentioned at the end.

Unikitty: Okay, does anyone have anything else to say before we get started?

Anthony: I do. The characters in Fighters Pass 1 were in the wrong order. Joker should've been the 5th one because he's a thief and the words "five" and "thief" sound kinda similar. The Heroes should've been the 4th one because there's four of them. Byleth and Byleth should've been the third one because they're from Fire Emblem: **Three** Houses, Banjo & Kazooie should've been the 2nd one because there's two of them, and Terry should've been the 1st one because that's all that's left. Now we can start.

The Announcer: Welcome to The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time 8: The Subtitle Goes Here!

**The Great Fossil King asks "Luna why not just Sharp-Loud? I'm sure Sam would love it."**

Luna: Thanks for the suggestion. But we've decided not to worry about that for now. We want to get this marriage to actually happen before we choose what our last name's gonna be. Since we rushed into it, we think one of us might end up changing our mind about the whole thing.

Rita: Am I hearing that the wedding being off is a possibility?

Luna: Uhh...

Rita: I'd like to hear more about this.

**jedichillwill ****asks "****Bobby, if you got drafted into the military would you try to get out of it? Lori, would you want him to?****"**

Bobby: I'd do whatever I needed to get out of it. Not only is that not the career I have planned for my life, but the military wouldn't even want me. I am a complete wimp.

Lori: Come on, don't say that. You're an 85% wimp, at most. To answer your question, jedichillwill, I would want him to get out of it. I don't want him to die.

**JMbuilder ****asks "****This review probably will be not answered but I will take a risk: Louds, did you know that Anthony (Not the character. The writer) Send a similar question to my QA that I asked you before?****"**

Lincoln: You have a Q&A too? We didn't even know that. Is there a way I can see it?

Lisa Special: I've got a clip of it on my phone. You won't be able to watch it for long though. Prune Juice drained the battery again.

Lincoln took the phone and watched a clip of a show called _Loud Question_. He saw people who looked very similar to himself, his relatives, and his friends, but they dressed differently.

Lincoln: There's the original _The Loud House_, there's the Y Universe, the X Universe, the Specials, and now this. How many different versions of the Loud family are there?

Lisa Special: An infinite amount due to the fact there's an infinite number of universes.

Lisa: There is no more than one single universe. Therefore, there could not possibly be more than one version of our family.

Lisa Special rolled her eyes.

As Lincoln kept watching the clip, he began to notice something about it.

Lincoln: Hold on. Isn't this the same person who says there's no _Total DramaRama_ where they live?

Lisa: I believe so.

Lisa Special: Yes, it is.

Lincoln: **DANG IT!**

He then slammed the phone onto the floor in anger and crossed his arms.

Unikitty: What's wrong?

Lincoln: There's no Izzy in that Loud family's universe which means I have yet another Lincoln to be jealous of! Why must I be the only Lincoln who has to live with that annoying little...?!

Rita: Lincoln! You really need to stop saying such horrible things about your sis...

When she realized what she was accidentally calling Izzy, Rita covered her mouth to prevent herself from finishing that inaccurate word. But she still came close to saying it, so Lincoln's jaw dropped.

After the room was silent for an agonizing long moment, Toast popped out of Toaster.

Toast: _OOOHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Lincoln: Did you just...? No! You did not!

Rita: Son, I am so sorry. I in no way see Izzy as your sister. I guess I'm just too used to...

Lincoln: I'll be on the roof.

Rita: Why?

Lincoln: Because you're not there!

The now angry teen stormed off with his mother following after him.

Anthony: ...Okay. Let's give them some time to discuss that alone. JMbuilder, we'll save your other question for last. For now, let's do that one Lola got.

**Klaus ****asks "****Lola, how would you feel if Winston decided to leave you for ****Lindsey Sweetwater****?****"**

Lola: Who?

Anthony: He's the character the original Lola liked in _L is for Love_ apparently.

Lola: Oh. I remember him. Klaus, me and him never became boyfriend and girlfriend. He was cute though.

Unikitty: Call him then.

Lola: You know what? You're right! I've gotten older, I remember his name now, I'M GONNA DO IT!

Admiring how confident and motivated Lola was, I had to say something to her.

Anthony: You go, girlfriend!

I instantly regretted saying it.

Lola left the room and found a phone. She then dialed Winston's number.

Winston: Hello?

Lola: Hi, Winston. It's Lola Loud. I know it's been quite a while since we've seen each other, but would you like to see a movie and go out to dinner with me some time?

Winston: Oof. This is awkward. I'm flattered, but I've been Lindsay Sweetwater's boyfriend for the past 3 years.

Lola: Oh. Okay then. Sorry to bother you.

Lola hung up and returned to the room everyone else was in.

Dr. Fox: How'd it go?

Lola: He already has a girlfriend. I didn't mind. I'm probably too young to have my first boyfriend anyway.

Dr. Fox: Isn't he the same age as you?

Lola: He just has a different opinion on what age is appropriate to start dating and that's fine.

Rita and Lincoln returned. The looks on their faces made it clear they hadn't had enough time to work out their issue enough. Lincoln now seemed sad instead of angry.

The Announcer: You ready for the next question?

Lincoln: Yeah, I need something to get my mind off...that thing that happened...and the other thing it got me to think about.

**JMbuilder ****asks "****Also, Lincoln, what is your talent?****"**

Lincoln: I'm good at surviving in a house with 10 sisters. Except since Lori moved out, it's now 9 sisters and a piece of CN trash who will never be a part of my family. I'm also a great Ace Savvy cosplayer.

Anthony: Ay, come on! You're only doing ones that apply to the original Lincoln too. JMbuilder isn't learning anything new. Say the one that's specific to you. I swear those rhymes weren't on purpose.

Lincoln: If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, I don't wanna do that. It's dumb and embarrassing.

Anthony: Well, okay then. If you don't want to, there's nothing I can do about it. Oh, wait a second. That's right. I'm the guy who writes this and can make you do whatever I want.

Lincoln then left the room, whining about it the whole way. When he came back, he was wearing his Cheese Fairy suit. He then used his wand to turn Izzy's tongue and hair into cheese.

Izzy: Wow!

Lincoln: Do you like that?

Izzy: You bet!

Lincoln: Dang it.

Unikitty: Why do you hate Izzy so much?

Lincoln: Because I, well, uhh...That was the last question of the episode, so you can't ask any.

Richard: That makes no...

Lincoln: The Announcer, sing something.

The Announcer: Oh, I can't sing just anything. With Byleth being announced recently, there's only one option for today's song.

I then crossed my arms and made an angry face.

Lincoln: I'm guessing you don't like Byleth.

Anthony: No I don't, but that's not what I'm mad about. I'm mad that the Three Houses theme gets a new version in both English and Japanese, but when they made a new version of _Lost in Thoughts All Alone_ in 3DS & Wii U, it was instrumental.

Lincoln: Did you not like Three Houses or something?

Anthony: I never played it. I didn't like any of the trailers for it.

Lincoln: It's really good though. I can buy you a copy if you want.

Anthony: No you can't. You're not real.

To end that conversation, The Announcer started singing.

_**Reach for my hand,  
**__**I'll soar away  
**__**Into the dawn  
**__**Oh, I wish I could stay**_

_**Here in cherished halls,  
**__**In peaceful days  
**__**I fear the edge of dawn  
**__**Knowing time betrays**_

_**Faint lights pass through colored glass  
**__**In this beloved place  
**__**Silver shines, the world dines  
**__**A smile on each face**_

_**As joy surrounds, comfort abounds  
**__**and I can feel I'm breaking free  
**__**For just this moment lost in time.  
**__**I am finally me**_

_**Yet still I hide  
**__**Behind this mask that I have become  
**__**My blackened heart  
**__**Scorched by flames, a force I can't run from**_

_**I look to you  
**__**Like a red rose  
**__**Seeking the sun  
**__**No matter where it goes**_

_**I long to stay,  
**__**Where the light dwells  
**__**To guard against the cold  
**__**That I know so well**_

Anthony: _ALL OF THESE VOICES INSIDE OF MY HEAD! SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING BURNIN' MY FAVORITE COLOR! FRUSTRATION IS GETTING BIGGER! BANG! BANG! BANG! PULL MY DEVIL TRIGGER!_

The Announcer: Were you hoping for Dante?

Anthony: Only because everyone else on the internet got the idea on my mind.

The Announcer: Are you a fan of the Devil May Cry series?

Anthony: Never once so much as touched any of the games. I just like the memes and that one song.

Suddenly, Lynn showed up. She had bruises and hoof prints all over her body.

Puppycorn: Did you get run over by a horse?

Lynn: You know that new Nicktoon _It's Pony_?

Puppycorn: I do now.

Lynn: Well, I wanted to fight just Annie, but she asked Pony to help her, and...I lost.


	10. The Night Before Reality Show KHAN!

It was February 2nd, a day of the year known as Groundhog Day. However, since there's no such thing as groundhogs in the Y Universe, that holiday didn't exist either (but maybe there's a Pokémon version of it). Since it was the year 2020, it was also Super Bowl Sunday. But for the Loud family and their fellow reality show stars, it was the day before Reality Show Con.

**KHAN!**

_The Loud House_ was gonna have a panel, _The Casagrandes_ was gonna have a panel, and so was _Total DramaRama_. So, the full casts of all three shows were waiting in an airport terminal. Even the Chang family was gonna be at Reality Show Con...

**KHAN!**

...despite not being on any reality shows. Being vampires, it was impossible for them to be on TV since cameras aren't able to film them. As much as Ronnie Anne wished they had stayed home, they weren't going to pass up the perfect opportunity to let fans of three reality shows they have some connection to find out who they are.

Sid: What do you mean Ronnie Anne would want us to stay home?

Oh, nothing. Anyway, they would have left for Reality Show Con...

**KHAN!**

...hours ago, but a lightning storm outside was delaying everyone's flights.

Izzy: We're all rich reality show stars. Why don't we own our own planes?

Chef: If we did, we still wouldn't be able to fly in this weather.

Izzy: That doesn't answer my question.

Lincoln: I am so sick of hearing you say that.

Chef: What are you talking about? That's the first time she's said it.

Lincoln: Not to me.

Jude: What do you mean, dude?

Lincoln: I'm sick of explaining this too, but every time I wake up, I somehow go back in time and relive this day.

Chef & Lori: Really?!

Lincoln: Yes!

Cody: Prove it.

Lincoln: The storm stops at exactly 10:01 PM.

Noah: That doesn't prove it for about another 3 hours, but close enough, I guess.

Lori: What do you mean you've been relieving this day?

Lincoln: What else could I mean? I go to sleep and then when I wake up, it's February 2nd again and not February 3rd. I can't stand it! I want to get to see tomorrow already! And to make it worse, it's not even the whole day. After we filmed that superhero movie with Unikitty, I took a nap and now every time I go to bed, I wake up from that nap again. The first half of this day was the fun half, so I wish I could relive it too.

Lynn Sr.: Look on the bright side. Now you don't have to...

Lincoln: Worry about the first half getting ruined by having to do it over and over. I know. I've heard you say that to me before.

Lori: Am I literally the only one who's surprised by this?! Why is everyone being so calm about it?

Chef: Because this is the premise to a movie.

Lori: Yeah, I know. But how does that...?

Chef: The movie is called _Groundhog Day_. Since today IS Groundhog Day, in universes that have it, it makes sense that someone would be forced to relive the same day repeatedly today.

Lori: Oh. I've never heard of that movie. I was talking about _The Last Day of Summer_.

Sid: Ooh! We've got something in common. We've both never heard of a same day over and over movie.

Lori: You've never heard of _The Last Day of Summer_?

Sid: I have not.

Lori: Makes sense. I guess you're too young to to know about it.

Saying this made Lori feel old, which made her bury her face in her hands.

Lincoln: Everyone, I know we're supposed to wait until Reality Show Con...

**KHAN!**

Lincoln: ...to do the Q&A, but I'm gonna get it started now.

Izzy: Because if you don't, you'll never get to because you've given up hope that February 3rd will ever come for you?

Lincoln: What? No. This is only February 2nd #12. I've still got plenty of hope. I just want to see if doing the Q&A will somehow be what it takes to make this stop. Also, I wanna know what questions we got and I don't wanna have to wait any longer. But since The Announcer isn't here, we need someone to fill in for him.

Sergio: I'll do it.

Lynn: Before we start, I've got an important question to ask.

Lincoln: No, I do not know who wins the Super Bowl, so I can't tell you if the team you bet on was the right choice. I don't even know what teams are PLAYING in the Super Bowl.

Izzy: It's the Cheat Sheets and the Fifty Whiners.

Lynn: Those aren't real teams.

Lincoln turned the camera on his phone on and started livestreaming.

Lincoln: Everyone watching, the plan was to have today's episode of the Q&A be live from Reality Show Con.

**KHAN!**

Lincoln: However, there's been a change of plans and we're doing it now. And since today is very unlikely to be the last time I see February 2nd, 2020, you might still get the Q&A at Reality Show Con...

**KHAN!**

Lincoln: ...when it eventually happens, if it ever does. The usual guest stars you've come to expect aren't here with us today because they were told the new episode wouldn't be until the supposedly existent tomorrow, so now it's just the casts of my show, _The Casagrandes_, and the third show which will not be mentioned.

Izzy: _Total DramaRama_!

Lincoln: I want something new to happen on this day and have it be something where I won't know what will happen. It ultimately won't matter. It's all just gonna start over again anyway.

The area went silent as they all awkwardly felt sorry for Lincoln and the issue he was having. Except Lisa. She was of course denying that what was happening was even possible once again.

Lincoln: Read the first question, Sergio.

**JMbuilder says "Calm down, Lincoln. Don't be jealous of Lincoln of my universe called Builder House Variant 1. Anyways, I hope you liked. Who knows what we have a crossover? And I didn't say that there was no Total DramaRama in my universe. I don't add because my country doesn't launch the show. (Sorry for reviewing in another chapter. The app didn't let me send more than 2 for the same chapter.)"**

Lincoln: It's alright. I'm bound to find another Lincoln who knows the pain of living with Izzy Not Loud some day. And yes, I did like your show. Doing a crossover with it was really fun.

Izzy: And I'm coming back to your universe some day to find its Izzy. I really get the feeling it has one. I can feel it in my jellies!

Lincoln: Well, yeah. Obviously there's at least one person in Builder House Variant 1 with the name Izzy. But that doesn't mean they're your counterpart.

**JMbuilder asks "Lori, from everything that happened in your universe, what was the worst moment with a relationship with any sibling?"**

Lori: For Leni, it was the time she stole Bobby's anniversary present to me. For Luna, it was the time she wouldn't leave Lincoln alone when he was trying to go to that stupid concert and then she got mad at me for trying to tell her she needed to back off. For Luan, it was this time when I was a kid and she got mad at me for not letting her have any of the cookies I was trying to sell. For Lynn, it was literally every time she was being too loud with whatever sport she was playing while I was trying to talk on my phone. Oh, also the time she called golf boring. For Lincoln, I believe you know this event as an episode called _Get The Message_. For Lucy, she once dug a really deep hole in the backyard and I couldn't get out because no one else was home except Lily, who took way too long to hear me and then had a hard time getting me out. For Lana, she once threw my favorite board game away, not knowing how much sentimental value I had for it. I did not care for that. For Lola, it was when I had to take her to a pageant and she wouldn't stop whining about how she was convinced she was gonna lose. For Lisa, it was when she was going through her "poop study" phase and wouldn't let me go to the bathroom without begging me to give her my...poop. And for Lily, ummm...Basically the same thing as Lisa's.

Sid's dad tossed Lori a bottle of water. He could tell she would need one after all that nonstop talking. Sorry about that wall of text. It's not my fault she has so many siblings.

Luan: ...Gee. You sure thought of those fast.

Lori: I've been thinking about bad family memories a lot lately. Living in the Casagrande apartment has made me miss you guys and I thought thinking about times you made me mad would help make me miss you less. It hasn't been working.

She took a drink out of the water bottle.

Lori: And there's one more thing I want to mention. The worst moment with almost all of them was this one time when I woke up and everyone else in the house had forgotten who I was. It was really surreal seeing my own family act like I was a stranger who invaded their house. It was literally the most traumatizing thing I've ever experienced!

Lana: ...That didn't happen.

Lincoln: I erased your memory of it. Everyone else but me and Lori too. Also, it happened while you were in X Universe Kanto, so you shouldn't have been there to see it anyway. But you were because Anthony is apparently such a horrible writer that he can't even remember to follow very basic continuity.

**guest asks "Lisa can you make Luna fifty feet tall?"**

Lisa: No. It is scientifically impossible to increase the size of a human being. What do you think this is, Hollywood science fiction schlock?

Jude: ...This girl bums me out, dudes.

Lucy: Lisa may not be able to make Luna fifty feet tall, but **I** can!

Lucy got her spell book out of her suitcase and turned to the page she needed.

Luna: Wait! I don't consent to this!

Lucy: Sretnoms boogley dref yeerm!

And so, Luna grew to 50 feet, making her crash through the airport's ceiling.

Luna: Whoa! I take it back. THIS IS AWESOME!

With her fingers on her temples, Izzy began to concentrate her psychic energy on Luna.

Lucy: What are you doing?

Izzy: Trying to get her back to normal by pushing her DNA back together.

Lisa: That makes no sense. You should never speak about anything scientific unless you understand it.

Izzy was able to shrink Luna down. However, she took it too far and now Luna was less than half Izzy's height.

Izzy: Aw! Look at how cute you are now. If only Unikitty was here. She'd love this!

Rita: Will someone please make my daughter her correct height?

Lucy: She will be when my spell wears off in about 25 minutes.

**Ronniecoln 88 asks "Leni, are you going to kiss Fiona?"**

Leni: Why do people keep asking me questions about Shrek's wife?

Lincoln: Sorry to tell you this, Ronniecoln 88, but the Leni of this universe doesn't have a friend named Fiona. That's because she never got a job at the mall.

Courtney: Is this Fiona person just another version of me, but with a different name?

Lincoln: No.

Courtney: Okay, good.

Lisa: Why would you ask that question? I was under the impression that you knew the truth about how there is only one universe, just like how I do.

Courtney: Oh, I do. That's exactly why I asked. I wanted to hear that satisfying "no."

Leni: Even if I did know someone named Fiona, I would never kiss her because I have a boyfriend. I could never do that to him.

Ronnie Anne: Is that person's profile pic a photo of me and you kissing? How the heck could they have possibly gotten that?

Lincoln: That's not us. It's the original Lincoln & Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Well, that's good, but...There's an episode where they kiss?!

Lincoln: Unfortunately.

Stella: So what? You two kissed once too.

Ronnie Anne: No we did not. That was just a rumor. I've never kissed anyone and I'm 88% sure I never will unless it's for an acting role, or showing someone how to do it, or something of that nature.

Stella: Don't deny it! You already admitted it the time we were in that warehouse.

Ronnie Anne: I was being ironic. You couldn't tell from my tone of voice?

Stella: Your tone of voice was never made even the slightest bit clear because Anthony writes in this lazy script format that no one likes. If anything, what you just said sounded more like you being ironic. Or, wait...Is that what you meant?

Ronnie Anne: No. I was being ironic in the warehouse. I've never had a kiss and I'm not ashamed of that. In fact, watch this.

She stood up on her seat and raised her head in the air, ready to shout something she was proud of saying.

Ronnie Anne:** I AM RONNIE ANNE SANTIAGO AND I HAVE NEVER KISSED A BOY!...OR A GIRL!**

As she sat back down, Leni's phone rang.

Leni: It's George.

Lincoln: For those who don't know, George is Leni's boyfriend.

Rita: Who got her pregnant, which I am VERY happy and not at all upset about.

Leni: He says he'd LIKE to see me kiss a girl. Do you think I should?

Lori: Well, if your own boyfriend says he wants you to, then I...

That sentence was cut short when Lori was grabbed by Leni who then kissed her right on the lips. Naturally, being kissed on the lips by her sister, Lori pushed her away almost immediately.

Lori: I DIDN'T MEAN ME!

Lori then jumped over to Bobby and started making out with him because she had to get the thought of what Leni just did off her mind.

**Yami asks "To all Loud siblings, would you consider going scuba diving?"**

Lori: Not now! I'm making out with my boyfriend.

Leni: I would if I could find a Bruxish.

Luna: I'd love to go in the ocean, man. But it might be too scary, so I would want someone to take me by the hand and lead me to the land that I understand.

Luan: I wonder what I would _sea_!

Lynn: Already have before.

Lincoln: Me too. It was an attempt on February 2nd #10 to make this day different and possibly stop it from repeating. I didn't like it one bit and I'm never doing it again.

Lucy: It would depend how deep I would get to go.

Lana: I already have too.

Lola: Never!

Lisa: Scuba diving is an impractical way to explore bodies of water. I would greatly before to use a submarine.

Lily: Poo poo. (Translation: I've never thought about it before, but all this talk about it makes me want to do it some day.)

Izzy: Is it only considered scuba diving if you have scuba gear on? 'Cause if I'm gonna go underwater, I want the authentic experience of not being able to breathe. Otherwise, it wouldn't be any fun.

Lincoln: ...Have I ever mentioned that I don't like you?

**mtl4h ****asks "****A Question to Lincoln, what you favorite place to visit?****"**

Lincoln: Since I keep getting denied my chance to go because of this stupid Groundhog Day thing, my #1 answer to that question right now is Reality Show Con!

**KHAN!**

Lincoln: But I also like places that have comic books, places that have video games, Reflection Cave, Alola, among other things.

**Liberal Reader ****asks "****Lincoln, I want you to make a thing that you might like: Put this sticker in Izzy's mouth. It says "Do Not Open Until Christmas". At that, nobody can takes it out until Christmas. I know how much you don't like her****"**

Lincoln: Thank you very much. But I'm not gonna put it on her...

Lynn Sr.: I would hope not. She won't be able to breathe.

Lincoln: Let me finish. I'm not gonna put it on her YET because it'll just go away when the day resets again. I'm gonna wait until December 3rd starts, if it ever does.

Lynn Sr.: But what about...?

Izzy: Don't worry, Not Dad. I can breathe out of my nose. I can also breathe out of my eyes, my ears, and several other body parts.

Sergio: That was the last question. What now?

Lincoln: The Announcer is supposed to sing a song, but he's not here. Who wants to fill in for him?

Sid jumped up from her seat and enthusiastically raised her left hand.

Sid: I'll do it!

Adelaide: MOMMY, CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE ME TO THE BATHROOM?!

Ronnie Anne: WHAT A COINCIDENCE! I HAVE TO GO TOO!

That was a lie being told so they would have an excuse to leave and not have to listen to Sid sing. Adelaide was about to start running when she saw Ronnie Anne get on her hoverboard. Ronnie Anne knew an airport was a horrible place to be hoverboarding, it's simply not the time to use it, but she was desperate to get out of there as quickly as possible. Adelaide quickly jumped on the board too with her mom and it zoomed off. Ronnie Anne knew her mom would punish her for using the board in the wrong place, but she felt it was worth it.

Sid: Joke's on them. I wasn't gonna sing _Little Shop of Horrors_ again.

Lincoln: We can't have you sing the ending song anyway since you don't show up on camera.

Sid: My voice does though.

Lincoln: Oh. I guess it's okay then. What song are you gonna sing?

Sid: One that my favorite band Twelve is Midnight recently did a cover of. And you'll like this, Lincoln. It is said that singing this song, under very specific conditions, can stop the "living the same day on a loop" thing you're going through.

Lincoln: And you're only now bringing this up?!

Sid: Sorry. I just wanted to see you do the Q&A first. I've never gotten to see it in person before.

Lincoln: That's your own fault. We had it at your apartment once and you chose to keep practicing for the stupid play instead of watching.

Sid: Speaking of that day, finding out that that one song can end apocalypses made me want to know if any other songs are magical. So, I asked X Universe me about it and she gave me a whole list of a bunch of 'em. The song _Sonic Boom_ can end repeated day loops if sung during a thunderstorm and the victim of the loop is a man. This is due to the show _Sonic Boom_ and _The Thundermans_ both having episodes about this kind of thing. It also gets a magic boost from the movie _Edge of Tomorrow_ because those are also lyrics to a Sonic the Hedgehog song. Do you consider yourself a man, Mr. Lincoln Whatever Your Middle Name Is Loud?

Lincoln: I've considered myself a man since I was 11!

Sid: That makes no sense, but alright. Everyone's entitled to their opinion.

_**If you're strong  
**__**You can fly  
**__**You can reach the other side  
**__**Of the rainbow**_

_**It's alright  
**__**Take a chance  
**__**'Cause there is no circumstance  
**__**That you can't handle  
**__**When you use your mind!**_

_**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you runnin' faster)  
**__**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster)  
**__**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinnin' through a world in motion)  
**__**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Booooooom!**_

_**Time is now  
**__**He can't hide  
**__**Find the power deep inside  
**__**And make it happen  
**__**Make it happen!**_

_**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you runnin' faster)  
**__**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster)  
**__**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinnin' through a world in motion)  
**__**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Booooooom!**_

_**You ready?!**_

_**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you runnin' faster)  
**__**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster)  
**__**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinnin' through a world in motion)  
**__**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Booooooom!**_

Izzy: Adelaide and Ronnie Anne were right. You DO suck at singing.

Sid: ...What? When did they ever say that?

Lincoln: Thank you, Sid. I don't know if that song's actually gonna work, but if it does, I owe you big time.

Sid: Stop being mean to my good friend Izzy then?

Lincoln: Not gonna happen. How 'bout I get you an Amazon gift card?

Sid: That's a much better way to pay me back! Thanks.

When they were able to get on a plane, they all went to their hotel after it landed. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had to share a room, but them sleeping in the same bed wasn't gonna happen. On all previous February 2nd, 2020 nights, Ronnie Anne slept on the floor, but this time, Lincoln let her have the bed. Maybe this would end the loop. He was willing to try anything.

* * *

When Lincoln woke up, he wasn't on his living room couch once again like he expected to be, but the floor of the hotel room. It was now February 3rd!

Lincoln: Holy coconut cream pie! IT WORKED!

A combination of Lincoln's yelling and the hotel room's door suddenly being slammed open woke Ronnie Anne up.

Izzy: Not exactly!

What she just said is in response to Lincoln's line, not mine.

Ronnie Anne: That's horrible 4th wall breaking. Please never do it again.

Sorry.

Izzy: Sid's song didn't let you see February 3rd. I did!

Lincoln: How? How is that possible?

Izzy: Because I'm the one who kept you stuck in February 2nd to begin with. I used my psychic powers to grab hold of time and push it back to when you took that nap every time you went to bed. But once I found out I don't get that sticker until the 3rd, I had to stop doing it.

Lincoln: ...You can reverse time?!

Izzy: It's really hard, but yes.

Lincoln: Oh my Arceus! This is fantastic! You gotta send me back to Thanksgiving so that I can save Lillie!

Izzy: Sorry. Can't.

Lincoln: Right. You want me to call it Non-Canadian Thanksgiving. Whatever.

Izzy: No, I mean I actually can't. I'm not strong enough. The most I can do is 50 hours.

Lincoln: DANG IT! I finally find a use for you, and...!

Out of anger, Lincoln punched the wall.

Lincoln: OW!

Izzy: Sorry, but, like you said to my friend last night, this is your own fault. If you had told me what happened to Lillie sooner, I would've done it back then.

Lincoln: You found out the very next day. That's not 50 hours!

Izzy: It's not?

Lincoln: **NO!**

Izzy: Then how many hours are in a day?

Ronnie Anne: 24.

Izzy: Really? It's always felt like a lot more to me.

Ronnie Anne's mom walked into the room.

Maria: You kids ready to head to Reality Show Con?

**KHAN!**

Ronnie Anne: Alright! Enough with the Khans!

**KHAN!**

Ronnie Anne dramatically pointed at me in annoyance. Then a very angry Lynn came into the room and started punching the wall. Unlike her brother, this didn't hurt her hands.

Maria: Are you still mad about losing that Super Bowl bet?

Lynn: The Chiefs lost 49 to 0! That's just pathetic!

Now that he had found it, Lincoln slapped the "Do Not Open Until Christmas" sticker on Izzy's mouth, beyond happy that he would now get 10 months and 22 days without having to hear her voice.

Izzy: Except, being psychic and all, I can still talk with telepathy.

Lincoln: _**DANG IT!**_


	11. The Day of the Convention

This episode of _Another The Loud House Q&A_ is sponsored by Bug Spray the Hedgehog of the Hidden Temple. This is a game I only played because they paid me to. I did not get any enjoyment out of playing it at all, but I have to talk about how awesome it is. So, well...I can't think of a single positive thing to say about it. Please just assume you disagree with me about if the game is fun. Download the game on its website using the code "THSIZKNOTAREELSPNZRBOAT" and receive some free stuff in the game. You would only care about getting stuff in the game if you were already playing it, so this is a really bad way to sell it on new players. Bug Spray the Hedgehog of the Hidden Temple, a game you're only less likely to play every time you see an ad for it!

* * *

Lincoln and Maria both got dressed for the day and headed down to the hotel's lobby to get something to eat for breakfast. Ronnie Anne would've taken her turn next, but she had something to say to Izzy first.

Ronnie Anne: Izzy, can I ask you to do me a favor?

Izzy: Are you gonna take advantage of me and my psychic powers for your own personal benefit?

Ronnie Anne: Yes.

Izzy: Ask away.

Ronnie Anne: Can you please look into the future and see if anybody asked me anything about me and Lincoln being in a relationship? I'd like to know ahead of time so I can have time to think about what I wanna say and I won't flip out in anger like I almost did last night. I'm not even sure if I was even nice enough about it then.

Izzy placed her fingers on her head and began looking into the very near future.

Izzy: Let's see. There's one for me. I see one for Sid about something called shego. I'll have to ask her if she knows what that is. Sounds like some kind of food. There's one for you. And yes, it is about you and Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: Read it to me.

As requested, Izzy explained what the comment said to her. Ronnie Anne then immediately began thinking about what the best and most polite way to respond to it would be as she headed for the bathroom to change out of her pajamas.

Izzy: Is this gonna be a thing you have me do every time from now on?

Ronnie Anne: For now. It hopefully shouldn't be for long. I've been seeing a therapist since June 10th, 2019 to work on my recent anger issues and I've been making...decent progress.

Izzy: June 10th, 2019? That's only a couple weeks after you met Sid!

Ronnie Anne: Yes. It is.

Once she was alone, Izzy sent a telepathic message to the person who gave her a comment.

**Agent of Chaos says "Izzy, this message is meant for you alone. I task you with planting stink bombs all over the Q and A studio. Do not disappoint me."**

Izzy: Pranks like that aren't really my thing. I do crazy stuff because it's fun, not to see other people be upset. But I can't say "no" to a person named Agent of Chaos! It's just that we don't have a studio, so I'm gonna put them in the place the convention's at instead. And you should know that the last time someone tried to stink bomb the Louds, they almost died, so most people would think this was a really bad decision. That's exactly why I'm gonna do it! The stink bombs should go off at the end of today's episode. Did you hear any of that, RA?

Ronnie Anne: I'm not even listening to you.

Izzy: Okay, good. 'Cause it's supposed to be secret.

Ronnie Anne: And don't call me RA. That's unbelievably stupid.

Izzy: Can I at least give you **some** nickname?

Ronnie Anne: One of my cousins thinks my name is Ow for some reason. I guess you can call me that.

Izzy: No, I wanna give you an original nickname.

Ronnie Anne: Leave me alone.

There was a brief moment of no one speaking. Izzy was about to say something, but then Ronnie Anne beat her to it.

Ronnie Anne: On second thought, tell me how this time manipulation ability of yours works.

She exited the bathroom, still in her pajamas.

Ronnie Anne: Why were you and Lincoln the only ones who couldn't tell time was being reversed?

Izzy: You mean "**could** tell?"

Ronnie Anne: Right. I don't know how I messed that up.

Izzy: It's usually just me who can tell, but someone goes back with me if I tough them. Oh, now I'm messing words up. They go back with me if I **touch** them. I was standing on Lincoln each time I did it.

Ronnie Anne: How do you do it though?

Izzy: You know how I can grab and move stuff with my mind? It's just that but I grab onto time.

Ronnie Anne: How is that possible? Time isn't a physical object.

Izzy: I don't know. I can just do it.

Ronnie Anne: But why were you doing it? Were you getting back at Lincoln for something he did to you?

Izzy: No. I don't care when he's mean to me. I just wanted him to get to celebrate Groundhog Day right.

Ronnie Anne: That's not celebrating. When you celebrate something, you do something you enjoy. Only a complete idiot who has no idea what they're doing would celebrate something by doing something they hate. No one enjoys being stuck in a day and not knowing why.

Izzy: What are you, the queen of deciding how people celebrate things?

Ronnie Anne: What are you, the princess of not knowing when to shut up?!

Izzy: YES!

* * *

When Izzy went down to the lobby for breakfast, Lynn Sr. noticed something on her mouth that he felt shouldn't have been there while they were in line to get food. He was hoping his son hadn't done what he was hoping he wouldn't, so he had to ask him about it.

Lynn Sr.: Please tell me you're not the one who put that sticker on her mouth.

Lincoln: It was me. But it doesn't even solve the problem and shut her up because she can still speak with telepathy.

Feeling sorry for her, Lynn Sr. reached his hand out to Izzy.

Lynn Sr.: Let's get that off of you.

Izzy: DON'T! It has to stay on until Christmas. Besides, I like it.

Lynn Sr.: But how are you supposed to eat?

Lincoln: ...How on Earth did I not think of that? He's right. How ARE you gonna eat?

Izzy: I can use my nose.

Everyone then heard the unmistakable sound of a door being opened during snowy, windy weather. Wearing my big blue coat, I stepped into the hotel.

Anthony: Man! Kalos be cold!

I then made my way to the breakfast room and sat down next to Lincoln.

Anthony: Hey, guys. Ronnie Anne said something about wanting to know what questions she gets ahead of time so she can practice what she's gonna say. So, I was thinking it be nice if we had everyone practice. Just for today.

Lincoln: Why though?

Anthony: Just because she got the idea on my mind. That is the reason. I am not lying to you. No reason to be suspicious in any way.

Lincoln could tell I was referencing SpongeBob, so...

Lincoln: Well, as long as there's no reason to be suspicious.

With that taken care of, I got in line for the buffet. Standing behind Sid and Ronnie Anne, I grabbed a boatload of waffles.

Anthony: How can you two not like these?! Also, Ow, did you decide how you wanna answer that question you got?

Ronnie Anne: How did you know about that?

Anthony: I think you're forgetting that I can decide what happens in this universe.

Ronnie Anne: Oh, right. And yes, I am ready to answer that question.

Anthony: Good. Because The Announcer is gonna ask you it RIGHT NOW!

**The Great Fossil King asks ****"****Ronnie Anne, do you secretly like Lincoln like the original Ronnie Anne from the main universe?****"**

Ronnie Anne: No. I do not.

She then took off her usual purple hoodie, revealing another one underneath. It was striped with green, lighter green, white, gray, black, grey, white, and purple.

Sid: You had to practice saying that? That's a pretty freaking easy thing to say.

Ronnie Anne: If I hadn't known the question was coming, I would've gotten mad about it and then I would've...Let's just say I would've given a different answer.

Anthony: And that wouldn't have been a very nice thing to do. It would be wrong.

Bobby: I didn't know the original Ronnie Anne liked Lincoln.

Lori: Me neither.

Anthony: She doesn't. Or...at least, I didn't think she did. I've never seen _Save The Date_, so, from my experience with the show, she bullied him a little and then suddenly they were friends. I don't know what I missed. If she likes him, why was there a whole episode about how she doesn't want him to be her boyfriend? What's her reason for keeping it a secret? Isn't there an episode where he thinks she wants to go to the dance with him for some reason but she actually has no interest in it? If she liked him, wouldn't she have interest in it? The Great Fossil King, sorry if it sounds like I'm trying to prove you wrong. I'm not. Quite the opposite actually. I want you to prove ME wrong. Is there an episode where she says she likes him? If there is, I'll admit you're right. If not, it seems pretty clear to me that...Everybody say it with me...

Everybody:_** THEY'RE FRIENDS AND NOTHING MORE!**_

**guest asks "Luna can you shrink Lincoln, and cuddle with him?"**

Luna: _**I**_ can't. But I know someone who CAN!

Izzy started using her psychic abilities to shrink Lincoln like she did with Luna.

Lincoln: Wait, I don't consent to this!

Lincoln was now less than half the height of a dime (or, I guess it would be the length of a dime) and Luna pulled him in for a hug.

Lucy: Tlanp!

Lucy's single-word spell restored Lincoln to his proper size.

**I Am Salt**** asks "****Luna, can you sing Hey Brother for Lincoln?****"**

Luna: What do you say we head over to the karaoke lounge after breakfast and I sing that song, bro?

Lincoln: I wanted to go to the arcade, but okay.

The Announcer: This hotel has an arcade and a karaoke lounge?! This is insane!

Luna: We're super rich reality show stars, so we can afford it.

The Announcer: I'm not surprised you can afford it. I'm surprised it exists.

Luna, Lincoln, and I went to the karaoke lounge. While someone else was on stage singing, Luna looked through a book that listed all the songs that were available. On one of the pages that had songs starting with H, she saw something she wasn't happy about.

Luna: There's 6 different songs called Hey Brother. I don't know which one I Am Salt wants. Good thing this is just a rehearsal. I gotta try to find a way to talk to I Am Salt later and ask them which song they meant.

Once it was her turn, she got up on stage.

Luna: Everyone, I was gonna sing a song called Hey Brother, but I'm not sure which one I'm supposed to do, so instead, I'm gonna sing a Luna Loud original! I'm sure you've all heard of it. It's called Play it Loud!

Anthony: 'Ight, I'm-a head out.

I left for the arcade with my hands covering my ears as quickly as I could. When I got there, I found Sid and Ronnie Anne playing Hasbro vs. Capcom against each other. Ronnie Anne was playing as Mega Man and trying way too hard to win the fight against the Power Ranger Sid was being. Sid noticed this and was a little baffled by how seriously her buddy was taking the game.

Sid: What's with you? Aren't we just playing for fun?

Anthony: By beating you up in the game, it allows her to fantasize about actually beating you.

Sid: Why would she wanna do that?

Anthony: It's because she secretly hates you.

With sweat rolling down her face, Ronnie Anne was too worried about how Sid would react to be mad at me for what I had just said. Then the vampire laughed. Hearing this laughter made Ronnie Anne breathe a sigh of relief, something it didn't usually do.

Sid: "Ronnie Anne doesn't love Sid." That sentence is so absurd I can't help but find it hysterical. It's like saying "Anthony doesn't love _The Loud House_."

Anthony: It's like saying "Banana cream pie poop mounds."

Ronnie Anne: ...What?

Anthony: She said the sentence was absurd.

Sid: I'm gonna take a dip in the hot tub. Either of you wanna come with me?

Anthony: I would, because I like getting in hot tubs, but I don't wanna be a person who writes about himself going in a hot tub with a little girl who doesn't even actually exist. That's really freaking weird and creepy.

Sid: I'm more of a medium-sized girl, but I completely get what you're saying.

Ronnie Anne: Are you only gonna go if I come too?

Sid: No.

Ronnie Anne: Then I'm staying here.

After Sid left the arcade, Ronnie Anne angrily punched me in my left arm.

Anthony: Ow!

Ronnie Anne: You are so lucky she didn't believe you!

Anthony: No I'm not. I **chose** to make her not believe me.

I then walked away, leaving Ronnie Anne to herself.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. Time for some Cowboys vs. Clowns.

* * *

A while later, several of the kids got their snow clothes on and went to play outside.

**A person with a name this site changes to just "H" for some reason asks "****For Sid, do you think Shego is awesome?****"**

Izzy: We had to look up what that was, but we have now, and...

Sid: I've never heard of that show. Shego looks like she's a bad guy. I'm not into that.

Izzy: She also sounds like Supergirl, which is just weird.

Sid: The reason I've never heard of it is because it ended the year I was born.

Anthony: It ended one day before iCarly started! That was also my 11th birthday. Also, Sid, did you know yesterday was National Hedgehog Day?

Sid: Really? That's a cool coincidence.

Izzy: Don't you have anything better to do with your life than to talk about what certain days are?

Anthony: Yes, I do. Probably. But instead, I watch cartoons all day and do time-wasting poop like this.

Courtney: Am I missing something? All you did was share some little fun facts you know. What's wrong with that?

Anthony: I wish I could agree with you that there's nothing wrong with what I choose to do with my life, and I used to, but I recently started being ashamed of it all of a sudden. When 2019 was close to ending, I was excited for the decade to be over, but now I say that this decade has been worse so far.

Courtney: ...I really don't understand. What does any of this have to do with your life?

Anthony: NEXT QUESTION! Also, if any commenters actually put "A person with a name this site changes to just "H" for some reason" as their name, I will find that funny.

**mtl4h ****asks "****Question for Lincoln, let's say if Comic-Con held in Asia, would you like to go?****"**

Lincoln: That would really depend on which part of Asia it was.

Anthony: I know which one I would pick even though I've already been there.

Izzy: Which one?

Anthony: I'm a big Nintendo fan. I'll give you one guess which part of Asia I chose to go to.

Izzy: The Philippines!

Lincoln: You're an idiot. He's gonna say it was Japan.

Anthony: That is correct.

Lincoln: See?

Anthony: Dude. You just beat a psychic at a guessing game.

Lincoln: ...I am going to brag about that forever.

Saying the word "Forever" while talking about something Izzy-related made Lincoln have a traumatic realization (but "realization" isn't the right word because he's thought about it before). The smile on his face instantly turned into a frown and his eyes got huge but with tiny pupils.

Lincoln: Izzy is permanently a part of my life, isn't she? I know her too well at this point to cut her out, don't I?

Anthony: I'm afraid so. But that happens sometimes. For one reason or another, you get roped into something you don't like and no matter how hard you try, you can't get out of it. And maybe you wish you could go back to the way things were before, just take a break from the status quo for a while, but the status quo is what it is for a reason. You attempt to change things, but you can't think of any good way to do so and you know it wouldn't work out in the end. You just have to accept the fact that going back to the good ol' days that were only known by you and literally no one else on the planet is a scientific impossibility.

Courtney: ...Pardon my language, but...What the heck are you talking about?!

**mtl4h ****asks "****2 question for Sid, what are your best moments of your entire life and when is your birthday?****"**

Sid took a while to prepare a list of the best events and then wrote a short speech about them. There was one moment on Thanksgiving she wanted to mention, but chose to leave it out because of how bittersweet it was. The bad elements of that moment made it not earn a spot on a list of the best things to happen in her life.

Sid: I was born on February 23rd, 2007. That's the first of my life's best moments. There's also when I got my job at the zoo, when I met Izzy, when I officially decided I was friends with her, the day I moved out of Washington, and when Adelaide was born. Those last two are actually the same day. But of course, the best moment of my whole entire life occurred on May 27th, 2019. That was the day I set foot in Great Lakes City for the first time. It will forever be the greatest day ever because it was the day I met my best friend in the whole wide world, Ronnie Anne! I really wish she was out here so I could hug her.

**Hule says "****Sid, your hair are more adorable than Shego****"**

Sid: Uhhh...Thanks? I guess? I don't really care how good my hair looks.

**Hule asks "****Sid, can you sing Kim Possible theme song?****"**

Sid: Like I said, I've never heard of that show, but sure. I just gotta look up the lyrics online first.

Sid did just that. When she started getting ready to sing, she noticed an issue she now had.

Sid: I just realized I don't know the tune to the song. I'm gonna have to guess it, but that shouldn't matter 'cause you'll only be reading what I sing.

Sid:

**_Poo, dab, dab!_**

**_You're a stupid, dumb moron_**  
**_I demand that you back off_**  
**_I want no part of you_**  
**_These are the words_**

Izzy:

**_I want you to leave right now_**

Suddenly, their performance was ended very early when a gigantic bulb of garlic fell down from nowhere and landed in between them. Instinctively, Sid jumped out of the way before it could touch her. She had stumbled backwards, resulting in her crashing into a snowman Adelaide was trying to build and knocking him over. The "him" refers to the snowman. I know Adelaide is a girl.

Adelaide: Hey! You knocked down my snowman!

Sid: Garlic came out of nowhere! I almost died!

Adelaide: Well why does Dr. Coldbody's life have any less value than yours?

Sid: Why did garlic fall from the sky?

Anthony: Check that list of magic songs X Universe you gave you.

Sid reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

Sid: It says if two friends who aren't the same species and one of them is a psychic sing a song together and get the lyrics unintentionally wrong, it'll make a giant head of garlic appear. So, I guess that website I used didn't have the real words.

Anthony: So you see, boys and girls, the moral of the story is...Don't believe everything you see on the internet, or you'll die!

**EuCartooniator ****asks "****Sid, I'm a big fan of yours, can I get autograph of yours?****"**

Sid: Am I though? You're probably talking about Sid from Nickelodeon's _The Casagrandes_, which is not me. I have the same name, look the same, am the same age, have the same voice, live in the same city and even building, and have all the same friends and relatives as her, but other than that, I'm a completely different character. Notice I didn't say I'm the same species.

Izzy: You have ALL the same friends?

Sid: Well, yeah.

Izzy: Am I a joke to you?

Sid: Oh, right. Sorry. I always forget the original versions of us have nothing to do with each other.

Anthony: Been there. Also, the Izzy you're talking about technically isn't the original.

Sid: Yes, EuCartooniator, you can have my autograph.

Sid ripped off a blank part of the paper with songs listed on it and then wrote her name on it.

Sid: Sid Leah Chang!

Anthony: Your middle name is awesome except for the spelling.

Sid: ...Uhh...Thanks? Why except for the...? Actually, never mind. How do we get this autograph to the person who asked for it.

Anthony: We don't.

**CD50 ****asks "****Lynn: Someone name Becky from Chavez Academy School (The one from The Casagrandes, not Lori's redhead friend) has challenged you to Lucha Libre wrestling, do you accept her challenge?****"**

Anthony: Am I the only one who didn't know Lori had a friend named Becky? Am I just really bad at paying attention when I watch the show? I can't tell you how many times there's been a minor character I instantly forget exists but it seems everybody else in the fanbase...

Lynn: SHUT UP!

Anthony: Right, right. Sorry.

Lynn: Anyway, yes, I would totally accept that challenge. But this Becky person's not here, so I can't exactly fight her.

**CD50 ****asks "****Lori: I watched "Flee Market", did Bobby survived the pigeons who was after his pizza tuxedo?****"**

Lori: Sorry, but I wouldn't know. I'm not the same Lori. I don't even know what you're talking about or what a pizza- I mean, a pigeon is. I can't imagine he died. They wouldn't kill off a main character like that. No show would.

The Announcer: And with that, it's time for the convention!

Once they were ready, everyone who was still in the hotel came outside. The snow was still pouring down, so they were all in Winter clothes. Lincoln opened the doors to where the convention was being held wide open and...

Lincoln: Sweet bagel cupcakes! What is that smell?!

Lincoln grabbed his nose to avoid having to smell the odor and so did nearly everyone else when they stepped inside. Then they heard the sound of another stink bomb going off.

Courtney: Duncan! Did you do this?!

Duncan: You're never gonna believe me, but no, I didn't.

Izzy: I did! Somebody told me to.

One by one, the hundreds of stink bombs Izzy placed throughout the whole building made it stinkier and stinkier.

MacArthur: Everyone, the convention has been cancelled due to smelling really bad. Get outta here!

She then kicked everyone out.

Anthony: And this is why I wanted you to answer the questions before the convention. Because I knew the episode was gonna have this ending.

Ronnie Anne: So we got on a plane for nothing?!

Sid: It wasn't for nothing. We still had a fun day at the hotel didn't we?

The Announcer: Time for the ending song. What do you guys wanna hear me sing?

Anthony: Actually, could I please sing it today?

The Announcer: Sure. Why?

Anthony: There's a Jonathan Young song I heard for the first time very recently and, while it doesn't 100% perfectly match how I'm feeling, it comes pretty freaking close! So, I'm gonna sing it. I did change it a little though. I hope he doesn't sue me. Somebody start playing music for me.

Luna: Tell me what the song is and I'll...

Anthony: **NOT YOU!**

Jude: Harsh, dude.

Luna: Yeah, what he said. I'm the only one here who knows how to play an instrument, as far as I know, so it's me or no one.

Anthony: No one it is!

**_I'VE BEEN TOO STUPID TO STOP AND SURVEY  
_****_ALL THE CHOICES THAT I'VE MADE  
_****_LIKE I BARELY BEAT ADDICTION  
_****_BUT I KEEP THE PRICE I PAID_**

**_AND IF I'M OLDER, IF I'M JADED  
_****_NOW THAT I'VE DONE THIS FOR SO LONG  
_****_PLAYING SOMEONE ELSE'S GAME  
_****_AND SINGIN' SOMEONE ELSE'S SONG_**

**_AND IF MY KEYBOARD AND MY ANGER  
_****_CAN AGREE TO SUMMARIZE  
_****_IF I'M REAL, I KNOW  
_****_I'LL NEVER BE SURPRISED_**

**_I'M NOT AN ARTIST, I'M ADDICTED!_**

**_TELL ME I'M NOT ALONE!_**

**_IT SEEMS LIKE EVERYBODY, EVERYBODY  
_****_MAKES THE SAME MISTAKES  
_****_IT SEEMS LIKE EVERYBODY, EVERYBODY'S  
_****_JUST SO FREAKING FAKE!  
_****_AND I'M A HYPOCRITE, I KNOW,  
_****_WITH THAT BUTTON DOWN BELOW  
_****_JUST BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU CHOOSE TO TAKE THE BAIT_**

**_SO WITH OUR LITTLE LIES, WE OPTIMIZE  
_****_THE LACK OF PICTURES ON THE SCREEN  
_****_AND I DON'T TALK ABOUT THE HIGH I GET  
_****_FROM KNOWING WHO MIGHT READ_**

**_AND LIKE A KING WHO LOVES HIS THRONE,  
_****_I KNOW NOBODY WILL EXCUSE  
_****_HOW I MADE YOU READ ALL OF MY WHINING  
_****_I NEED COMMENTS, NOT JUST VIEWS_**

**_TELL THE CHILDREN IN MY CHURCH  
_****_THAT MEDIOCRITY'S UNIQUE  
_****_AND I CAN SELL THE VALIDATION THAT THEY SEEK_**

**_IT SEEMS LIKE EVERYBODY, EVERYBODY  
_****_MAKES THE SAME MISTAKES  
_****_IT SEEMS LIKE EVERYBODY, EVERYBODY'S  
_****_JUST SO FREAKING FAKE!  
_**_**AND I'M A HYPOCRITE, I KNOW,**  
_**_WITH THAT BUTTON DOWN BELOW  
_****_JUST BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU CHOOSE TO TAKE THE BAIT_**

**_I DIDN'T ENJOY THIS  
_****_BREAKING MY EXCUSES DOWN  
_****_I KNOW WHY I AVOID IT  
_****_COMFORTABLE TO SELL A SOUND  
_****_AND IF I HOLD TO HONESTY  
_****_I FELL FOR MY OWN KHAN, BUT SEE  
_****_THAT STUFF THAT I WAS THEN IS OVER NOW?_**

You know what? The chorus needs to be accurate!

**_IT SEEMS LIKE ME AND ONLY, ME AND ONLY  
_****_ME, MADE THESE MISTAKES  
_****_I AM ACTUALLY THIS MUCH OF A WEIRDO  
_****_I AM NOT BEING FAKE!  
_****_AND I'M A MANBABY, I KNOW,  
_****_I COULD STOP WATCHING THE SHOW  
_****_BUT, FOR SOME REASON, MY LOVE FOR NICKELODEON'S TOO GREAT!_**

**_I HATE WHAT I'VE BECOME!  
THE NIGHTMARE'S JUST BEGUN!  
I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A LOSER!_**


	12. Game Still Off

**Anthony's note - Something's wrong with the site and I can't update the summary with the plot of this episode. And on only the second episode since I started doing that. So, I'll put it here instead.**

**Based off the recent new episode _Game Off_, Puppycorn had a sleepover with Lana and they accidentally ruined a video game Lincoln was playing. They now have to play through it so he won't find out. Meanwhile, since this is a Valentine's Day episode, the Special family goes through their version of _Stage Plight_ and _L is for Love_.**

On the morning of Valentine's Day 2020, nearly all of the Loud house's current residents gathered in the backyard to do their Q&A. It wasn't long before they realized one of them was absent. Which one, you ask? The one who's the main star of the plot of this episode, of course.

To remedy the situation, Rita went back inside to get her astray daughter. She found Lana laying in her bed with Puppycorn beside her on the floor.

Rita: Time for the Q&A, Lana.

Lana: Do you mind if I skip it today? There's a video game me and Puppycorn wanna play and he has to go home the same time I leave for school.

Rita: Hhhm. I heard Lincoln say something about trying to keep a game saved. The one you're gonna play isn't gonna mess that up, is it?

Lana: ...I guarantee you. That's not even possible anymore.

Rita: Well, alright then.

Once Rita had left the room, Lana could let her two secret guests out of her closet. They were Annie from _It's Pony_ and Puppycorn's friend Richard.

Lana: Thanks in advance for helping me with this, everybody.

Annie: So, what am I here for again?

Lana: I need you to cheer me on while I play Total Trash Takedown.

Puppycorn: Or Triple T, if you will.

Lana: I wanted my sister Lynn to do it, but no matter how much I tried to explain it to her, she couldn't figure out how playing a video game would be something you could cheer a person on at. Since your voice sounds exactly like hers, I thought you would be the next best thing.

Annie: Speaking of that, your...

Lana: Before you ask, the person my voice is making you think of is Henrietta.

Annie: That's not what I was gonna say, but okay.

Lana: Then what were you...? Actually, no. We shouldn't be chatting right now. We've got a game to play!

As Lana got Lincoln's Switch out from under her pillow and started getting the game ready, Puppycorn handed a massive book to Richard.

Puppycorn: You read this and see if there's any tricks or stuff like that to make the game easier.

This made the brick smile.

Richard: And what, may I ask, is so important about playing this game?

Lana: Lincoln was on the last level and told me not to play it. But last night, I couldn't get the game off my mind, so I thought listening to the music in it would satisfy me for a while. But then PUPPYCORN took the Switch from me and beat the last level! Now we have to get back to where Lincoln was so he won't be able to tell the difference.

Puppycorn: On the bright side, I learned I'm good at guessing the combinations to safes.

Annie: Your brother has a safe?

Lana: Yep. He bought it solely to make sure his game of Triple T wouldn't get messed up.

Annie: He must really be serious about it if he bought a safe spur of the moment like that.

Lana: No, being able to do that is just one of the perks of being super rich reality show stars. But like I said, we shouldn't be chatting. Let's get playing already!

* * *

In the backyard, a portal opened and Lisa Special stepped out of it.

Anthony: Anything interesting happening in your universe today? I of course already know that there is, but I want you to tell them.

Lisa Special: Before I answer, let me ask something so I can know if everyone will know what I'm talking about. Is today a holiday here in the Y Universe?

Lincoln: Yes. Valentine's Day.

Lisa Special: Is Valentine's Day about love?

Lincoln: Yes.

Lisa Special: It's probably the same thing then. In my universe, it's called Love Day. Luna was helping Prune Juice mail a Love Day card to his biological parents and then they found a secret admirer letter addressed to L. Special. We have no way to know which one of us it's for.

Lincoln: Oof. I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark and say your Luan wasn't too happy about this.

Lisa Special: I don't think I've ever once seen her more upset than she was when Mallow told her about the letter. It was made even worse by the fact today's Love Day, which she hates.

Luan: She hates Love Day? Ooh, I'll bet I know why.

Anthony: And the extra hating of it this time gets even deeper! Today's the day the Sonic movie comes out and she can't see it yet. Not until the 17th.

Luan: Luan Special's a Sonic fan?

Anthony: She's a Sonic fan because I'm a Sonic fan.

Lincoln: Let me guess. You made her make some reference to the movie and you're unable to resist the urge to share it even though no one asked you to?

Anthony: To cheer her up, her mom made her a meat sandwich and then Luan referenced the part where Dr. Eggman wants a latte or whatever it was.

Lincoln: ...A **meat** sandwich?

Lisa Special: That's what my family calls roast beef sandwiches. My Leni thought that's what they were called, no one ever found out why, and the name caught on.

Anthony: Now back to this Luan scene. She...

Lincoln: Dude, just stop.

Anthony: But there was a really clever joke involving...

Lincoln: NOBODY CARES! If someone wants to know what happened, they'll ask about it. Forcing it in like this is just embarrassing. It makes me ashamed to have you as my...

Anthony: Okay, let's just give the people what they came here for already.

The Announcer: Hello, everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Welcome to another installment of _Another The Loud House Q&A_!

**Guest says "Lincoln try to hold hands with Paige"**

Lincoln: ...But I don't want to. I have no romantic interest in her at all. It's not even possible for me to do so.

Anthony: Notice the wording. It says "TRY to hold hands with her." That means you're supposed to sneak up on her and try to hold her hand without her noticing.

Lincoln: ...Interesting. If I ever see her again, which I don't think I will because I'm pretty sure she doesn't go to my school or anything that would lead to me seeing her, I'll do this challenge.

Anthony: I am now going to show you what happens when he eventually does this.

_Leni: How'd trying to hold Paige's hand go?_

_Lincoln: She slapped me with a book. Doing this on Valentine's Day was a really stupid idea._

_Leni: I don't know. I don't think what day it is matters. It makes perfect sense why a girl would misunderstand what your intention was._

Lincoln: On Valentine's Day? Do I see her again today?

Anthony: No, you see her again in 6 years.

Izzy: Show more of the future!

Anthony: No.

**Hule asks "Can Emma and Noah join too for the next chapter?"**

About 200 miles away in Ontario, Noah and Owen were driven to Emma's house. Noah had had a crush on her since the first day he met her and today was the day he was going to try to tell her.

Owen: There's nothing to be nervous about, buddy. Just give her the Valentine you made and tell her you like her.

When Noah saw Emma open the door, he instantly got so nervous that he completely forgot what he planned on saying and accidentally said complete nonsense instead.

Noah: Hey, Emma. It's the year 2020. Are you still enjoying your nap?

Then he facepalmed.

Back in Royal Woods, Izzy saw everything that happened thanks to her psychic powers.

Anthony: So is Emma a kid or a teen/adult?

Lincoln: You don't know?

Anthony: I'm gonna let Hule tell me if he or she has a preference. Not that it matters most likely. I doubt I'm ever gonna use Emma in anything ever again, unless someone asks for it.

**A person with a name this site makes vanish completely for some reason ****asks "How are you guys (to all characters)? *cough* *laughs* *cough*"**

Anthony: What's with the coughs and laughs? Also, this is for EVERY character?

**EVERYONE IS**

**HERE!**

Anthony: Nope, nope, sorry. I can only do so much. It would be absolutely amazing if I actually did every single character, but that's not happening.

**A GOOD CHUNK OF CHARACTERS IS**

**HERE!**

Adelaide: I'm miserable! But at least Sid's dumb play is tonight so she won't sing that horrible song anymore.

Beth: I'm in a really good mood today. Could I BEE any happier right now?

Carl: I'm nauseous.

Emma: I'm good.

Female Corrin: Good.

Lana: Can't talk right now!

Leni: I'm good.

Lily: Poo poo.

Lincoln: To be honest, I can't stop thinking about this video game I almost finished last night. I wish I didn't have to do this stupid Q&A so I could maybe have enough time to finish it before school.

Lisa: Do not speak to me.

Lola: Me either. I'm grumpy today.

Lori: Big city life is awesome!

Luan Special: I am having the worst day of my life! Spec Love Day!

Luan: ...After hearing that, I'm worried about Luan Special. I hope things will work out for her.

Lucy: Sigh.

Luna: Rockin'!

Lynn: I don't know. Things have been worse. Can't complain.

Ronnie Anne: Same thing Adelaide said. Word for word.

**Dogu**** says "****Leni, I just saw this guy named Colonel Redips at your door. Let's see if you're smart enough to figure out what his name is spelt backwards.****"**

Leni: Hhm. Let's see. Can someone please write it down for me?

Lincoln sent her a text message that said just "Colonel Redips" on it. It took her a while, but Leni was eventually able to read it backwards after slowly sounding it out.

Leni: His name backwards is Spider Lenoloc.

Luan: Is he really at our door? We better go check.

Leni and Luan went into the living room. When they opened the front door, they saw Colonel Redips standing on their porch.

Leni: Hello, sir. What brings you here?

Colonel Redips: I know neither of you know me, but I know that you're so rich that money has lost all meaning to you. So, could I please have 1 billion (whatever the currency in Mega Man X: Command Mission is)?

Luan: Sorry, but we don't have that kind of money in this universe.

Colonel Redips: Dang it.

Colonel Redips then slammed the door in their faces. Then Luan's phone rang.

Luan: It's Luan Special. You head back out. I'll be there when I'm done talking to her.

Leni then of course went back to the backyard.

Rita: Where's your sister?

Leni: Which one?

Rita: Luan.

Leni: She's on the phone.

Anthony: Thanks for slightly increasing my Mega Man knowledge, Dogu. I had never heard of Colonel Redips until I read your comment.

**Kyla asks "Sid, what is your favorite hobby?"**

Sid: Before I begin, there is something I need to address. In the last episode, I was asked what the best moments of my life have been. I unfortunately forgot to include an important one. I should've said that one of the best moments was the day I caught my Pokémon and he got mad at me for leaving it out. Sorry, Biscuit. Now to answer Kyla's question. I never knew this was my favorite hobby until I moved to GLC, but...

Ronnie Anne: Please don't say it.

Sid: My favorite hobby is hanging out with Ronnie Anne!

Ronnie Anne: **AAGH!**

**ytftucygggtd5edx asks "Sid, can you do a break dance?"**

Sid: ...I'm impressed you're able to pronounce that name, The Announcer.

The Announcer: Thank you. Still not as hard to pronounce as Jigglypuff's Japanese name though.

Anthony: Let the record show that I did not include that line to make fun of The Announcer for having a hard time pronouncing it, I am simply acknowledging a fun fact I know.

Sid: Okay, time to try breakdancing!

Sid jumped in the air and then fell right on her face.

Ronnie Anne: Ha!

Izzy: Allow me.

Izzy went through the portal to the Casagrande apartment and used telekinesis to help Sid breakdance.

**LoadBucketHead says "Luan, count 1 to 100 in 1 minute."**

Leni: She's inside, talking on the phone. What should we do?

Anthony: We can either A: wait until the end, B: fill LoadBucketHead's section up with a bunch of stuff he or she didn't ask for and probably doesn't care about, or C: have X Universe Luan do it instead. I like C.

Lisa Special: C it is then.

After opening a portal, Lisa Special explained the challenge to Luan (X Universe).

Luan (X Universe): Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineteneleventwelvethirteenfourteenfifteensixteenseventeeneighteennineteentwentytwenty-onetwenty-twotwenty-threetwenty-fourtwenty-fivetwenty-sixtwenty-seventwenty-eighttwenty-ninethirtythirty-onethirty-twothirty-threethirty-fourthirty-fivethirty-sixthirty-seventhirty-eightthirty-ninefortythenumberafterfortyforty-twoforty-threeforty-fourforty-fiveforty-sixforty-sevenforty-eightforty-ninefiftyfifty-onefifty-twofifty-threefifty-fourfifty-fivefifty-sixfifty-sevenfifty-eightfifty-ninesixtysixty-onesixty-twosixty-threesixty-four...

Anthony: Nice.

Luan (X Universe): ...sixty-fivesixty-sixsixty-sevensixty-eightsixty-nineseventyseventy-oneseventy-twoseventy-threeseventy-fourseventy-fiveseventy-sixseventy-sevenseventy-eightseventy-nineeightyeighty-oneeighty-twoeighty-threeeighty-foureighty-fiveeighty-sixeighty-seveneighty-nineninetyninety-oneninety-twoninety-threeninety-fourninety-fiveninety-sixninety-sevenninety-eightninety-nineONEHUNDRED!

Anthony: The lack of spaces is on purpose and is meant to show how fast she's counting.

Luan (X Universe): Why are you assuming they don't get that?

Anthony: I'm not. I just said that for the people who don't.

**SylieGamer asks "****Sid, can you guest what word in the below? N _ _ _ N ****I give it a clue: 1) It's a name. 2) Have 5 letters (2 already given means that 3 letters have to solve). I'll give the answer in the next chapter.****"**

Sid pondered this for what felt like 4.72 gazillion years. It was probably more like only a few minutes. Maybe 12 seconds.

Sid: I give up. I keep thinking of names that start and end with N, but they're all 6 letters.

Anthony: Is it Nixon?

**Mr. Animator asks "Lynn, would you become a sumo wrestler?"**

Lynn: I've sumo wrestled before. I would never pick that as my one single sport though if, Arceus forbid, I had to choose just one.

**Mr. Animator says "****Lori, I dare you to turn yourself into a human ****pretzel"**

Lori: Hhm. Myself?

Lori tried to do it but was having a hard time.

Lori: Hold on. Let me do it to someone else first.

Lori human pretzelized Carl.

Carl: Ow!

She was then able to do it to herself. As for undoing it, well...Yeah, she and Carl had to go to the hospital.

The Announcer: And we're done!

This was when Luan came back outside with her jaw dropped. The look on her face surprised nearly everyone there. She was dead silent for a few seconds until she finally spoke.

Luan: ...Lisa Special, did you know your Luan was cast as Juliet?

Lisa Special: What?! I knew she had gone to see _Romeo & Juliet_, but she wasn't supposed to be in the play. How'd that happen?

Luan: I don't know. But she said she didn't want to have to kiss the guy playing Romeo, someone named Ben Tennyson, so I figured Anthony was setting up her version of something that happened to me once.

Anthony: I was. Sorry for interrupting. Please continue.

Luan: So then I told her about when it happened to me and how Benny's now my boyfriend, and then she...I'm not even sure if I know how to describe it. She started screaming at me about how she hates my style of humor or something. At least, I **think** that's what she said. I couldn't really make out anything she was saying because I was so shocked by her bizarre behavior.

Lisa Special: Oh, I am so sorry. I should've made sure you knew.

Luan: Knew what?

Lisa Special: The reason Luan hates Love Day is because she hates the whole concept of her being in a romantic relationship with someone, so she hates that it's a holiday that both gives her no way to celebrate and makes her feel like she's being pressured to do something she despises.

Luan: Wow! That is the exact opposite of what I was thinking. I thought she was lonely and wanted a boyfriend. I used to hate Valentine's Day for that exact reason. But why? Why does she hate romance?

Lola: And if she does, why the heck did she want to see _Romeo & Juliet_?

Lisa Special: Our mom suggested she see it because it's about people who are in love dying. And the reason she's like this, she claims it's because Luna is her twin.

Lynn Sr.: What difference does that make?

Lisa Special: According to Luan, since Luna is bi, the ability to like boys and the ability to like girls went to her, leaving Luan with neither.

Lisa: But you of course don't believe that what you just described is actually true, correct?

Lisa Special: I've found nothing to prove it, but it sounds like an at least decently solid theory to me.

Lincoln: I buy it. Makes more sense than the fact that boys are more likely to be gay if they have a biological older brother.

Luan: You BI it? Hahahahahaha! Get it? But seriously, is your Luan gonna stay mad at me now?

Lisa Special: You didn't do anything wrong. You were trying to help.

Anthony: You just completely misunderstood what she wanted help with.

Lisa Special: She'll apologize to you later. If she wasn't already in a bad mood, I'm sure she wouldn't have gotten nearly as mad.

Luan: That's good.

Rita: Speaking of things that are good, it's time for you kids to get ready for school.

Lisa Special: Bye, everyone.

Lisa Special returned home to her universe. I'll give you one guess what she used to do that.

Lori Special: Lisa! We would've told you sooner, but we didn't wanna interrupt the Q&A. The secret admirer sent another letter!

Lisa Special: Sweet. What did it say?

Lori Special: _Roses are red, they brighten our town, like your sweet smile, and your hair, which is...__...blonde._

Lisa Special: ...But "blonde" doesn't rhyme with "town."

Lana Special: That's what Luan said.

Lola Special: But she said it in quite a different way, if you know what I mean.

* * *

In the Loud house, Lana was still in her room with her guests. What she was doing was still a secret to everyone outside her room...except me.

Izzy came in and spotted Annie. She wanted to say that she liked Annie's hair, but Lana began speaking before she got the chance to.

Lana: We did it! WE FINALLY DID IT! After so much hard work **WE FREAKING DID IT!**

With tired baggy eyes, she held Lincoln's Switch up in the air in a celebratory fashion.

Lana: We beat the first level!

Richard: Only seven more to go.

Puppycorn: We could've finished the first one a lot sooner if it weren't for the stupid thing where we have to find the three rotten apples.

Lana pushed the Home button to check what time it was.

Lana: Okay. I've gotta get going to school. Puppycorn, take this back to your universe and finish the game there. Annie, you can go home if you want, but I'd really appreciate it if you went with Puppycorn and Richard so you can keep cheering.

Annie: Sorry, but I've gotta get to school too.

Lana: Should've expected that. But can I ask you a question before you go?

Annie: Of course.

Lana: What is a pony?

Annie: ...I never would've guessed that's what you were gonna ask, but alright. It's a kind of animal.

Lana: Really? See, I thought they were just made-up creatures for that one really popular cartoon.

Richard: The Hasbro one?

Lana: I don't know. I don't care what companies make what shows and movies.

Anthony: Lucky!

Having heard what I said in the hallway, Lana exited her room with the others following behind. When she turned around, she caught sight of her now very angry brother storming out of his room.

Lincoln: WHO TOOK MY SWITCH?!

Puppycorn: I did. You can have it back tomorrow.

Lincoln: NO! You are going to give it back to me right now! You had better not have been playing anything on it!

Puppycorn: Dude. It's a video game console.

Lincoln: Why did you take it?! How did you even open my safe?

Puppycorn: I just happened to guess that the number was 1355. And we took it to play Lincoln's game, but then I beat it, so now we got to get back to where he was.

The hallway went silent.

Annie: ...I'm pretty sure that IS Lincoln.

Puppycorn: Oh.

Lincoln: Lana, I heard him say "we." You had better not have been a part of this!

Lana: What he just said is misleading. I didn't actually play it. I just wanted to listen to the music.

Lincoln: I don't wanna hear any excuses! I told you to keep your hands off my Switch and now, because of you, I have to start the whole game all over again.

Annie: Hold it! You liked playing it, didn't you?

Lincoln: Yeah. Duh. That's why I played it.

Annie: So then how is getting to play it again a bad thing?

Lincoln: ...Uhh...I...Well, I..._..._Did I ever say I wanted to play it again? No! I didn't!

Lana: You won't have to. Puppycorn's gonna do it.

Lincoln: He doesn't deserve to!

Lincoln then yanked his Switch out of the dog's hands.

Lana: Don't be such a butt. Let us help you.

Then Lana took it from him.

Lincoln: I don't want your help. I'm gonna ask Clyde to do it.

Lincoln took it back.

Lana: Clyde won't get the game done nearly as fast as I could. I wanted to play it more than anything after only knowing about it for less than a day.

Land took it back.

Lincoln: Where on Earth did you get the idea that wanting to play a game means you're good at it? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!

Before Lincoln could take the Switch back again, Lynn suddenly appeared between the two arguing siblings.

Lynn: I couldn't help overhearing. If I may, I have a solution that will instantly end this silly feud of yours and solve everyone's problems.

She then snatched the Switch away from her younger sister, threw it down the stairs, ran up to it, and smashed it into pieces with a bat.

Lynn: Whoo! You have no idea how good that felt!

**In Loving Memory of**

**Lincoln Loud's Nintendo Switch system**

**December 25, 2016 - February 14, 2020**

Lincoln: ...I...I...I...I can't believe you did that!

Lynn: Anytime, bro. No need to thank me.

Anthony: If it makes you feel any better, I can relate. My brother once accidentally deleted my save on a SpongeBob DS game 'cause he was a little kid and didn't know what he was doing.

Lincoln: Do you really think a younger sibling deleting a save file by accident is as bad as an older sibling destroying a console on purpose?!

Anthony: No, I was talking about how Lana ruined your trash game.

Lincoln: Believe it or not, that doesn't matter to me anymore!

Anthony: What about how my other brother broke my copy of Splatoon?

Lincoln: Anthony, please. This isn't just some game that I happened to like. Words can not describe how much this Switch meant to me! I got it when I met Santa and he gave it to me right there on the spot. I was the first kid to own one. It will never even come close to being the same when I buy a new one.

Lisa: ...You still believe in Santa Claus?

Luna: I know what might cheer you up, little bro. It's time for today's ending song. And since Annie is here, it's only fitting that I sing a song about a horse.

Anthony: ...I don't like where this is going.

_**I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road!**_

Anthony: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

With my ears covered, I then crashed through the wall, giving it a hole in the shape of my body.

Luna: Hahaha. That was to get back at him for being rude to me during the last Q&A episode.

Lincoln: ...You were right. That DID cheer me up.

* * *

We're not done here!

When Luan Special got home, she saw Lori Special holding one final secret admirer letter with an enthusiastic smile.

Lisa Special: How'd playing Juliet go?

Luan Special: It all worked out in the end. Said end involving _Victor & Valentino_.

Lori Special: Can I open the last letter now?

Lisa Special: Have at it, sis.

Luan Special: How do you know it's the last one?

Lori Special: It says "3 of 3" on the bottom. I guess the other ones said they were 1 and 2 of 3 and we just didn't notice.

Lana Special: Before you open it, I have a question for Luan.

Luan Special groaned.

Lana Special: How serious are you about this hating love thing? It really feels like you should be over it by now.

Luan Special: You wanna know how serious I am about it?! This morning, I said I'd rather have all 6 Fighters Pass 2 characters be Joker but in a different color than have a boyfriend. And you know how much Joker is Love Day in the form of a Smash character.

Lana Special: ...I have no idea what you're talking about.

Lori Special: I'm opening the letter now!

Lori Special slowly opened the envelope and took out the paper.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**MAYBE.**_

**I'd like to know if anybody cares about the Specials and seeing one of them get a boyfriend or girlfriend first. Let me know if you do.**


	13. Made A Banner PART 1

**February 23rd, 2020**

Sid was in one of the hallways of her school. She was in a very happy mood, possibly the happiest one she had ever been in before. How? What was giving her so much joy? Two days earlier, it was the one-week anniversary of when she started dating Clyde.

...Oh yeah, those two are boyfriend and girlfriend now. I probably should've mentioned that.

Anyway, she had never had a boyfriend before, so texting with one, which is what she was doing, was still a new and exciting experience for her. She was enjoying it so much that she couldn't help but share it with two random kids she didn't know as they happened to pass by her. As they did, Sid shoved her phone into their faces.

Sid: Hey! Look! I'm texting my boyfriend! I've got a boyfriend! He's two years older than me! And he's a different species! Do either of you have a boyfriend or girlfriend who's two years older than you and is a different species?!

Naturally, the two other kids started walking faster to get away from the oblivious weirdo. But while running away, one of the kids had something to say.

Unnamed Kid: He's just taking advantage of you to try to get over Lori.

Sid: That is so not true! He's not **JUST** doing that. And I don't give a frack anyway 'cause it's my birthday!

Right, right. That's the other reason she was so happy. I apologize for how awful at this I am.

In Sid's locker was a Pokémon, a Chimchar, from the zoo she was looking after. He was scarfing down candy out of a bag, which Sid promptly took from him.

Sid: You can have one more and that's it.

She tossed a piece of candy to the Pokémon and then shut her locker. Now that it was closed, she could see that someone had been standing behind the locker's door. It was Ronnie Anne, but she was in the punk disguise from _Operation Dad_, and that caused Sid to not realize it was her.

Sid: AAH! Don't take my lunch money!

Sid held a textbook in front of her like a shield while closing her eyes and turning her head away in fear. With a furious expression on her face, Ronnie Anne knocked the book away and then grabbed onto the frightened birthday girl. To further prevent Sid from figuring out who it was, she also disguised her voice.

Ronnie Anne: I don't want your freaking lunch money!

Sid: Then- then- what do you want? Whatever it is, you can have it!

Ronnie Anne then raised her up and held her up against the lockers.

Ronnie Anne: There is nothing in the world I want more than to beat the everloving crap out of you, right here, right now!

Sid: Wha- wha- wha- wha- why would you wanna do that? What did I ever do to you?

Ronnie Anne: ..._..._Oh! How I wish you knew!

Ronnie Anne formed her left hand into a fist and then slowly pulled it back for a punch.

* * *

Later, Ronnie Anne was out of the disguise and in a class. Laying back in her desk with her feet up, what she had done earlier had made her feel nothing but happiness. Also, the tiny angel and devil versions of herself were above her shoulders.

Ronnie Anne: You know how she said "Whatever it is, you can have it?" Do you think I should-a said "Poor choice of words?"

Devil Ronnie Anne: Oh, you totally should-a! Especially since she easily could've said "Just please don't hurt me" but chose not to because she's a complete moron.

Angel Ronnie Anne: You shouldn't have said ANYTHING because you never should've did any of that to her in the first place. You seriously couldn't have waited until this evening when you're gonna tell her your secret?

Ronnie Anne: Well, you'll like hearing this. I changed my mind and decided I'm not gonna tell her the secret today. After what I did in the hall, I've let out enough of my anger for one day. Her birthday would've been the perfect day to do it on, but oh well.

Angel Ronnie Anne: That doesn't excuse what you did.

Devil Ronnie Anne: Sure it does. Learning that secret would upset Sid more than any physical pain that's gonna go away by the end of the day since she's a cartoon.

Angel Ronnie Anne: Even if that's true, what Ronnie Anne did is still horrible.

Ronnie Anne: I don't care.

Angel Ronnie Anne: Imagine if your mother knew.

Ronnie Anne: I know she'd be cool with it. She's on my side.

Devil Ronnie Anne: She is? Really?

Angel Ronnie Anne: There's no way!

Ronnie Anne: If you were a parent, wouldn't you support your kid if they were being forced to...?

Ronnie Anne had to stop talking when she saw Sid limp into the classroom. Sid was covered with bruises, both of her eyes were blackened, she had a few cuts, and her arms and legs were so bent that almost everyone else in the classroom could feel her pain just by looking at her.

Ronnie Anne: OH MY GOD! My best friend, who I care for very much, is in pain! I was not expecting to see this!

Out of concern, the teacher ran up to Sid and helped her lay down.

The Teacher: What happened?

Sid: Some bully- OW!- beat me up!

The Teacher: What?!

Ronnie Anne: MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! Someone would dare lay a finger on you?! I am shocked to my very core!

Angel Ronnie Anne: You know, for someone who wants to be an actress, you sure do suck at acting.

Ronnie Anne: I want to be a director, not an actress, and my performance as the bully was topnotch!

The Teacher: Huh? What? Did you say something about the bully?

Ronnie Anne: Not a thing.

Angel Ronnie Anne: Okay, THAT was good acting.

Devil Ronnie Anne: Yeah, especially with how on the spot it was.

The Teacher: Sid, go out in the hall and wait for the school nurse. Then call your parents and ask them to pick you up. After getting beaten up on your birthday, I feel you've earned a day off from school.

Sid: Is that your decision to make?

Right on what I just decided at this very moment was my cue, I came into the class with The Announcer. I then chose to answer for the teacher.

Anthony: I don't know. I was homeschooled most of my life. I don't know how these kinds of schools work.

The Teacher: Who are you and what are you doing in my classroom?

Anthony: I'm Anthony and I'm doing a lot of things in your classroom. I'm standing, I'm breathing, I'm existing, I'm being alive, I'm...

The Teacher: Please stop talking.

After Sid slowly made her way into the hallway, I stepped over to Ronnie Anne. She noticed that the middle of my lower lip was dark red.

Ronnie Anne: What happened to your lip?

Angel Ronnie Anne: She asks out of curiosity, not concern, because she's been so mean today that I'm surprised I still exist.

Anthony: I microwaved some leftover Papa Murphy's, started eating it, got some hot cheese on my mouth, and it left a burn.

Ronnie Anne: ...You're pathetic.

Anthony: Yeah, and cars have wheels. The Announcer, ask her the question.

**JMbuilder asks "I forgot to ask a thing about Ronnie Anne's answer about a certain question of some other reader two episodes ago: When you took off your purple hoodie, it's revealed another with many colors. What does it mean and how this have to do with that same question?"**

The Teacher: WHO SAID THAT?!

Ronnie Anne: Thanks for asking, JMbuilder. See?! I'm still nice.

Angel Ronnie Anne: Yeah, 'cause thanking a person who's nowhere near you sure does make up for repeatedly punching, kicking, kneeing, and stomping on a person.

Ronnie Anne: She's not a person.

Angel Ronnie Anne: Vampires are people too.

Ronnie Anne: That's not what I meant.

Devil Ronnie Anne: What difference does it make that JMbuilder is far away?

Angel Ronnie Anne: When you thank a person who's close by, it's more personal.

Devil Ronnie Anne: Something being more personal doesn't mean it's nicer.

Angel Ronnie Anne: How would you know? You're the bad side of Ronnie Anne's personality.

Devil Ronnie Anne: Just because I don't do something doesn't mean I don't know anything about how doing it works.

Angel Ronnie Anne: Stop talking about how one thing doesn't mean another thing!

Ronnie Anne: Okay, I'm gonna need both of you to shut up and go away right this second.

The two did as asked.

The Teacher: Who are you talking to?

Ronnie Anne: The tiny angel and devil versions of myself that only I can see.

The Teacher: Oh, that makes sense. I should've guessed that.

Ronnie Anne: Now let's see. Where was I?

Anthony: You were asked about your multi-colored...

Ronnie Anne: Oh, right. Sorry about taking so long to answer, JMbuilder. I didn't know this until a short time before that day, but those are the colors of the aroace flag. I wore that hoodie to show that the reason I don't like Lincoln that way is because it's impossible for me to like ANYONE that way.

The Teacher: What's aroace?

Anthony: It's the opposite of bi.

The Teacher: So it's..."hello?"

Anthony: ..._..._..Yes. We also would've accepted "sell." The Announcer, the next question's the Darcy one, right?

The Announcer: Yep.

Anthony: Then it's off to Kalos! See ya', suckers!

The Teacher: Can I please be told why you came here?

Anthony: You're a nameless character who's only going to appear this once and was only included because the plot demanded it. I didn't even give you a gender.

The Teacher: ...That doesn't answer my question.

* * *

The Announcer and I went all the way to the Pokémon League in Kalos. Darcy was standing right outside the door to the Radiant Chamber.

Anthony: Darcy, you ready to make your first appearance on the Q&A?

Darcy: I don't have a clue what that means, but sure.

**Dialga**** asks "****Darcy, your BFF Lisa told me that she hasn't thrown a temper tantrum. But have you seen her thrown one or even threw one yourself? And if so, how destructive was it?****"**

Darcy: No, I've never seen her throw a temper tantrum. Like she said, she's never thrown one. I don't know if I've ever thrown one. You'd have to ask one of my parents.

Anthony: And that's why we're here. Your mom's in there, right?

Darcy: Yeah. But she's having a Pokémon battle right now.

The trainer that Darcy's mother had been battling against ran out of the Radiant Chamber while crying, having just been defeated. The Kalos League Champion followed closely behind.

Diantha: Man, that was fun!

Darcy: Mommy, have I ever thrown a temper tantrum?

Diantha: Why?

The Announcer: We're doing a Q&A. Someone asked your daughter that.

Diantha: Okay then. Of course she's thrown a temper tantrum before. What kid hasn't?

The Announcer: Dialga, that's the name of the person who asked the question, also asked if it was destructive.

Diantha: Destructive? No, none of them ever have been. How could a temper tantrum possibly be destructive?

Anthony: Oh, but they can! In fact, the first one ever was VERY destructive! It is proven by this prehistoric DVD.

I held up a DVD and blew the dust off of it.

Darcy: What does that mean?

Anthony: Oh, god. Has the world reached the point where kids don't know what DVDs are?

Darcy: I know what a DVD is, I meant- What does "prehistoric" mean?

Anthony: Let's watch it and you'll see.

I put the disc into a DVD player and it showed a clip from the iCarly episode where they make lookalikes pretend to be them so they can sneak out. When the clip was over, Diantha and Darcy only had one thing to say about it.

Darcy & Diantha: ...What's a dinosaur?

Before I could answer, which I wasn't going to anyway, someone that Diantha knew about because he's her daughter's friend's brother came in.

Diantha: Ah, Lincoln. You must be here to challenge me to a battle.

Lincoln: No. I'm not a trainer. I'm here for the curling tournament.

Diantha: Eh, the what?

Lincoln: The curling tournament that's being held here today.

Diantha: What?! Some sporting event that has nothing to do with Pokémon is being held here and I wasn't even told about it?! The Super Smash Bros. fights are one thing, but this is the straw that broke the Camerupt's back. I'm reporting this. Come on, Darcy. I've got an errand to run.

The League Champion took her daughter's hand and began to storm out.

Anthony: We've gotta go too. Back to Great Lakes City! Happy Curling is Cool Day, Lincoln. I'm not making that up, people. That is a real thing.

Lincoln: Cool. No pun intended. Are there any other days like that you know about that I'll like? Yo-Yo Day maybe?

Anthony: I don't know.

* * *

At Sid's apartment, everyone in her and Ronnie Anne's families were helping decorate for her birthday party. The birthday girl was no longer injured at all. Like previously stated, being a cartoon character allows her to be healed very quickly. Her dad was standing on top of a ladder, underneath a banner that said "Best Birthday Evah!" in spray paint.

Stanley: Look! I made a banner.

Sid: Cool. Could you do that for my school some time?

Anthony: Hey! The Y Universe's version of the best _The Casagrandes_ character! Someone's got a question for you.

Sid: Lay it on me.

**ytftucygggtd5edx**** asks "****Sid, can you do make a dab?****"**

Sid: I can now! Now that my arms don't feel broken anymore.

She then dabbed about 15 times per arm. You're welcome.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Made A Banner PART 2

**Previously on _Another The Loud House Q&A_**

Some stuff happened.

**And now, _Another The Loud House Q&A_**

Anthony: Have you finished _Charlotte's Web_?

Sid: How'd you know I've...?

Anthony: **SPOILER ALERT:** There's a fox in the mid-credits scene.

Sid: But books don't have credits.

Anthony: It's a movie too. It might even be TWO movies. Perhaps even two movies and a sequel.

Sid: ...I am very confused.

Anthony: Check out what I brought. We stopped by one of the infinite DC universes and got a Lasso of Truth. If it's wrapped around you, you can't lie. You wanna try it?

Sid: Sure.

I wrapped it around her arm and she knew that that meant she was supposed to try to say something untrue.

Sid: My hair is purp- purp- purp- brown. Wow. It really works. Can I keep it?

Anthony: Sure. Call it my birthday present to you. On that note, why don't you go put it on the counter, next to your cake? Maybe it'll come into play later.

Sid: Okay. But uhh...What happens if someone has this on and try to say something they think is true but actually isn't?

Anthony: I wish I knew.

Sid took the lasso off her arm and set it on the counter.

Anthony: For the next Q&A question, I need Ronnie Anne to come outside with me and The Announcer. Sid can't be allowed to hear it.

Sid: OOH! I'll bet it's about one of my presents!

Ronnie Anne: Let's get going.

Sid: Didn't you hear him? I can't...

Ronnie Anne: That's not what I meant!

Ronnie Anne pushed me out the door with The Announcer coming with us. She then slammed the door shut.

**The Great Fossil King asks "****Okay Ronnie Anne question... WHY THE HELL DID YOU BEAT UP SID?! WHAT DID SHE DID DO TO GET BEAT UP?! IS IT BECAUSE SHE KEPT SINGING THE LITTLE SHOP OF HORRORS?! THE RONNIE ANNE FROM THE PRIME UNIVERSE WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! WHAT YOU DID TO HER IS UNFORGIVABLE, EVEN ON HER BIRTHDAY YOU HEARTLESS [CENSORED]!****"**

Anthony: Before she answers, there's a few things I'd like to say. I'm sorry that I gave this a really mean-spirited tone out of nowhere. I should've thought about that people might not like that and put more consideration into it. I'm also sorry that I made a piece of lore or change (Ronnie Anne not liking Sid) without properly explaining it. I've done that way too many times and I don't understand why I've been so bad at learning to stop doing it. One last thing I have to apologize for is if this version of Ronnie Anne is ruined now. I'll bet The Great Fossil King isn't the only person who hated the change.

Ronnie Anne: ...Are you done?

Anthony: Yeah, I'm done. Take it away, Ow.

Ronnie Anne: Thank you. No, The Great Fossil King. It's not just because she was singing that stupid song. There's much more to it than that. You see, she's also- Hhhm, where do I even start?

Anthony: I want everybody to understand your and Sid's...relationship as much as possible, so start with the day you two met.

Ronnie Anne: Okay then. I was just minding my own business in my bedroom, when suddenly some kid I had never seen before in my life was hugging me. I tried to push her off of me, but she wouldn't give me my personal space no matter what I did. She wouldn't shut up about how she thinks I'm her friendship soulmate or something.

Anthony: Would you say that she was being...ANNOYING?

Ronnie Anne: This guy gets it. So, when I found out that she and her family were moving into the building, I thought about trying to prevent that. I didn't, however, when her parents told me that she had never had a friend before, which I should've seen coming, and talked me into pretending to like her. Before I agreed to that, my life was much happier.

Anthony: Or at least as happy as a teen's life can be when one of her parents isn't in it?

Ronnie Anne: Exactly. Ever since Sid moved in, I've had to "hang out" with her every single day without ever getting to tell her that I don't want to. She's always making me do lame stuff I don't like, like listening to K-pop music, instead of leaving me alone. I don't feel like I'm spending time with a friend. I feel like I'm babysitting a little sister. My mom's tried to convince Sid's parents that it's not right to make me live through this, but they refuse to listen.

Anthony: I can't think of anything to say, but I need to break up the text.

Ronnie Anne: I realized too late that none of that makes Sid deserve to have the crap beaten out of her. It's not her fault and she doesn't know she's doing anything wrong. I'm sorry I did that. It's just that what I've been through is enough to drive a person crazy and it made me lose my cool. But if I hadn't, I would've told her the truth like originally planned. And, like the little devil version of me said, Sid would be way more upset about that.

Anthony: So, what are your thoughts on how the version of you from the prime universe would never do this?

Ronnie Anne: I didn't get that part. What's the prime universe?

Anthony: He's talking about the universe of the real _The Loud House_ and _The Casagrandes_.

Ronnie Anne: Really?! I gotta say, I'm surprised. I've seen a little of both of those shows and Sid seems only slightly less awful. That Ronnie Anne must have a lot more patience than me. Good for her.

Anthony: It might not necessarily be that. It could be that the real Ronnie Anne had an easier time accepting Sid's personality because she wasn't being forced into the friendship. It could be that she views her differently than you do because she's a year younger than Sid instead of 2-3 years older than her like you are. Or it could be that I just wanted to do a different interpretation of a character and there's nothing more to it than that.

With that done, the three of us went back into the building.

The Announcer: I've got a question for Lisa Loud. Somebody video chat with her.

**Masquerade**** asks "****Lisa, which twin would you like to spend a day bonding with in the activities they like? Lola or Lana?****"**

Lisa: I would not choose to spend time with any of my sibling units. However, the twins in question may be of use to me if I ever found myself doing an experiment on mud, or Pokémon, or glitter, or anything else that one of them has an appreciation for.

Anthony: Ow's not the only TLH character I apologize for changing the personality of. Can you guess who the other one is?

Izzy: ..._..._...Francisco! Clearly.

Anthony: No. I've never even used that character. I was talking about Lisa Loud. Everyone, I'd make her and Ronnie Anne nicer, but, in the words of Carl, I calls 'em as I sees 'em.

Carl: I never said that.

Carlos: Yeah, my son has better grammar than that.

Anthony: Not him. The REAL Carl. The one who wheezes.

Sid: What does he mean he'd make you nicer, Ronnie Anne? You're not mean.

Ronnie Anne: Don't worry about it. He's just an idiot with way too much power over us who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut!

Anthony: Hey! I do too know when to keep my mouth shut. And since we answered all the questions, me and The Announcer are gonna leave.

Sid: Come on! Don't leave. Stay for the party.

Anthony: I would, but I'm not going to.

* * *

Later that night, it was birthday cake time! Sid's cake said either "13th" for the obvious reason or "Still 12th" because cartoon characters can have birthdays without aging. I just haven't decided if I want her to get older or not. The Changs, the Santiagos, the Casagrandes, Izzy, and Lori all gathered around the birthday girl's cake so they could sing to her after the birthday candles had been lit. Even Ronnie Anne sang.

_**Happy birthday to you!  
You work in a zoo!  
You look like a human!  
ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND...  
You smell like one too!**_

Izzy: _And many more on channel 2! And Scooby-Doo on channel 4! And an overweight woman on channel 80!_

Carl: Nothing you're saying rhymes.

Izzy: Your point?

Carlos: That second line should really be "You work **at** a zoo."

The candles were still on fire and Sid needed to blow them out, so she did. Knowing what happens if you say your wish out loud, Ronnie Anne thought it would be funny to try to trick her.

Ronnie Anne: What did you wish for?

Sid: Absolutely nothing!

Ronnie Anne: Nothing?! Don't you realize how much of a wasted opportunity that is? You only get to do this once a year.

Sid: I don't need to wish for anything. I've already got everything I could ever need. 'Cause I got you!

Sid then closed her eyes and hugged Ronnie Anne. So quickly after she said it that it was before the hug started, Ronnie Anne's jaw dropped at what she had just heard.

Ronnie Anne: That tears it!

Since her eyes were closed, Sid couldn't see the furious expression on Ronnie Anne's face and never would've guessed she'd get kneed in the stomach at that moment.

Sid: Ow!

The attack made her fall to the ground.

Sid: Wha- wha- why did you just...?

Ronnie Anne: Did you seriously just freaking say that I am the only thing you need in your life?!

Sid: ...Well, yeah. It's a compliment. Wh- why are you mad at me?

Without answering her, Ronnie Anne stormed over to a window and angrily opened it.

Ronnie Anne: Nikki! Sameer! Casey! Change of plans! We're doing Operation: Vampires Suck after all!

Stanley: Hey, that's a good movie.

Sid's parents were caught off guard when they were suddenly thrown and kicked out of the window by Ronnie Anne. They screamed until they hit the ground and landed behind her three actual friends down below.

Becca: Oh, hello. I believe you three are...

The vampires screamed again when Casey, Nikki, and Sameer turned around and revealed that they were all holding strings of garlic. The Chang parents began running away and the kids chased after them.

Adelaide: Don't worry. I heard Ronnie Anne's plan. They're not gonna kill them, just get them away from here.

Sid: Ronnie Anne's plan? I am so confused!

Sid turned away from her little sister and faced her angry companion.

Sid: What is going on, buddy?

Ronnie Anne: **I AM NOT YOUR BUDDY!**

Ronnie Anne then grabbed Sid's hair and splatted her face into the cake. Once she was let go of, Sid got up and wiped the cake out of her face. This had reached the point where she now had tears in her eyes.

Sid: What was that for?

Ronnie Anne: **LITERALLY EVERYTHING I'VE EVER SEEN YOU DO!** YOU MONSTER!

But she didn't say "monster." She said a word I'm not allowed to show her saying. A bad word so bad, it was even censored on _Harley Quinn_, a show filled with uncensored swearing.

Carl: ...What's a cu...?

To prevent him from finishing that horrible word, both of Carl's parents, his aunt, and his grandmother all put one of their hands over his mouth. Everyone's attention immediately went back to Ronnie Anne and Sid.

Sid: ...I...I don't understand.

Ronnie Anne: You got a boyfriend last week and the fact he's not here doesn't even cross your mind just because you have me? Well, guess what! You DON'T have me. I **HATE** YOU!

Sid: WHAT?!

Ronnie Anne: I have always hated you! Your stupid parents were just making me pretend not to!

Sid: ...This- That's absurd. It- it's not even possible. We hang out all the time. Why would you...?

Ronnie Anne: Every time you've made me spend time with you, I haven't enjoyed it like you thought I did. It always makes me wish I was anywhere else. You're just really bad at picking up on my emotions, which is extremely annoying and only makes me hate you even more. I never had these bags under my eyes before you let yourself into my life uninvited!

Sid: _..._...This- this can't be...

Ronnie Anne: Back me up here, Mom.

Maria: ..._.._You're not gonna like knowing this, Sid, but you need to. All of this is true. I've tried to tell your parents how wrong it is to make Ronnie Anne pretend to like you, but they wouldn't let this end because they didn't want you to be upset when you learned the truth. They have a point, but you deserve to know you've been living a lie and I don't like seeing my daughter be tortured.

Sid: Tortured?! But I never- Nothing I did is- If- There's no way any of this is true. You guys must be mind controlled or something.

In response to that, Ronnie Anne rolled up one of her sleeves, picked up the Lasso of Truth, and wrapped it around her arm.

Ronnie Anne: It's all true.

The room was silent for several seconds of everyone looking at Sid's motionless body and almost all of them feeling awkward. When she finally got the strength to move, Sid headed for her bedroom with a frown hanging wide open.

Ronnie Anne took a few deep breaths and slowly realized something. Once this thought was on her mind, she smiled and cried a few tears of joy.

Ronnie Anne: It's over. It's finally over! I no longer have to pretend to be friends with that little...!

A very angry Izzy interrupted Ronnie Anne by stomping on her foot.

Ronnie Anne: I deserved that.

Izzy: Remember when Sid had amnesia and then touching that piece of garlic bread to her tongue made all her bad memories come back?

Ronnie Anne: ...Yes. I was there.

Izzy: ...There's a reason she still couldn't remember you.

Izzy then stormed out of the building.

Ronnie Anne: ...What was that about?

Maria: She's saying Sid didn't deserve any of the horrible things you did to her today. Take a second and try to see this from Sid's point of view. The person she thought was her best friend just screamed at her for seemingly no reason and said she hates her. You should really go talk to her.

Ronnie Anne: Right. I know.

Right away, Ronnie Anne headed up to Sid's bedroom. When she got there, she found Sid was frozen in place again. She slowly turned her around so the two would face each other, and then...

Sid: AAAHH! It's you! I- I- I- I am so sorry. If I had known, I never would've...

Ronnie Anne: I know. And I'm sorry too. What I've done was the worst possible way to handle this. I should've told you calmly and maturely, but I went completely Donkey Kong poop for some reason. You just bring it out of me.

Sid: But why? What did I do that was so bad? Please tell me so I can know not to do it again.

Ronnie Anne: ..._..._..._.._Well, for starters, I didn't like how you hugged me when you moved in.

Sid: But hugging is good. There's never a bad time for hugging.

Ronnie Anne: Yes there is. Let me tell you something I've wanted to tell you ever since then. It is not okay to hug a person you don't know before speaking to them. You at least have to ask them if they want to be hugged first.

Sid: It's not? I- I'm so sorry again. I never knew that. Before that, the only hugs I had ever had were with some of my relatives and they never ask.

Ronnie Anne: That's because they already know you.

Sid: I see. But that was almost a year ago. How could you still be mad about that?

Ronnie Anne: I'm not.

Sid: Then why did you...freak out?

Ronnie Anne: It was because of what you said after you blew out the candles. I've never liked how much you love me. There's more to life than me, Sid.

Sid: ...Okay. I see.

The very meek tone of voice that Sid spoke in made Ronnie Anne feel more guilty. What she had been through was Sid's parent's faults, so they're the ones she should've been mad at, but it was just too easy to direct the anger and blame to Sid herself instead. Ronnie Anne knew she had to make this right.

Ronnie Anne: Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?

Sid: ..._..._...The only thing I can think of is letting me be your friend again. But I don't want that if it'll make you unhappy.

Ronnie Anne: ...Well, it's still your birthday. You wanna go open your presents?

Sid: ...Can I still open the one from you?

Ronnie Anne: ...I didn't get you a present.

Sid: ...

Ronnie Anne: ...

Sid: ...

Ronnie Anne: ...Well, umm...Bye.

She turned around and opened the door, but then turned back to Sid.

Ronnie Anne: There's one more thing you should know. It's about that bully at school.

Sid: Did you hire him to attack me?

Ronnie Anne: Not exactly. And it was a girl.

Sid: Was it? I thought it might've been, but I was so scared that it was hard to- Wait. How do you know it was a girl?

Ronnie Anne: ...Because it was me.

Sid: ...

Ronnie Anne: ...

Sid: ...

Ronnie Anne: ...Is there anything else you wanna say before I go?

Sid: ...If I said that I've always secretly hated you too, would that make you feel better or worse?

Ronnie Anne: Worse! That would mean everything we've been through was for nothing. How would it make me feel better?

Sid: ...Well, that's good because it's not true. I just thought about saying it if...if it would make up for what I did.

Ronnie Anne: You didn't do anything. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I just overreacted and was mean to you when you didn't deserve it. I really hope you can forgive me and we can move on from this.

Sid: ...

Ronnie Anne: ...

Sid: ...

Ronnie Anne: ...

Sid: ...

Ronnie Anne: ...

Sid: ...

Ronnie Anne: ...

Sid turned around, laid face down on her bed, and started crying. Her sobbing was so loud that Ronnie Anne had to raise her voice in order to be heard.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. You let it out and I'm gonna go. I'm off to go out and party, celebrating the fact that you now know I despise your guts, so uhh...Take care.

She quickly backed out of the room and shut the door. Sid could still be heard from the hallway.

Ronnie Anne: Why did that last thing I said come out so brutally honest?

She looked down at her arm and realized that she never took off the Lasso of Truth.

Ronnie Anne: Oh.

Sid spent the rest of that night in her room. She never even thought about leaving it. Her parents would've called her down for dinner, but everyone already ate during the birthday party. Besides, they both felt that they should leave her be anyway after they found out what she was sad about.

After she cried herself to sleep, she began having a dream where she was singing.

**Oh, woah  
****Oh, woah  
****Oh, woah**

**I thought you liked me, but you don't care  
****But shout whenever, I won't be there  
****I want your love, ****I want your**** heart  
****I thought we'd never, ever, ever be apart  
****We're not an item, you were playing  
****"We're not friends," what are you saying?  
****Sid "I can't stand you," and looked right in my eyes  
****My first love broke my heart for the first time, and I was like...**

**Ronnie, ****Ronnie****, ****Ronnie ****oh  
****Like ****Ronnie****, ****Ronnie****, ****Ronnie**** no  
****Like ****Ronnie****, ****Ronnie****, ****Ronnie**** no oh  
****Thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie oh  
****Like Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie no  
****Like Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie no oh  
****Thought I'd always be yours, yours**

**Oh, for you I would have done whatever  
****And I just can't believe we ain't together  
****And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losing you  
****I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you Chandler Bing  
****And I'm in pieces, buddy, fix me  
****And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
****I'm going down, down, down, down  
****And I just can't believe my first love won't be around, and I'm like...**

Dream Ronnie Anne: Hold it. You said "wake me from this bad dream." That can be arranged.

Dream Sid: No it can't. This is a GOOD dream.

Dream Ronnie Anne: I can fix that. The fact you used a bunch of girlfriend terminology to describe someone you see as a friend is gross and creepy. How do you think Clyde would feel if he found out you called ME your first love, not him? And since I was only pretending not to hate you, anything else that you think you know is true could just as easily be a lie.

Sid then woke up with a scream.

Then she cried some more.

**I was planning on having the next episode be about Sid still being sad and trying to work things out with Ronnie Anne. But I'm not sure if that's what you readers want to see. Maybe you'd rather see this go back to being lighthearted and fun instead of sad and emotional again. I put a poll on my profile asking about this. Please vote in it if you have any thoughts about this.**


	15. Staying In Bed All Day STINKS!

**Anthony's note - I'm gonna do the comments out of order. The one from ****The Great Fossil King is too big a deal not to save for the end.**

Even with how many days had past since Sid's birthday (it was some day in March now), she was still too sad to get out of bed. The only way she had been eating and drinking was thanks to her parents coming into her room through the window and force feeding her. They would've went through the door, but Sid had locked it and wouldn't get up to unlock it.

Her crying was so loud and constant, that the other residents of the building were starting to forget they don't have to keep their ears covered when they aren't home because they were getting too used to it.

Carl: Somehow, it's not as much fun around here anymore!

Adelaide: Yeah, 'cause this place sure was a boatload of a good time before! And now it's even worse since I now know that I'm related to the biggest wuss on Earth!

Adelaide marched upstairs.

Carl: Why don't you just go be her friend again so this can all stop?

Ronnie Anne: ...Because I don't wanna. I am currently the happiest I've ever been since she moved in. Besides, would you wanna be friends with a massive crybaby like her?

Once Adelaide got there, she started banging on Sid's bedroom door.

Adelaide: Let me in there! I've got a lot of stuff to say to you! You haven't gone to school or work since your birthday, so it's totally unfair that I still gotta.

Sid: Leave me alone.

Adelaide: I'm not leaving you alone until you start handling this right. When a human wrongs a vampire, the vampire doesn't just cry like a baby and let the human get away with it. You wanna know what they really do? They stop at nothing to get revenge!

Sid: That's not true.

Ronnie Anne (calling from downstairs): Adelaide, you're gonna wanna see this.

Hearing that voice made Sid cry even louder. Adelaide headed back down and saw Izzy standing at the front door.

Izzy: Working at the zoo hasn't been nearly as fun since Sid started staying in bed all day. Without her around, all I do is clean. I've become a stupid cleaner.

Adelaide: Get to the point!

Izzy: As her new best friend through the process of elimination, I am here to take Sid to some fun places so she'll be happy again!

Adelaide's jaw dropped and she got down on the floor.

Adelaide: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how happy I'm gonna be once you're done!

Carl: Don't you mean how happy she'll make EVERYBODY?

Adelaide: No.

Izzy began her way upstairs as Stanley came down.

Adelaide: Shouldn't be much longer now until that awful crying finally stops and I can actually try to enjoy my life.

Stanley: It's almost time for us to go to work, Adelaide.

Adelaide: GOSH DARN IT!

Izzy made it to Sid's room. She used telekinesis to unlock the door and went inside.

Izzy: Ronnie Anne's the worst kid on Earth and you deserve better friends than her!

Sid then did something that had become a rarity, getting out of bed, and kicked Izzy out.

Izzy: Well, looks like this is gonna be harder than I thought.

Sid: Please don't try to make me feel better. There's nothing you can do.

Izzy: Are you sure? I was gonna take you to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Sid: I don't wanna go anywhere. And I don't even like Mario anyway. I like Sonic.

Izzy: We can probably go to his world too.

Then Sid's crying continued.

Sid: How can I even trust you anymore after what Ronnie Anne did? How am I supposed to know what I can and can't believe now? Are you really my friend?

Izzy: Yes.

Sid: How do I know for sure though? Since Ronnie Anne lied to me, anybody could be.

Izzy: If it makes you feel any better, you're pretty much the only person who didn't know the secret.

The crying got even louder.

Izzy: Yeah, I knew, I think your sister knew, Lori knew, so did Bobby and his mom, all of my friends knew because I told them, Lincoln not only knew but was the one who...

Sid: Please leave me alone!

* * *

**Later That Same Day**

**In Royal Woods**

**Also, it hasn't made sense to think of Mario & Sonic that way since 2001**

Lincoln: I feel kinda guilty for not going with Izzy to try to cheer up Sid. The whole thing she's going through is all my fault.

Lynn Sr.: How's that?

Lincoln: It was the night of the play. Sid wanted to quit at the last minute, which made Ronnie Anne really mad and she started yelling at her. This made me realize that pretending to like Sid is too much for her, so I told her that she should tell Sid the truth. I was just trying to help my friend get happier. I had no idea it would make Sid as upset as it did.

The Announcer: Can we please start the Q&A now?

Leni: Of course.

**Magma Dragoon asks "Lisa, do you ever wear any other shoes besides what you usually wear? And also, do you ever wear anything under that sweater for when it gets hot?"**

Lisa: I invented a special undershirt that senses the temperature of the air around me and adjusts my body temperature accordingly so that my sweater will be an appropriate article of clothing to wear on any day of the year. I have worn other footwear before, but it is a rarity.

Anthony: Okay. Somebody call Lori.

Back in Great Lakes City, Lori & Bobby were riding on the glart. By this point, Izzy had given up on trying to make Sid happy. She was now laying on Lori & Bobby's laps and still crying. They were taking her out for pizza but she couldn't possibly care.

Sid: You two still have each other! But you two wanted each other. That's the difference!

Lori's phone rang and she answered it.

Lori: What is it, Lincoln?

Lincoln: Someone's got a Q&A question for you.

Lori: Lay it on me.

**Woohoo91 asks "Lori, did you have any relationships before Bobby?"**

Bobby: Of course she did. She had a brother-sister relationship with Lincoln, a mother-daughter relationship with her mom, an "Oh my god, you are a horrible person. I can't believe I'm related to you" relationship with...

Adelaide: They meant romantic relationships, barnacle head!

Bobby: ...Are you sure?

Lori: Each of us dated a few other people before we met each other.

Anthony: Sounds good to me. And now, one of my Pokémon has something to say.

Lincoln gave his phone to Emolga and Lori tried to make Sid take hers, which took quite some time.

Emolga: Are you Sid Chang?

Sid: That's what I've always been told my name is. But now that could just be a lie from two people who might not actually be my parents.

Emolga: Yep. You're who I'm looking for. You see, I heard about what made you sad, and I have an idea I think you might like.

Sid: Why should I care what some random Pokémon has to say?

Emolga: I'm not random. I know you know Lincoln and he knows Bonnie, who...

Realizing who that name might make Sid think of, Emolga quickly covered her own mouth.

Sid: ...Bonnie? That name sounds kind of similar to "buddy." I thought Ronnie Anne was my buddy until she...TOLD ME THE TRUTH!

Because of this, Sid started crying louder than ever before. This made a lot of people around her look at her in bafflement.

Emolga: ...Huh. You did not take that in the direction I expected you to. Still got the same end result though. Anyway, bye.

Emolga tossed Lincoln's phone up into the air and quickly flew away.

Anthony: Okay. Looks like she got too nervous to say it.

Lincoln: Say what?

Anthony: I wanted her to tell Sid that Emolga's relationship with Diancie is similar to hers with Ronnie Anne. I thought that maybe hearing that Diancie and Emolga still hang out despite Diancie hating her might make Sid feel better because maybe she and Ronnie Anne will be the same way someday.

Lincoln: But that's not what Sid wants.

Anthony: It was never what Emolga wanted either, but she reached the point of being cool with it a long time ago.

* * *

**The Great Fossil King says "Well, I'm glad you told the truth Ronnie Anne. And now is time to re-start the friendship between you and Sid properly. And this time you don't have to pretend, but give Sid time to get herself back on her feet. And try not to beat her up again, I know now why you hate her, but blame the parents for that. So, how about have a do-over with her being friends?"**

That night, Ronnie Anne knew she had to go to Sid's room and talk to her. Frowning and full of guilt, she held a 2 liter bottle of root beer and two cups in one hand and knocked on the door with the other.

Sid: Go away, Adelaide.

Ronnie Anne: It's not Adelaide.

Sid: That is a phenomenal Ronnie Anne impression, but I know that...

Already starting to get a little annoyed, and wanting to do this before she changed her mind, Ronnie Anne let herself in. Luckily, Sid had forgotten to lock the door again after Izzy left.

Sid: Oh. It's really you. Wha- what do you want?

Ronnie Anne rolled up one of her sleeves to show Sid that she had the lasso of truth on again.

Ronnie Anne: ...To be honest, I'm not sure what I want. I guess for now, I just wanna talk. Would you like some root beer?

Sid: Did you...do anything to it?

Ronnie Anne: No. It's fine.

Sid: Then sure.

Ronnie Anne poured some root beer for Sid and then some for herself. After handing a cup to Sid, Ronnie Anne sat down across from her on the bed. They then both took a sip at the same time.

Ronnie Anne: I wish I didn't have to keep mentioning this, but I'm really sorry I beat you up.

Sid: It's okay. I beat you up first, so now we're even.

Ronnie Anne: No we're not. When you did it, you thought I was possessed by a ghost and were trying to help me.

Sid: Yeah, but I also put you in the hospital. I feel that makes it kinda debatable which one was worse.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, I guess.

Ronnie Anne took another drink of root beer and was silent for a moment.

Ronnie Anne: I talked on the phone with some Pokémon named Diane something earlier and she made me listen to her whine and yell about how there's an Emolga who wants to be her friend, but she can't stand her. She told me I should try to get you out of my life completely so we don't end up like them.

Sid: Are you gonna?

Ronnie Anne: No. That annoying Pokémon was right about how we shouldn't be like them, but we're gonna accomplish that in a completely different way.

Sid: What are you saying?

Ronnie Anne: I'm saying I'd like us to try being friends again.

Sid: (gasps) Rea- rea- rea- really?!

Ronnie Anne: ...Yeeeeeee- yes. But if we're gonna do this, you're gonna have to stop being so..._..._...Sid all the time.

Sid: I'll do anything! Just please explain what that means.

Ronnie Anne: For starters, no more assuming I like all the same things you do.

Sid: No problem.

Ronnie Anne: No more saying you wanna dye your hair purple just because it's my favorite color.

Sid: Okay. Got it.

Ronnie Anne: No more making dorky helmets for us to wear in a race without even asking me if I want to be in that race.

Sid: Wouldn't dream of it.

Ronnie Anne: No more hugging me and kissing me on the cheek all the time. I really should've started with this one. It's the worst one of all.

Sid: Wait. What?

Ronnie Anne: No more asking my abuela to turn my bed into bunk beds. And when she doesn't, DO NOT sleep in my bed anyway!

Sid: You didn't like that? I'm sorry. I thought everyone loved having someone to share their bed with. There's a whole Tom Cruise movie about it. But maybe it's just a vampire thing.

Ronnie Anne: Well, it's not a **human** thing.

Sid: Any other ground rules you wanna tell me?

Ronnie Anne: Just one more for now. Please try to pay better attention to my emotions. When you were making those helmets, you came into my room at the crack of dawn and completely missed the visual clues that I wasn't in the mood to talk about them. Carlitos had kept me up all night and anyone else would've known to shut up and go away. But you just kept talking and talking and talking!

Sid: I'm sorry!

Ronnie Anne: Me too. Now, you wanna go watch some TV? I heard there's an episode of _The Loud House_ about how the original versions of us met. You wanna watch it with me?

Sid: I've already seen it, but I'd LOVE to watch it with you.

**About Half An Hour Later**

Sid had changed out of her pajamas for the first time since her birthday. They had finished watching the episode and it had made her cry. This time, it was tears of joy.

Sid: This episode is so good! Their friendship is so beautiful! I wish we could have what they have!

She then grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

Ronnie Anne: This episode is terrible and I hated nearly every second of it. What is wrong with that other me? Who would put so much effort and dedication into helping someone they just met? What does she even see in that stupid little...?

She cut herself off when she turned her head and reminded herself of who she was sitting next to.

Ronnie Anne: ...Uhhh...I will say this. Lincoln and I have been trying to find the time to go to this show's universe and watching this gave me more motivation to do that.

Sid: Can I come?

Ronnie Anne: _..._...It was really supposed to be a thing for just the two of us, and uhh...I don't know. Maybe.

Maria entered.

Maria: Oh. Are you two friends now?

Sid: WE SURE ARE!

Ronnie Anne: No, we're more like...Actually, I don't think there's a word that describes what we are.

Sid: Then I'll invent one. We are the world's first rosidnies!

Maria: Either way, I'm glad things worked out. Now, in the spirit of admitting secrets, there's something I've wanted to say for quite a while now. Bobby! Lori! Can you two come down here for a moment?

Lori and Bobby entered.

Maria: What I am about to show you is something I was born with. The only other person who knows about it is Ronnie Anne and that's only because I accidentally showed it to her when she was 5. She's helped me keep it a secret ever since then because I didn't want all the attention it would bring me. But we're famous reality TV stars now, so I get that attention anyway.

Maria transformed into a tent, then a lamp, then a shoe, then Lori, then a dictionary, then back into herself.

Bobby: You actually ARE a shapeshifter?!

Lori: I KNEW IT!

Sid: Can you turn into a boombox and play _Danger Zone_? I talked about Tom Cruise earlier and that made me want to hear it.

Maria: Sure.

_**Highway to the Danger Zone  
**__**Gonna take it right into the Danger Zone  
**__**Highway to the Danger Zone  
**__**Ride into the Danger Zone**_

Sid: Haha. This is also because _Henry Danger_ is ending.


	16. Sid v Robin: Dawn of Playing as Terry

**The Great Fossil King asks "****So, Sid how is it being friends with Ronnie Anne where she doesn't have to pretend because of your parents? Also, since when you and your family are vampires? Lucy would love to meet you.****"**

Sid: Honestly, I liked it better when she was pretending to like me. Now that she put all those ground rules in place and is letting me know that she doesn't like all the same stuff I like, I'm a lot more limited in what I can do with her. Also, she's really gotten into making movies lately, which is a hard hobby for me to join in on since I don't show up on camera. I know there's more to making movies than that, but acting is the only element of it I'm interested in. I think Izzy's right. I never thought I'd say this, but I think **SHE'S** my best friend now.

Izzy: Whoooo! Confirmation!

Sid: Yeah, Izzy's just easier to have fun with. And my family being vampires is just a Y Universe thing. I wish I could say you're right about Lucy, but I met her on Halloween and...

Izzy: No, that was Lucy Special.

Sid: Huh?...Oh, right. Thanks. Anyway, what happened was she didn't believe I'm a vampire and kept calling us monsters. That is an offensive term. This irritated me at the time but I've since gotten over it.

Izzy: You're not at all still upset about what she did? Not even a little?

Sid: Not really. In fact, since we want humans to think of us as equals, well, most of us do, it actually makes more sense for me to be happy that she can't tell the difference. You know what? I'm gonna go apologize to her for getting mad.

Sid took out her Pokémon's ball and released him.

Biscuit: PIKIPEK!

Sid: Biscuit, use Teleport and take me to wherever Lucy Special is.

Izzy: Right now? Can you just leave the zoo in the middle of the work day?

Sid: My mom won't mind. Besides, I'm only gonna be gone for a second. She won't even know I left. But if she does, tell her where I went. Okay?

Izzy: No problemo.

Biscuit jumped on Sid's shoulder and used Teleport. This took the Pikipek and his trainer to an Animal Crossing universe, right in front of a Town Hall.

Sid: I was not expecting this. But I was expecting not to expect something, so it doesn't count.

Sid turned around and knocked on the Town Hall's door. She then heard someone inside say something that sounded like a greeting, but it was hard to tell for sure because it wasn't said in English.

Sid: ...I'm sorry, but I don't have a clue what you just said.

After a short moment, the door was open and Isabelle held out a Translation Pill, which Sid accepted. After taking the pill, she would now be able to understand what Isabelle was saying.

Isabelle: Welcome to Kirboshi! My name is Isabelle. What brings you here?

Sid: I'm looking for somebody. May I come inside?

Isabelle: Of course.

Once inside, Sid could see another girl, but it still wasn't who she had come to see. It was instead the mayor of this village, Robin, sitting at her desk.

Sid: Have either of you seen Lucy Special?

Robin: She's at my house. Would you like me to go get her for you?

Sid: Yeah, that be great.

Robin stood up and began heading for the exit.

Robin: I'll be right back. My house is really close.

Robin left and shut the door.

Isabelle: Can I do anything for you while you wait? Kirboshi's got a lot of fun places you should check out later.

Sid: Okay, maybe I will. For now, you wanna play a game with me?

Isabelle: Sure.

Sid: Have you ever played Pokémon Shiritori?

Isabelle: I'm afraid I've never heard of that, but it sounds interesting. How do you play?

Sid: We take turns naming Pokémon and each one has to start with the same letter that the last one ends with. We keep going until someone loses by accidentally saying one that doesn't fit the chain, says one that already got said, or can't think of one. It's supposed to be you lose if you say a Pokémon that ends with N, but that's really dumb, so I play it this way.

Isabelle: I don't know Pokémon very well, but I'm up for the challenge!

Sid: Sweet! But before we start, what did you say your name was again?

Isabelle: I'm Isabelle. It's nice to meet you.

Sid: You too. My name's Sid. Does anybody ever call you "Izzy" for short?

Isabelle: No.

Sid: Well then, not Izzy, since you said you don't know Pokémon well, I'll start with an easy one. Hoppip.

Isabelle: Pikachu.

Sid: Ursaring.

Isabelle: Greninja.

Sid: Azumarill.

Isabelle: Lucario.

Sid: Onix.

That name was enough for Isabelle to get stumped. As she tried to think of another Pokémon to say, Robin came back in with Lucy Special.

Robin: Are you trying to think of something, Isabelle?

Isabelle: We're playing a game and I have to say a Pokémon that starts with X because Sid here said "Onix."

Robin: Ooh! I love this game! Can I take your place?

Isabelle: By all means, mayor.

Robin: Awesome. And X is actually really easy, which is ironic. Xerneas.

Sid: Scorbunny.

Robin: Yveltal.

Sid: Lickilicky.

Robin: Incineroar!

Sid: Ha! I win! "Lickilicky" doesn't end with an I.

Robin: It doesn't? I could've swore it did. But regardless, GARSG.

Sid: ...What the Sid does that mean?

Robin: Good albeit really short game. Thanks for letting me play with you. Now, I believe you had something to say to Lucy.

Sid: I sure did. Do you remember me, Lucy?

Lucy Special: You look familiar.

Sid: We met on Halloween. My costume was Jace Norman, your sister's was Richter Belmont, and yours was some cartoon character I couldn't identify.

Lucy Special: Oh yeah. You're the Twilight fan who was convinced she was a vampire.

Hearing Lucy Special say this made Sid form a fist with each of her hands and clench her teeth. However, she was able to suppress her anger almost immediately. She tried to state her feelings without her anger coming back, but that proved to be a little difficult.

Sid: I forgot you said that. I'll have you know that I am not a fan of those horrible movies at all. They gave my hometown of Forks, Washington a bad reputation for years!

Lucy Special: Hey! I'm from Washington too and I never cared that those dumb movies were set in it. You need to grow up.

Lucy Special turned around and opened the door.

Sid: Where do you think you're going?! I'm not done with you!

Lucy Special: I've gotta get back to making my cookies.

Lucy Special left with Isabelle following her.

Sid: She's making cookies?

Robin: Yeah. And she must really like me 'cause she came all the way from her universe and even brought her own oven just to make me some. You wanna go tell her whatever you had to say?

Sid: Nah. I don't think I'm ever gonna be able to convince her anyway.

Robin: In that case, you wanna play another game?

Sid: Pokémon Shiritori again?

Robin: That's what that game's called?

Sid: Yeah.

Robin: Huh. Today I learned. But no, I had something else in mind.

Robin went to her desk and got out her Switch. After handing Sid a Joy-Con, she turned on Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Once she made it to the character select screen, Robin chose her main.

The Announcer: PAC-MAN!

Robin: You've ever played this before?

Sid: I played it with my boyfriend and his BFF once, but I didn't understand it at all.

Robin: Well, your first mistake was not playing 1v1. What you're supposed to do is fight the other character until you knock them off the screen.

Sid: OH! See, I did not get that. Yes, I would like to give this game another try because I've heard it's a really important part of my universe.

Robin: Mine too.

Sid: Which character is the best?

Robin: ...Define "best."

Sid: Umm...The most powerful.

Robin: Oh, that would be Terry, who I hate.

The Announcer: Terry.

With both characters picked, the match started. It did not last very long.

The Announcer: PAC-MAN wins!

Sid: Okay. A couple of questions. Why did my guy keep asking PAC-MAN if he's okay and how does kicking up in the air make him go up?

Robin: ...Nobody knows. You wanna play again?

Sid: Yeah! Double or nothing.

Robin: But we never bet anything.

Sid: Well, now I bet an Olive Garden gift card.

And so, they played a rematch.

The Announcer: PAC-MAN wins!

Sid: Double or nothing.

The Announcer: PAC-MAN wins!

Sid: Double or nothing.

The Announcer: PAC-MAN wins!

Sid: Double or nothing.

The Announcer: PAC-MAN wins!

Sid: Okay, I give up. You're clearly better at this than me.

Robin: And you owe me 15 Olive Garden gift cards.

Sid: How are you so good at this? How are you even touching the buttons? You don't have any fingers!

Robin: Well, sometimes things that seem impossible happen. For instance, I am an Animal Crossing character and yet I hate an Animal Crossing game that hasn't even come out yet. Now I know how Whatshername feels about Splatoon 2. Say, what game are YOU from?

Sid: I'm not from any game. I'm from the Y Universe.

Robin: Oh. So then I'm guessing you're a reimagining of a character from_ The Loud House_?

Sid: Sure am!

Robin: Dang it. I was really hoping you were from a game and that maybe you'd feel the pain of an unwanted sequel someday too.

Lucy Special returned with Isabelle. She now had a platter with 4 tombstone-shaped cookies on it.

Lucy Special: I've got cookies! Who wants one?

Robin: Don't mind if I do.

Robin and Isabelle each took a cookie. Just like in the game they're from, they ate them very fast.

Sid: Do these cookies have garlic in them?

Lucy Special: No. Of course not.

Sid: Oh, good. 'Cause I want one but I don't wanna die.

Sid took a cookie too and started chowing down. After she was finished with it, her skin turned green.

Sid: What the Sid?! How did this happen?

Lucy Special: These are magic cookies that always do a different random thing when they get eaten. That's the only reason I came here. My parents won't let me make them, so I had to hide it from them.

Robin: Nothing happened to me and Isabelle though.

Lucy Special: You don't know that. Maybe your appendix turned into a ball, or your memory of a loved one's been erased, or something.

Isabelle: Whatever it is, it'll go away, right?!

Lucy Special: In 48 hours. Now I'm gonna leave and go to the Mortal Kombat universe 'cause I wanna see what happens when The Terminator eats one of these.

Lucy Special used her sister's invention, which she totally had permission to take from her, to open a portal and went through it.

Robin: Joke's on her. Robots can't eat.

After the portal was gone, Sid's phone rang and she answered it.

Sid: Hello.

Becca: SID! Get your patootie back to work this instant!

Sid: What happened to me being able to take a day off whenever I want because I'm the boss's daughter?

Becca: That was when you were depressed because you got your heart broken. Wanting to tell someone that you're NOT mad at them for something they said 5 months ago is not a good enough reason to miss work. Now GET BACK HERE!

Sid: Alright. I'm sorry. I'll be right there. Bye.

Sid hung up.

Sid: How am I ever gonna explain to my mom how my skin changed color?

Robin: Just tell her the truth. Tell her you ate a magic cookie.

Sid: She's never gonna believe that.

Robin: Well, I don't have a mom, so I don't know what it's like to...

Isabelle: Yeah you do.

Robin: I do what?

Isabelle: Have a mom.

Robin: ..._..._I do?!

Isabelle: Yeah. She sends you letters all the time.

Robin: ..._..._..._..._Well, I guess Lucy was right about me getting my memory erased.

Sid: Oh, I don't have time for this! I gotta get going. Biscuit, teleport us back to work.

Biscuit used Teleport.

Robin: I liked her. I should've asked if she wanted to join Team Rocket.

Back at the zoo, Sid knew she had to do the right thing. Naturally, she went straight to her mom so she could talk to her.

Sid: Okay, here I am.

Becca: AAAHH! What happened to your skin?!

Izzy: Yeah, how'd you do it? I wanna be green too!

Sid: Umm...It's a disease- a non-contagious disease from the Special universe. To cure it, we gotta buy 15 Olive Garden gift cards and then wait a couple of days.

Becca: ...Well, I would normally say that there's no way that could be the cure to a disease, but I don't know what the Special universe is like and I can't think of any other reason you'd have green skin. So, I guess I believe you.

Izzy: How does someone catch this disease, Sid?

Sid: If you wanna be green, just paint yourself.

Izzy: Eh. Too much work.

* * *

**Next Time On _Another The Loud House Q&A_**

The Loud parents were watching TV together in their living room when one of their kids walked up to them.

Luan: I have an offer to make you.

Rita: Okay. What is it?

Luan: You know how I have a perfectly good cannon but you never let me use it? Well, Lincoln has already agreed to let me launch him on one condition. Mom, Dad, if you let me use my cannon, I won't do anything for April Fool's Day this year.

Rita & Lynn Sr.: _**DEAL!**_

Luan: Thank you very much.

Having gotten what she wanted, Luan ran upstairs.

Lynn Sr.: ...Wait. I feel we really should've put more thought into that. What if she...?

Rita: Wait one second. My favorite commercial's on.

Upstairs, Luan went straight into Lincoln's room without knocking and found him on his bed. He appeared to be sad about something, which made Luan's excitement go away.

Luan: What's wrong, little bro?

Lincoln: All my best friends have personfriends now and I'm still all alone. Clyde has Sid, Bonnie has Cliff, and I've got nobody.

Luan: That's not all your best friends.

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne doesn't want a personfriend, so we can't- no, we **shouldn't** include her in this.

Luan: Okay. But what about Stella, and Rusty, and all of them?

Lincoln: None of them are any of my BEST friends. Clyde's my best friend overall, Ronnie Anne's my best friend on the girl list, and Bonnie's my best friend on the Kalos list.

Luan: The Kalos list? That's not something you should- Never mind. If this is bothering you, why don't you just start dating?

Lincoln: I want to, but I'm too famous. I've always been worried that I would get boys to go out with me just because of my celebrity status. I wish I could meet somebody who's never heard of me.

Luan: Well, Mom and Dad gave me permission to launch you. Maybe you'll happen to land somewhere that'll lead to you meeting the love of your life. Who knows?


	17. A Chance To Get A Boyfriend

The Loud parents were watching TV together in their living room when one of their kids walked up to them.

Luan: I have an offer to make you.

Rita: Okay. What is it?

Luan: You know how I have a perfectly good cannon but you never let me use it? Well, Lincoln has already agreed to let me launch him on one condition. Mom, Dad, if you let me use my cannon, I won't do anything for April Fool's Day this year.

Rita & Lynn Sr.: _**DEAL!**_

Luan: Thank you very much.

Having gotten what she wanted, Luan ran upstairs.

Lynn Sr.: ...Wait. I feel we really should've put more thought into that. What if she...?

Rita: Wait one second. My favorite commercial's on.

Upstairs, Luan went straight into Lincoln's room without knocking and found him on his bed. He appeared to be sad about something, which made Luan's excitement go away.

Luan: What's wrong, little bro?

Lincoln: All my best friends have personfriends now and I'm still all alone. Clyde has Sid, Bonnie has Cliff, and I've got nobody.

Luan: That's not all your best friends.

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne doesn't want a personfriend, so we can't- no, we **shouldn't** include her in this.

Luan: Okay. But what about Stella, and Rusty, and all of them?

Lincoln: None of them are any of my BEST friends. Clyde's my best friend overall, Ronnie Anne's my best friend on the girl list, and Bonnie's my best friend on the Kalos list.

Luan: The Kalos list? That's not something you should- Never mind. If this is bothering you, why don't you just start dating?

Lincoln: I want to, but I'm too famous. I've always been worried that I would get boys to go out with me just because of my celebrity status. I wish I could meet somebody who's never heard of me.

Luan: Well, Mom and Dad gave me permission to launch you. Maybe you'll happen to land somewhere that'll lead to you meeting the love of your life. Who knows?

Lincoln: I doubt it, but I guess that could happen. Just get launching me over with.

Luan grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him out of bed. After she took him to her room, she loaded him into her cannon and lit the fuse.

Luan: Hopefully Courtney isn't close to the house yet. I don't want her to see this and give me an earful about it.

The cannon went off. Lincoln crashed through the roof, but he was still too upset about being lonely to care. Courtney caught sight of him flying while she approached the Loud house, but he was moving too fast for her to be able to tell it was him and she assumed it was a flying Pokémon. When she got inside, she was greeted by The Announcer and I.

**Guest asks "hi i have 2 questions. the 1st one is louds how about you force lana to take a bath with her hands tied behind back while you wash her. the 2nd questions is for courtney from total dramarama did you actually get arrested in the episode know it all and did u go to jail."**

Rita: We're not that desperate. Lana always bathes when we ask her to. We always have to remind her to use soap and shampoo, but still.

Courtney: I don't know what you're talking about, Guest, but I've never been arrested. I am a law-abiding citizen.

Anthony: Not every event that happened on the real shows also happened here in the Y Universe.

Courtney: What shows?

Anthony: _ER_ and _Smallville_. Obviously.

Confused, Courtney decided it was time to get away from me. I don't blame her. Besides, the only reason she had come to the Loud house was because Leni wanted to talk to her. She went upstairs to Leni and Izzy's room, kindly greeting the other Louds she came across along the way.

Courtney: So, what did you want to talk with me about? Something related to Team Magma, I presume?

Leni: As you know, I'm pregnant. I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm starting to freak out about it, and I need as many people to help me with it as possible. So, is there anything you can tell me?

Courtney: _..._..._..._...That's not a topic I'm comfortable discussing with you.

* * *

When Lincoln got home later, he drifted into the house while staring down at his phone, typing on it like crazy, and sporting a weird smile. His eyes were half shut and little hearts floated around his head. His sisters noticed all of this and they all knew that something had to be said about it.

Lynn: Who are you texting?

Being asked this sudden question got Lincoln to snap back into reality and look up from his phone. After the hearts popped, he hid his phone behind his back.

Lincoln: Nobody.

Luan: You are so lying. Earlier, you said you were lonely and wanted a boyfriend. You totally met somebody. Who is he?

Lincoln: Yes, I met someone. And that's who I was texting. But I did nothing more than make a new friend.

Lola: Yeah, for now! You totally have a crush on him. We can all tell, so just admit it!

Lincoln was hesitant, but he could tell he had no choice but to fess up.

Lincoln: ...I know I'm gonna regret telling you this, but I want to ask this new friend of mine out.

Lincoln's sisters all got excited and started grinning. None of them said anything and Lincoln dreaded what was coming. During this brief silent moment, I handed earplugs to Lincoln's parents, Izzy, and Courtney. I also had a pair for myself.

Anthony: Sorry, The Announcer. I'd give you some earplugs too, but you don't have ears since you're just a voice.

Lincoln: Why don't I get any?

Anthony: Because you having to suffer is the proper way for this scene to go.

Lincoln groaned at what I said.

The Announcer: What are these earplugs for?

Anthony: You're about to find out.

Lincoln's sisters started screaming and running around the living room. Naturally, Lincoln got annoyed by this.

The Announcer: What are they screaming about?

Anthony: They're happy about what's happened. And this is the first time they've ever done it in a way that makes at least **SOME** sense. Back before Lincoln realized he was gay, they would do this if a girl he knew so much as existed.

Lynn: Okay. That's a huge exaggeration.

Anthony: Your mom is a huge exaggeration. And I've got a question. How come he's the only one you do this for? Why don't you scream with joy when one of you girls meets somebody? Doing it just for him takes something that's already really freaking stupid and makes it even stupider.

Lynn: First off, you suck. Second off, the reason it's just a Lincoln thing is because...

This was when Lynn realized she had no answer to that question.

Lynn: ...It's because you suck. That's why.

Anthony: That may be true, but the important topic here is Lincoln and the guy he has a crush on.

Lana: So, what's his name?

Lynn: What's his sign?

Lucy: What's his birthday?

Luna: If he has one, what's his wrist tattoo Bible verse say?

Luan: Wait a second. I just realized something. First was Lori & Bobby, then Leni & George, then Luna & Sam, then me & Benny.

Lily would've mentioned that her and the boyfriends she's had were forgotten in that list, but she was too happy about Lincoln getting one to care.

Lynn: Are you going anywhere with this?

Luan: I was just about to get there. You should've been the next one to get a personfriend, but it skipped you and went to Lincoln.

Lynn: It **should** skip me. I don't want a personfriend.

Leni: Huh? What happened to your crush on Ness?

Lynn: I was just dehydrated.

Lincoln: Can we please get back to the Q&A, if you guys didn't already finish it?

Lana: At least tell us how you met him.

Lincoln: ...Fine. **It all just kinda happened.** While I was out, I went to the Special universe and I got put to sleep by a Pokémon in a place that was both an Arby's and a Goodwill.

Leni: An Arby's and a Goodwill?

Lincoln: I thought it was weird at first too, but I figured that since they have McChevrons, there's no reason they can't also have Arbwills.

Leni: No, I don't think it's weird that a place would be both those things. I just don't know what either of those things are.

**FLASHBACK**

Lincoln woke up at an Arbwill table. As he sat up, he spotted a box of curly fries. Then, for the first time, he caught sight of the boy who was sitting across from him. This boy worked here and his name tag, which Lincoln didn't notice, said his name was Two. Under the apron that was part of his work uniform, Two wore a white and dark blue shirt with a 55 on it that resembled a baseball jersey, a pair of shorts with a belt, and socks with sandals. Lincoln knew to not let Leni know any of that. Two was a Caucasian redhead with a purple streak in his spiky hair. He also had a pair of eyeglasses that looked just like Lisa's but dark blue.

Two: Good, you're up. Do you remember what happened?

Lincoln: ...Uhh...Yeah, a Sunkern used some move on me and I fell asleep.

Two: That move was Grass Whistle and I'm ashamed to say that that was my Sunkern. I'm really sorry. I keep telling him to stop doing that, but he finds it too funny. To make it up to you, I got you some food. I hope you like curly fries.

Lincoln: ...Uhh...I do. Thanks.

Lincoln took one of the fries and ate it.

Lincoln: Let's share.

Two: Okay. Thank you.

Two did the same.

Two: So, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?

Lincoln: _..._...Lincoln Loud.

Two: That's a cool name. I'm Two Park.

_Lynn: Wait. What kind of name is Two?_

_Lincoln: It's one an RPG protagonist would have. Both this universe and the Special universe have Pokémon in them, so I'm surprised how little I've come across people with those kinds of names._

_Lynn: What's an RGP pro...whatever you just said?_

_Lincoln: You don't wanna know._

_Lynn: It's a video game thing, isn't it?_

_Lola: Who cares?! Let's get back on topic and ask Linky about his boyfriend!_

_Lincoln: It makes absolutely no sense to call him that. I only just met him, I don't think he knows I'm gay, and I haven't even asked him out or told him I like him that way yet. Now let me finish my story._

Lincoln: That's a cool name too.

Two: You don't think Two is a weird first name?

Lincoln: Not really. Why? Do you get that a lot?

Two: Sometimes.

Lincoln: So, are you from this universe?

Two: Sure am. Why?

Lincoln: Oh, nothing. It's just that I'm not.

Two: Interesting.

**The flashback is over now.**

Lana: Does he still live in the Special universe?

Lincoln: Yes.

Lana: Then aren't you worried a relationship that long distance is gonna be hard to handle?

Lincoln: No. Because me and him are not in a relationship and I don't know if we're going to be. Please don't get your hopes up. Besides, I'm happy he's from a universe where us and our show don't exist. Since he's never heard of me, I don't have to worry that he only likes me for my fame.

Lisa: Regardless of whether or not they are romantic partners, our brother unit has no reason to have the concern which our eighth oldest sibling has described. This is due to the fact that the concept of other universes existing is no more than a myth.

Courtney: Yeah, what she said. Except, you know, actually said like a human being.

Luan: I have a joke to make about Lincoln and Two's last names! If they ever get married and one of them has to change his last name, either Lincoln would be...

Lincoln: Okay! That's it! If you're gonna talk about me marrying a guy I've known for only a couple hours, I'm...

Luan: A **couple** hours? Hahahahaha! Get it?

The other Loud sisters laughed, but Lincoln groaned.

Lincoln: I am so outta here. Two said he would watch the Kids' Choice Awards with me and Clyde even though he said the KCA's aren't his thing.

Lincoln turned around and began to open the front door.

Luna: Kiss him once for me!

Lincoln: Stop it.

Once the door was open, MacArthur, whose job for the day was being a Census taker, stepped into the house.

Courtney: Yay! A Census taker! Mr. and Mrs. Loud, can I help you with it?

Rita: Uhhh...Sure?

Courtney: Thank you very much.

Izzy: Remember to count me, Not Mom.

Lincoln: No! Whatever you do, do NOT count Izzy. She is not a member of this family!

Courtney: That won't matter for the Census. Everyone needs to be included regardless of whether or not they're related to the rest of the people they live with. All that matters is where they live. This is especially true for kids.

MacArthur: Yeah, what she said.

He couldn't see her mouth because of the "Do Not Open Until Christmas" sticker, but Lincoln could tell from the look in Izzy's eyes that she was tauntingly grinning about this information Courtney shared. After standing in place for about a second, he pushed MacArthur out of his way and angrily stormed out of the house.

Anthony: This Census scene was 100% pointless. It didn't add anything to the plot, it wasn't funny, and all it did was serve as a reminder that Lincoln hates Izzy and doesn't want her to be a part of the family, which I've established more than enough times already. But Nick keeps showing this commercial where actors and characters from their shows talk about that "it doesn't matter if they're related" thing and it makes me think of Lincoln & Izzy every single time I see it. I couldn't not include it here. But more importantly, we can now **_FINALLY _**get back to answering Q&A questions.

**IGotThatYummyyum says "To Lisa, solve the number below: 141421413414124314534638956100204924923-97371471000136134189419849719*2/21438436"**

The Announcer: Man, that was a lot of numbers to have to say.

Anthony: IGotThatYummyyum, thank you for ending one of the numbers on 719. That number is nice.

Lisa: The correct solution to that equation is 1.4142141e+38.

**Kyla asks "Sid, how's your life?"**

Sid: My life's awesome! I got my first ever human babysitting job today, so that's fun.

Adelaide: There is no such thing as fun work.

Even though the Chang sisters weren't on the same floor as her, they were able to hear Lori screaming. She had just gotten a text from Luna about how Lincoln met Two and she was just as happy about it as the rest of her sisters.

Courtney: Say, Izzy. I'll bet you've lived here at the Loud house long enough that Lincoln has started to feel like your brother.

Izzy: Maybe.

Courtney: So, are you happy about how he met somebody too?

Izzy: Nope. I don't give a care.

**Kyla also asks "****And for Girl Jordan, what are your favorite all-time?****"**

Anthony: What are her favorite all-time what?

**Kyha asks "****Sid, what are your favorite food? Because I'm vegetarian.****"**

Prune Juice: Really? Me too.

Sid: Picking my #1 favorite food is hard, so I'm gonna name a few that are my favorites of certain categories. For breakfast, I like pancakes. My favorite kind of pizza is olive pizza, and my favorite drink is of course _**BLOOD!**_

**Zero asks "Lisa, do you ever have any accidents?"**

Lisa: The following event from my past is one that I prefer not to reflect on. However, I shall allow you to receive the knowledge of said event due to your interest in the topic. I was once working on an experiment and, at one point during the process, I needed to urinate. Unfortunately, I was unaware of the fact that my youngest sibling had...

Lily: POO POO! (Translation: JUST TALK NORMALLY!)

Lisa: Youngest sibling, it is hypocritical of you to make such a demand.

Izzy: Lily threw away her training potty because she wants to stick to diapers. Lisa usually uses it because she's too lazy to go to the bathroom, so...

Lisa: It is not due to laziness.

Izzy: She had to wait in line to use it, the line took too long, I bet you see where this is going.

Courtney: Ooh. That's really gross.

Lisa: I was a victim of circumstance. It shall never happen again.

The Announcer: And we're done.

Luan: Did anybody know what my joke about Lincoln getting married was gonna be?

* * *

Lincoln, Clyde, Two, and Sid gathered in the living room of the McBride house and watched the Kids' Choice Awards. It would be easier to say "Lincoln, Clyde, and their dates," but I can't.

At one point during the awards show, Sid was eating Buffalo wings and started farting. The fart went on for really long, causing the boys to all stare at her.

Sid: That was definitely not me.

Two: She who denied it supplied it.

Clyde: This guy gets it.

This was a stupid and unnecessary gross-out joke that just made the wordcount longer than it needs to be. Including it was pretty immature of me. This part wasn't meant to be satire on something or anything like that, I just wanted to make a fart joke for some reason.

Let's skip ahead to after the KCA's are over.

Two: Okay. That was slightly less cringy than I was expecting. Cool.

Lincoln: Spelled with a U with two dots over it.

Clyde: This guy gets it.

Two: I don't have a clue what you guys are talking about but I like how close you are as friends. Before I head home, can I get another Mountain Dew?

Clyde: Sure, dude. Help yourself.

Two: Sweet!

Two jumped up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. Once he was out of earshot, Clyde turned towards his best friend.

Clyde: You're running out of time, dude. You wanna ask him out, don't you?

Lincoln: I totally do. Do you think I should?

Sid: Heck yeah! Having a boyfriend is awesome! Can confirm.

Lincoln: But I'm way too freaking nervous! What if I ask him out, and then he tells me he's straight? Do you have any idea how embarrassing that would be? On top of that, I've never once asked someone out on a date before.

Sid: Well, there's a first time for everything.

Clyde: And it's now or never.

Lincoln: That's not true. It doesn't have to be today. I think I should wait a few days to give me some more time to get ready.

Clyde: But with every day that goes by, you get deeper into The Friend Zone.

Lincoln: There's no such thing as The Friend Zone.

Clyde: Sure there is. Back me up here, Sid.

Sid: Sorry, but I'm with Linc on this. Two people being friends first doesn't mean they can't become a couple. Chandler & Monica.

Lincoln: Yeah, Chandler & Monica.

Clyde: Good point. I forgot about Chandler & Monica.

Sid: ..._..._Chandler & Monica.

Lincoln: Yeah, Chandler & Monica.

Two overhead this very detailed part of the conversation as he came back into the living room.

Two: Chandler & Monica?

Clyde: That's right. Chandler & Monica.

Two: I certainly see your point, but consider this. Monica & Chandler.

Sid: Whoa! That's- How could you say something so controversial but so brave?

Lincoln: We're all forgetting a few very important pieces of information though. Phoebe, Ross, Rachel, and Joey.

Clyde: Don't forget Gunther.

I caught the four teens (unless Sid is still 12, in which case it's three teens and one preteen) by surprise by suddenly coming into the house.

Anthony: I believe that you shouldn't act like The Friendship Zone is something you should avoid like a disease since that implies friendship is bad. However, you also shouldn't say it doesn't exist because it makes absolutely no sense to say there's no such thing as friendship. But much more importantly, Carol, Susan, Ben, Jack, The Holiday Armadillo, Ursula, Regina, and Phoebe.

Lincoln: I already said Phoebe.

Anthony: Not Phoebe, Phoebe. So, what show won Favorite Cartoon in this universe?

Lincoln: My girl Unikitty's show! Isn't that true in your universe too?

Two: I don't know. I didn't watch my universe's...

Lincoln: I meant "also."

Clyde: That begs the question though. How do you spell your...?

Anthony: I shall now announce who the winner of Favorite Cartoon was! The only problem is I am writing this before the Kids' Choice Awards have aired, so I have to do multiple versions of this scene. Only one of them will be canon and I won't know for sure which one.

Lincoln: Please don't tell me _Total DramaRama_ won.

Anthony: Don't worry. It wasn't nominated. Neither was _Unikitty!_.

Lincoln: WHAT?!

* * *

**The Pineapple Version**

Anthony: For the bajillionth time in a row, the winner was _SpongeBob SquarePants_!

Lincoln: WhAT a SUrpRiSe! You might as well be telling me that the sky is blue.

Anthony: Even though SpongeBob is my favorite show of all time, even I want another show to get a chance to win. That is looooooooooooooong overdue.

**The Waffles and Shrimps & Prime Rib ****Version**

Anthony: The Favorite Cartoon for 2020 was..._...__T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans! Let's **GO!**_

Lincoln: You've gotta be kidding me.

Anthony: I am not the kidding the you.

Lincoln: Then the kids in your universe have really awful taste.

Sid: If you think you're upset about this, wait 'til you see how my new friend Robin will react to it.

Anthony: "Friend Robin" is a thing that's said on TTG.

**The Gumball ****Version**

Anthony: The announcement of what show won was AMAZING! It was Gumball!

Lincoln: Ehhhh, is that the show with the blue guy who yelled at me and punched me? And the creepy orange thing?

Anthony: Yep.

Lincoln: Then the kids in your world have really awful taste.

Two: Wait. How come you said "world" instead of "universe?"

Lincoln: Huh. I don't know. It just kinda felt right.

Sid: _I know whyyyyyyy!_

**The D'oh-nut Version**

Anthony: For NOT the first time ever, _The Simpsons_ won Favorite Cartoon. In 2002, it broke the streak of _Rugrats_ winning every year. I don't remember seeing that happen, if I even did, because I turned 6 that year. I'm impressed it was able to break SpongeBob's streak too. Maybe Disney+ and Steamed Hams had something to do with it.

**The Christmas Cookies Version**

Anthony: _ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks_ won. I can't really think of anything to add.

**The Vegetarian Burger Version**

Anthony: _It's Pony_ was nominated at the last minute and they declared it automatic winner 'cause it deserves it.

Lincoln: WHAT?! That's absurd. That's not even possible.

**The Vegetarian Burger With Pickles Version**

Anthony: Right when they were about to announce the winner of the award, the entire stage was sucked into a black hole, sending it back in time to 1999. The stage of the 1999 KCA's came to 2020, so they announced that _Rugrats_ had won.

**The Vegetarian Burger With Onions Version**

Anthony: During the show, DreamWorks announced that they're gonna make _Shrek: The Animated Series_. The crowd went wild. Since Shrek is so perfect, his new show received the award for Favorite Cartoon even though it wasn't nominated and hasn't even gotten made yet.

**The M****oldy Cantaloupe Version**

Anthony: ...Oh boy, here we go. Everyone, the winner of Favorite Cartoon was a show that I personally feel doesn't deserve the award. As good as the show in question is now, and as great as its spin-off is, the first season was so monumentally horrendous, that it's hard to make up for that.

Lincoln and Clyde gasped.

Lincoln: Oh my god. OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! There is only one show that you would say that about!

Anthony: That's right, little man. The winner of Favorite Cartoon at the 2020 Kids' Choice Awards is none other than_..._..._..._..._The Loud House_.

The room fell silent as Lincoln and Clyde's jaws dropped. Then it was the exact opposite of silent.

Lincoln: **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Clyde: **This is the greatest day of my liiiiiiiiiiife!****_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

The two friends started running around, jumping all over the place, and cheering. They also hugged quite a few times. Sid occasionally added in a calm little "Whoo!"

Two: I feel so lost right now. What is _The Loud House_ and why is it winning the award making you guys so happy?

Lincoln: _The Loud House_ is the show that the original versions of me, Clyde, and Sid are from.

Two: Oh. Makes sense why you're freaking out so much and why your last name is in the title then.

Sid: The reason I care a lot less than they do is because the original version of me has been a part of the show for much less time than the original versions of them and she's more associated with the spin-off anyway.

* * *

Clyde: So what won Favorite Video Game?

Anthony: Oh, well no need to do multiple versions for this one. Obviously the greatest game of all time, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, won. Alright, I'm gonna leave now.

Obviously, I left.

Two: Me too.

Lincoln: Wait. There's something I wanted to ask you. Clyde, Sid, can you guys please give us some privacy?

Sid: But I wanna see what happens.

Clyde: Is us hiding behind the couch private enough for you?

Lincoln: What? No, it- Fine. I guess.

Clyde and Sid jumped behind the couch at a lightning fast speed. If this were really a cartoon, allowing us to see it visually, you'd be able to pause and see their bodies in weird-looking contortions.

Two: So, what did you wanna ask me?

Lincoln started sweating a little.

Lincoln (thinking): Don't be nervous, Lincoln. Try to imagine him in his under..._..._On second thought, probably shouldn't do that.

Two: That's okay. Take your time.

Lincoln: There's this restaurant I know called Pork Place. Would you...Would you like to...Would you like to have dinner with me there sometime?

Two:_ ..._...This is awkward.

Lincoln's heart sank. He knew the reason Two had said that must've been because his prediction was right and Two was straight. Or maybe it was something else. Maybe Two already had a personfriend.

Clyde knew how Lincoln was feeling and felt really sorry for his best buddy. Sid, not so much. She would've felt sorry for him too, but she didn't understand what was happening.

Sid: I don't get it. What's awkward?

Lincoln: Stay out of this!

Two: It's nothing, Sid. It's just that I'm Jewish so I don't eat pork.

Lincoln: Wait. Is that all?

Two: Yeah. But if that place has other foods on the menu, I'd love to go there with you.

Lincoln: Really?!

Two: Uh-huh. I've wanted to ask you out all day, but I wasn't sure if you were gay or bi or not.

Lincoln: I'm gay. Which one are you?

Two: Bi.

Lincoln: Well, Pork Place DOES have other stuff on the menu, so you wanna go there with me?

Two: Love to. Tomorrow night sound good?

Lincoln: I promised some of my sisters I'd help them do some stuff tomorrow. How's the night after?

Two: That'll work.

Lincoln: Sounds great. See you then.

Sid: ...The way we got together was WAY better.

Clyde: Agreed. Too bad nobody got to see it because Anthony's such a lazy unmotivated dumpster fire.

Lincoln: Seriously, guys?!

I surprised everyone again by coming back into the house.

Anthony: **I HAVE RETURNED!**

Lincoln: What now?!

Anthony: I've got one more thing to say and it's **_REALLY_** important. Two, you and Lincoln are a gay kid and a Jewish bi kid.

Two: ...I don't mean to sound like Wrench, but...So? Is there a joke behind that?

Anthony: There is.

Two: ...Well, aren't you gonna tell it to me?

Anthony: ..._..._You wouldn't get it.

**Next Time On _Another The Loud House Q&A_**

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE PLOT OF THE NEXT ONE'S GONNA BE!

It's **not** gonna be Prune Juice's birthday.

It's not gonna be Lincoln & Two's first date either.


	18. Answer Me, Google Me

The Announcer: Live from Kirboshi, it's The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time: Google Translate Edition!

Anthony: None of the characters who aren't from this universe are here yet. They don't know that I'm doing a Google Translate episode. Except for probably Izzy since she can read minds.

Robin: Couldn't you just give her something that would suppress her powers so you don't have to risk her telling the...?

Anthony: Oh, look! Everybody's here now.

I pointed as if I wanted Robin to look at the other characters, but I was pointing at nothing.

Robin: No they're not.

Anthony: I'm gonna Google Translate both the comments and the names of the people who commented. They're all gonna be translated to Hawaiian and then back to English. From what I've seen, using Hawaiian always gets the best results.

* * *

Once everyone had arrived, we got the Q&A started as soon as possible. We needed to because there's going to be a lot more comments than usual.

**Shaeril McBrown asks "Gwen why do you have so much"**

Anthony: Gwen's not here 'cause she thinks this whole thing is lame. Maybe she has so much because her parents are afraid of her and give her whatever she wants.

Lola: They're afraid of her and give her whatever she wants? Is that true?

Anthony: I don't know.

**Best asks "Lisa, do you want Lily to dress for your exam?"**

Lisa: I do not have any exams to take at any point in the future. I am no longer enrolled in school due to having no use for it. Therefore, my youngest sibling has no exam of mine to dress up for. Regardless, I would have no preference what she wore.

**jedichillwill asks "Rita and Lynn Sr. Which one is your favorite? and there is no word on all of them to vote"**

Rita: Our favorite what?

**Call it says "To the Loud brothers I fear young you to kill lisa salt so he can't salt the streets with anything he does, this is a job he does every ice cream maker to keep you from enjoying the snowy days."**

Linka: Who's Lisa Salt?

Loki Loud: And what did we ever do to him to make him want to ruin snow days for us?

Lincoln: So the opposite gender Louds are a thing you use now?

Anthony: Apparently. Because I can't get enough variations of the Loud family for some reason.

**Call it says "I was lucky Lynn had to give Lisa a hard time"**

Lincoln: I don't understand. What does that have to do with...?

Lynn: You were lucky?! What did you do to get lucky?! TELL ME NOW!

**Call it asks "Lynn sir why don't you threaten Save the Children for not locking the door is what i do"**

Lincoln: All of these sound really familiar.

Lynn Sr.: I'm sorry, Call it, but I don't understand what you're asking.

**Call it asks "Lori jumps to your phone (grabs Loris's phone and punches her on the wall)"**

Lori was suddenly standing on a wall and got punched by seemingly nobody.

Lori: ...I...Uhh...WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?!

**Epsilon asks "Of all the big brothers, who would you dare to run a 72-day adventure with? The heel shoes are ankle straps or removable ankle boots"**

Anthony: Running for 72 days doesn't exactly sound like something I would want to do. But which big brother would I choose? Out of every single big brother in existence, that is a LOT of choices. It would take me a long time to pick.

**Call it says "hi my nni 2 half way. The section on cody is where you get the duct tape you put on your mouth in the tiger shape section. Step 2 You can be brave for a big sister to shut her mouth for 1 hour."**

Cody: ..._..._What?

**jvw asks "hi i ate for cody of total dram. in the episode tiger fail you duct tape your mouth shut to try and beat gwen in the quiet game my question is whether or not you are accustomed to mouth before or after that."**

Lincoln: Are these like Google Translated versions of comments we've responded to before?

Izzy: They sure are.

Lincoln: How do you know?

Izzy: I read Anthony's mind.

Anthony: Well, now you all know. Answer the question, Cody. Freaking Cody!

Cody: Of course I'm accustomed to mouth. I've had one since I was born. And you don't need to eat for me.

Lincoln: ...I don't think Cody knows what "Google Translated" means.

Anthony: Either way, can you guys please keep answering as if these were real questions?

Lincoln: Sure.

**justin says "hi, I have a question for the courtney of total dramatization that after the event of the epic event saw you everywhere and duncan completed an event in a handmade police and they take you home, the center or the firm."**

Courtney: The firm? As in, an accounting firm? That'd be awesome!

**JMbuilder asks "Can you tell me the difference between the Y and X universe Louds? Just screw me up"**

Anthony: "Screw me up," as in, lie about what the difference is.

Lincoln: Us Y universe Louds are the ones with personalities you wouldn't expect and the X universe Louds aren't.

Anthony: Oh, come on! That was so weak! Let a professional handle this.

A portal opened and Luan Special stepped out of it.

Luan Special: The Y universe Louds are a gang of multi-generational ninja that are in a reggae band and the X universe Louds are single-celled organisms that think Coca-Cola is a number.

Anthony: That's more like it! Somebody get this girl a York Peppermint Patty. She deserves it.

**Nine asks "Hey Lori, how long have you known your best friends Dana and Becky?"**

Lori: Sadly, we're not friends anymore. Becky said she cared more about her job than our friendship and Dana told me her parents will not allow her to spend time with me anymore because they're zombies and have to return to their burial sites.

Leni: WHAT?!

Lori: Just kidding! The three of us have known each other for about 10 years.

Anthony: See, Lincoln? That's how you do a funny lie!

Luan Special: This guy gets it.

Lincoln: But I wasn't trying to be funny.

Luan Special: This guy doesn't get it.

**jedichillwill asks "Well, sorry for the last Louds, but here's a hard one, because it's Christmas time so I ask you a devotional question, and this is for everyone, if Jesus came Christ asks you and asks you to give everything and follow him, will you?"**

Lana: The last Louds?! There will never be any more after Lily? Well, that sucks.

**Kerberos asks "Lisa, what would you do if you were home alone for the weekend?"**

Luan Special: It's completely possible that she could be alone, but she's never gonna be somebody's home. That's just not physically possible.

**TinkerbellBleu (u/SkylerBleu on reddit) says "Blind fandom is a bit tricky here, but looking at your photos is unique and exciting. I think it's best that you use your belt on their Pokemon for a common task like yours. I'm always surprised to see such requests!"**

Anthony: I don't have any photos or belts.

**The essence of love says "(Give Lori 3 oils I want you to apply them to your taste and bring joy to the world."**

Lori: So, make the oils taste good? That might make ME happy, but it wouldn't bring joy to the whole world.

Anthony:_ Joy to the world! The lord has come! Let Earth receive her king!_

Luan: It's not Christmas.

Luan Special: HOW **DARE** YOU?!

Luan: Are you talking to me or him?

Luan Special: I hate that I have to say. You.

**The essence of love continues "My only request is that you give Lincoln and Ronnie Anne special thanks to them. I can see the connection between the two in each moment, and it saddens me to see how they can further deny their true feelings for each other!"**

Lori: You guys made these oils for me? Thank you.

Lincoln: No problem.

Ronnie Anne: You're welcome.

Lincoln: I'm so glad there's nothing else in that comment that needs to be acknowledged.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, me too. And even if there was, we would be polite about it, especially since it would be something that was already asked as opposed to a new comment. But the "thanks for them" part was the end, so it doesn't matter.

Adelaide: Why don't you two just give the people what they want and make out already?

Lincoln: I would really prefer not to.

Ronnie Anne ran off. She'll be back when she's done trashing Robin's office to let out her rage.

Robin: Hey! You can't go in there! Isabelle, do something!

Isabelle: ...Uhh...

**Call it asks "? Do you Lincoln want to get out of the carnival with Paige?"**

Lincoln: In order to exit the carnival with Paige, I would first have to be in a carnival with Paige, which I am not.

**Call it says "hey voicemail, got a ride in with a TRio"**

Lynn: ...How do we even respond to that one?

**M. Animator asks "Lynn, can you please raise your mother? Lincoln, I want you to cut your hair all over"**

Lynn: Rita, I'm your legal guardian now and I say bedtime is 6 o'clock sharp.

Rita: Haha. Real funny.

Lincoln: "All over" can be interpreted in a lot of different ways, so I'm not sure what to say.

**Best says "Lisa, I found Lori at the FBI. They will move your scientists around if you refuse to put Lily in protective gear while you do the experiments."**

Lori: The FBI accepted my job application? Sweet!

Lisa: Scientists are not something that can be owned. Even so, my possessions being moved around is only a minor nuisance due to the fact I can easily relocate them to their proper locations.

**Woohoo91 asks "Officer, how did you meet Sam?"**

MacArthur: She came into the coffee shop while I was workin' there one day and she recognized me as the person her girlfriend's sister's roommate knows.

**Call it says "Unlock his huge roller coaster and you are bound to be arrested for knocking under the net and grabbing a brat."**

Anthony: ..._..._...There are no words. That is just an amazing sentence.

**JMbuilder asks "Because you said that the Y world is different from the show ... How is your relationship with your parents, kids Loud? A LAOLE! It does not ask if you love them because you love them. If the relationship is on the show ... Watch the world. I beg your pardon. At my last question, I was saying more and more that it was impossible. I but need to add "small""**

Lincoln: Our relationship with our folks is still great.

Linka: Ours is great too.

Anthony: Much like Season 2 of Will & Grace.

Luan Special: This guy gets it.

Ronnie Anne: I'm back. Did I hear The Announcer say "Watch the world?"

Linka: Yep. It looks like me, my bros, and the opposite gender versions of us are going up into space.

The Y universe Louds all ducked and covered out of fear. The last time they were in space was...not the best experience.

Linka: I guess it's just us then.

Luke Loud: Killer!

Linka and her brothers got in a rocket ship and went up into space so they could watch the world.

Linka: Space. The final frontier.

Her Brothers: *groan*

Linka: What?

Levi Loud: Is it not possible for you to simply enjoy being here? Must you monologue about what being interstellar can be described as?

**Chief Fossil asks "What did you think about Sam's marriage?"**

Anthony: It is still a thing that is going to happen at some point. Unless I stop making _Another The Loud House Q&A_ all together by then, which could happen at any point. You never know.

**The essence of love says "0_0 Well that's not how I expected things to go ... But I got it if I liked each other. ;); I."**

Luan: Glad to hear you got it. I like it when people get things.

Luan Special: As do I. But for a different reason than you.

Anthony: This guy gets it.

**The essence of love asks "Also, how did the Louds encounter the Dramarama children? Has anyone done a daycare?"**

Lincoln: On Izzy's first day living with us, I switched bodies with her and had to go to her daycare, if that's what you mean.

**Call it says "kind of! You know, the Louds of the world didn't get the Geo? I think I'm thinking ... (above the picture of a Dedenne)"**

Courtney: ...This is another one that's so messed up we can't say anything.

Anthony: Let's come up with a name for these.

Beth: No.

**Call it asks "Is the Internet completely out of date? (Dr. Koloa"**

Luan: Not at all. The internet only gets more and more important every day.

Luan Special: This guy gets it.

Anthony: It was out of date in a certain Disney movie that came out recently.

Luan Special: This guy also gets it. But this guy gets a different thing than the previous guy got.

**nuuo asks "I got a question, what is 13% but maybe 50%?"**

Luan: Did we ever find out what the answer to that was when we got asked it the first time? I don't think we did.

Anthony: Maybe the answer's a deck of cards. Anything's possible.

Luan Special: This guy gets it.

Lola: STOP SAYING THAT!

Luan Special: No.

**Zero asks "Are you Lynn, do you really like Margo or Paula?"**

Lynn?: Well, I guess I'll let the Incineroar out of the bag.

Lynn? transformed, revealing herself to actually be Maria.

Maria: She had to go to the bathroom and secretly asked me to fill in for her. Ironically, she wasn't asked anything until this question that made me need to reveal myself. I don't know Margo and Paula, but I'm sure they're nice people.

**The essence of love says "I ... don't you think of a Pokemon like Geo the hamster? * spreads a hamster ball with a Dedenne inside * Meet Geo."**

Anthony: For some reason, the word "spread" made me think of old Jif commercials.

Luan Special: It's "gif."

Anthony: I agree. But that's not what I was talking about.

**The essence of love says "Also, I heard the rumor that Flowey wanted the arrow to try to kill Unikitty. Maybe he wasn't afraid of his temper ..."**

Lincoln: He failed the first time, he'll fail again. My girl Unikitty will be just fine!

**M. Animator says "Louds, get this human development key"**

Luna: A human development key?! I always wanted a human development key!

**M. Animator asks "Lynn Sr., can you make a chum?"**

Lynn Sr.: No problem. I love making new friends.

**Best asks "Lincoln, all members of the Full House Gang, do you think of a really good tattoo?"**

Lincoln: No, thinking of the Full House gang doesn't make me think of a tattoo. But if someone really did get a Full House gang tattoo, that would be so sick!

Anthony: Agreed. Michelle, Uncle Jesse, DJ, and the whole family on somebody's skin? That be insane!

Lincoln *groan* Really?! The same dumb joke twice?!

Anthony: Yes. That's how I roll!

Luan Special: This guy gets...

Luan Special saw the look in Lola's eye and knew she shouldn't say "it."

Luan Special: ...birthday presents every September.

**JMbuilder says "I know I'm going to miss it but in my hometown, the new year starts in 2 hours. See you in a chapter next year! Also, Izzy. for some reason Total Dramarama did not release my land"**

Izzy: My show won't let your land go?! That's horrible! Something should really be done about it. Luan, get those two superheroes you know on the job.

**Chief Fossil says "For Luna and Sam, I want Luna to tell the family that she is sleeping with Sam and that some of the news is missing."**

Anthony: Luna and Sam are having a slumber party. That is an okay topic for a K+ rating.

Rita: I hope none of the news that went missing was important.

**JMbuilder says "I apologize for carrying out that war, Lincoln. It was a failure."**

Lincoln: All war is a failure. War is wrong.

**JMbuilder asks "All the way through, from everything that has actually happened in your stream (I remember that you are not from the same world that shows itself), what do you want?"**

Lori: Our stream? So, what stuff from previous episodes of our Q&A do we want? I can't really think of anything.

Anthony: If the world showed itself, the opposite gender characters wouldn't have had to go into space.

Lincoln: Speaking of that, are they ever gonna come back down?

Anthony: Nah, I say we just leave them up there. They were just variations of the regular Louds who were only in one episode. Who's gonna care if they're gone forever?

The rocket ship they were in came back down and they all got out.

Anthony: I was just kidding, of course.

Linka: Kidding about what?

Luan Special: Wanting Sora in Smash.

**The essence of love says "Thousands of requests for what is Geo. I jumped the gun with that question ..."**

Anthony: This is basically the same thing it was originally. Nothing to add here.

**The essence of love asks "Anyway, Louds, Master Frown has been shown to ruin your day one day?"**

Lincoln: Unikitty told me that Master Frown has been to the Y universe, so, there's that.

**I agree asks "Lisa, did you get rid of anger? If so, what is the destroyer?"**

Lisa: As phenomenal an accomplishment as permanently eradicating an emotion would be, there are still plenty of people and Pokémon in the world who are capable of getting angry.

Anthony: Speaking of anger, Lisa totally looks like Sadness from _Inside Out_. That makes me dislike her even more because I hate that stupid movie.

**The Mandalorian asks "So Lincoln is your beloved wife?"**

Lincoln: I am not anybody's wife. I got my first boyfriend recently, but it's still WAY too soon to be talking about marriage. I am still only 15, after all. Besides, I would be his husband, not his wife.

**Chief Fossil says "Well, it's my fault Lori, Bobby you lied to Lori one of your days. From what I see, Lori is never married to Lori. Lori, enjoy Luna, because I asked Luna what she thought when she and Sam got married. However, I was apprehended on guard when a fifth shot fell. Lori is happy for Luna, and becomes one of her brides for the wedding."**

Lori: ...Okay, I was gonna pretend to be mad at Bobby for lying to me, but the rest was so absurd, I literally can't even anymore.

**Dualui asks "Lynn says, I just saw Margo in the door thinking about you. Do you think you can handle it?"**

The real Lynn returned.

Lynn: Robin, I couldn't find a bathroom, so I just pooped on your living room floor. Hope you don't mind.

Robin: Believe it or not, I do!

Lynn: Well, it's your own fault. If you didn't live in some messed up video game universe where there's no bathrooms, I could've pooped properly.

Robin: But you too live in a...!

Isabelle: I hear there's working toilets in New Horizons.

Robin: I still don't want it!

Lynn: Anyway, I can handle Margo thinking about me. Who couldn't?

Anthony: Someone who Margo shouldn't know exists. That person should freak out about it if she thought about them.

**Chief Fossil asks "So why not just Sharp-Loud? I know Sam loves her."**

Luna: We talked about it, and we're actually gonna go with Loud-Sharp.

**jedichillwill asks "Bobby, if you were in the army would you try to leave him? Lori, do you like her?"**

Bobby: The army is not a person.

Lori: Do I like who?

**JMbuilder asks "This information may not be answered but I do take a pill:"**

Anthony: ...You were right. The information's not gonna be answered.

**Klaus asks "Lola, how do you feel if Winston decides to leave Lindsey Sweetwater?"**

Lola: Wow! That Google Translation worked out for me. I'd love it if he left her because then maybe I could be his next girlfriend!

Anthony: I like how the original question is the total opposite of the Google Translated version.

**JMbuilder asks "Also, Lincoln, what is your talent?"**

Lincoln: ...And then that's immediately followed up with one that I'm pretty sure is just exactly the same as the original. And since I'm in a better mood than I was back then, I'll gladly show you more of my Cheese Magic.

The Cheese Fairy used spells on a bunch of different things in the village, temporarily turning them into cheese.

Robin: Would it be possible to cheese magically make bamboo go away?

Lincoln: Sorry. For some reason, bamboo is immune to my magic.

Robin: Dang it!

**JMbuilder says "Relax down, Lincoln. Don't be embarrassed by Lincoln of my world called Builder House Variant 1. Alright, I wish you would. Who knows the way to get jealous? And I didn't say that Governor DramaRama was not in my area. I do not add because my country does not start the show. (Sorry for reviewing another section. The delegate did not send me more than 2 submissions for the same book.)"**

Lincoln: ...That got surprisingly political.

**JMbuilder asks "Lori, from everything that has happened in your world, what was the worst time in a relationship with a sister?"**

Lori: When I woke up and literally everyone else in the house had forgotten who I was.

**visitor asks "Can Lisa make Luna fifty feet tall?"**

Luna: She can't.

**Ronniecoln 88 asks "Leni, are you going to kiss Fiona?"**

Lincoln: Another exact match. Nice.

Leni: George still says he wants to see me kiss a girl. I've just been having a really hard time finding this Fiona person.

**Yami asks "To all the Loud brothers, do you think you would like to go scuba diving?"**

Loki Loud: After seeing space, would anything we could see underwater even be impressive?

Linka: Well, the bottom of the ocean is one of the other final frontiers. We've already seen a different universe and now space, so underwater's the only one left.

Loni Loud: Should we go scuba diving then?

Linka: I say we do sometime!

Lars Loud: Well who put you in charge?

Linka: I did.

**mtl4h asks "A question to Lincoln, what is your favorite place to visit?"**

Lincoln: Places that have comic books, places that have video games, Reflection Cave, Alola, among other things.

**Read Online asks "Lincoln, I want you to do what you want to do: put this picture in Izzy's mouth. It said "Don't open until Christmas". At that, no one can take that away at Christmas. I know how much you like her"**

Lincoln: I was on board until that last part.

Anthony: Technically, that last part still makes sense.

Lincoln: Elaborate.

Anthony: Not liking a person at all is still an amount of liking a person. It's like when you say "How many sprinkles does that cupcake have?" when it has 0 sprinkles. Know what I'm saying?

**Agent of Chaos says "Izzy, this message is just for you. What you do with you is to plant dried cats all over the Q and A studio. Don't blame me."**

Izzy: I would LOVE to plant dried cats all over the Q and A studio. But we still don't got one.

**Chief Fossil asks "Ronnie Anne, do you really want to be as Lincoln as the first Ronnie Anne from the big world?"**

Anthony: Apparently the original TLH universe has a bigger Earth than the Y universe.

Ronnie Anne: No, I don't want to be Lincoln. I'm happy being myself.

Lincoln: Could we trade lives some day, just to see what that's like?

Ronnie Anne: Maybe.

**visitor asks "Can you get rid of Lincoln, and join him?"**

Anthony: Getting rid of Lincoln?! I love this idea and I am all for it! WHO'S WITH ME?!

Luan Special: ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!

Lincoln: Please stop it.

**I am mine asks "Luna, can you sing Lincoln's little brother?"**

Luna: He doesn't have a little bro. Even if he did, you can't sing people. That makes no sense.

**Someone with a domain name changed to "H" for a number of reasons asks "For Sid, do you think Shego is amazing?"**

Sid: Amazingly evil! And I don't like people who are evil. Evil is bad.

**mtl4h asks "Ask Lincoln, say if Comic-Con is shut down in Asia, would you like to go?"**

Lincoln: Why would I go somewhere when it's shut down?

Anthony: To see what that's like.

Lincoln: Aw, good point. In that case, maybe I would.

**mtl4h asks "2 questions for Sid, what are the best times of your life and what is your birthday?"**

Sid: Same answers I gave before.

**Hule says "Sid, your hair is more beautiful than Shego's"**

Sid: I still don't care if my hair looks good.

**Hule asks "Sid, can you sing the theme song Kim?"**

Sid: ...I don't know. It seems whenever I sing, something bad happens. Me singing even causes a bad thing to happen in my dreams!

**EuCartooniator asks "Sid, I'm a big fan of yours, can I get an autograph of yours?"**

Sid: Sorry, I don't have any paper.

Anthony: Besides, there's still no way to give that person the signed paper.

**CD50 asks "Lynn: Another name of Becky from the Chavez Academy (Mostly from The Casagrandes, not Lori is a politician) can actually inspire you to fight Lucha Libre, do you agree with her experiment?"**

Lynn: I don't need inspiration to play a sport. I'm a born natural. No, I do NOT agree with her experiment.

Lori: Does being in the FBI mean you're a politician?

**CD50 asks "Lori: I watched "Flee Market", did Bobby live pigeons after his pizza tuxedo?"**

Lori: ...Uhh...Sure.

**Call it says "Lincoln tries to hold hands with Paige"**

Lincoln: Oh, yeah. That reminds me. I've gotta remember to look for her on Valentine's Day 2026.

**Hule asks "Can Emma and Noah join forces for the next chapter?"**

Anthony: Well, they're both here, I guess. They don't have anything to say, but they're here.

**A person with a domain name is strictly prohibited for any reason asks "How do you compile (all images)? * pull * * laugh * * cringe *"**

Anthony: Well, with what this Q&A show of mine is like, that third word is completely earned.

Luan Special: ...My god, that was the best accidental rhyme of all time!

Anthony: And that one was the second best. Okay, not really. "Rhyme" and "time" get accidentally rhymed all the time. And mine was way better 'cause it had three words.

Luan Special: I don't care what Lola Loud thinks, I've gotta say it. This. Guy. Gets. It!

Anthony: Anyway, I don't know how I compile (all images).

**Dogu says "Leni, I just saw this guy called Colonel Redips at your door. See if you know how to draw the name of his name."**

Leni: I'm not even gonna bother. I'm a terrible artist.

**Kyla asks "Sid, what's your favorite part?"**

Sid: ...The left one. I don't know. My favorite part of what?

**ytftucygggtd5edx asks "Sid, can you do the flow of blood?"**

Sid: Heck yeah, I can! I do the flow of blood everyday! Is anybody else really thirsty all of a sudden? 'Cause I am really freaking thirsty!

Adelaide: I'm also thirsty as well.

**PaVaniaa says "Luan, count 1 to 100 to 1 minute."**

Luan: Sweet! I thought I wouldn't get to try this. Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineteneleventwelvethirteenfourteenfifteensixteenseventeeneighteennineteentwentytwenty-onetwenty-twotwenty-threetwenty-fourtwenty-fivetwenty-sixtwenty-seventwenty-eighttwenty-ninethirtythirty-onethirty-twothirty-threethirty-fourthirty-fivethirty-sixthirty-seventhirty-eightthirty-ninefortythenumberafterfortyforty-twoforty-threeforty-fourforty-fiveforty-sixforty-sevenforty-eightforty-ninefiftyfifty-onefifty-twofifty-threefifty-fourfifty-fivefifty-sixfifty-sevenfifty-eightfifty-ninesixtysixty-onesixty-twosixty-threesixty-four...

Anthony: Nice.

Luan: ...sixty-fivesixty-sixsixty-sevensixty-eightsixty-nineseventyseventy-oneseventy-twoseventy-threeseventy-fourseventy-fiveseventy-sixseventy-sevenseventy-eightseventy-nineeightyeighty-oneeighty-twoeighty-threeeighty-foureighty-fiveeighty-sixeighty-seveneighty-nineninetyninety-oneninety-twoninety-threeninety-fourninety-fiveninety-sixninety-sevenninety-eightninety-nineONEHUNDRED!

**SylieGamer asks "Sid, can you please excuse the word below? N _ _ _ N It gives puzzles: 1) It's a name. 2) Receive 5 letters (2 of which are given in 3 pages to edit). I will provide the answer in the next chapter."**

Sid: I'm with Anthony. I think it's Nixon.

**M. Animator asks "Lynn, will you be a sumo wrestler?"**

Lynn: I've sumo wrestled before. I would never pick that as my one single sport though if, Arceus forbid, I had to choose just one.

**M. Animator says "Lori, I want you to turn yourself into a pretzel guy"**

Lori: ...No thank you.

**JMbuilder asks "I forgot to ask you something about Ronnie Anne's answer to a question for other readers a couple of times: and you took your purple crown off, it was revealed things with a lot of variety. What does it mean and what does it do with that question?"**

Ronnie Anne: I don't have a crown. But if I did, yeah, it would probably be purple. There's no way it would reveal things with a lot of variety though.

**I agree asks "Darcy, BFF Lisa told me not to throw a tantrum. Have you ever seen him throw or throw himself? And if so, what is the destruction?"**

Darcy: You told a person what to do? That's so mean. What if they get mad and need to let their anger out by throwing a tantrum?

Lisa: They were my test subject. They were required to not throw any temper tantrums as part of my attempt to eradicate all anger.

Anthony: I love it when two unrelated comments just happen to end up tying together.

Darcy: Yes, I've seen people throw things before. But I've never seen anyone try to throw themselves. I wonder if that's possible.

Lisa: It is not.

**ytftucygggtd5edx asks "Sid, can you do a dab?"**

Sid: I did before and I gladly will again!

She then dabbed about 31 times per arm. You're welcome again.

**Chief Fossil asks "Questions, Ronnie Anne interviews ... What Happened to Violence? DID I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE ?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE BEST HAND OF THE WORLD IS ?! THE RONNIE WAS ALSO IN THE WAY THAT ALL GODS HAVE BEEN ALL THE WORLD. WHEN YOU GET THE BEST THING, YOU HAVE TO GET A HANDBOOK TO MAKE IT FREE!"**

Ronnie Anne couldn't even respond to the really poorly translated comment. She was too busy laughing her butt off at how monumentally ridiculous and different from the original it was.

Anthony: The best hand of the world belongs to Joey Tribbiani. It looks identical to another man's hand. You can't [old Hot Wheels slogan that they might still use as far as I know].

**Dualui asks "Lisa, which one do you want to make a busy day of the day they want? Lola to Lana?"**

Lisa: Both.

**Magma Dragoon asks "Lisa, are you sure you don't want to wear shoes other than the usual costume? And, do you hold anything under that cloth for when it's hot?"**

Lisa: There is no "usual costume" or "cloth" anywhere in this area to which you would be referring.

**Woohoo91 asks "Lori, was your relationship with Bobby better?"**

Lori: Better than what?

**Chief Fossil says "Yes, I'm glad you told Ronnie Anne the truth. And at this point restart the relationship between you and Sid. And now you don't have to criticize, but give Sid a chance to recover himself. And even the one who criticizes her again, I know why you don't love her, but just blame the parent for that. So, what to do with his teammates?"**

Ronnie Anne: Told me the truth? Who lied to me? And I don't know what to do with his teammates.

Sid: Whose teammates?

Ronnie Anne: I don't know. How would I know?

**Chief Fossil asks "So, Sid how much does he love Ronnie Anne instead of her parents? Also, since when did you and your family lose cakes? Lucy wants to meet you."**

Off in the distance, Lucy from the Peanuts franchise was sitting at her iconic "THE DOCTOR IS IN" stand and waiting for Sid to come meet her.

Sid: Who is this "he" you speak of? And we didn't LOSE my cake as much as we...got it ruined.

**Call it asks "hi my 2 questions. the pit will be loud about your ability to bathe with your hands after you wash it. The 2 most important questions from ten dramas that actually caught you in the end saw it all and you went to jail."**

Anthony: The mental image of a pit being loud. That's actually kind of terrifying. I had better bathe with my hands after I wash it.

**IGotThatYummyyum says "To Lisa, complete the following code: 141421413414124314534638956100204924923-97371471000136134189419849719 * 2/21438436"**

Lisa: The correct solution is still 1.4142141e+38.

**Kyla asks "Sid, what is your life like?"**

Sid: Well, I breathe, I walk, I exist. You know, standard stuff.

**Kyla also asks "And to your daughter Jordan, what is your favorite part of the game?"**

Sid: Wait. WHAT?! I have a daughter?! No! I don't have a daughter!

A time machine just like the one from _Bill & Ted_ appeared and a dark-skinned girl who was half vampire and half human stepped out of it. That girl's name was of course Jordan.

Jordan: Come with me if you want to live!

Sid: This won't ruin the space-time continuum or whatever?

Jordan: I may have ruined it already. Just please come with me!

Sid: On it!

Jordan: Oh. I almost forgot. Uncle CJ, you're gonna want to come with us.

Jordan, Sid, and CJ all got in the time machine and it took them back in time. When the time machine returned, the three of them all had authentic pirate clothes on.

**Kyha asks "Sid, what's your favorite food? Because I was a pirate."**

Sid: You were a pirate?! What are the odds? I got to be a pirate too just now! Or, a vampirate, if you will.

**Zero asks "Lisa, do you have any problems?"**

Lisa: Indeed, I do. His name is Anthony.

Ronnie Anne: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **SICK BURN!**

The Announcer: And we're done.

Robin: Good. Now all of you losers get out of my village. No, wait. That's not enough. Get out of my universe!

Sid: Whoa! What's gotten you so cranky?

Lynn: Yeah, I see absolutely no reason for you to be upset in any way.

Robin: ..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...YOU POOPED IN MY LIVING ROOM!

Luan Special: Nobody can leave yet. I've got an ending song to do! For my brother's birthday present, I memorized a song called _The Wii Didn't Start The Fire_ by YouTube channel PopeFriction.

Lincoln: I love that song! Is that what you're gonna sing?

Luan Special: This guy still doesn't get it. I'm gonna sing a Google Translated version! DUH! After changing some lyrics I don't approve of, I translated it into Hawaiian, then Icelandic, then German, then Japanese, then French, then Hebrew, then Russian, then Hawaiian again, and then finally back to English. And now, I sing despite the fact Luna isn't here like she usually is when I sing.

**_Ralph Bear  
Credit card  
Odyssey and Magna Boxing  
MIT, OXO  
[CENSORED]'s son  
Shopping  
Civil Division  
Yes  
Atrikarh  
Love you what the [CENSORED]  
Miyamoto  
And Nintendo  
Wood  
Dr. Kong_**

**_the applicant  
PAC-MAN  
Samos, he is not a man  
carving  
Turbo  
Frogger  
Sh * Bart  
stone  
Basketball, 83  
Adius, Atari!  
The land of Albuquerque is planted in ET!_**

**_No Wii start  
Did you grow grass?  
No Wii start  
__With our fingers closer to us_**

**_Manihua  
__Luigi  
__You scum  
__Tetris  
__Yes  
__IT systems  
__the library  
__Look back  
__Search for words  
__monkey long  
__Velpen  
__Bomberman  
__Zeldop looked up  
_**Your parents help you with the links!  
**_Neo geo  
__Hanka  
__Game play  
__The SNES  
__Sonic Series  
__Gym signage  
__Support his story  
__You!  
__Because of San Diego Hewa  
__Kirby wants to close his eyes  
__The process worked  
__What's in the store?  
__NINTENDO 64 !_**

**_No Wii start  
Did you grow grass?  
No Wii start  
__With our fingers closer to us_**

**_Star sign  
__Photo capture  
__okarina  
__The gardens of our country  
__Give me gold  
__Not the same as good  
__Saturn is Saturn  
__CD  
__Game play  
__Pokémon  
__It was really hard  
__See Lara Lake  
__Onyx Square  
__And very prepared_**

Welcome!

**_Me me Me me Me me_**

**_Alice is so kind  
__cool  
__stone  
__No, it's not  
__bandicoot  
__Gran Torismo, good on car  
__Gordon Freeman, arrangement  
__Stealing  
__Technology  
__Hill said  
__the heart  
__Living poor  
__Mario calls  
__the office  
__A visceral grimore_**

**_No Wii start  
__Did you grow grass?  
__No Wii start  
__With our fingers closer to us_**

**_the heart  
__Play online games  
__PS2  
__A gta  
__Super Smash Bros.  
__We love that person  
__Code 5 / Controller  
__Never in a Pokémon  
__It's Summer when you leave  
__GDR  
__Support  
__Fun 3  
__And in the war  
__Financial Press  
__the government  
__Destruction of a protective piece of tissue  
__Hello  
__District area  
__Oak and Dwarves are available  
__And life is ruined!_**

**_No Wii start  
__Did you grow grass?  
__No Wii start  
__With our fingers closer to us_**

**_Santa Claus brings 360  
__PS3 Blu-ray  
__Double copy, double click  
__See Women on Wii  
__Commercial Properties  
__in the opening theater  
__Go on your way  
__Rock in the middle  
__The headaches are over  
__Sharing life  
__There are a lot of people  
__PSN, fishing village  
__Gabe and Taicho  
__Mount Tel  
__G4  
__Ihtzi  
__Lightweight carpet  
__Not stupid  
__Blizzard offers a variety of tips.  
__DLC  
__"Choose the price."  
__3DS  
__Meet 3_**

**_No Wii start  
__Did you grow grass?  
__No Wii start  
__The male rolls  
__Look at the gun  
__Wii band_**

I have no idea how the 60's started.

I have metal braces for all the outer pieces.

You have done many things in a short time.

Luan Special then stopped singing and fell down onto her stomach.

Luan Special: I can't do the whole thing. What I left out was just repeating the chorus anyway. That was painful and I'm gonna need some water immediately pretty please. Also, I'm gonna have to get Prune Juice a real present now, 'cause there's no way in heck I'm singing that again, Google Translated or not.

Luan: If you're so out of breath, you should stop talking.

Luan Special: But everything I just said was very important information. You might even say it was vital.

Anthony: Okay. We'll be back to responding to new comments instead of looking back on old ones in the next episode, so please keep 'em coming.

**Next Time On _Another The Loud House Q&A_**

This time, I do have an idea for what the next one's gonna be. A Pokémon OC of mine named Sashazero sees her clone watching _Another The Loud House Q&A_ and thinks it's lame. Since she's a former member of Team Skull, Sashazero chooses to go to Royal Woods and do something evil. I was originally gonna have the evil thing be she makes everyone speak in Google Translated dialogue, but I decided to do that in this episode instead. If enough people like seeing the Google Translate stuff, maybe I'll do it again in the next episode anyway. Please let me know what you'd like to see.


	19. Hockey & Soccer Are Similar

Anthony: It's time to officially start that Smash Bros. predictions thing I did. The first character that I guessed would be added to the game was Rillaboom. The recent announcement that the next character would be from Arms proves that my guess was wrong. What sucks is that I think I considered the possibility of Arms getting a character but I didn't predict it because I thought it was unlikely. You never know with Nintendo, I guess. Anyways, since I was wrong, a member of the Loud family gets to give me a dare and I have to do it. I spun a wheel on the website Wheel Decide and it landed on Charles.

Lincoln: Charles?

Anthony: That's right, Charles. Now we just gotta wait for him to get home. While we do, Luan, tell them about what you did on April Fool's Day.

Luan: I don't wanna.

Anthony: Too bad. I'm making you.

Rita: Why would she need to tell us when we already know? She stayed calm all day and didn't pull any pranks like she promised she wouldn't.

Luan: Well, not really. I secretly switched places with X universe me, who's not into April Fool's Day, and pulled all my pranks at her house instead.

Rita: You went behind our backs and did what you promised you wouldn't? You are so grounded.

Luan: Worth it! Lana Special was there and she has funnier reactions to my pranks than all of you guys combined.

About 20 minutes later, Charles, along with four other Louds, returned home. It was him, the twins, and both of the Louds named Lynn. Lola and Lynn Jr. were clearly very mad at each other.

Lincoln: So, how'd being on _The Crystal Maze_ go?

Lynn: It was HORRIBLE! You are never gonna believe what Lola did. She chose herself for every single challenge and didn't win a single one!

Lincoln: Well why'd you let her do that? You should've told her to let someone else have a chance.

Lynn: All four of us did. She refused to listen.

Anthony: The last word in the original _Scooby-Doo_ theme song bothers me. Who refers to criminals as "villains?" No one in real life would but it happens in TV and movies all the time. It's dumb!

Lynn: ..._..._How is that relevant?

Anthony: Because I happen to be watching my favorite _Scooby-Doo_ movie as I write this part. Now, I've got something to say to Charles. I got my first Smash prediction wrong, so you get to give me a dare. Is there anything you want me to do for you, little guy?

Charles: Rockruff!

Lana: He says you gotta put on a dress that's just like Lola's but your size to make up for when you made me wear one.

Izzy: That's not what he said at all.

Lana: How do you know?

Izzy: 'Cause I'm reading your mind. What he actually wants is Anthony to take him and his buddies to a hockey game.

Rita: That's not a dare though.

Anthony: Okay, "dare" wasn't the right word for me to pick. The idea behind this is one of you gets to make me do something and it can be whatever you want. And the thing Charles wants will happen at the end of the episode.

Lana: ...Would you be willing to do the thing I said too, by any chance?

Anthony: Only if the wheel lands on you when I get a prediction wrong.

* * *

That last scene was in the Loud house. This next one is not. I'm sure you can all guess where it was.

**Sigma asks "Chang sisters, what are your thoughts on Magma Dragoon from Megaman X?"**

Sid: Never heard of it.

Adelaide: Me neither. But "Mega Man X" sounds familiar. Ow, isn't that a game on your Nanty Swoosh, or whatever it's called?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, it is.

Adelaide: Can you go get it for me?

Without even verbally answering, Ronnie Anne left to go get what Adelaide wanted. She went down to her secret room, like the one from that one episode. I think that episode's called _Room for Improvement_, or maybe that's a different one. You guys know what I'm talkin' about, right?

I'm gonna call this room the Anne Cave. Above the entrance to the Anne Cave was a piece of paper that said "No vampires allowed...except for Adelaide." Ronnie Anne went in, got her Nintendo Switch, and brought it to Adelaide.

Adelaide: Oh, yep. Here it is. Some game called "Mega Man X something." The main character in this is Mega Man, right?

Ronnie Anne: No, it's his younger brother named X. Anthony gave me a big huge lecture about that.

She played the game for a little bit until they figured out who Magma Dragoon is.

Sid: So, it turns out Magma Dragoon is a "he," not an "it," and also a bad guy. I don't like characters who are evil. Being evil is bad. But this one in particular is especially bad. I did some research and it turns out he decided to be evil just because he wanted to fight the game's main characters. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. They probably would've agreed to fight him if he had just asked.

Adelaide: I think he looks cool. And turning evil to get something I want from two people sounds like something I would do.

Sid: Then you need some professional help.

Adelaide: Sure do. Anyway, this Mega Man game's way too hard. I'm gonna play the soccer game now.

* * *

**New Bark Town, Johto**

A girl was in her living room, watching this episode of _Another The Loud House Q&A_ on her phone when the girl she's a clone of came down from upstairs. These two girls are both named Sasha, so I'm gonna call the clone Sasha and the other one Sashazero, because that's what I've always done.

Sashazero: Are you seriously watching that stupid Q&A show again?

Sasha: Yeah. I like it.

Sashazero: Why though? What even made you start watching it?

Sasha: Remember that girl me and Karli took care of during Hanukkah?

Sashazero: The annoying stupid one?

Sasha: I wouldn't call her that, but yes. Anyway, I watch this because she's on it. I can't see her, but at least I get to know what she has to say.

Sashazero: Well I'm sick of it. Where do they film this show?

Sasha: It's usually either Royal Woods or Great Lakes City.

Sashazero: And where are those?

Sasha: Michigan and Ontario.

Sashazero nodded at that response and then stormed out of the house after grabbing a bag that seemed to be filled with clothes.

Sasha: Everybody, that joke about a gay kid and a Jewish bi kid a couple episodes ago was about me and my best friend Karli. Anthony was just saying that Lincoln and Two match up with Karli and me.

Sasha's dad: Wait. You don't think it's weird that you're both watching the show and somehow on the show?

Sasha: I was created in a lab by a mad scientist. I don't think anything is weird.

* * *

And now we switch from that house back to a Michiganian one.

Clyde: It's about time you held the Q&A show at my house.

Oh. Did you think I was talking about the Loud house?

**BradyIsCool15 ****asks "****This glowing piece of dumpster trash is not worth the pile of the game Kerplunk on the moon. Butt seriously, 10 potatoes overall. I would definitely read again. 8:35 PM is a time that occurs. FRENCH FRIES! FRENCH FRIES! FRENCH FRIES! ****Okay, Luna and Lucy, I have a question for both of you. If you were to travel to the moon, who would you guys go with? Please tell me, and you'll win a copy of my home game, a hardy egg, hash browns, chicken mcnuggets, quarter pounder with cheese, sausages, and hot cakes with syrup breakfast, but you don't get to come back tomorrow, and you've brought shame and disgrace upon your family name for generations to come. FRENCH FRIES!****"**

Izzy: FRENCH FRIES!

Lincoln: Is this another Google Translated comment?

Anthony: Interestingly, no. That comment is from my brother and he was trying to be funny.

Luna: I'd go with my family and Sam.

Luan: After the wedding, you'll be able to call it your **Sam**ily. Hahahahahaha! Get it?

Lucy: I would go with John Denver's ghost, if he became one and still is one.

And so, Luna and Lucy were each given the prizes they were promised.

**JMbuilder ****says "****HA HA HA! Loved it! And how you changed my reviews like the others are very funny. Very good.****"**

Anthony: Thank you. Expect me to do another Google Translate episode someday.

**JMbuilder ****asks "****Anyways, who is the best at drawing?****"**

Lily: Poo poo. (Translation: Oh, that would be me.)

Lily got her art supplies and painted a portrait of Lisa Special cosplaying as Mona from WarioWare.

Lincoln: I'm the SECOND best at drawing. I draw comics.

**JMbuilder ****says "****Rita, I prefer more you than the show's version because, at least, you don't ignore Lincoln like he's a liar.****"**

Rita: Well that's not a very nice thing for her to do. I wonder why she does.

**JMbuilder ****asks "****Luna, what is your plan for the next new song that you might make?****"**

Luna: There's no way to know, dude. Most of the time, I only write a new song if something just happens to give me inspiration. I don't usually force myself to write a song.

Anthony: Write a song about a turtle and a duck.

Luna: Don't tell me what to do.

Anthony: Okay.

**JMbuilder ****asks "****Finally, the last question is for Lincoln: Why you hate Izzy soo much? What did she do to you? And why I never remembered to ask this to you?****"**

Lincoln: ...Oh, boy. Here we go. Talking about this is a bit of an emotional roller coaster for me, so I'm gonna give you a simplified explanation. The reason I hate her is because she's not related to me and yet lives in my house. I realize how awful that makes me sound, which is why I've been trying to better myself and stop hating her. She just makes it so hard, especially with Lillie still being missing, because Izzy Not Loud is really freaking annoying!

Izzy: Guilty as charged.

Lincoln: Also, I hate Cartoon Network because I'm a Nick purist. That makes her hard to like too.

Anthony: If you'd like a more in depth analysis of Lincoln's feelings towards Izzy, I recommend reading _What Do Ya' Mean Lori Who? _first so you can see how they met (or I could just summarize it for you) and then the details of what happened between these two will be easier to explain. Also, I have no explanation for why you forgot to ask Lincoln this. That was obviously a rhetorical question, but I wanted to answer it anyway because I'm weird like that.

**Slash**** asks "****Mazzy (one of Luna's bandmates), what is your nationality?****"**

Luna: She's actually not in the band anymore. She chose to pursue a solo career. But we're still friends, so let me call her up real quick.

While Luna dialed Mazzy's number, I realized I had a question for her.

Anthony: How come your band doesn't have a name? Also, I was surprised to learn that Mazzy was...

Luna: Nobody cares!

Lincoln: Yeah, dude. Didn't you hear me when I said that to you on Valentine's Day?

Mazzy quickly answered the phone.

Luna: Hey, dude. Someone's got a Q&A question for ya'. They wanna know your nationality.

Mazzy: Michiganian.

Anthony: I know what you're thinking. "That's not a nationality." It is in the Y universe.

Luna: Thanks, Mazzy. Talk to ya' later, dude.

Mazzy: Wait! Don't hang up yet. I've got something to ask you.

Anthony: Oh, boy. Here we go.

Mazzy: My solo career hasn't been going as well as I expected. Can I please rejoin the band?

Anthony: NO! DON'T! You're making a horrible mistake, Mazzy! You don't have to give up on your dream and just stay with Luna and the others forever. You deserve to move on from them. Staying with them is just admitting defeat. Keep trying and you'll get what you want someday. It'll be worth it. I promise.

Mazzy: ...But what I want is to come back to Luna's band.

Luna: And you can. We've all missed you.

Anthony: NO! You're only using them as a crutch because you're accepting failure and not trying to do something on your own anymore. You shouldn't do that! No one should.

Mazzy: Well, trying to make it on my own has been really hard, so forget it.

Since it was clear to me there was no way to convince Mazzy that she had made the wrong decision, I left Royal Woods.

The Announcer: And the episode's over!

Izzy: So, what do you guys wanna do now? Toss a boomerang around? Eat apples and onions? Roar?

Lincoln: I don't get why you're making those suggestions, but I get the feeling I should be mad about it.

In Noibat form, Adelaide appeared and was carrying Ronnie Anne's Switch. She then returned to normal and held it in her hands.

Adelaide: I was playing soccer on this and then the people started moving around when I wasn't even touching the controller. How do I fix this?

Lincoln: You get mad at Nintendo and then hypocritically buy a new controller from them.

And now this is when Sashazero decided it was time to start doing some evil stuff. Now wearing a Team Skull uniform, she appeared from out of an alleyway and tried to steal the Switch. But Adelaide held onto it with dear life. The two began to have a fight over it.

Adelaide: Release your grip, you human!

Sashazero: No! I'm an evil criminal, so I'm gonna steal this from you.

Adelaide: You do and I'll make you regret it!

What I'm about to say is going to sound ridiculous, but Adelaide was filled with so much rage while she was trying to get the Switch back that it oozed out of her body and onto the console. This infected the soccer ball in the game and made it come out of the screen in the form of a giant monster with razor-sharp teeth.

Clyde: So, is that something that happens when vampires get angry?

Adelaide: I guess so.

The giant monster rampaged across town, causing property damage and scaring citizens away.

Luan: What do we do?!

Lola: You tell us. You're the one with superpowers.

Lana: That ball's covered with grass. Electric attacks won't be very effective.

Luan: Okay. That's a stupid and pointless thing to say. I don't want to be a superhero, and everyone will expect me to if I fight the monster.

Rita: Are you kids seriously having a casual conversation right now?!

Lincoln: That giant ball came from a video game. If anyone's gonna stop it, it's gonna be characters from a different Nick show. One that's also a Netflix show.

A portal that looked much different from the one Lisa Special opens appeared in the sky and the two characters Lincoln was talking about fell out of it. It was Five and Miko from _Glitch Techs_. They caught sight of the giant soccer ball and began fighting it right away.

Lynn: That guy's name is Five?

Lincoln: It's okay for a person to have a number as their name. This has all been established.

Lana: Those guys look like they could use some help. Do you think some heroes from another show might show up too?

Lincoln: Even Anthony wouldn't force that in. This situation isn't that danger..._..._On second thought, some more heroes should be here the second I stop talking.

He was right. Bose, Chapa, Miles, Mika, Captain Man, and Schwoz from _Danger Force_ teleported to Royal Woods using Miles's power.

Ray: Hey, Lincoln! I wanted to congratulate you. I heard you learned to accept that you're a fan's reimagining of a Nicktoon character.

Lincoln: Established! Now help the Glitch Techs fight that ball!

Ray: ...Eh, I don't know. We fight criminals, not monsters, and those two look like they got it covered, so...

Miles: My path brought us here. It must've been for a reason.

And so, both teams of heroes joined together to defeat the monster. Once they had finished, it had turned into a tiny glitch. Five and Miko tried to suck it into their gauntlets, but it was incompatible with their tech due to it being from a Nintendo console and not a Hinobi console.

Chapa: If you can't suck it up, what should we do with it?

Izzy: Send it to the X universe.

Bose: Why?

Lincoln: Because then it'll be the X universe's problem!

Bose: Works for me.

MacArthur: Speaking of which!

MacArthur had caught Sashazero and handcuffed her while the soccer ball was still on its rampage. She was planning on simply taking her to jail, but liked the sound of dumping bad guys off in another universe.

Five: Are you sure that bald guy isn't a glitch too? He looks like a troll.

Schwoz: Why do people from other dimensions keep thinking I'm a troll?

Mika: He's a friend of ours.

Miko: Wait a second. I'm pretty sure if you tickle trolls, they vomit gold.

Schwoz: No we don't! I mean- No, THEY don't! How did I make that same mistake twice?

When MacArthur took Sashazero to jail in the X universe, she was put in the same cell as X universe Lynn.

Does this seem like it's a setup for them teaming up in a later episode to do something evil together?

...Because it's not.

Also, I had to check that I wasn't getting Miko and Mika mixed up like 15 times. I was pretty sure I had it right, but I didn't wanna mess it up and look stupid.

Miko: And the name "Mika" rhymes with one of my sisters' names.

Hey, should we have done a part where Miko brings out Ally and Lana thinks...? Eh, nah.

* * *

Just like I said I would, I took Charles, Cliff, and Walt to a hockey game. It was between the Detroit Red Wings and the Boston Bruins. As a How I Met Your Mother fan, I said this without actually meaning it.

Anthony: I hate the Boston Bruins!

While there, I spotted that Renee, Sonya, and their parents were at the game too.

Anthony: I wish the Silvertips were playing.

Renee: Wrong league.

Anthony: I know. But I still wish it.

Charles, Cliff, and Walt had a really fun time at the game even though the Red Wings, the team they were rooting for, lost 5 to 3.

Anthony: That was fun. I now look forward to being wrong about Smash DLC again. And since hockey is on my mind, where's that Seattle hockey team I was promised, NHL? It's taking freaking forever!

**Next Time On _Another The Loud House Q&A_**

Becca: Kids, your father and I have an important question to ask the two of you. What is your favorite pizza place?

**LATER**

Becca: Everyone, you might be wondering why we're throwing this seemingly random party. You see, we have a big announcement to make and we felt it was definitely worth celebrating. Sid, Adelaide, this announcement is for you two.


	20. 5 Simple Words: Pizza Party At The Zoo

**Anthony's note - I would like to address something. There are two comments featured in this episode that aren't visible anymore because I deleted them. Here's why.**

**With one of them, I thought the person who posted it was talking about me, so I thought it was a troll comment. After I deleted it, I realized that the poster was most likely actually talking about Lincoln, so I shouldn't have deleted it.**

**The other one was deleted for saying that Sam & Luna can't get married because they're both women. I am not okay with homophobia at all, but the poster also had a cool idea for a plot point. For that reason, I'm going to put it in despite not approving of what made them come up with that idea.**

**I wish this site didn't let me delete comments or at least let me undelete them.**

* * *

**5 Simple Words: Pizza Party At The Zoo**

George: It was a crappy idea on prom night and it's a crappy idea now.

**April 30th, 2020**

Ronnie Anne ran through the streets of Royal Woods in the middle of the night while the drenching rain poured down on her. Being wet would've bothered her, but she had more important things to worry about. When she made it to the Loud house, she took a long, hard look at it and took a deep breath to mentally prepare for what she was about to do.

She jumped up to the front door and banged on it with her fists. The door was quickly answered by Lincoln. The two really close yet far apart friends stared into each other's orbs intently.

Ronnie Anne: I can't believe I ever said that I didn't want to be together with you. Being together with you is literally all I want in life!

Lincoln: You just took the words right out of my mouth, babe. I am so sorry.

Ronnie Anne: So am I.

They remained silent for a couple of more seconds. Lincoln put his left hand onto her shoulder and then his right. She then did the same. They slowly inched their faces close together and then...

Ronnie Anne: I love you!

Lincoln: I love you too!

...They kissed.

Lincoln's sisters: Awwwwww!

Izzy: Who cares? They do this all the time.

**Earlier That Same Day**

I was at the Casagrande apartment building and I came across Lori.

Anthony: Hey, Lori. Do you consent to switching brains with Ronnie Anne? I've got an idea for a joke.

Lori: And what would that be?

Anthony: Lincoln and Bobby would switch bodies too and then you and Bobby would kiss while in their bodies so that everyone will think it's them kissing.

Lori: Okay, sure. But how is that a joke?

Anthony: Okay, I guess "prank" is the more accurate word, I just prefer "joke." A person could also call it a "troll" if they wanted to.

Lori: Oh, that reminds me. Bobby and I...

Anthony: Want to go to the movies, but you each want to see a different one and are considering going separately, so now you want my opinion on if you should or not. I know all that because I'm the one who came up with it. And yeah, there's nothing wrong with going to separate movies. Not every single thing you two do needs to be a date. Also, I'm not confident that I'm spelling "separate" right 'cause it looks wrong, but that's how the spellcheck is telling me it's spelled.

Lori: Did you seriously just say that?

Anthony: I said it and I'm proud of it. Or, at the very least, saying that I'm proud of it will make me think that I am and help me deal with it. Anyway, you're the last character I had to ask about this mind swapping thing, so I can get on with the main plot now.

I went to the Changs' apartment right when they were about to start a family conversation that I had no business being there for. I mean, they're not gonna talk about something that should be kept private, pretty much just pizza, but still. I should really give them their personal space.

Becca: Kids, your father and I have an important question to ask the two of you. What is your favorite pizza place?

Sid: Oh, there is only one pizza place that could ever be my favorite. Too bad it only existed in Washington.

Stanley: Alfy's?

Sid: Yep.

Adelaide: What's Alfy's? I've never heard of it.

Sid: Oh, sis! You would've loved it! But unfortunately, the world lost the greatest pizza place in the multiverse on the day you were born.

Anthony: So clearly that means she's the curse. If any of you ever can't fight your desire to get the taste of Alfy's again, you know what must be done.

Becca: We are not going to kill Adelaide! Please tell me you're joking!

Anthony: Of course I am. Besides, I could just bring you some Alfy's because it still exists in my universe.

Sid: IT DOES?! Does it taste the same?

Anthony: Yep. At least, for now. They keep going out of business.

Sid: Is that why you're doing a plot line about it?

Anthony: No, I didn't find out they're closing until after I came up with this idea. So I guess I'm the curse too. But anyway, I'll order a boatload of pizza from Alfy's and bring it to the surprise thing that you and Adelaide don't know about yet.

Adelaide: A boatload? Really?

Anthony: Sure. I mean, I won't have to pay for it because this is all imaginary, so there's no reason for it not to be a boatload. See ya', vamps!

I peaced out. I never say that in real life, but it sounds cool in my head.

Sid: ...Oh. My. Freaking. ARCEUS! I can't believe I'm gonna get to eat Alfy's again! So out of nowhere too!

Adelaide: So what's this big surprise you apparently have?

Becca: Before we say, you still need to tell us what YOUR favorite pizza place is.

Adelaide: ...Eh, I don't know. Isn't one pizza just as good as any other pizza?

Sid: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Once you take your first ever bite of Alfy's, you are never going to want any other pizza ever again!

Adelaide: If you say so. But since all pizza tastes the same to me, I think my favorite is Smelly Cheeses because I like playing the games and winning stuff.

**That Night**

The surprise that Becca and Stanley had planned for their daughters was the thing that's in the title of this episode, a pizza party at the zoo. Sid and Izzy both got the day off from doing any work so they could just chow down on Alfy's and party. So did all of the zoo's other employees, but none of them matter for obvious reasons. Or maybe the zoo is like The Krusty Krab and there's only two employees and a boss. I like the sound of that. You know what? That's canon now. Maybe.

Sid: Okay, everybody. Gather 'round. What you are about to see is a very important historical moment. MY LITTLE SISTER IS ABOUT TO EAT ALFY'S FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER!

Adelaide took a bite of pizza. She had absolutely no reaction to it.

Adelaide: This is just pizza. What is so great about it?

Anthony: Yeah, we really overreacted to how good it tastes. But speaking of pizza, pizza has cheese on it, and that segways into Lincoln doing that thing he said he would.

Lincoln held up his wand, turned into The Cheese Fairy, and then said the necessary magic words.

Lincoln: CHEESE SWITCH!

A Nintendo Switch made out of cheese appeared on top of one of the pizza boxes.

Lincoln: ...Oops. Wrong word. CHEESE SWAP!

That spell made Lincoln swap bodies with Bobby and Lori swap bodies with Ronnie Anne. Unlike in that scene in the beginning, I'm gonna refer to each of them by the name of the person in the body, not who the body belongs to. For example, when I say "Bobby," it means Bobby in Lincoln's body.

Lori: How long's this last?

Lincoln: 24 hours.

Anthony: And now we can finally give the people what they came here for and respond to comments! Take it away, The Announcer.

**Klaus says "Luna, I have an ultimatum for you! You are not to marry someone of the same sex! If you do not call off the wedding, I will come in and attack with my powerful army, which includes the mythical pokemon Necrozma! And Sam will be sent to the Doom Dimension where you will never see her again! But if you choose to marry a boy instead and break up with Sam, I will leave you alone. The decision is yours!"**

Luna: _..._...That doesn't even make any sense. I'm not marrying Sam just for the sake of getting married. I'm marrying her because I love her, so even if we did break up, I wouldn't marry somebody else right away. I choose to stay with Sam!

Sam: _..._...But then what about all the other stuff this person said?

Luna: You're not seriously afraid, are you, dude? This Klaus person is totally full of it. The Doom Dimension isn't a thing and I'll bet there isn't even an...

Out of nowhere, a dark portal appeared below Sam's feet. She fell through it, screaming the entire way down.

Luna: Nooooooooooooo! Don't worry! I'm coming! I'll save you!

Luna jumped into the portal and it vanished before anyone could go in after her. They now had no choice but to agonizingly wait and see if either of them would make it back.

When Luna landed at the bottom, she didn't see Sam anywhere around. The only noteworthy sight was the black crystalline Pokémon menacingly floating in front of her.

Luna: Where is my fiancé?!

The Pokémon fired a move called Prismatic Laser at Luna, but she was just barely able to avoid getting hit by it.

Luna: You must be Necrozma.

It sure was. It wasn't long before the rest of the army appeared and began attacking Luna. She stood no chance. Luckily for her, she had an idea that would never ever work in real life.

Luna: HEY! Any of you here like music? I don't have any of my instruments with me, but I'll still sing something for you if you let me go.

Necrozma: ...Are you any good?

Luna: Heck yeah, dude! My band just released a new album and Viacom likes us so much that they're showing a particular episode of my family's reality show over and over and over again to promote it.

Everyone in the army was hesitant. However, a good chunk of them still liked the sound of her offer.

Necrozma: ...Do you know any Blake Shelton songs?

Luna: Well, country music isn't really my thing, but I'll make it work.

**Later**

Luna returned to the zoo with her future wife after having saved her.

Sid: You're back! The crisis has ended, everybody! We can all continue to enjoy the party now!

Lincoln: Is it really you guys?

Sam: Uh-huh.

Lincoln: But how can this be? Klaus said once Sam was in the Doom Dimension, you would never see her again.

Anthony: LOOPHOLE! As long as Luna never sees Sam in the Doom Dimension ever again, that sentence still works. That's obviously not what Klaus met, but I can only do so much.

Luan Special: How did you save her?

Luna: Oh, boy. Where do I even start?!

Anthony: YOU DON'T! Next comment!

Luna: ...I get the feeling Anthony doesn't like me.

Sam: Oh, come on. Of course he does.

Anthony: I'd rather shove shards of broken glass up my armpits than say anything positive about Luna Loud.

Sam: ...Or not.

**Tapu Fini**** asks "****Lisa, you want to hear some Bach?****"**

Lisa: I would prefer to listen to west coast rap. However, I suppose that listening to music composed by Bach would be an enjoyable experience.

About 2600 miles away, the guardian deity of Poni Island was watching this episode. The Pokémon in question, Tapu Fini, left Alola and headed straight for the Great Lakes City zoo. Once there, Tapu Fini played a Bach CD.

**Shaeril McBrown**** says "****Lana is doing well at her dance try outs but it upsets Lacey****"**

Lori: Is Lana really at a dance tryout? It would explain why she's not here, but that doesn't sound like her at all.

Whatshername the Inkling: Why didn't you ask why she wasn't here before?

Lori: Honestly, I didn't notice until now because my family is so huge.

I gave a thumbs down to that.

Lori: If you think it's a dumb line, why did you write it?

Anthony: Well what ELSE was I supposed to have you say?

Whatshername: What I wanna know is why did Robin get an entire episode when she first appeared in this, but all I get if a brief and unnecessary cameo?

Anthony: That's just the way it worked out.

Whatshername: Okay, but I didn't have to be in this. Anyone else could've asked that question I...

Anthony: I happened to be listening to Splatoon music at the time and I couldn't resist. Okay?!

Whatshername: Yes. That **is** okay.

Lola: **Anyway**, Lana CLAIMS to be at a dance tryout, but no fiber in my being believes her.

Whatshername: Elaborate.

Lola: If you must know, earlier today, Anthony told her that one of today's questions was about her and me dressing the same. That made her do a complete 180 and run for the front door. I then said "Lana, would you get over it?! It's been 6 months!"

Whatshername: Six months since what?

Lola: Since none of your stinking business. She then left, claiming it was because she had a dance tryout to get to and NOT because she still can't get over...uhh...that thing that's none of your stinking business.

**Unova**

Despite how sure Lola was that she was lying, Lana actually was at a dance audition. She was up on stage, dancing with Hops, Cliff, Izzy the Salandit, and even her egg. Lacey watched from a seat in the audience. She was the only other one there besides the three judges.

Lacey: Wow! I knew she would be bad, but this is even worse than I expected! Fantastic!

The judges disagreed. They loved the dance they were seeing. All three of them gave Lana and her Pokémon a 10 before the dance was even finished.

Lacey: WHAT?! This can not be!

When the dance was over, Lana nodded her head while Hops, Cliff, and Izzy bowed. Now all that was left to do was hear what the judges had to say about it. As you may know, I like giving unnecessary cameos to characters who have absolutely nothing to do with what's happening in the plot. I picked three characters to be the judges, but I'm not gonna say who they are so you can imagine they're whoever you want.

Judge #1: That egg will be hatched by Thanksgiving, right?

Lana: I sure hope so!

Judge #2: Good. Three backup dancers is better than two backup dancers and an egg.

Judge #3: Bark!

On her way out, Lana walked past Lacey.

Lacey: I can not believe those so-called judges chose the likes of YOU to perform in the parade! They wouldn't know dancing if it bit them in the...Well, in the something. I know how to come up with insults as well as they know dancing.

Lana: _..._...I'm sorry, but do I know you?

Lacey: It's me, Lacey! Do you seriously not remember? I'm the girl you and your filthy Rockruff competed against in that Pokémon Contest.

Lana: _..._...That is not a thing that ever happened. Pokémon Contests are lame and stupid. I wouldn't enter one or force one of my partners into one if my life depended on it. I think you might got the wrong universe. This is still the Y Universe, right?

Lacey: Yes.

Lana: Then what universe are you from?

Lacey: The X Universe.

Lana: Well what are you doing here then? Obviously X Universe Lana is who you're looking for. What on Earth made you think she'd be here?

Lacey scoffed and then stormed off. Once she was gone, Lana got out her phone and called a friend of hers.

Somewhere in Royal Woods, a young girl was rolling around in mud. A full garbage can was next to this mud puddle and she deliberately kicked it down, making the garbage land on her head. This girl was Lacey's Y Universe counterpart, also named Lacey. It took her a second to realize her phone was ringing, but once she did, she answered it.

Lacey: Hello.

Lana: The multiverse is completely bonkers! I just met a very weird version of you.

Lacey: Does she have two heads?

Lana: No.

Lacey: Does she think metal is made out of grass?

Lana: No. Although, I guess technically, I didn't...

Lacey: Did she try to convince you that the only reason money was invented was because otherwise, pirates would hoard the world's supply of strawberry cupcakes?

Lana: Okay, I take back what I said. YOU'RE the weird one. How are you even coming up with these questions?

Lacey: I have no idea!

Both Lacey X and Lacey Y were only created for this scene. Neither of them could possibly be a character I created beforehand because I didn't even know about Lacey until I read Shaeril McBrown's comment. Okay, back to the zoo!

**The Great Fossil King ****asks "****Lola if you and Lana dressed up the same, would people still able to tell the deference between you and Lana?****"**

Lola: We each have different hairstyles, voices, and personalities, so yeah. There's plenty of ways for people to tell us apart if, and that's a big "if," we wore the same clothes.

Rita: I would be able to tell you apart anyway. A mother always knows.

Lola: Oh, really?!

Rita: Yes.

Lola: You wanna bet?!

Anthony: When a person says that, does it mean "want a bet" or want to bet?"

Luan Special: "Wanna" means "want to," so it's the second one.

Rita: Yes, I'll bet.

Lola scrolled though old pictures on her phone until she found the one she needed. She then used her phone's photo editing software to scribble some black lines over certain parts of it. She then showed it to her mom.

Lola: This is a selfie we took one time when we were playing football martial artists while you weren't home.

The picture showed the twins wearing football helmets and identical karate outfits. Lola had scribbled out the helmets so Rita couldn't guess based on which twin would more likely wear which helmet. She also covered up all four of their arms so Rita also couldn't use her knowledge of which twin would more likely be holding the phone as a clue. Their facial expressions were identical too. There was absolutely nothing to indicate which twin was which.

Rita: That one's Lana.

Rita showed the phone to her daughter while pointing to the person on the left side of the picture.

Lola: WHAT?! How did you know?! And so quickly?!

Rita: Am I right?

Lola: Yes! But how did you know the answer right away?! You barely even looked at it!

Rita: Like I said, a mother always knows!

Anthony: ...Or, it was a 50/50 shot, so she just took a wild guess and got lucky. We'll never know for sure.

Rita: No. I...

**Guest says "HAH. you wish they loved you that much you ugly spoiled son of a [CENSORED]"**

Lincoln: Who's this person talking to?

Anthony: I think you. It was posted on _Elvis Music & Duct Tape_, so I think it's about the part where you assume your parents are gonna pick you as their favorite kid.

Lincoln: Yeah, I regret doing that. I have a bad habit of assuming things are about me.

Lori: You do?

Lincoln: Yeah, just this morning, I...

**FLASHBACK**

The girls were in the living room, eating breakfast and watching TV in their pajamas.

TV Narrator: Here's a riddle. I'm young, but also middle-aged, and white on top. Who am I?

After marching down the stairs, Lincoln angrily shut the TV off so he would be the focus of everyone's attention. What a butthole.

The Girls: Lincoln!

Lincoln: Okay. Who scratched "LL + OS 4Ever" with a heart around it on the wall in the attic?!

Leni: There's only one wall in the attic?

Lincoln got up real close to his non-relative as his face got angrier.

Lincoln: Izzy!

Izzy: Wasn't me. I don't even know what "LL + OS 4Ever" means.

Lincoln: "LL" is my initials and "OS" could be Ronnie Anne's because her nickname is Ow.

Izzy: But "Casagrande" doesn't start with an S.

Lincoln: That's not her last name!

Izzy: It couldn't have been me anyway 'cause I don't even get why a person would use the idea of you and Ronnie Anne being boyfriend and girlfriend as a way to make fun of you. There's nothing funny about it.

Lincoln: You just don't get it.

**This is the point at which we are no longer in a flashback.**

Lincoln: I found out later that it actually stood for "Lynn Loud" and "Operating System."

Lori: Literally what?

Lynn Sr.: I scratched that in the wall back when I was still an IT guy. I thought maybe putting it up on the wall would make me hate the job less. Did not work.

Lori: There's literally no way it would.

Adelaide: If you ever come up with an idea that DOES help you hate your job less, can you please tell me what it is?

Lynn Sr.: But I'm not at a job I hate anymore.

Adelaide: Thanks a lot. You just fell into the category of "completely useless."

**Kirby ****says "****Lola, here's a poem for you from my OC, Jake "Shreeky" Short:**

**My darling princess, with hair of blonde**

**Vous êtes le plus mignon du monde.***

***You are the cutest in the world.****"**

Lola: I like the sound of this Jake guy.

A black-haired boy wearing a yellow outfit with a cap, sweater, and jogging pants stepped through the crowd and up to Lola. This was the same character that the poem was from.

Shreeky: Lola, would you like to go out on a date with me?

Lola: How old are you?

Shreeky: 7.

Lola: That's close enough to my age, so sure.

Rita: No. You are not going on your first date when you're 9 years old. Jake, you can ask her again in 6 years.

Lola: Well, that sucks. But thanks for the poem.

Shreeky: You're welcome.

Anthony: Now the only question left if whether or not either of these characters will be older 6 years from now.

The Announcer: That was the last of the comments.

Stanley: Which means we can make that announcement we had planned now.

Becca: Everyone, you might be wondering why we're throwing this seemingly random party. You see, we have a big announcement to make and we felt it was definitely worth celebrating. Sid, Adelaide, this announcement is for you two.

The two Chang sisters slowly walked up to their parents. Each sister's mouth and eyebrows were in the opposite direction of the other's. Sid was very optimistic that the news she was about to receive would be good, while Adelaide was sure it wouldn't make her happy.

Adelaide: This had better be good. And not about pizza.

Stanley: Sid, Adelaide, we would like you to meet an old friend of ours who we bumped into at the soda store.

Adelaide: Why do you always say her name first?!

A popular video game song began to play. The Chang sisters were a little frightened by it but weren't sure why. It was a song that has "vania" at the end of its title.

Sid: I feel like I've heard this somewhere before.

Adelaide: Me too. Is it really Castlevania? I hope not!

Wrong game, Ada. Here's another hint. This song has "Mega" at the start of the title.

Sid: So did Mega Man and Castlevania have a crossover game?

I wish! That would be amazing! I was gonna put a short rant about Captain N here, but I cut it out. Anyway, the song was playing because the friend that the Chang parents were talking about was a Mii Gunner who the song relates to.

Sans: Hello, fellow kids.

Sans stared into their souls with his trademark mocking grin as he stood there menacingly. Sid and Adelaide hugged each other for comfort while trembling with intense fear.

Adelaide: No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Mommy and Daddy, you can not do this to me! NO! No, no, no!

Becca: Why? What's the problem?

Anthony: I don't know if you'll understand this explanation, but here it goes. One time when I was bored at work, I made, in my head, a remake of a SpongeBob episode. Instead of SpongeBob & Patrick, it was Sid & Adelaide. And instead of Wormy becoming a butterfly, it was a Mii becoming Sans. I don't know if I want that whole episode to be 100% Y Universe canon, but their fear of Sans is now at least.

The Chang sisters then screamed at the same time and ran far, far away from the zoo.

Becca: Should we go after them?

Stanley: Nah.

Whatshername: Something's been on my mind for the last several seconds. Why would Sid's parents throw this big huge party just to introduce their kids to someone they know? They wouldn't. No one would. I deduce that these aren't really Sid's parents and Sans!

The Inkling ripped off the disguises that the three people she accused of being impostors were wearing, revealing that they were actually...

Lynn: Jessie, James, and Meowth?! What are you guys doing here?!

Whatshername: Isn't it obvious?

Lynn: No. Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked.

Whatshername: They had this party to get a bunch of people here so they could try to steal their Pokémon. Duh!

Anthony: And I'm sure they'll be VERY successful at doing so.

Ronnie Anne: If Team Rocket's here, then where are Mr. and Mrs. Chang?

Anthony: And more importantly, where is Wobbuffet?!

Meowth: At the library.

James: He's doing a book signing for his newly released memoir.

Anthony: Oh. Well good for him.

Luan Special: No! He wrote a book. That's anything but good.

Ronnie Anne: The question I asked is more important!

**The Casagrande Apartment**

The Chang parents had had the entire building to themselves since the party started and they were wondering where everybody was. Between this and seeing two people that looked just like them earlier, they were having a weird day. When they saw their daughters run up to them while screaming, they naturally got concerned. They hoped that this didn't tie in with why everyone else was gone.

Stanley: Kids, where have you been all day?

Adelaide: We were at the zoo with you. How do you not remember that?

Sid: Yeah, and how did you get here so fast?

Becca: What are you talking about? We weren't at the zoo today. I closed it today because your friend Karli wanted to give us a private concert.

Sid: Erggha, it's not okay to call someone my friend unless they agree that they're my friend. As you know, I learned that the hard way.

Stanley: Then you should know that Karli said she was okay with it.

Karli entered the room with her microphone in her left hand.

Karli: It's about time you guys got here. You missed pretty much the entire concert. This is the ending song.

The lights suddenly went out and then a dim spotlight was on above her.

_**Hello darkness, my old friend  
**__**I've come to talk with you again  
**__**Because a vision softly creeping  
**__**Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
**__**And the vision that was planted in my brain  
**__**Still remains  
**__**Within the Season 1  
Episode 11**_

Adelaide: Are we just not gonna talk about how people were impostoring you and tried to scare us to death?

Becca: It can wait 'til the song's- Wait. What?

**Next Time On _Another The Loud House Q&A_**

Are any of you familiar with DeviantArt user JaviSuzumiya? Well, his character Lina Loud and my character Luan Special are gonna FIGHT!

Also, someone wants to use a memory wiper that Lisa Special invented on themselves. They know some very important information and want to forget it all. Who wants to use it? What do they want to forget? And why? Find out in the upcoming Mother's Day episode!

**EDIT:** Changed my mind. That's gonna be its own individual one-shot.


	21. Chocolate & Medicine

**The Y Universe's TDR ****Daycare**

Chef: Kids, it's show & tell time! Today's show & tellers are Izzy and Beth. And this week's theme is stupid stuff! Neither of you talk about how the Nintendo Switch doesn't have a web browser and Netflix. That would be too obvious. Who wants to go first?

Izzy: I would love to go fir...

Beth: LET'S DO IT ALPHA-BETH-ICALLY! I don't have a way to show this, just tell it, but that's close enough, right?

Chef: No.

Beth: Well, I'm gonna do it anyway. My stupid show & tell thing is my cousin. She said that _The Loud House_ is better than _Total DramaRama_. Is that not one of the most spectacularly idiotic things you have ever heard?

Chef: Now, Beth, it's not okay to call people stupid for their differing opinions. Opposing views are always welcome.

Courtney: That's right, Chef. We shouldn't...

Chef: Except in this case. Your cousin is completely wrong.

Beth: Yeah, I hate my cousin.

Courtney: Chef! I can't believe you! Our reality show may be in competition with the Loud family's due to being on competing networks, but that doesn't mean we should hate on them. We should have a friendly rivalry with them, preferably not even that.

Izzy: HEY! I've got something for show & tell too! I want my turn! TURN! TURN! TURN!

Chef: And what did you bring for us, Izzy?

Izzy reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that had a big red rectangle with pictures of characters printed on it.

Izzy: This is the cover image for _Another The Loud House Q&A_.

Courtney: The what?

Izzy: Just go with it, brown-haired person. Having this be the picture that represents _Another The Loud House Q&A _makes almost no sense and I'm gonna explain how that is. For starters, a lot of these pictures are of characters who haven't been on the Q&A and probably never will be. Putting them in the picture is just gonna make people think they are in it, making it disappointing when they're not. Then there's the pictures of characters who have been on the show, and none of those pictures work either because they're from the wrong universe. That's not me and Sid in the almost bottom left, that's original Sid and kinda original me.

Courtney: What are you talking about?! Those are too you and...

Izzy: And that's not Lincoln, that's not his blonde friend, that's not Gwen. I could go on and on, but you get the point. And don't even get me started on the picture of the jerk Sid somehow likes that Anthony chose. That's a picture of her skateboarding and the Ow of this universe doesn't skateboard, so it doesn't make sense to use that picture. But then there's the biggest flaw of all! Why on Earth is Unikitty front and center on the cover image? This Q&A isn't about her. She hasn't even been in it for 12 episodes!

Jude: It's because she's got a question mark on her face and this is a series about questions, dude.

Izzy: You call that a good reason? 'Cause I don't! I call it stupid. That is why I brought this piece of paper in for stupid show & tell. Thank you.

Right at that moment, Lola had driven up in her ride-on princess car to pick up Izzy. The psychic got in the passenger seat and they drove off.

Izzy: Are we just going home?

Lola: Nope! We're going to the Royal Woods hospital.

Izzy: Aw man. Did I miss somebody getting injured?

Lola: No, it's nothing like that. Leni's giving birth!

Izzy: WHAT?! How is that possible?

Lola: Yeah, I know. It hasn't been 9 months yet. But Leni hit herself with Lisa's opposite ray and it turned her from a pregnant woman into the opposite, a woman who's giving birth.

Izzy: No, not that. I just didn't know she was pregnant. I literally can't think of a single time that's even been brought up.

Lola: Well, it has.

* * *

**Later, At The Hospital**

Leni's boyfriend George was pushing her on a wheelchair with their acquaintance Korrina walking alongside them. Korrina had a clipboard in her hands with a document on it that Leni and George had each signed.

Korrina: It's official. Once those babies are here, they will be my kids.

Leni: ...Yep. ...Just yours. ...Not mine.

George: That's not true. We're still their biological parents.

Leni, George, and Korrina went into the hospital bedroom, leaving everybody else in the waiting room.

Lincoln: If I've learned anything from watching _Friends_, it's that we're gonna be here for a while.

The Announcer: You guys wanna read old magazines to pass the time?

Lincoln: I was kinda hoping you could ask us Q&A questions.

The Announcer: Urrrrh! Do I have to?

Lincoln: You don't HAVE to.

Lola: Could you though?

The Announcer: Yeah, I guess.

**Kirby says "Lola; Jake just read a story by Paul Ferancik on Wattpad called "Lola's Birthday Wish," and now he is EXTREMELY angry at Lana. He loves you the most out of anyone, so you are the only one who can calm him down and comfort him. (Since you're waiting six years to start dating, he just wants to start a romantic relationship with you by expressing his affections for you.)"**

Shreeky stormed into the hospital waiting room and screamed angrily.

Nurse: Quiet!

He then caught sight of Lana.

Shreeky: WHY YOU!

Lana: What I do?

Lola: Jake, what is _Lola's Birthday Wish_ about and how did it get you mad at Lana?

Shreeky then gave the explanation. I haven't read _Lola's Birthday Wish_, so I don't know what he would say.

Lola: ...That makes sense.

Lana: No it doesn't. I didn't do anything. Jake should be mad at the Lana of that other universe, not me.

Lola: Oh, speaking of that, Jake, are you from this uni...?

Shreeky: I want to start a romantic relationship. I have affections for you.

Lola: Yeah, I know. So, are you still mad at Lana?

Shreeky: Heck yeah!

Lola: Then you wanna see a movie with me tonight to calm you down? They're showing one at Ford Field.

Shreeky: That sounds perfect.

Lola: Mommy, that is not going to be a date. It'll just be two kids seeing a movie together. Alone. I know that sounds exactly like a date, but I assure you that it is a completely different thing.

Rita thought about not letting them go to the stadium, but she decided to allow it.

**JMbuilder says "Hey guys! I'm back! Before asking anything, I need to warn that Lisa of my universe that you crossovered with has created a universal portal. Soo there's a chance that she reaches your universe. So please don't get scared at this sudden appearance."**

JMbuilder's Lisa appeared, took a quick look around, realized this wasn't the universe she meant to go to, and then left.

Lisa: Who was that?

Lincoln: It's another version of you. Everyone here is an alternate version of a character from either a show or a video game. This has all been established.

Izzy: Has it?

Lincoln: Okay, pretty much nothing is ever established, but I swear that was at some point.

**JMbuilder asks "As for the questions, Lincoln, besides Izzy, who you hate more?"**

Lincoln: You should know that I actually no longer completely hate Izzy. It's a long and crazy story, so let's just say we worked things out. Now if only she didn't have a connection to Cartoon Network. The number of people in my life who have some connection to Cartoon Network has gotten too ding dang high! But to answer your question, I used to hate my half-brother until he sacrificed himself to save my family's lives.

Lynn: Was that established?

Lincoln: Depends on how you define "established."

Lynn: But it can only be defined one way.

Lincoln: I also hated Lillie until I found out that her claim that she was my niece from the future was true and she wasn't just some insane fan like I thought. Speaking of which, she should be here.

Lillie, who had come back from the future, ran into the waiting room.

Lillie: I'm here! I'm here! I can't believe I'm about to get my first ever cousins!

Lori: Yeah, "about" isn't exactly the right word.

**JMbuilder asks "Also, Lisa Special, what is the best invention you created and that made Lisa from Y Universe faint of shock, even with dome jealously?"**

Luna: Somebody better call her.

Lucy video chatted with Lisa Special and repeated the question to her.

Lisa Special: None of my inventions have ever made Lisa Loud faint. However, I've heard through the grapevine that she once saw The Animalizer from _The Thundermans_ being used to turn a Pokémon into a human and she fainted at that. As for what my best invention is, that's easily my portal opener. I wear it on my wrist 24/7 for a reason. If it weren't for it, so many discoveries I've made and relationships I've formed with other people never would've happened.

Lincoln: Very informative, Lisa. Bye.

Lisa Special: Thank you. Bye.

**Eternatus asks "Lisa, have you ever thought about Dynamaxing a human? And if you have, who would your first test subject be? (You're not allowed to pick yourself)"**

Lisa: No, I have never considered that before. However, your idea has me intrigued. I believe that the phenomenon known as Dynamax is only possible in the Galar region, so my first test subject would likely be my brother unit's friend Bonnie or one of her companions. This is due to the fact that they currently reside in that region.

**Guzzlord says "Hey Lynn Sr, I'll place an order for delivery from your restaurant. I'll take a double triple bossy deluxe on a raft, 4 x 4 animal style, extra shingles with a shimmy and a squeeze, light axle grease, make it cry, burn it, and let it swim."**

Lynn Sr.: ...We serve food here, sir.

* * *

A few hours went by and the babies still weren't born. Right when Lincoln was about to whine about how boring it was, George came into the waiting room.

George: Mrs. Leni's Mom, Leni wants to talk to you.

Rita: She's not keeping the babies and that's final! She's not ready or mature enough to take on that huuuuuuuuge responsibility.

George: Well, yeah, but uhhh...

Rita: ALTHOUGH, I suppose...Umm...If she really wants to keep them, it's her decision. She's an adult.

George: Yeah, that's fantastic, but umm...

Rita: Just tell her that I said that the decision she's making is the absolutely definitive WRONG ONE.

George: _..._..._..._...That's not what she wanted to talk to you about.

Rita: ...Oh. Ummm...Tell her I'll be there in a second.

George turned around and went back to Leni's room. After he was gone, Rita happened to look down at Lily and had a shocking realization.

Rita: Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't think of this. Lily, there's going to be actual babies in our family again soon, so are you sure you still don't want to start acting your age? Don't you think acting like a baby around the actual babies would be embarrassing?

Lily: ..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...Poo poo.

Rita: GAH! I'm still gonna be changing your diapers when you're 30 years old, aren't I?!

She was silent for a second but then realized something else.

Rita: What I just said had better not be foreshadowing!

**Next Time On _Another The Loud House Q&A_**

**25 Years Later**

Rita: Oh, come on!

* * *

Another half an hour past. Leni, George, and Korrina came out of the delivery room. They decided that they would each raise one of the triplets, so they each came into the room while holding the baby who they would take home.

Naturally, everyone carefully ran up to them to see their new relatives for the first time ever.

A portal opened and the Special twins jumped out of it. This, however, has become such a common occurrence that it didn't even take anybody's attention away from the babies.

Luna Special: Hey! Everybody! We've got an ending song for ya'.

Luan Special: I am so glad that this is gonna be the first song the triplets ever hear!

George: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's not get into the habit of calling them "the triplets." They're all individual people with distinct identities.

Lincoln: Well, tell us their names then. Or, have you not picked them yet?

George: I don't know about the two people I'm standing in between who are now mothers, but I picked mine. Everyone, meet my daughter Anniecarmenjudypatsy.

Most of the people there looked at George in confusion.

George: I couldn't decide which name I liked best. Okay?

Lincoln: What about you, sis?

Lynn Sr.: LJ's probably never gonna have kids, so if you wanna go with Lynn Loud The Third, that be...

Leni: Sorry, Dad. But this is Justin.

Luan: This Justin! Leni is now a mother! Hahahahaha! Get it?

Luan Special: ..._..._That's just what I was thinking!

Rita: And what's my other grandson's name, Korrina?

Leni: She hasn't picked yet.

Korrina: ...Actually, I have. Leni, to thank you for all you've done for me, I am naming my son Leni Loud Jr.

Leni: ...But that's a girl's name.

Korrina: It's a boy's name too. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's MORE of a boy's name.

George: But how come he doesn't have your last name?

Korrina: Aw, forget my last name! I'm just gonna let it die with me.

George: ...Okay, love that. I'm gonna go with "Loud" for Anniecarmenjudypatsy too. I like my last name, but being the last person to ever have it sounds baddonkey!

George then shifted his focus to the Special twins.

George: So, what's that ending song you had planned?

Luan Special: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can say without exaggeration that the Luna Special original song you are about to hear is the most important, greatest, raddest, most rocking thing you will ever hear in your entire life! I'm not even gonna be the one singing it like I usually am because I love doing so because it just wouldn't do the song justice! Take it away, Luna!

Luna Special held her guitar pick in the air and then played the song's first chord. She then mysteriously vanished.

**Next Time On _Another The Loud House Q&A_**

Like I implied, the next episode is gonna be set in the year 2045.

Sponge-Tron: Welcome to the future!


	22. Questions!

**I tried to go a whole month before doing another one of these, but I needed to blow off some steam and this is how I chose to do it for some reason.**

**This isn't the episode set in the future that I said would be next, so sorry to anyone who was looking forward to that. It'll be up on June 4th. That's a promise. Also, the question from Kirby about marriage will be saved until then since it was obviously supposed to be answered by adult Lola.**

The Louds and Izzy were in their house and they were all doing absolutely nothing of interest.

Lincoln: I'm bored. Anybody wanna answer Q&A questions?

Lynn: Yeah, I guess.

Izzy: I'll fill in for The Announcer!

**Aaron asks** **"This question is for you Lincoln. Have you ever thought about visiting the loud house universe? You know the one from the Nicktoon"**

Lincoln: Heck yeah! Me and Ronnie Anne have been trying to find the time to do just that for quite a while now. But I get the feeling it's never gonna happen. She probably won't like the original her because they're such opposites.

**Ridley asks** **"Lisa, besides sleeping and bathing, is there any activity that you do where you prefer to have your glasses removed?"**

Lisa: Swimming, being outside during snowy weather, and punching myself in the face.

Rita: You punch yourself in the face? Why?

Lisa: For science.

**Kirby says "If there's an X universe and a Y universe, there must be a Z universe."**

Lincoln: There's probably one out there somewhere that's called that, but none of us have ever seen it. In fact, I'll bet there's one for every letter in the alphabet. All 486 of them. Now, if you don't mind, I have a question for YOU. Are you the Nintendo character, the limo driver, or just some guy who happens to be named Kirby?

Izzy: No more questions, guys.

Lincoln: Well that was fast. Why do we even bother still...?

Lincoln was cut off by Luan Special bursting through the front door all of a sudden. Instead of pigtails like usual, her hair was down like Lana's is in the episode _Sister Act_. She was also yelling in a fake European accent.

Luan Special: Where is the individual whom I unfortunately share my first name with?!

Luan: ...Umm...Right here? Why are you talking like that?

Luan Special: My psychiatrist suggested I speak at a higher volume to be more attention-grabbing, and I thought it was a good idea, so I did it! This fake accent I'm doing, which I think is supposed to be British, was done on my own accord!

Luan: I didn't know you saw a psychiatrist. Did he or she tell you to change your hair too? I like it this new way.

Luan Special: No, he didn't! I'm just trying something! Now, I am going to talk about why I am here! In my universe, there is a quinquennial trivia contest and I...

Lincoln: Oh, yeah! Two told me about that and how he's the returning champion.

Luan Special: DON'T INTERRUPT ME, YOU UGLY HALF A SODA BOTTLE!

She quickly went back to her real voice while yelling at him because she was too angry to be able to keep up the fake one.

Luan Special: ...Sorry.

Lincoln: It's okay. But why'd you call me half a soda bottle? What does that mean?

Luan Special: I'm saying you're worthless. Again, sorry. Anyway, each contestant gets to pick someone else to be one too until all 4 slots are filled. Two picked me and Luan Loud, I pick you.

Luan: Okay, sure. That sounds fun.

Luan Special: No, wait. Let me do it right. LUAN LOUD, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A CONTEST OF KNOWING RANDOM PIECES OF KNOWLEDGE! If I win, you have to take me to the mall and buy me whatever I want! Do you accept this offer?!

Luan: No problem. What do I get if I win?

Luan Special: That is your decision!

Luan: Makes sense. How 'bout if I win, you have to let me and Benny use you as our pretend daughter so we can practice being parents?

Luan Special: ..._..._That actually sounds kinda fun. ACCEPTED! And now I shall explain why I want to go shopping despite the fact nobody asked!

Lincoln groaned.

Lincoln: Seriously?

Luan Special: SERIOUSLY! I want to pick out some new clothes because I haven't liked what I wear since Luna pointed out to me that it makes me look like a comedian. Also, more importantly, I don't want to just be seen as two Louds put together. I want to have as much of my own identity as possible! That's part of the reason why I changed my hair. Another of those reasons being that if I associate this new hairstyle with myself, it will no longer make me think of the 11-minute-long eyesore it debuted in.

Lincoln: I can tell how you feel, but I think you're more than different enough from Lana and Luan already. I haven't thought of you as being the two of them put together in a long time.

Luan Special: I completely agree. But, even though I wouldn't exist if it weren't for _The Loud House_, I absolutely despise it with a burning passion and want to be affiliated with it as little as possible!

Lincoln: Out of my house.

Luan Special: That's fair. Just one more thing though. Luan Loud, you need to pick the 4th contestant.

Luan Special walked right out the front door and slammed it shut.

Luan: Since Luan Special is such an unlikable jerk, I've gotta do whatever it takes to make sure she loses. Lisa, will you...?

Lisa: Yes. I will gladly assist you in cheating at the competition.

Luan: ...I was gonna ask you to be the 4th contestant, but I like your idea better. Lincoln, do you know when the competition is? Luan Special was too busy being an egotist to tell me what I actually need to know.

Lincoln: Two said it's on Friday.

* * *

That Friday, everyone went to the facility where the trivia game was being...

Luan Special: That whole "want my own identity" thing I was talking about isn't why I'm using a new voice! It just makes me sound intimidating and it's fun!

It's hypocritical to get mad at somebody for interrupting you but then interrupt me.

Luan Special: Sorry!

Anyway, the four contestants were Two, the Luans, and Y Universe Darcy. The contestants' families were all in the audience. Lisa had two walky talkies so she could give Luan and Darcy the answers like in that one episode of_ Drake & Josh_.

Darcy (Special Universe): Go younger me!

Darcy: Thank you!

And now, please welcome the game's two hosts, Katherine Mulligan and Scorpion from Mortal Kombat!

Katherine Mulligan: Hello, everyone! I'm Katherine Mulligan. Welcome to the 578th quinquennial trivia game that doesn't have a name! This year, we shall be taking some of the questions from a website called Random Trivia Generator. I'm Katherine Mulligan. Here are the rules. Each contestant will take turns answering questions. If they answer correctly, they will receive 2890 points. I'm Katherine Mulligan. If they answer incorrectly, that's one ball. Four balls and you're out.

Lynn: It's three strikes and you're out, you idiot!

Lynn Special: Yeah, what she said. Four balls means you take your base.

Katherine Mulligan: This isn't baseball, this is the trivia game that doesn't have a name. You know who does have a name? I do. I'm Katherine Mulligan.

Scorpion: First one to 1,999,991 points or the last one to get four balls is the victor. Let's begin!

Katherine Mulligan: First question is for Luan Loud. I'm Katherine Mulligan. Name an English word that ends with a silent letter.

Luan: Tile.

Katherine Mulligan: Incorrect.

Luan: What?!

Unexpectedly, Scorpion threw a Beastball from Super Smash Bros. at Luan. Just like in the game, it hit her twice by disappearing and reappearing.

Luan: Ow! What was that about?!

Katherine Mulligan: I said you would get a ball if you got a wrong answer. I'm Katherine Mulligan.

Luan: But you never said I'd get hit by one! And I wasn't wrong anyway. The E in tile doesn't make a sound.

Luan Special: Oh. So you're saying if there was no E, it would still be pronounced "tile?" 'Cause it wouldn't, Loudser.

Luan: That's stupid. But fine, whatever. I'm still gonna win.

Katherine Mulligan: Luan Special, same question. I'm Katherine Mulligan.

Luan Special: Zeitgeistq.

Katherine Mulligan: Correct!

Luan: No! "Zeitgeistq" doesn't end with a silent letter at all!

Luan Special: Maybe not in your universe, but it does here. Back me up here, Two.

Two: "Zeitgeistq" is spelled Z-E-I-T-G-E-I-S-T-Q.

Luan Special: It is.

Katherine Mulligan: Next question is for Two Park. I'm Katherine Mulligan. What does the Big Mac Index measure?

Two: The purchasing power parity between _**TWO**_ currencies.

Katherine Mulligan: That is correct. I'm Katherine Mulligan.

Scorpion: Darcy, what 1984 song by Prince was his first to hit #1 on the Billboard charts?

Darcy: Umm...

Luna quickly whispered the answer in Lisa's ear so she could tell it to Darcy.

Darcy: When Butts Fly.

Scorpion: Close, but wrong!

Darcy also got a Beastball thrown at her face.

Darcy: Owie! That really hurt! A lot!

Lisa: Acquaintance, I said "When Doves Cry."

Darcy: Oopsie. But what's a dove?

Lisa: I do not know.

Darcy (Special Universe): _I do!_

Lisa Special: As do I. Also, I'm telling the hosts you're cheating once the game's over no matter who wins.

Darcy (Special Universe) gasped.

Lisa: I anticipated for you to do such a thing and have prepared for it.

Darcy (Special Universe): I no longer want Darcy to go. I can't believe she would ever do something bad. Not hating Pokémon is one thing, but cheating?!

**Luan L. - 0 points and 1 ball**

**Luan S. - 2890 points and 0 balls**

**Two - 2890 points and 0 balls**

**Darcy - 0 points and 1 ball**

Katherine Mulligan: Luan Loud, I'm Katherine Mulligan. Less importantly, who received a patent for the first electric razor in 1930?

Luan: Jacob Schick.

Scorpion: Correct. Luan Special, how many years did it take to build the Leaning Tower of Pisa?

Luan Special: I don't know. Like 5 years?

Scorpion: Incorrect.

Luan Special get a Beastball thrown at her.

Lana: What are those things called?

Lincoln: Beastballs.

Lana: But there's already a thing called Beast Balls.

Katherine Mulligan: Two Park, same question.

Two: They're called Beastballs.

Katherine Mulligan: Not that question.

Scorpion threw one of the balls at Two.

Once again, Lisa didn't know the answer. There's no Leaning Tower of Pisa in the Y Universe, so she didn't even know what the hosts were talking about. Darcy had to guess.

Darcy: 199?

Scorpion: That is correct.

**Luan L. - 2890 points and 1 ball**

**Luan S. - 2890 points and 1 ball**

**Two - 2890 points and 1 ball**

**Darcy - 2890 points and 1 ball**

**IT'S ALL TIED UP!**

Scorpion: Luan Loud, what word is the mathematical term for a triangle whose sides are all different lengths?

Luan: Scalene.

Katherine Mulligan: Correct. Other Luan, what does the acronym RPM stand for?

Luan Special: OOH! OOH! OOH! For the longest time I didn't know what it stood for and it was just a Disney Power Rangers season to me, but my dad recently randomly told me what it stands for for some reason. Is it, umm...rate per minute?

Katherine Mulligan: I'm sorry, but I'm Katherine Mulligan. The correct answer is revolutions per minute.

Luan Special: Aw! And that makes so much more sense! I should-a known!

Another ball in the face for Luan Special.

Scorpion: Katherine, you're not supposed to tell them the answer. The next player gets the same question.

Katherine Mulligan: My bad. But just so you know, my name's not Katherine. I'm Katherine Mulligan.

Scorpion: Two, we'll give you a different question instead. Which video game released in 2017 has an animation style similar to the 1930's?

Two: CUPHEAD! **BWOM, BWOM, BWOM, BWOM, BWOM, BWOM!**

Scorpion: Correct!

Two: I'd like to thank my BF for recommending that game to me.

Lincoln: No problem, dude!

Two: I don't play video games, but that one's really fun.

Luan Special: Haha! Lincoln's a big finger!

Katherine Mulligan: And I'm Katherine Mulligan. Darcy Helmandollar, which newspaper does Clark Kent work for?

Darcy: Ooh! I know this one! He's Batman!

Katherine Mulligan: ...That's not what I asked.

Scorpion: And that wouldn't have been right anyway.

Darcy - ball - again

Lisa: Darcy, pay better attention to the questions asked and wait for me to provide you with the correct answer.

Darcy: Right. Sorry.

**Luan L. - 5780 points and 1 ball**

**Luan S. - 2890 points and 2 balls**

**Two - 5780 points and 1 ball**

**Darcy - 2890 points and 2 balls**

Katherine Mulligan: And now to change things up a little. I'm Katherine Mulligan. We shall now ask a few questions about previous episodes of _Another The Loud House Q&A_.

Scorpion: What color did Sid want to dye her hair because she thought Ronnie Anne would like it?

Luan: Since it's Ow's favorite color, I'm gonna guess purple.

Katherine Mulligan: I'm Katherine Mulligan. That is correct.

Luan Special: Fun fact. Sid still gave her Mii purple hair.

Luan: Your definition of "fun" is very weird.

Scorpion: Luan Special, how old did Anthony say he feels on the inside?

Luan Special: IT'S THE BEST NUMBER IN EXISTENCE AND IT'S ALSO THE SQUARE ROOT OF 64! THE ANSWER IS 8!

Scorpion: Right. Two, the title of the episode _5 Simple Words: Pizza Party At The Zoo_ is a reference to what sitcom?

No one was able to even come up with a guess for this question until it was Luan Special's turn again.

**Luan L. - 8670 points and 1 ball**

**Luan S. - 5780 points and 2 balls**

**Two - 5780 points and 2 balls**

**Darcy - 2890 points and 3 balls**

Luan Special: It's _George Lopez_!

Katherine Mulligan: I like it when people refer to themselves by their first and last name. Also, your answer is right!

Scorpion: Two, in _State Sam's Identity_, Courtney referred to Lincoln as being completely what?

Two: I have no idea, but I hope she said he's completely awesome!

Lincoln: Aw, that's so sweet.

Scorpion: But it's also wrong!

Ball in Two's face! You gotta be careful with that. The dude has glasses.

Katherine Mulligan: Darcy Helmandollar, do you know the answer?

She didn't, but Lisa did.

Darcy: Insane.

Katherine Mulligan: Correct!

**Luan L. - 8670 points and 2 balls**

**Luan S. - 8670 points and 2 balls**

**Two - 5780 points and 3 balls**

**Darcy - 5780 points and 3 balls**

Scorpion: Luan Loud, why did Richard read the video game instruction manual instead of Lisa like in the original _Game Off_?

Luan: Her reason for making the decision to not aid her sibling with a trivial non-issue does not to be shared.

Scorpion: ...That's not what it says on the card. Should we give her the ball?

Katherine Mulligan: It sounds like a pretty Lisa Loud thing to say to Katherine Mulligan. Katherine Mulligan says we count it as the right answer. Luan Special, what is the title of the episode in which Izzy is revealed to be a psychic?

She tried to remember the title, but the time limit ran out before she could. Then she got hit by a Beastball.

Luan Special: Hey! What happened to the rule where you don't get a ball if the time limit runs out?!

Katherine Mulligan: That has never been a thing.

Luan Special: Well, it should be! It adds another level of strategy!

Two also couldn't come up with an answer but then Darcy got it right thanks to Lisa helping her cheat.

Darcy: _Where The Heck Is Carl?!_

Katherine Mulligan: Correct!

**Luan L. - 11650 points and 2 balls**

**Luan S. - 8670 points and 3 balls**

**Two - 5780 points and 4 balls**

**Darcy - 8670 points and 3 balls**

Katherine Mulligan: Oh, look at that. I'm Katherine Mulligan. On top of that, Two has four balls! You know what that means!

Scorpion grabbed Two with his spear and pulled him towards him.

Scorpion: **GET OVER HERE!**

He then slammed the loser's face into the floor.

Lincoln: Two, are you okay?!

Two: I'm fine.

His glasses were completely undamaged because animation does not require for real world logic to be followed. Two then sat down in the audience next to Lincoln.

Two: Let's go Luan!

Luan: Thank you.

Luan Special: He means me!

Two: I do!

Katherine Mulligan: We shall now go back to more general questions. Luan Loud, I'm Katherine Mulligan. What gift is first presented on the fifth day in the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas"?

Luan: 5 gold rings.

Katherine Mulligan: Incorrect.

Luan: No, it's not.

Katherine Mulligan: Yes, it is. I just said that.

Ball to the Loud!

Katherine Mulligan: Luan Special, do YOU know what the fifth gift is?

Luan Special: 5 gold**en** rings!

Katherine Mulligan: Now THAT is correct.

Luan: Oh, come on! It's the same thing!

Scorpion: Darcy, what is 70 percent of 70?

Darcy: Well, that's gotta be 1.

Lisa: NO!

Scorpion: What that kid said.

Darcy has now been hit by a Beastball 8 times (but still only gotten one thrown at her 4 times). Since she's out, Scorpion did the same thing to her that he did to Two.

Luan Special: Heh. Tutu.

Scorpion: **GET OVER HERE!**

After being slammed into the ground, Darcy ran to her mommy in the audience while crying.

Darcy (Special Universe): Good thing my mom didn't come. That could've caused some confusion.

Lisa: Why did you not listen to me?! I gave you clear instructions to wait until I...

Darcy: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Lisa: That does not matter to me.

Lisa Special: Hey! Don't be so mean to her. She is your friend, isn't she?

Lisa: She is only my acquaintance. I have no need for friends.

**Luan L. - 11650 points and 3 balls**

**Luan S. - 11650 points and 3 balls**

**Darcy - 8670 points and 4 balls**

Katherine Mulligan: We are down to our final two contestants. I'm Katherine Mulligan. They are each at 3 balls, so neither of them can afford to get any more questions wrong because that would mean the other contestant is this year's winner.

Scorpion: Contestant #1, in the anime _Howl's Moving Castle_, Calcifer was voiced by which actor?

Luan: I actually know this. Billy Crystal.

Scorpion: Correct. Contestant #2, what garden flower's name literally means "nose twister"?

Luan Special: NASTURTIUM!

Scorpion: Correct.

Lincoln: How did she know that?

Two: She knows her flowers.

Lisa Special: Yeah, she and Luna went to flower camp.

Luna Special: Yeah, dude, it was sick!

**Luan L. - 14540 points and 3 balls**

**Luan S. - 1****454****0 points and 3 balls**

Katherine Mulligan: Luan Loud, who has won the most NFL MVP awards (as of 2019)?

Lynn whispered the answer to Lisa, hoping it was still right in this universe.

Luan: Peyton Manning.

Katherine Mulligan: Correct. Luan Special, how many NFL MVP awards (as of 2019) has Peyton Manning won?

She had no idea what the answer was. She struggled for a bit to try to come up with what might be a good guess until she saw Lynn Special hold up 5 fingers.

Luan Special: ...Five.

Katherine Mulligan: Correct.

**Luan L. - 17430 points and 3 balls**

**Luan S. - 1****743****0 points and 3 balls**

Scorpion: Luan Loud, who built the world's first free-standing geodesic dome in 1949?

Luan: Buckminster Fuller.

Scorpion: Right. Luan Special, what are the only 100% guarantees of safety in the TV show _Big Brother_?

Luan Special was stumped. Some members of her family watch that show a lot, but she never does. She didn't even understand what the question was asking. There was also no way to cheat because there was no way for anyone to tell her the answer. She had no choice but to guess. If only that no balls for running out of time rule was in play.

Luan Special: ...They keep things safe by keeping the house in good condition and providing quality food?

The room went silent. The few seconds of no noise were agonizing for both Luans. Then the shorter one was grabbed by Scorpion's spear.

Luan Special: NEIN!

Scorpion: **GET OVER HERE!**

**LUAN WINS!**

**FATALITY!**

(Okay, there wasn't really a fatality.)

Luan: Hey! She still needs one more ball.

Katherine Mulligan: Oh, right. I'm Katherine Mulligan.

You know the drill. But this time, Katherine Mulligan was the one who threw it.

Luan Special: Well, I guess I'm pretending to be your daughter. 'Cause I've clearly established that I absolutely love it when someone from one of our families pretends to be another one!

Luna Special: She doesn't actually love it! I asked her to pretend to be me so I wouldn't have to see _Scoob!_ with Lindsay Sourwater but she refused to. Just wanted to make that clear.

Luan: Thank you, Luan. And even though you lost, I'd still be happy to take you to the mall. My family's filthy stinkin' rich, so I'll even pay for everything still.

Luan Special: Wow. That's really nice of you. Thanks.

Lisa Special stood up and raised her finger in the air.

Lisa Special: I have a very important announcement to make! Both contestants from the Y Universe chea...!

Before she could finish her sentence, her younger Y Universe counterpart tackled her. Lisa had always been in denial of other universes existing ever since she first saw proof of them. But now that she had found a way that admitting she was wrong could be used to her advantage, she didn't care anymore. After wrestling with Lisa Special for a bit, she was able to take the older girl's portal opener from her.

Lisa: I shall now send the lowlife known as Lisa Special to a universe that is nothing but an empty void and she will never be able to escape! Now, how does this device function?

Darcy (Special Universe): Oh, it's quite simple really. First, you get what you special deserve. YEET!

Lisa Special's BFF kicked Lisa in the back of the head, making her fly across the room, scream, and drop the device.

Lisa Special: She just said there's more than one universe. Must be a different Lisa.


	23. 2045 Is Gonna Be Crazy!

**You know what sucks? _Another The Loud House Q&A_. As my girl Luan will explain in just a moment, I don't like some of the episodes of this even though I'm the one who made them.**

**Have any of you ever disliked anything that's happened in this series? If you don't want to answer that question, that's fine. I only asked to let you know that I welcome criticism. In fact, I'm happy whenever I get it because then I know what I need to do differently.**

**Now here's that episode about the future. Let's get this over with because I just found out that the last episodes of **_Fuller House_** finally released and all I wanna do is lay in bed all day and watch the heck out of them.**

Immediately after her favorite sister disappeared, seemingly for no reason, Luan Special went home. She was super casual about it as if nothing had happened.

Luan Special: Hey, guys. Luna disappeared.

Lana Special: WHAT?! How can you be so calm about this?!

Luan Special: Chill, Wrench. She'll come back any second now, so it's all good.

Lana Special: How could you possibly know that?

Luan Special: Because Anthony is a freaking terrible writer. After completely botching Leni Loud's pregnancy storyline, do ya' really think he'd put any effort into this Luna disappearing one?

Lana Special: ...I don't know what you're...

Luan Special: I mean, just think about it. _Chocolate & Medicine_ is the most lazily made thing of all time!

Lana Special: What?

Luan Special: There's absolutely no emotion in it at all! If the characters in it can be casual about someone giving birth for the first time and not even mention that two main characters became grandparents, why can't I be casual about another thing that would make a normal person anything but casual?

Lana Special: Would you stop with this?! There is no person controlling our...!

Luan Special: He put more effort into Izzy talking about how the cover image is bad than he did into Leni's triplets being born. What in the actual special spec is wrong with him?! It doesn't even matter that it got WAY more because it shouldn't get more at all. The pregnancy should be above the stupid Izzy thing!

Lana Special: Luan, I have **no idea** what...

Luan Special: _Chocolate & Medicine_ is not only really really bad, but it's straight up hypocritical for Anthony to have made it. He hated the episode _Don't You Fore-Get About Me_ for having similar flaws to _Chocolate & Medicine_, and yet he still made _Chocolate & Medicine_! He called _Don't You Fore-Get _half-baked, but if _Don't You Fore-Get _is half-baked, _Chocolate & Medicine _is taken out of the oven after only being in there for a couple seconds! Anthony Edward Staffenhagen couldn't make quality content if his life depended on it because even when he does make good stuff, like _Made A Banner_, it's not nearly as good as it should be. That one doesn't have any descriptions of how the characters are feeling and I now realize how stupid that is. It's just lazy and it makes it look like the characters are all feeling nothing. That's just stupid!

Lana Special: WHAT'S just stupid?! Please explain it to...!

Luan Special: When Sid learns the truth, there's no way to know if she's more sad than shocked, the other way around, or an equal amount of both. The excuse Staffenhagen uses is that he does that so people can interpret what he makes however they want, but that is a HUGE special lie! He's lucky he makes these with the intention of them not being taken seriously, otherwise, I would say that he should be ashamed of himself.

Lori Special: Hey, doesn't Anthony often use you as a stand-in for himself?

Luan Special: You bet, sis. He uses Karli as one too.

Lola Special: How come Anthony's not gonna try to improve?

Luan Special: Oh, he wants to. It's just too hard.

Lana Special: Why does everyone in this family talk about really bizarre nonsense without ever explaining to me what any of it means?!

Before the other Specials could even think of how to respond to that, it turned out that Luan Special was right! Luna Special had miraculously returned almost no time after disappearing!

Luna Special: Guys, you are never gonna guess where I just was!

Lola Special: A Starburst factory?

Lily Special: Poo poo?

Lisa Special: The Taylor Swift concert in Mexico!

Lynn Special: Hardee's?

Lynn Special Sr.: Inside a bag of dirt.

Leni Special: Somewhere on Earth?

Mallow: The mall.

Prune Juice: At work?

Scor: Somewhere about Transformers.

Lucy Special: Apocalypseburg?

Lori Special: Dude Perfect's universe?!

Lana Special: I can't think of a guess.

Rita Special: Boulder, Colorado?

Luan Special: IKEA!

Lisa Special: The Falcon Fury! Did you say "Ikea?"

Luan Special: No, I said "Falcon Fury." Just like you.

Luna Special: Heh heh. Man, I wish I could've enjoyed that movie. But hey, shouldn't Lisa be Velma, not Shaggy?

Lisa Special: I wear green. Sounds pretty Shaggy to me. I can be both.

Mallow: Tell us where you were!

Luna Special: I'd say you're never gonna believe this, but at this point, what I'm about to say is equally believable as any of your guesses, even for Lana. I was in the future!

**25 Years Later**

In the far-off year of 2045, Karli popped into existence on the cold, hard ground in the middle of the evening. At some point in 2020, she "disappeared" just like how Luna Special did and it sent her into the future. As she looked up, she saw someone who looked exactly like someone else.

Sponge-Tron: Greetings, primitive.

Karli: Sp...SpongeBob? Is that you?

Sponge-Tron: SpongeBob? No! _**I AM SPONGE-TRON!**_ Welcome to the future!

Karli: ...What?

Sponge-Tron: Welcome to the future!

Karli: ...Uh, the future?

Karli then noticed something about her surrounding environment she never would've expected.

Karli: Huh?! O-okay, uh, what's going on here? Why is everything...foam?

Sponge-Tron: Everything is foam in the future!

Karli: ...I...I just never thought this is what the future would be like.

Sponge-Tron: What? Did you think the way the future was portrayed in fiction during your time period would actually end up being accurate?

Karli: Well, I did the first time. I guess I should've learned from that.

Sponge-Tron: The first time?

Karli: Yeah, I'm originally from the 90's in the X Universe, but then I moved to 2010's Y Universe.

Sponge-Tron: ...I didn't need to know that.

Karli: ...I know. I'm not trying to force you to learn about me. I only said that because it fit our conversation. That kinda thing happens a lot. Now, how did I get here, what year is it, and how do I get back?

Sponge-Tron: I brought you here to take you and one other guest on a tour of the future, it's 2045, and I'll send you back to the year I brought you from as soon as the tour's over.

Karli: Okay. I'm down with this.

Sponge-Tron: Now we just have to wait for the other guest to arrive. In the meantime, I'm gonna see if I can do a few errands. Which do you think will take up less time, taking a passport photo or buying 13 bottles of A.1.?

Then Sponge-Tron got a notification inside his head that let him know the other guest was about to appear.

Sponge-Tron: Oh, never mind. She should be here in just a second.

She appeared and it was Luna Special. She was still playing her guitar, but the sight of suddenly being in a completely different location made her stop playing and scream.

Karli: NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Why's it gotta be her?! Can I go one day without something Loud House-related happening?!

Luna Special: Oh, well great to see you too.

Sponge-Tron: Welcome to the future!

Luna Special took a quick look around, seeing that she had to have been in a different year than she was, what was to her, just a moment ago. She saw a plant grow in the ground and then a man spray it with an aerosol can, turning it into foam.

Luna Special: He's right!

Sponge-Tron: Of course I'm right, Luna! Just ask my clones, Sponge-Trons X, Y, and Z.

Luna Special: ...Are the other letters of the alphabet involved here?

Sponge-Tron: Sure. All 26 of them.

Luna Special: ...Only 26?

Karli: It's only 2045. I know you didn't know that, but I'm just saying that's way too soon for new letters to be in the alphabet yet. Besides, Sponge-Tron's clones are named after Pokémon games, not letters.

Luna Special: Oh, so Pokémon Z finally got made?

Karli: I didn't say it was **existent** Pokémon games.

Sponge-Tron: Would you two like to see the tour now?

Luna Special: Tour?

Sponge-Tron: That's right. Moss always points to- It's why I brought you here.

Luna Special: Oh. I was kinda thinkin', and hoping, that the song I was playing was too awesome for the universe to handle, so it sent me to a random point in time by accident. Whatever though. So, what in the future are you gonna let us see?

Sponge-Tron: Whatever you would like.

Karli: Ooh! I would love to see...

Luna Special: THE LOUD HOUSE!

Karli: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anywhere but there! Please! There are so many more people in this universe I know who I like way more than the stupid Louds!

Luna Special: Hey, don't force people only you're interested in into this. Let people see whoever they want.

Karli: I do! And I don't mind doing so but I want the other people too because they're all just as good as the Louds if not better!

Luna Special: In YOUR opinion. I for one don't even know who these people you're talking about are so I obviously don't care about seeing them. Don't make me.

Karli: ..._..._...Oh, you're right. I shouldn't even be saying any of this. As much as I claim to hate the Louds, I still have to admit that I care about them even though I really wish I didn't because it would make so many things so much easier. In fact, even though I just said I don't want to go to their house, I'm still gonna come because I want to know about their futures as much as I would about that of just about anybody else I know.

Luna Special: ...I feel like this is a metaphor for something.

**LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

**It's time to learn what the Louds are like in the future!**

Sponge-Tron took Luna Special & Karli to the North Pole. Just kidding. He took them to the Loud house.

Earlier, Sponge-Tron made them sign a contract which stated neither of them could tell anyone about what they saw on the tour. They were allowed to tell people they were in the future, but what they learned about it was off-limits.

Also, Karli pleaded for him to allow them to see more than just the Loud house, but he apologetically informed her that there wasn't enough time. Karli wanted to learn about what other people she knows are like in 2045, but now she would just have to wait 25 years.

Sponge-Tron: Before we go inside, you've got a choice to make. Would you like to take the tour normally or would you prefer if you couldn't be seen, heard, and touched? I like to call that Ebenezer Scrooge Mode.

Luna Special: Ooh, Scrooge mode, please!

Karli: I prefer shortening it to "Ebenezer Mode," but I'll take it too.

Sponge-Tron put the three of them into Ebenezer Scrooge Mode and they all went inside by phasing through the wall. Karli caught sight of a banner that said "Loud Family Reunion" and pointed to it.

Karli: Hey, look.

The other two took a quick glance at the banner until the sound of someone coming down the stairs caught the attention of all three of them.

Rita: I can not believe you are still like this!

She was carrying her youngest child in her arms. This wasn't because Lily couldn't walk well enough on her own. It was because Rita was taking her downstairs by force. Crying all the way down to the living room, Lily was soon placed on the couch.

Rita: You are 30 years old! Lincoln and your sisters have all moved out and gotten lives. Why do you still think it's okay to live here, make me take care of you, and keep acting like a gosh darn baby?! I know you're more than capable of being an adult, so why do you choose not to?!

Rita reached for Lily's poop-filled diaper so she could take it off and change it, but Lily grabbed onto the top of it.

Rita: No! You do not get to keep it on! It belongs in the garbage!

Lily: POO POO!

Rita: If you say that one more time, I'm gonna kick you out on the street! I REALLY MEAN IT THIS TIME!

Karli: Guys, I might be wrong, but I get the feeling she might be angry.

Luna Special: What are you talkin' about, ya' crazy? She's clearly happy.

Sponge-Tron: This might surprise you two, but Rita's hatred for how her daughter chooses to live actually isn't common among people anymore here in 2045. People of this decade are much more accepting of adult babies than people were in 2020. Mrs. Loud is just a Karen. Also, the tolerance for adult babies might've come sooner if it hadn't been for a moderately well known one in the 2010's who happened to be evil. As you can probably imagine, that didn't help get them a positive view from others.

Karli: Has Lily done anything not baby-ish at all?

Sponge-Tron: I don't know everything she's done, but I do know she got married.

Luna Special: Really? Who to?

Karli: Isn't it obvious? The one and only true TLH ship is Lilkie. That's Lily times Blankie.

Luna Special: ...I wanna say you're full of bologna, but I agree with you.

Karli: _..._...What you just said has massive meme potential. I wish I could get a picture.

Sponge-Tron: You're right, Karli. About who Lily married, not the meme thing. Marrying inanimate objects was legalized in 2033.

Karli: Only 2033?! How'd they manage that?

Sponge-Tron: Lily began a campaign for it as soon as she turned 18 and the government legalized it almost immediately because they saw no reason why they should care who, or what, other people marry. The fact she's both really cute and a celebrity helped too.

Hearing his wife and daughter fighting, Lynn Sr. came downstairs to try to help Rita get Lily's diaper off. Yes, Lily is that good at keeping them on.

Karli: How's Lynn Sr. different in the future?

Sponge-Tron: He's basically unchanged, actually. I guess we'll have to wait until other people get here to continue the tour.

Karli: Geez, if only there were other places in the world we could go to learn about other things that are different in 2045?!

Luna Special: Hey! We already had a whole unasked for thing about why we're not...

Karli: No, I just mean general things. Like, does McDonald's still exist? Who won the last 25 Super Bowls? You know, stuff like that.

Sponge-Tron: McDonald's went out of business because Taco Bell was the only restaurant that survived the franchise wars and there haven't been 25 Super Bowls since 2020 because they decided to wait until 2050 to have another one so they can save up enough money for the halftime show they have planned.

Luna Special: _..._...Smart. _..._...Smart.

**A While Later**

It was almost time for the party to start and the first six guests had arrived. It was Leni, George, and their four kids. They had their 25-year-old triplets and a 14-year-old son named Alph. Despite being together for so long, living together, and having kids together, Leni & George never got married. They're still just boyfriend & girlfriend even in their 40's.

Karli: Hey, look at that. I **do** get to learn about the future of someone else I know. SWEET!

Lynn Sr.: Leni! George! Grandkids! How's it been going for you guys?

George: I think it's weird that Leni Jr., Justin, and Anniecarmenjudypatsy are 25. I feel like I still have kids, but I actually have adults.

Lynn Sr.: ...That's not exactly what I meant, but okay.

The next guest to arrive wasn't a Loud. It was an Anderson.

Karli: Oh, come on! How far is this guy gonna go?! Does he really think he gets to be a part of this? And before Izzy, the only TDR character who should be? Freaking Cody!

Luna Special: Yeah, freaking Cody!

Sponge-Tron: Actually, he has as much to do with this party as Izzy did...I mean "does."

Karli: And how is that?

Sponge-Tron: Cody is actually married to one of the Loud sisters.

At that perfect moment, Cody's wife stepped into the house.

Lisa: Partner in marriage, I instructed you to move my equipment and other supplies from out of our motorized vehicle and into this building within which at least one individual spends one's life.

Cody held his head down in sadness as he begrudgingly did as he was asked.

Cody: Yes, honey.

Karli: So, how did they end up together? Is it because Lisa Loud is such a horrible person that the only way she could ever get married is if it's to another horrible person?

Sponge-Tron: Not even close.

Luna Special: Accurate, but not close.

Sponge-Tron: Cody started developing a crush on Lisa when they were young and she agreed to be his girlfriend for the sake of always having someone who was willing to be a test subject. Here in 2045, they have 7 kids, only the oldest of which isn't adopted. Lisa uses them as test subjects too, so she wanted each one to have a different set of biological parents. That way, their DNA would be as different from each other as possible.

Luna Special: Is that actually useful?

Karli: It must be for whatever she's doing to them. Where are they anyway?

Sponge-Tron: They are currently on a rocket ship orbiting Venus with no pilot that Lisa boarded them onto while they were sleeping. She didn't tell any of them about it beforehand because she wanted to test how good they are at handling surprise terrifying situations.

Karli: ..._..._That's horrible!

Luna Special: Hey, what happens in Venus stays in Venus.

Karli: ...But they're not IN Venus, they're NEAR Venus, so haha! So, anyway, is Lisa Lisa Anderson now?

Sponge-Tron: Nope! She views changing her last name as an unnecessary waste of her time, so her last name is still Loud.

And then another guest arrived. It was everyone's favorite Y Universe Loud who is named Lola, Lola!

Sponge-Tron: Similar to Karli's guess about Lisa's marriage, Lola had a very hard time with dating throughout her life. Either guys wouldn't want to be with her because of the horrible thing she did to Lana on Halloween 2019 or they wouldn't care that she did that and she would tell them that they should. This kept going on until she eventually found someone who felt the exact same way about it as her.

As Sponge-Tron took a pause, Lola's husband Lexx came inside.

Sponge-Tron: That's right. The only person Lola was able to be with was the male version of herself.

Karli: Wait, wait, wait! Does this mean that male Lola did the same thing on Halloween that she did?

Sponge-Tron: Yes.

Karli: Then that means there's a universe out there where Leif Loud had to go through the same torture that Lana did! And since there's a universe for everything, there are universes where it never got undone for him! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! He deserves it because he sucks because all people named Leif suck, especially if they spell it with an AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Luna Special: ...You have issues.

Karli: ...I know. And no offense to anyone out there actually named Leif or Leaf. I don't actually have anything against you, I just really hate your name. Sorry. And I'm also sorry about that outburst I just had.

Luna Special: ...Anyway, did Lola ever have kids?

Sponge-Tron: Nope! She and her husband agreed that a child being raised by them would be a horrible idea.

The next guest was everyone's least favorite Y Universe Loud who is named Lori, Lori!

Lori: Ah! Being in this house again literally brings back so many memories!

In 2045, she's married. Take a guess who her husband is. I'm sure you'll neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever be able to guess who it is. Out of all the men across the multiverse Lori could possibly be married to, I suppose it could be absolutely aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany of them. I really don't think you'll eeeeeeeeeeeeever...

It's Bobby.

...Yeah, it's...She's married to Bobby.

Lori Santiago and her husband came inside.

Sponge-Tron: Look at that. Our first former Loud of the evening.

Karli: Huh?

Sponge-Tron: Lily didn't have any reason to change her last name because Blankie doesn't have one, Leni obviously didn't need to change her last name because she never got married, I already explained Lisa, and Lola's husband has the same last name as her anyway.

Karli: Oh.

Sponge-Tron: Back to Lori and Bobby, they have 43 kids.

Karli & Luna Special: WHAT?!

Sponge-Tron: And each and every one of them has the same super rare disease that wasn't even known before and still isn't because Lori & Bobby have kept it a secret from everyone else in the entire world. It causes whoever has it, so the 43 kids and no one else because they're the only ones who have it, to permanently turn into a werewolf if they get close to corn on the cob. The lie they've always told is that their kids are just very allergic to corn. Unfortunately for them, it is illegal in the Michigan region to have a barbecue without serving corn on the cob, and this family reunion is also a barbecue, so Lori & Bobby weren't able to bring their children here with them.

Karli: ..._..._..._..._..._..._...Go on.

Sponge-Tron: Lori gave up her dream of being a golfer who's also in the FBI to attend medical school so she could find a cure for her sons' and daughters' horrible disease.

Luna Special: Why'd she keep it a secret then? Wouldn't it be better if she had other doctors helping her?

Sponge-Tron: Would you want people to know your kids might turn into a werewolf?

Luna Special: Fair point.

Sponge-Tron: Bobby on the other hand, didn't have to leave the career field he was interested in. He tried opening his own convenience store, but wasn't sure if he knew how to. After asking for some help, one thing led to another, and he is now the CEO of both 7-Eleven and FamilyMart despite not wanting to be.

Rita: Lori, Bobby, great to see you again. Where are the kids?

Bobby: Oh, you know. CORN!

Luna Special: Can Luna be the next one we see? As you can probably guess, she's my favorite one.

Sponge-Tron: Sorry, I'm not wearing any frosting. I mean- I have no control over what order they show up in.

But then the next former Loud, her wife, and their three kids arrived.

Sponge-Tron: Huh, look at that.

The two wives were Luna & Sam Loud-Sharp. When Luna Special saw their wedding rings, she got super jealous.

Sponge-Tron: Luna and Sam both have very successful music YouTube channels with over a million subscribers. They collab on videos quite often, even more so than Jonathan Young & Caleb Hyles. They were hoping their kids would grow up loving music too so they could be like the Von Trapp family, but that unluckily didn't happen for them. Their oldest kid Billie Jean was one of those people who thinks everything their parents like is lame just because they like it for most of her life and their twins have other careers in their sights.

Karli: What do the twins wanna do?

Sponge-Tron: Tommy wants to work on the docks and Gina dreams of runnin' away and opening a diner.

Karli: ...You don't have to run away to do that.

Luna Special: Who said those two desires were connected?

Karli: Yeah, true.

Sponge-Tron: And speaking of running, here comes the person who does the most running out of everyone in the family, Lynn Jr.!

Another woman came inside, but it wasn't Lynn. It was Izzy. She no longer had the Christmas sticker on her mouth because it was removed long ago.

Sponge-Tron: ...Never mind. Anyway, Izzy's life in the future isn't much to talk about. With no goals or aspirations in life, she just aimlessly travels around the world, going with the flow because there's no part of her that cares what happens. Of course, she only does this when she can.

Karli: Does she still have her job as a janitor at the zoo?

Sponge-Tron: She never bothered to quit it, but she still hasn't shown up for work in 12 years.

Luna Special: Does she have any kids?

Sponge-Tron: Oh, no! The government would never allow a person like her to have a child. That's both because they don't want her psychic abilities to potentially be passed down to more people and because of the reason I'm sure is obvious to you if you know the character.

Karli: Yeah.

Luna Special: Yeah.

And then another woman entered the house.

Sponge-Tron: Oh, NOW it's Lynn?!

Luna Special: I'm assuming Lynn is an unmarried famous athlete in multiple sports with no kids.

Sponge-Tron: She is now. But while she was in college, she ran into some financial problems and had to take a job as a video game tester, which she really couldn't stand.

Karli: Why'd she have to take it?

Sponge-Tron: It was the only job she could find that paid well enough and she desperately needed one. But she was able to quit right away once she earned enough money to pay off the baseball bat debt that made her need a job.

That is a reference to _In Deep_ by Quiet Waters, which I highly recommend. It's a fic here on FFN and it is really, really good. Go read it.

Sponge-Tron: Another person, or maybe more, should probably be showing up any second now. And, even though this is a Loud family reunion, there might be a few people from outside the family attending too, so don't be surprised if someone like Clyde or Sid appears.

That happened to work out for Sponge-Tron because the next people to arrive tied in perfectly to what he had said. It was Clyde, his ex-wife Sid McBride, and their dhampir daughter Jordan. Jordan's parents were arguing about something and, being really sick of that, she jumped face-first onto the couch with her ears covered.

Tommy: What are they arguing about now?

Jordan: I don't even know. Something about cavemen?

Unexpectedly, Jordan's father suddenly handed her a banana.

Clyde: Jordan, peel this.

As Clyde went back to his argument, Jordan ignored what he asked her to do. She instead threw the banana behind the couch.

Karli: It's nice to know what my girl Sid's future is like, but what about...?

Luna Special: Her sister?

Sponge-Tron: Oh, she's the queen of Earth now.

Karli: ...Well, darn! For real?

Sponge-Tron: Yes.

Karli: ...Here in the Y Universe?

Sponge-Tron: Yes!

Karli: ...Okay. I guess I'll just...deal with that as it happens. I could always move back to the X Universe if I have to, after all.

The ex-spouses instantly forgot about their petty argument when they saw the next duo of people to enter the house together.

Clyde: Lincoln!

Lincoln: Clyde!

The two lifelong best friends gave each other a great big hug. When Sid saw them do this, she thought she'd try doing something similar.

Sid: Ronnie Anne!

Even though Sid's arms were wide open, Ronnie Anne walked away from her. She couldn't have hugged anyone anyway because she was carrying a heavy cardboard box, but that's not why she denied Sid the hug.

Sid: Or not.

Catching sight of this while walking around and not liking what she saw, Izzy stepped over to Sid and gave her the hug she was hoping for.

Sid: Thanks, buddy.

Izzy: No problem. You want me to go do anything to Ow?

Sid: Please don't.

Clyde: So, Lincoln, where are Two and the kids?

Lincoln: Oh, they're right outside. Two needed to help Pat pee in a water bottle and that makes it obvious why the twins are still out there. You know how much they love watching people pee.

Luna Special: ...It's impossible for us to find that funny because we're only knowing about these twins for the first time right this second.

Karli: Normally, I would agree. But I think it works in this context.

Luna Special: Well, it's not funny anyway because it's a joke about peeing.

Karli: I thought it was funny.

Luna Special: Well then you're weird and gross.

Lincoln's husband Two came inside with Lincoln's three children. The first two were twins named Rochelle and Toby who he adopted together with Ronnie Anne.

Yeah, you read that right.

At the time, Two didn't want kids but Lincoln did. Ronnie Anne also wanted to be a parent but was having a hard time adopting because no adoption agency believed she was capable of raising a child on her own. So, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne agreed to help each other out. While pretending to be married to each other, they adopted their twins together. Lincoln took home Rochelle and Ronnie Anne took home Toby.

After a while of having Rochelle in his life, Two came around on the idea of being a father, so him and Lincoln adopted their son Pat.

Two: Anybody want a bottle of human urine?

And now, because I have no self-control at all, here's a quick little song about Lincoln & Ronnie Anne. And yes, I know I already made this song be about them once before, but now it's a parody instead of the real song.

**_Why can't we be friends_**

**_who just happen to have kids?_**

**_They did something similar on Friends_**

_**even though it didn't completely work out in the end!**_

Ronnie Anne: Leni, you're in the fashion industry, right?

Leni: Yes.

Ronnie Anne: And that's the same thing as being a makeup artist or whatever?

Leni: No, not really.

Ronnie Anne: Well, my cousin Carlota has always wanted to be one, but she refuses to listen to me when I tell her she has to get off her butt and actually try to get into the industry. Just because it was so easy for the original her, she thinks someone will just randomly give her the job and it'll take no effort. Sometime, can you please tell her how hard it was to get your career?

Leni: Sure, but it wasn't hard. All I had to do was graduate college and then...

Ronnie Anne: Graduating college wasn't hard?!

Leni: Like, doing tests and essays and stuff was hard, but all I really had to do was just get through that for however many years is was.

Ronnie Anne: Okay, you're of no help to me at all.

Lincoln: Hey, Clyde, I brought my Switch.

Lincoln held up his Nintendo Switch system made of cheese. It was still just as fresh as it was in 2020 due to being made out of magic cheese.

Clyde: Sweet! Let's play! But if we play Smash, Chrom is still banned.

Lincoln: Of course.

Karli: Why are they banning Chrom?

Sponge-Tron: Everyone bans Chrom in the future! When the final DLC character was added to the game, a balance patch was released that included a glitch which made Chrom's up smash do 999% damage. Nintendo said there would be no more patches after that one, so Chrom was stuck like that and basically every Smash player on Earth banned him.

After Lincoln, who may or may not wear glasses in the future, hooked up his console, he turned on the TV and the episode _Don't You Fore-Get About Me _was on.

Leni: I never understood this episode. I get why I'll miss Lori, but Izzy will move in, so it's not like I'll be lonely.

George patted his girlfriend on the head because he could tell she still didn't completely understand how the multiverse works even after all these years.

Karli: That's what she doesn't understand about the episode? Three words. Rock, worms, and dinosaurs. Can we please move this along now? It's taking forever.

Sponge-Tron: Sorry, but I have no control over when the...

Ironically, more guests arrived at that moment. It was Luan (whatever Benny's last name is), her husband Benny, and their two daughters, Linda & Virginia.

Luan: Hey, everyone we're...Umm...Something about reuniting.

Luan's husband and kids laughed to be polite, but she could tell that their laughs were pity laughs.

Luan: Man, I wish I was still good at coming up with jokes. At least I still have my other talent. Somebody give me something heavy.

Conveniently, Lana happened to be right behind them. She overheard her sister's request and handed her a Pokémon egg.

Lana: Here ya' go, sis.

Luan: Thanks.

Luan went over to the stairs and did a handstand. While walking up the stairs on her hands, she balanced the egg on her feet. At no point did the egg move even a little.

Meanwhile, Lana sat down on the couch next to Charles, Cliff, and Walt. Yes, they're still alive.

Virginia: What's that egg, Aunt Lana? Does it have some significance?

Lana: Yes, Virginia. There was this one time when me and Puppycorn found it buried in the ground. There's a Pokémon inside, but it's never hatched even though it's been 25 years.

Linda: And you never thought to try to do something about that?

Lana: I'll admit I've been tempted to hundreds of times, but I've gotta let nature take its course. Speaking of which, Luan, can I have the egg back?

Luan got off the stairs and gave back the egg.

Luan: Speaking of things that took 25 years, I can't believe Anthony never once established in our Q&A show that you wear different clothes than the original Lana.

Lana: Oh, yeah! We used to have a Q&A show. I forgot all about that. We should do another episode of it while we eat later just for old time's sake.

Lincoln: I approve of this idea!

Karli: "I approve?" Who does this guy think he is?

Lincoln: It's just too bad Lillie won't be able to be here for it.

Rochelle: Would you please shut up about her?!

Lincoln: LET'S GO!

Lincoln jumped up and nearly everyone began running for the backyard. However, one of his sisters grabbed Lincoln's arm, making him stay in the living room.

Luan: Lincoln, since you're the comic book guy of the family, I want your opinion on something.

Lincoln: What is it?

Luan: Lately, I've been feeling bad about how, unlike you, I never used my superpowers to fight crime.

Lincoln: ...Well, umm...don't.

Luan: Okay.

And then the two siblings went outside too.

Luna Special: How come they're not waiting for Lucy Loud?

Sponge-Tron: Unfortunately, she won't be attending this family reunion.

Karli: How come?

Sponge-Tron: Because everyone loves Chrome in the future! Earlier this year, Google was attempting to develop a new product, but while doing so, they accidentally released a toxin into the air that causes people to think they worship Google Chrome. People are immune to the toxin if their favorite color is black, so when Lucy told the other Louds that Google Chrome means nothing to her, she was shunned out of the family.

Karli:_ ..._...You know what? I'm convinced none of this is real.

Sponge-Tron: And why is that?

Karli: Because_..._..._..._...I don't buy that just about everyone in the family would still be with the personfriend they had in 2020. And on top of that, most if not all of them were their first one. It's much more realistic that they would break up with them at some point and find some...

Karli stopped talking when Sponge-Tron showed her something on a screen that was inside his head. It showed Karli footage of some point in her future. She saw her future self and the future self of someone very important to her, both of whom had wedding rings on. There was also a young boy and it appeared to be his birthday.

Karli: ...Is this what I think it is?! Do Sasha and me get married and we have a son?!

Sponge-Tron: Yeah.

Karli: ...Okay, I take it back. This is all 100% real and no one can tell me otherwise!

Luna Special: Should we be concerned about that Google thing?

Sponge-Tron: Google is working around the clock to develop an antidote and convince people that they don't actually worship a web browser, but have come up short in both regards so far. Don't worry though. It shouldn't be much longer now.

Karli: Yeah, the only Google product worth worshiping is Google Translate!

* * *

A few minutes later, the barbecue had started. Sponge-Tron had taken himself, Karli, and Luna Special out of Ebenezer Scrooge Mode because the twins (Karli and Luna Special aren't related, but they're each someone's twin, so calling them "the twins" is technically accurate.) were hungry and wouldn't be able to eat if they couldn't touch stuff.

Lincoln: WHOA! Karli and Luna Special?! You're finally back! We haven't seen either of you in 25 years!

Karli & Luna Special: **WHAT?!**

Lincoln: Just kidding! You both came back on the same days you left.

While the food started cooking, Lana noticed what Two had in his hand.

Lana: Is that a bottle of human urine?

Two: You bet.

Lana: Can I have it?

Two: Sure.

Two tossed the bottle to his sister-in-law.

Lana: I wish The Announcer was here. Who'd like to take his place?

The Urine: I'll do it!

Yes, The Urine can talk. I said it was human, didn't I?

**Kirby asks "****Lola, are you and Jake married? If so, do you two have any children?****"**

Grossed out by The Urine like you would expect, Lola looked away from it while answering Kirby's question.

Lola: Sorry, but we're not.

Lincoln: I don't remember you ever knowing anyone named Jake. Who was he? For some reason, his name is making me think he was a pirate?

Lola: He was my first boyfriend.

Lincoln: Oh, right. I remember now.

Lexx Loud: Was he one of the ones who broke up with you because of the bad Halloween thing or one of the ones you broke up with because they didn't mind the bad Halloween thing?

Lola: ...I...I wish I could remember. It actually might've been neither. Maybe he died or moved away or something. I'll bet Kirby knows.

Lincoln: If you do know and don't mind telling us, how'd their relationship end, Kirby?

**Kirby says "****The Nintendo Character.****"**

Lincoln: Oh, I remember this. I asked him who he was and then later that same day, I got a message from my future self with the answer. Somebody remind me to send that message later.

**The Great Fossil King ****asks "****Hey Lincoln, what happens if your childhood hero Ace Savvy meets Batman?****"**

Lincoln: Funny you should ask that. It's the perfect segway into an announcement I've been wanting to make. Everyone, Paramount and WB are collabing to make a movie. Next Summer, you will all be seeing ME in _Batman Meets Ace Savvy At Dawn_!

Everyone else at the party thought that was super cool and cheered.

Luna: That's awesome, bro! Why didn't you tell us you're gonna star in a movie as your favorite character?!

Lincoln: ...Because I'm not. I'll be playing Waiter #4 and I'm only in one scene.

Luna: ...Oh. Sorry, bro.

Lincoln: It's okay. I may never get to be Ace Savvy in a movie that people will actually be able to see, but at least I got to be him in that one me and Unikitty made.

**Fourtails ****asks "****Luna, can you take a Blaziken in a fist fight?****"**

Luna: Of course not.

Ace Savvy and Batman's sidekicks, One-Eyed Jack and Robin, crashed through the fence while being chased by a Blaziken.

Robin: Everyone run!

Karli: Don't tell us what to do, Dick.

The Blaziken grabbed One-Eyed Jack's arm and slammed him onto the ground.

Clyde: Of course he gets attacked first.

The Blaziken rushed towards Luna and began punching her repeatedly. She tried to defend herself, but the Fire chicken-like creature was just too OP.

Leni: Somebody do something!

George: Yeah, somebody do something.

Luna Special: The question never specified which Luna!

While shouting heroically, Luna Special ran towards the Blaziken, grabbed his or her leg, spun him or her around a few times, and threw him or her off into the distance.

Luna Special: So long-a Blaziken!

Then almost everyone cheered, in thanks for saving the day.

**Luz Noceda asks "To Lincoln and each of his older Loud sisters plus Lucy. If you had to choose, who would you join? Team Rocket, Team Skull, or Team Plasma?"**

Lincoln: I'll do you one better and tell you that EVERYONE is gonna answer this question! Except of course for that Google Chrome hater who is no longer a part of this family and whose name shall not be mentioned!

Her name shall now be mentioned because Lucy hopped over the fence with a hose in her hands. Before anyone saw that she was there, she turned the hose on and sprayed everyone with water until they were completely soaked.

After turning off the water, Lucy took a quick scan of everyone's faces and saw that most of them were mad at her.

Lucy: ...So, is hose water by any chance the antidote? Please say it is.

Rita: You are not allowed to say anything on this property unless it's about how awesome Google Chrome is! Do I make myself clear, young lady?!

Izzy's acquaintance Gwen then hopped over the fence too.

Gwen: Everyone, stop worshiping a web browser. It's weird and it doesn't make sense.

At that, everyone who had inhaled the toxin started mumbling to each other about how Gwen was right. They had found the antidote!

Lucy: Wha...What's happening?

Gwen: I got rid of the accidental mind control. How did you not solve this earlier?

Gwen began to nonchalantly walk away from Lucy.

Lucy: The antidote was telling them to stop?

Gwen: Yes.

Lincoln: Lucy, we're all really sorry for how we've been treating you. We've got quite a lot to do to make it up to you. Is there anything you'd like for us to do for you to start?

Lucy: Can I be the first to answer this Q&A question? I overheard it while I was behind the fence.

Lincoln: Sure.

Lucy: Thank you. All three teams wear black, so I don't know which one I'd choose.

Gwen: Same here.

Sid: I know which one I would choose.

Clyde: Oh, let me guess. "None because evil is bad!"

Sid: Team Rocket to support my buddy Robin!

Clyde: ...Oh. Umm...That's...different.

Robin: What do I have to do with...?

Clyde: She's talking about somebody else.

Robin: Okay. Anyway, I don't know what any of those teams are, so I can't choose.

Lynn: I've been on Team Rocket before, so that's my pick.

Karli: Well, it isn't mine. 'Cause I most definitely have NOT been on Team Rocket before. Heh heh.

Lincoln judgmentally glared at Karli.

Lincoln: I know you temporarily joined Team Rocket once.

Karli: That is NOT true! ...I temporarily joined it twice.

Lincoln: **WHAT?!**

Karli: In my defense, I was mind controlled the first time. Anyway, my choice is none of them.

Izzy: If Sid's joining Team Rocket, so am I!

Tommy: Team Skull. I don't know why though. It just sounds right.

George: Evil teams bad!

Cody: Whatever one my wife picks.

Jordan: I'd pick Team Plasma because they were in Black & White, just like the original version of my favorite CBS All Access show!

Virginia: Do any of them use time travel? If so, I'd pick that one.

Lana: I'm a good trainer. I can't join an evil team. That's just wrong!

Gina: Team Rocket. I like the name.

Rochelle: Me too. It's close to "Rochelle."

Benny: I don't know.

Lola & Lexx Loud: Neither do I.

Charles: Rockruff.

Cliff: Litten.

Walt: Pikipek.

One-Eyed Jack: Maybe Ace and I will have to go undercover as members of one of these evil teams someday. If so, I'd choose that one.

Lincoln: ...I couldn't choose. It's not right.

Clyde: Same here.

Ronnie Anne: Meh. I could join one of them if I had to. I wouldn't even care which one it was.

The Egg can't answer this question because it can't talk.

Sam: I don't know anything about any of them, but they all sound like dope band names, so I'd take any of 'em.

Luna: Agreed.

Luna Special: Also agreed.

Leni Jr.: I'd pick Team Plasma 'cause I would like to learn what that word means.

Two: I don't know. I'd let my brother choose for me.

Alph: Anything but Team Rocket. I hate the letter R.

Billie Jean: If any of them are blue, I pick that one. Blue's my favorite color.

Lori: I wouldn't join literally any of them.

Sponge-Tron: Everyone joins Skull in the future!

Rita: Whichever one could help me fix Lily.

Lily: I want to angrily say my catchphrase, but my desire to do that doesn't even come close to outweighing how much I don't want to get thrown out on the street. Also, my choice is whichever team could help Mommy stop being so stupid.

Justin: I'd pick the one that would most likely give me the job of cutting down trees, especially if I got to do it by a lake.

Anniecarmenjudypatsy: I'd only pick one if all three of my bros were on it too.

Bobby: That same thing but about my sister.

Lisa: None of the organizations deserve the assistance of someone like me.

Toby: Is "Plasma" another word for "pee?" It sounds like it is. I pick that one.

Luan: If I'm not gonna use my powers for good, I'm definitely not using them for evil. No team for me!

Lynn Sr.: ...I'm gonna be honest. I don't understand the question.

Pat: Me neither.

Linda: Me neither either.

Leni: I'm already the leader of Team Magma, so I can't pick one.

The Urine: I'd be happy to join any team that would have me!

With the last question complete, the food was ready and it was time to start chowing down. When she got to the front of the line, Luna Special asked for a hot dog and took a big bite out of it. What she put in her mouth tasted really bad, so she opened her mouth up and scraped the now chewed food off of her tongue.

Luna Special: Why does the bun taste so...wrong?

Lynn Sr.: In 2021, wheat went extinct and a new recipe for bread had to be made. It took quite a while to get used to. People have tried to take wheat from other universes, but the people in those universes won't let us import it because there's so little of it left.

Karli: ...Bread's not made out of foam now, is it?

Lynn Sr.: No.

Karli: Okay, good. I'm still not gonna risk eating it though.

Luna Special: Me either. I'm gonna eat my hot dog without the bun.

Karli: Yeah, I can't eat it that way. Just steak and corn on the cob for me, please.

Luna Special: So you're saying, when it comes to hot dogs, you don't want none unless they've got buns, hon?

Karli: Exactly! Well, not actually exactly because don't call me "hon." That's weird.

While everyone ate, Sponge-Tron jumped up onto one of the tables and waved in the air.

Sponge-Tron: Everyone, if I may, I would like to provide today's ending song.

Lisa: It isn't country music, is it?

Sponge-Tron: Oh, it is!

Knowing that, Lisa turned around and headed into the house so she wouldn't have to hear the music.

Lincoln: Go for it, Sponge-Tron.

Sponge-Tron: Thank you. I shall now play you an elaborate medley...with this!

Sponge-Tron held out a piece of tissue paper.

Sponge-Tron: I'm sure you'll all be able to still take the lyrics seriously when you hear them in my voice.

He then began to play.

**_When I was ten years old  
_****_I 'member thinkin' how cool it would be  
_****_When we were goin' on an eight-hour drive  
_****_If I could just watch TV  
_****_And I'd had given anything  
_****_To have my own PAC-MAN game at home  
_****_I used to have to get a ride down to the arcade  
_****_Now I've got it on my phone_**

**_So don't blink!_**

**_I don't think you know what you're doin' to me  
_**

**_You leave home, you move on, and you do the best you can  
_****_I got lost in this ol' world and forgot who I am_**

**_Yeah, that's my kind of night!_**

**_I believe kids oughta stay kids as long as they can  
_****_Turn off the screen, go climb a tree, get dirt on their hands  
_****_I believe we gotta forgive and make amends  
_****_'Cause nobody gets a second chance to make new old friends  
_****_I believe in workin' hard for what you've got  
_****_Even if it don't add up to a heck of a lot_**

**_The coach said, "Hey, son, what's your problem?  
_****_Tell me, have you lost your mind?"  
_****_And Daddy said, "You'll lose your free ride to college  
_****_Boy, you better tell her goodbye"_**

**_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke  
_****_So much for ditchin' this town  
_****_And hangin' out on the coast  
_****_Oh well  
_****_Those plans are long gone_**

**_And he said  
_****_"There goes my life  
_****_There goes my future, my everything  
_****_Might as well kiss it all good-bye  
_****_There goes my life"_**

**_That's my story  
_****_Oh, that's my story  
_****_Well, I ain't got a witness, and I can't prove it  
_****_But that's my story and I'm stickin' to it!_**

**_But don't think I don't think about it  
_****_Don't think I don't have regrets  
_****_Don't think it don't get to me_**

**_Course you can't fence time  
_****_And you can't stop loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove!_**

**_Oh, he's no good, girl  
_****_Why can't you see?!  
_****_He'll take your heart and break it  
_****_Listen to me, yeah!_**

**_This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
_****_Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
_****_This is just a stop on the way to where I'm goin'  
_****_I'm not afraid because I know  
_****_This is my temporary home_**

**_Ain't it funny how life changes?  
_****_You wake up, ain't nothin' the same and life changes  
_****_You can't stop it, just hop on the train, and  
_****_You never know what's gonna happen_**

**_Ain't that crazy?_**

**_Get along, on down the road  
_****_We've got a long long way to go  
_****_Scared to live, scared to die  
_****_We ain't perfect but we try  
_****_Get along while we can  
_****_Always give love the upper hand  
_****_Paint a wall, learn to dance  
_****_Call your mom, buy a boat  
_****_Drink root beer, sing a song  
_****_Make a friend  
_****_Can't we all get along?_**

**_Now I got a mortgage and an SUV  
_****_But all this responsibility...  
_****_Makes me wish...  
wish...  
_****_Sometimes...  
Sometimes..._**

**_That I ain't digging this_**

**_I should-a known by the way you passed me by  
_****_There was somethin' in your eyes, and it wasn't right  
_****_I should-a walked, but I never had the chance  
_****_Everything got out of hand, and I let it slide_**

**_Now I only have myself to blame  
_****_For fallin' for your stupid games  
_****_I wish my life could be the way  
_****_It was before I saw your face_**

**_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
_****_Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
_****_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
_****_You had my heart, now, I want it back  
_****_I'm starting to see everything you lack  
_****_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
_****_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_**

**_You want my future, you can't have it  
_****_I'm still trying to erase you from my past  
_****_I need you gone so fast_**

**_You're gonna miss this  
_****_You're gonna want this back  
_****_You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast  
_****_These are some good times  
_****_So take a good look around  
_****_You may not know it now  
_****_But you're gonna miss this_**

**_You you you you you you you you you you you you you  
_****_I wanna talk about me!_**

**_I wanna talk about me  
_****_Wanna talk about I  
_****_Wanna talk about number one  
_****_Oh my me my  
_****_What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
_****_I like talkin' about you, you, you, you, usually, but occasionally  
_****_I wanna talk about me (me, me, me, me)_**

**_I only wanted to get your attention  
_****_But you overlooked me somehow  
_****_Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention  
_****_And I played my guitar too loud!_**

**_How do you like me now?!_**

**_How do you like me now?  
_****_Now that I'm on my way?  
_****_You still think I'm crazy  
_****_standin' here today?  
_****_I couldn't make you love me  
_****_But I always dreamed about livin' in your radio  
_****_How do you like me now?_**

_**Yeah, man, that's the good stuff!**_

**_Don't you worry  
This'll only last a week or two_**

**_It won't be like this for long  
_****_One day soon you'll drop her off  
_****_And she won't even know you're gone  
_****_This phase is gonna fly by  
_****_If you can just hold on  
_****_It won't be like this for long_**

**_Just as free  
_****_Free as we'll ever be_**

**_Things were goin' great  
'Til they fell apart again_**

**_Ain't no rhyme or reason  
_****_No complicated meanin'  
_****_Ain't no need to overthink it  
_****_Let go, laugh, and  
_****_life don't go quite like you planned it  
_****_We try so hard to understand it  
_****_The irrefutable, indisputable fact is  
_****_Yeah, the irrefutable, indisputable, absoluteable, totally beautiful fact is  
...Pshh, it happens_**

**_He-e-ey!  
_****_Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
_****_...WELCOME TO THE FUTURE!_**

Sponge-Tron took a bow and everyone around clapped for him.

Sponge-Tron: Thank you.

Lana: I liked the "mud on your hands" part!

Lola and Lexx Loud: I didn't!

Sid: _..._...I liked the "make new old friends" part.

Ronnie Anne: ...I didn't.

Lincoln: Lisa, you can come back out now.

Lisa rejoined everyone else outside while Ronnie Anne tried to get their attention.

Ronnie Anne: I've got something to show everyone too.

She then placed the cardboard box she was carrying earlier down on a table.

Ronnie Anne: When I was 5, me, Bobby, and our mom used this box for a time capsule. We were supposed to open it 10 years later, but we weren't emotionally ready. It's now been three and a half decades, so I feel it's finally time!

Bobby: ...Why don't I remember this box?

Ronnie Anne: You will when we open it.

Bobby: How come Dad wasn't a part of it?

Ronnie Anne: Remember? Mom and Dad were getting divorced and competing with each other to try to get us to like them more than the other? Dad bought us expensive gifts and Mom tried giving us fun family activities to do? You seriously don't remember?

Bobby: ...Not at all.

Ronnie Anne: Well, you suck then.

Ronnie Anne opened the box. There was a sealed envelope at the very top. It immediately caught her attention and it was the first thing she pulled out of the box. After opening the envelope, she read the letter it contained to herself.

She agreed with the first paragraph.

The second paragraph made her chuckle at how poorly it had aged.

And then there was the third paragraph.

The third paragraph made her drop her jaw. She held the letter down at her waist. After glancing around a couple of times, she ran into the house so she could be alone. Once in the living room, she propped herself onto the couch.

And then she started crying.

Back outside, Leni got a notification on her (whatever the replacement for phones in 2045 ends up being).

Leni: Sid, Izzy, I'm really sorry but Queen Adelaide just told me she found out you escaped again and I have to take you back to the dungeon.

Izzy: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!

Izzy grabbed hold of her best friend and used her psychic powers to teleport them somewhere else.

Leni: Oh, not again.

Karli: So, do you work for Queen Adelaide?

Leni: Uh-huh.

Karli: Then that means you have three jobs. Why do you have three jobs?

Leni: ..._..._

Leni shrugged.

After dinner, Sponge-Tron took Karli and Luna Special back to 2020. When she got back to the place she works at, Karli told everyone else there about the future.

Karli: Anyway, and then he told us Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson starred in a live action remake of _Despicable Me _in 2042. I can't wait to see that!

Diancie: ...You are so stupid.

Karli: What?

Diancie: You signed a contract that said you'd keep absolutely everything about the future a secret and yet you just told us literally everything about what you saw.

Karli: ...Uhh...

Karli blinked. When she opened her eyes, she was suddenly outside and hanging upside-down in midair. Naturally, she screamed. When she looked up (down?), she saw that she was tied to a flagpole by a rope that appeared to be only a couple inches long.

Karli: ...

And then the rope began to slowly untie itself.

Down below, Jordan walked by, holding the same banana from before.

Jordan: Learning about what you're fated for in your future of course has consequences. These consequences can be unexpected. Young Karli O'Donnell learned this the hard way. However, learning things the hard way is an everyday occurrence..._..._in the Twilight Zone.

(sing to the tune of the _The Loud House_ theme song)

**_In The Twilight Zone!_**

**_In The Twilight Zone!_**

...Read _In Deep_.

**Next Time On _Another The Loud House Q&A_**

Since I made an episode about the future, it's only fitting I make one about the past too. The next episode will be about Sid traveling back in time to 2010.

Also, that part where Ronnie Anne cries about what she found in the time capsule is gonna have something to do with it.


	24. Father's Day 2020 and 2010

**Like I said in the summary, there are only going to be two more episodes after this one. The next one's gonna be another Google Translate one, but I've had a hard time picking a song to Google Translate in it. Any suggestions?**

**I'm sorry this episode sucks. I really hate how I've gotten mad at _The Loud House_ many times before for having episodes that are bad and too basic and yet the ones I make have those exact same flaws.**

Late one June night, Adelaide was watching TV in the living room of her family's apartment. There wasn't anything on she cared about watching and she was only doing this due to her rebellious attitude. She knew her parents would want her to be in bed by now since it was five hours past her bedtime. She was choosing to disobey one of their rules simply because she had grown tired of having to follow them long ago.

She had the apartment all to herself. There was a babysitter but she was able to scare him away almost immediately. All it took was showing him her fangs. The rest of her family never approved of acting that way towards humans. They wanted vampires to be seen as people, not as monsters. Adelaide, however, could not disagree with that more.

Since I've been talking about her so much, you might have assumed she's the main character in this thing you're reading. Well, she's not. You may already know, but it's actually Sid who's the main character.

Sid was at a dinner party with their parents at Ronnie Anne's apartment. Sid considered staying home, which her parents would've allowed, but the thing that was making her want to avoid the party was also what made her want to go to it. That was Ronnie Anne herself.

Ronnie Anne: I HATE YOU!

Sid ran back to her apartment, disappointing Adelaide since her time alone was over now. Sid would've said something back to Ronnie Anne, but was way too nervous and had no idea what the right thing to say would be. Besides, Adelaide started talking to her right away.

Adelaide: What did you do now?!

Sid: I just asked her to please pass the salt.

Adelaide: Well, inviting yourself to eat dinner with the person you know can't stand you and you said you would leave alone was your first mistake.

Adelaide was mostly right. Ronnie Anne obviously did hate Sid and Sid did in fact decide she wanted to give Ronnie Anne space. But there was one inaccuracy in what Adelaide had said and Sid wanted to correct it.

Sid: I didn't invite myself. Ronnie Anne's mom invited us. Remember?

Adelaide actually had forgotten, but there was no way she was going to admit that.

Adelaide: That was a test. Good response.

Ever since Sid had learned that Ronnie Anne hated her, she was willing to let that be the case despite how much it pained her inside. However, every time Ronnie Anne expressed her true feelings to her, a small part of Sid wished things could go back to the way they used to be.

You see, Ronnie Anne's deep deep hatred used to be a secret. Sid had never had a friend before, so when her family moved into the apartment, Sid's parents talked Ronnie Anne into making a deal with them. Ronnie Anne would pretend to be Sid's friend and...get absolutely nothing in return. Wow! Now that I think about it, that's a horrible thing to agree to. No wonder she ended it.

Speaking of ending things, Sid instantly ended the conversation with her sister by running to her bedroom, wanting to be alone. She jumped on her bed (Yes, she has a bed, not a coffin.) and buried her face in her pillow. Without looking, she started playing some music on her phone in the hopes that it would get her mind off of the friendship she wished she had.

_**I'd spend ten thousand hours and ten thousand more**_

_**Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours (Sweet heart of yours)**_

Upon hearing that line, Sid held her head up and gasped. It paralleled what she was going through perfectly. She had also misheard the word "learn," as "earn," although that didn't make much of a difference. If only Sid would realize Ronnie Anne's heart is anything but sweet.

_**And I might never get there, but I'm gonna try (Yeah)**_

_**If it's ten thousand hours or the rest of my**__** life**_

After those two lines, she began to cry her eyes out into her pillow.

10,000 hours is only about a year and 51 days. Does anybody else think it's weird that the people singing that song go from just over a year straight to the rest of their lives? That's quite a jump. There's plenty of other amounts of time it could possibly take. It doesn't have to be one of those two.

Uhh...I'm...I got off-track there. Sorry.

* * *

The next day, Sid was at the Loud house. As you may know, Izzy had become her best friend after Sid's horrible 13th birthday when Ronnie Anne revealed the truth in a very brutal, traumatic way.

On the day when Sid and Izzy became friends, Izzy was locked in a cage and still slept in said cage to this day because she's such a crazy weirdo. However, they had temporarily taken it off of her bed that used to be Lori's so they could jump on it. While jumping, Sid played her 'Jumping On The Bed' playlist on her phone. They were currently listening to the awesome song Jump by Van Halen.

The two besties jumped for a bit until Sid jumped off of the bed and said the last thing Izzy wanted to hear.

Sid: Bye, Izzy. I've gotta go.

Izzy: Why?!

Sid: I'm gonna try to get Ronnie Anne to like me again tomorrow. I've got a whole plan for it and I need to get home so I can prepare.

Upon hearing that, Izzy looked down to her feet. The "Do Not Open Until Christmas" sticker on her mouth covered half her facial expression, but Sid could tell her best friend was frowning.

Sid: What's wrong?

Izzy: You shouldn't keep trying to get that butthole to like you. It's never gonna work. Besides, you've got a perfectly good friendship here with me. You don't need her too.

Sid: I can see why you feel that way, but imagine if one of your other friends suddenly revealed to you, on your birthday, that they hate you and always did. Wouldn't that upset you like it did me?

Izzy was silent for a moment.

Izzy: No. I don't think I'd care.

Sid: Well, that's one thing that's different between the two of us.

Izzy: Okay, fine. But I just think this has gotten ridiculous. It's reached the point where you're Harley Quinn, I'm Poison Ivy, and Ow's The Joker.

Ronnie Anne's nickname is Ow. I'm not even being sarcastic when I say that I don't know if I've done a good job making that known.

Sid raised an eyebrow.

Sid: I'm too young to watch that show, so you're gonna have to use some other analogy.

Izzy tried to think of one but came up blank.

Izzy: 'Scuse me for one second.

Sid: Of course.

Izzy left the room, asked Luna and Luan for something she could say, and then returned.

Izzy: Me, you, and her are like the people in that Taylor Swift song where she's not his girlfriend but he belongs with her.

Sid: Now THAT I understand.

Sid began to leave the room, but Izzy stopped her by grabbing her arm.

Izzy: What's this plan you have?

Sid: Absolute genius! That's what it is! I figured out why Ronnie Anne hates love and is so grumpy all the time. It's because she misses her dad. So, tomorrow on Father's Day, I'm gonna go back in time and prevent whatever it was that made her lose him as a part of her life.

Izzy was skeptical at first, but after thinking about it for a moment, she realized she actually liked this idea. If Ronnie Anne grew up with a more positive attitude, maybe she never would've hated Sid in the first place. In the new alternate reality Sid was going to attempt to create, maybe the three of them would be friends together and no one but Sid would remember the way things were originally.

Izzy: That sounds like it'll be good for everybody. Go for it!

Sid: Heck yeah!

Sid then began to exit the room while Leni entered.

Sid: Adiós.

Leni raised an eyebrow at this but was nice enough to comply to what she thought she was being asked.

Leni: Okay, if that's what you want.

She grabbed Sid by her left arm and left leg.

Sid: Wait. What are you doing? Why are you...?

Leni slammed Sid's arm and leg onto the cage, making her scream in pain.

Sid: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

She was then dropped on the floor, causing even more unbearable pain.

Izzy: HEY! Whatcha do that for?!

Leni was puzzled.

Leni: Doesn't "Adiós" mean "Please break my right arm and right leg?"

Izzy: First off, those aren't her right arm and leg. We've been over the difference between left and other left. Second off, NO!

Despite the intense physical agony she was now in, Sid was able to push through it and ask a question.

Sid: Where'd you learn that from?

Leni: It's what your sister told me.

* * *

Another day later, Ow and Bloodsucker 3000 (That's Adelaide's nickname.) were playing Nintendo Switch together in their secret hideaway.

Ronnie Anne: Excuse me! Just because Ada's allowed in here doesn't mean it's her room too. It is mine and mine alone.

Adelaide: I can tell you hate sharing and I don't blame ya'.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks. And speaking of hating things, I'm starting to wish Lori had never moved in. She and Bobby are always making out and talking about how much they love each other.

Ronnie Anne then pointed at her wide open mouth while making a gagging sound.

Ronnie Anne: You are so lucky your sister and Clyde aren't like that. There's also a third disgusting thing I wanted to say Lori and Bobby do, but you're too young to hear about it.

Adelaide: ...And Clyde is?

Ow was surprised to be asked this.

Ronnie Anne: Your sister's boyfriend.

Adelaide: ...Oh, right. She has a boyfriend. I completely forgot.

Ronnie Anne: Can't say I'm surprised. No, wait. I take that back. I am surprised. Surprised that she has a boyfriend at all when anyone with a brain can tell she's in love with me, as much as I wish with all my life that she hated me.

Adelaide: Yeah, I know. It's redonk. You should've seen all the plans she had for the one-year anniversary of when you two met. If you hadn't told her the truth on her birthday, you totally would-a during the anniversary party she was gonna throw. You wouldn't have been able to keep your sanity.

The two kinda sorta friends who only enjoyed each other's company due to their shared hatred of another person played their game for a few more seconds until Adelaide remembered she had something to ask.

Adelaide: Can I ask you for a favor?

Ronnie Anne groaned.

Ronnie Anne: I guess.

Adelaide: Since today's Father's Day, my dad...

Adelaide wasn't able to finish her sentence due to Ronnie Anne interrupting her out of shock while dropping her controller and standing up suddenly.

Ronnie Anne: TODAY IS FATHER'S DAY?!

Naturally, Adelaide was puzzled.

Ronnie Anne: I can't believe I'm about to say this, but your sister having a broken arm and leg is no longer a good thing.

Adelaide: How? My sister being in pain brings us joy.

Above the entrance to the Anne Cave was still a piece of paper that stated no vampires were allowed except for Adelaide. Right outside the entrance was Sid, who always took the rules of the Anne Cave very, very seriously and was overhearing the conversation being had inside. Her left arm and leg were now in casts. She was also holding a large paper bag and a crutch in the hand she could still use.

Sid: I'm really sorry to interrupt, but I've gotta know. Why are you two avoiding saying my name?

Adelaide was more than happy to clarify.

Adelaide: It's another one of Ow's rules. Your name can't be said in here because it's just that impossible for her to like you.

Sid was of course not happy to hear that, but was compliant and accepted it.

Sid: Okay. I guess I'll just send my feelings to the hospital later.

She was not being sarcastic when she said that. Sid loved Ronnie Anne so much that she would let her have absolutely anything she wanted, even if what she wanted was to treat Sid like trash.

Adelaide: STOP JUST DOING WHATEVER YOU'RE TOLD! STAND UP FOR YOUR...

Adelaide was interrupted again due to Ronnie Anne cutting in with something she considered much more important than anything else being talked about.

Ronnie Anne: Sid, please don't take what I'm about to ask as me caring about you because I still don't in the slightest. Is there any way that we can heal your injuries by the end of the day?

Sid: Not that I know of. Why?

A somewhat long story had to be told first before the answer to that question could be given. After taking a deep breath, Ronnie Anne began to tell it.

Ronnie Anne: It was Father's Day 2010. A man named Mr. Minminsux who claimed to be from the future randomly came to my house. He said he had come specifically from Father's Day 2020 and I was looking forward to that day finally coming so I could maybe see him again. His left arm and left leg were both broken. And who has those exact injuries right now? Oh, that's right. If it turns out that Mr. Minminsux was actually you all along, I am going to be more mad at you than I ever have before, which you know if saying a lot.

Sid had come to tell Ronnie Anne about what her big plan was because she thought she would like it. Now that she knew that couldn't be further from the truth, Sid began to leave without saying anything.

Ronnie Anne: Don't! If you so much as think of setting foot in a time machine, I will rip your freaking head off!

Sid: I'm not gonna get in a time machine!

Ronnie Anne: You swear?!

With a nervous smile, Sid nodded her head up and down really fast. Contradicting that, a time machine just like the one from _Bill & Ted_ appeared behind her and her future daughter stepped out of it.

Jordan: Mom, I brought you the time machine, just like you asked. It's already pre-set for Father's Day 2010 like you wanted. It'll go as soon as you shut the door.

Starting to sweat, Sid glanced around the room, getting a good look at everyone else's facial expressions. Her daughter was judgmental, Ronnie Anne was angry, and Adelaide was finding this situation humorous.

Nearly every fiber in her being was now telling Sid that what she had planned to use the time machine for was wrong. However, the few fibers that still wanted to go through with it were slowly overpowering them. Sid thought that maybe it was time to take her little sister's advice.

Sid: Jordan, it's gonna hurt like the dickens, but it'll be the only way I'll be fast enough. Please throw me into the time machine.

Ronnie Anne: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Jordan pushed her mother into the time machine as Ronnie Anne rushed towards it with rage. Initially, Jordan didn't understand why Sid wanted to be fast. Now that it had been made clear to her, Jordan slammed the time machine's door shut as quickly as she could. Just like she said it would, the time machine zapped away.

Jordan: I'm not a fan of what she's planning to do either, but please don't kill her. I don't wanna be erased from existence.

Adelaide: Wouldn't only half of you get erased since your dad would still be alive?

Ronnie Anne: That is not the key issue right now! Not even close! Jordan, what is your mom planning to do? It had better not be anything that'll change me because I am happy with myself the way I am!

Jordan: There's no need to worry. I turned the time machine's safety on, so she'll be sucked back into it before she's able to make any changes to the past.

* * *

While the time machine sent her one decade into the past, Sid put on a disguise consisting of a fake mustache, a trench coat, and a fedora. That's what was in the paper bag. Afterward, she sat down as much as her leg injury would allow and watched a clip from _The Casagrandes_ on her phone. It was a scene in which the original Sid hugs the original Ronnie Anne.

Original Sid: I came down for sugar but got something much sweeter.

Tears formed in Sid's eyes as she watched the clip. However, if she was successful, she and her Ronnie Anne would have the same relationship as the originals and her life would greatly improve.

Sid: We'll be like that soon, my friend. SOON!

**June 20th, 2010**

Once she knew the time traveling was complete, she stepped right outside into the 2010 world. Upon seeing what the world of the year she was now in looked like, her jaw dropped.

Sid: What the heck's all this stuff?!

The environment was very strange and nothing like she expected. There was metallic sea sponges everywhere. There was titanium rocket jock straps, headless parrots with bottle caps, and floating eyeballs entrapped in glass lids. It was definitely worthy of the reaction she gave it. And both the Mother's Day and Father's Day things I made this year happen to mention jock straps. I don't even know what a jock strap is!

Sid: How is this all happening?

Sid caught sight of a man walking by and waved at him to get his attention.

Sid: Excuse me, sir. I'm a time traveler and this has gotta be the wrong year. What year is it?

The man in question was the Angry Video Game Nerd from the YouTube series of the same name.

AVGN: It's the year 2010!

Sid: WHAT?! But how can that be?

AVGN: This was all foreseen in the game Street Fighter 2010.

The Nerd showed Sid an NES cartridge. It was the game he just told her about. Despite seeing it with her own eyes, Sid still doubted that this is what 2010 was like.

Sid: How come I don't remember any of this then?

AVGN: How old were you in this year?

Sid: Three.

AVGN: That's how come then.

That was a decent enough explanation, so Sid nodded at it while handing the Nerd a piece of paper she had in her pocket.

Sid: What's the quickest way to get to this address? I need to find a girl named Ronnie Anne Santiago and...Let's just say I need to rewrite some history.

AVGN: Oh, really? What is it? Changing something about The Berenstein Bears?

Sid: It's actually The Berenstain Bears.

AVGN: What?! No it's not.

* * *

On her way to Ronnie Anne's home, Sid happened to pass by the Loud house. She was tempted to go in, but..._..._was completely unable to resist that temptation. She felt she had enough time to make a quick little stop. Even if she ended up running out of time, she could always use the time machine again for a second attempt at her goal.

After Sid ran up to the front porch and knocked on the door, she was greeted by a younger Leni.

Leni: Hello, guy with a mustache.

Sid: Hello. You don't know me, at least not yet, but may I please come in?

Leni: Letting a person I don't know into my house? I see nothing wrong with that.

After stepping inside, Sid saw Lincoln sitting on the couch and wearing a blue hat that said "#1 Baby Boy" on it.

Lincoln: Lynn, will you PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE play Nicktoons MLB with me?!

Lynn: For the bajillionth time, NO! But I'll play a real sport with you.

Lori: I'll play a sport with you, Lynn. There's a new mini-golf place that looks kinda cool. I don't think I like golf, but you never know. It might still be a fun sister thing to do together.

Lincoln: And I **can't** play sports with you 'cause I don't have that kind of energy. You'd understand that if you weren't such a googoo gahgah head.

Lynn: I'm not a googoo gahgah head! If anybody's a googoo gahgah head, it's you, googoo gahgah head.

Lincoln: No, no. Only girls can be googoo gahgah heads, googoo gahgah head.

Lynn: That doesn't make any sense, googoo gahgah head!

Leni: You're BOTH googoo gahgah heads!

Sid: What is a googoo gahgah head?

Lynn: A stupid dummy who still wears his dumb baby hat even though he's not a baby anymore.

Lincoln: I'm still the youngest in the family, so I'm still the baby until the baby in Mommy's tummy comes out.

Lynn: ...Whatever, googoo gahgah head.

**Googoo gahgah head, I mean - KIRBY asks "****He indeed moved away; to Anchorage, Alaska. He instantly forgave Lola for that Halloween incident, but had to move in 2028 because he got an acceptance letter from Alaska Pacific University.****"**

Lincoln: WHO SAID THAT?!

Sid: That was The Announcer. I guess he came with me.

The Announcer: Nope. I have my own means of time travel.

Lincoln: Okay. That's cool, whoever you are. But who is this Lola person?

The Announcer: Oh, only one of the two kids your mom is currently pregnant with.

Lori: She's having twins?!

The Announcer: You bet!

Lori: Who moved away though?

The Announcer: Well, technically saying "You" isn't a wrong answer, but Kirby was talking about Lola's boyfriend Jake.

Sid: Are you sure it's okay to tell them about the future like this?

The Announcer: It's probably not but I don't give a spec.

Sid: Okay then. In that case, Lincoln, I'd like you to know that your best friend Clyde is very special to me in the future. But not nearly as much as your best friend on the girl list.

Lincoln: ...Clyde is a name?

**Klaus asks "Lincoln, why are you wasting your time being Lola's pageant coach? You're getting nowhere training a failure of a Loud sister. She hasn't won a single beauty pageant in an entire year. Plus she's a tattletale blackmailing brat of a sister who says she can't read."**

Lincoln: Wow. Lola sounds like a real googoo gahgah head. I'll bet her twin is a quadbatillion times better! If she ever asks me to be her pageant coach, whatever that is, I'll be sure to reject her offer.

Lynn: You better. Beauty pageants are literally the dumbest thing in the history of the world. Whoever invented them is the biggest googoo gahgah head to ever live!

Lori: ...What was that big word you just said?

Lynn: "Literally?"

Lori: Yeah, that one. What does it mean?

Lynn: It doesn't mean anything at all. You just throw it into a sentence whenever you want to show how serious you're being.

Lori: Huh, cool. I'm gonna start saying it.

**Lugia asks "Hey Loud family. Did you hear that the Kanto Birds are getting Galarian form variants?"**

Lincoln: ..._..._Getting? What are you talking about? They already have Glare-ian forms. Everybody knows that.

Sid: In the universe the person who asked that lives in, Pokémon are fictional, so...

Sid stopped herself when she saw the complete confusion on the Louds' faces.

Sid: ...Never mind. In fact, I should probably get going. Got something really important to do!

* * *

At Ronnie Anne's home, the now younger-than-Sid Santiago kids were in their living room, waiting for their two parents to return home from wherever they had left to. Ronnie Anne and Bobby's babysitter was in the bathroom. Earlier that same day, their mother had accidentally revealed to Ronnie Anne her shapeshifting ability and now the young Ow was having a hard time focusing on anything else and hoping she'd be able to keep it a secret.

Before the parents had left, Maria and the kids filled up a time capsule. In it, Maria included a letter. Here is a paraphrased version of what it said.

_I predict that in the future, Bobby now has a girlfriend. By the time this gets read, she's moved in with us and Bobby is working at the mercado._

_I also predict that Ronnie Anne is starting to like boys. I'll bet she has a crush on that one boy with the unusual hair color she goes to school with. His hair is gray, I believe, and I'm pretty sure his name is Larry. Also, my daughter has never once set foot on a hoverboard because they are beyond crazy dangerous and she would never disobey me._

_But most importantly of all, __Arturo and I are without a doubt still happily married. Yes, "STILL!" As I write this, we are not at all having problems or planning on separating._

Sid rushed inside. When she saw the 5-year-old version of her favorite person in the world, she was so overwhelmed by how cute Ronnie Anne was that she nearly forgot what she had gone there for. However, Sid quickly remembered that she needed to focus on her goal.

Sid: Where are your parents?

Bobby: Who are you?

Sid: ...I guess I'm supposed to tell you to call me Mr. Minminsux. I come from the future, Father's Day 2020 to be exact, and I have proof.

Sid pulled out her phone and hoped that it looked futuristic enough for that to be all it took to convince them. It wasn't. Both Santiagos felt it looked pretty much just like a phone made in 2010 did. Realizing this, Sid showed them a picture on her phone of their future selves.

Still skeptical, Bobby asked a followup question.

Bobby: Why are you here?

Sid: I have come to prevent something horrible from happening. Right now, your parents are on their way to get divorced and...

Bobby: That can't be true. They're always talking about how they love each other very much.

Ronnie Anne sighed.

Ronnie Anne: Have you really been believing that? Have you not noticed that they've been fighting all the time?

Sid: In all fairness, that doesn't always mean a married couple is gonna get divorced. This time, it does, however. I'm sorry to blurt this all out so fast, but we have to hurry!

Sid was beginning to creep the Santiagos out, causing each of them to take a couple steps backward.

Ronnie Anne: What's the rush? Is it a life-or-death situation?

Sid: Sorry to change the subject, but in the future, your favorite hobby is hoverboarding. Has that...started yet?

Ronnie Anne: Not exactly, but basically yeah. Why do you need to know?

Sid: I was hoping you would let me use it so I can...

Ronnie Anne: NEVER!

Ronnie Anne jumped onto a cardboard box that was by the couch.

Ronnie Anne: This hoverboard is **MINE** and nobody but me gets ta' use him! Especially not when I haven't gotten to use him yet.

Sid: Why haven't you?

Ronnie Anne: My mommy says he's too dangerous. The only reason I have him is because my daddy...

Ronnie Anne cut herself off when she had a realization. It was okay though because what she would say next would clear up what she was going to say. She got up off the box and walked back over to her brother.

Ronnie Anne: Bobby, I think this Mr. Minminsux guy might be onto something. You know how Daddy keeps getting us really cool and expensive presents?

Bobby: Of course. So?

Ronnie Anne: He was totally lying when he said it was for absolutely no reason. It's because him and Mommy really are getting divorced!

Bobby: But that's just ridiculous! What does buying us gifts even have to do with that?

Suddenly, Jordan's time machine appeared underneath Sid sideways. The door flung open, she fell into it, and then the door shut. She tried to get out, but her reaction time was too slow and the time machine zapped her back to 2020.

Bobby: I guess he had to leave.

* * *

A while later, Ronnie Anne and Bobby's mother Maria returned home, quite a bit later than they were expecting her too.

Bobby: Mom! You're home! What took so long?

Ronnie Anne: And where's Daddy?

With tears shooting out of her eyes, Maria had to take a moment or two before she could respond.

Maria: ...Kids, take a seat. I've got something to tell you.

Just like she asked them to, Maria's children sat down on the couch together and then she sat in between them.

Ronnie Anne: Geez, I wonder what it could possibly be. Is it by any chance that you and Daddy are splitting up?

Maria would have asked how her daughter came up with that guess, but there was something much more important to attend to. Besides, she had begun to suspect that her kids were onto the secret upcoming divorce anyway.

Maria: Yes. We were.

Bobby: "Were?"

Maria: While your father and I were out, we were fighting again while we walked through the street...and...

Looking at her son and daughter's confused faces, a lie suddenly came out of Maria.

Maria: ...He moved to Peru.

Ronnie Anne: ...Is that true?

Hearing that question made Maria remember that she couldn't lie, especially not to her children.

Maria: No. It's not. Kids, never forget that you should never lie to people even if they would prefer the lie over the truth.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. But what's the truth?

After a brief pause, Maria finally told them what actually had happened.

Maria: While we were crossing the street, your father suddenly had a freak heart attack. I called an ambulance and it seemed like they were going to get there in time, but a headless parrot started pecking at him after he fell to the ground. The parrot distracted a bus driver and...

The room fell completely silent.

Ronnie Anne: No. NO! You don't mean...?

Maria: I'm afraid so. Kids, your father's dead.


	25. Answer Me, Google Me 2

**Some of these translations are bonuses. Before I decided what method I wanted to use (translate each comment through every single language Google Translate has), I tried out some other methods and gimmicks like adding random words to the comments or translating them with the words in reverse. I saved some of those results and added them in because I still liked them.**

**Please read the "Next Time On" at the bottom. I would like your opinion on something.**

Lola has changed. She recently realized that wearing gowns and tiaras and stuff outside of beauty pageants is stupid. Competing in pageants is still her favorite, but she now likes to dress more casually when she can.

Her new casual wear consists of pink overalls and a pink shirt similar to the blue ones Lana used to wear. However, because she's still Lola, it's a denim pinafore instead of regular overalls and she still wears earrings. Apparently that's a thing that actually exists and that's what they're called. She doesn't wear a tiara or gloves anymore either except for when she needs to in a competition. I'm not going to decide what her new shoes look like because shoes bore me. I have no interest in shoes at all and they all look the same to me. Same thing with cars. I was gonna say I'm worse at telling cars apart then shoes, but now that I think about it, I'm definitely worse at shoes.

Sorry not sorry about that tangent.

Her personality's changed a little too. She's still the most feminine member of her family by far, but her hatred of gross and/or dirty things has faded away. In fact, one of her new hobbies is playing in mud with her favorite sister.

..._..._...You probably didn't need to know any of that information regarding this redesign I've given Lola, especially since I doubt you'll ever see any characters from the Y Universe or the other universes I've created ever again after this Q&A is over, but I told it to you anyway.

...Let's get on with the plot.

In the Y Universe, gasoline and other fuels have become scarce across the world. Lincoln and Clyde, despite being 15-year-old reality show stars and not trained astronauts, have been chosen to board a rocket and explore the galaxy, in search of alternative fuels. ...I really should've kept things consistent by having everything be written in past tense, but everything so far sounds better and/or cooler in present tense. If you can't tell, I don't take this very seriously.

While they were boarded on the rocket, Lincoln and Clyde's friends and families sat in bleachers a safe distance away. Despite their relevance to the people involved, more famous celebrities still had better seats than them. There was also a camera on the rocket that was recording Lincoln and Clyde and broadcasting it to the audience so everyone could talk to them.

In the captain's seat, Clyde tried to remain professional, but his excitement was making it difficult. By his side in the passenger seat, Lincoln was clearly uninterested in all of this and would rather be just about anywhere else.

Korrina: Why are you so bored, Lincoln? Don't you know you're going into space?!

Lincoln: That's why I'm bored. I've been to space too many times already. It's lost its chance to excite me.

Clyde and Lincoln were already in their space suits and ready to go, but there was still one problem. Due to the worldwide fuel shortage, the rocket didn't have any and they had to wait for some to be delivered. They decided to pass the time by responding to Google Translated Q&A comments.

**Sigma asks "Is your brother Duffy Rockman?"**

The Announcer: If anyone here is the brother of someone named Duffy Rockman, raise your hand.

No one raised anything.

The Announcer: There's the answer.

**We'll see at 1am says "10 threat left"**

Karli: What does that mean?

Sasha: I guess we'll see at 1 AM.

**This does not happen says "The change has changed."**

Lana: You can say that again!

Lola: The change has changed.

Karli: She was talking to This does not happen.

**This does not happen says "A famous man"**

Lincoln: Thank you!

Whatshername: You are a famous teen, not a famous man. Couldn't one of the celebrities here who actually is a man have responded to that comment?

**This does not happen says "I know I'm playing Marcus Lincoln."**

Lincoln: I've never heard of him, but congrats on getting a role.

**This does not happen says "This is a new song"**

Luna: ...What is? I'd like to hear it.

Sam: Me too.

Luna Special: Me three.

Karli: Me four.

Luan Special: Me five.

Diancie: Me six, if it's rock.

**This does not happen asks "What can you do with a child? What should I do?"'**

George: Oh, there's plenty of things you can do with a child. They're good for getting your cleaning done, they're great for when you want to beat someone... *cough* ...at a video game, and one thing I like to do is pretend I'm a superhero played by Brad Pitt.

Pit: Did someone call for me?

Dark Pit: No. Use your ears!

Leni: As for what you should do, you should really...Hhhm. I don't know. Does anybody else?

Luan Special: What you should do is POST MORE COMMENTS ON THIS Q&A!

Luan Special then evilly laughed a bit until Karli slapped her in the back of the head.

**Who are you? says "Don't talk to me"**

Clyde: ...They ask us who we are and then demand we don't talk to them? That is so rude.

**i will says "I forgot Pokémon, Hamma and Sami and wanted to marry you. But the man went away. This fact should be noted. ""**

Carl: I don't think anybody here knows anybody named Hamma or Sami, but since you said it needs to be noted, I'll try to remember it.

Carl Wheezer: It's important because...

**I am there. says "I want to ask you something Lisa"**

Lisa: Very well. Ask away.

There was total silence for a brief moment.

Lisa: You have taken up too much of my time and are no longer allowed to speak to me.

**Santa can work says "His work is increasing day by day. "What do you do when you're happy?""**

Luan Special: I know my nephew is a busy guy, but why would Santa's work increase day by day? Wouldn't it make more sense if he had an average amount of work each day up until Christmas? The amount of work he has in a day increases every single day?! That's just lowly likely!

Luna Special: Did you seriously just reveal Santa is our nephew?! What if Anthony gets around to finishing that Christmas episode he...?

Luna Special suddenly burst out in laughter along with several others around her.

**3.1.3 asks "Do you want to use something else because you want to use it?"**

This was a hard one to think of a response to, but Luan Special smiled once she was able to come up with something.

Luan Special: When I want to use _IT_, I also want to use a DVD player.

Karli: Haha. Replacing the very common word "it" with the title of the movie _IT_. I've never heard that joke before.

Luan Special: Oh yeah? Can you come up with something better?

Karli: No. But I'm not into telling jokes like you, I'm a singer, so...

**Hi there! says "You know, that's it"**

Luan Special: Two translation with a 100% vague use of the word "it" in them in a row? Be more imaginative, Google!

**good says "It preserves the composition and history of history**

**The judge is king.**

**Échange externe**

**External Exchange"**

Whatshername: ...I don't understand a word you said, but I think I like the sound of it.

Karli: Hey, that could be a meme too.

Whatshername: STOP IT!

**good says "Wolfsburg believes the opening event of the year is his dream, his dream."**

Lincoln: Who's Wolfsburg?

Clyde: And is good saying that Wolfsburg thought he was dreaming at whatever the opening event was, or does he think a dream he had is gonna be used as some opening event?

**This does not happen says "When you think about a plan, it's hard to control the details."**

Lincoln: You got that right, bro.

**This does not happen asks "What dislikes Lincoln?"**

Luan Special enthusiastically raised her hand but then put it down.

Luan Special: Never mind. You said "What," not "Who." There's no way for something non-living to dislike Lincoln because non-living things are not capable of forming opinions on people. Unless the question was meant to have a comma and you're asking Lincoln about dislikes. "Dislikes" can be a noun, right?

**This does not happen asks "How did Julia and Lisa react to this play?"**

Lisa Special: Julia who? And what play?

Lana Special: I don't understand. Why are people saying such weird stuff?

Karli: They're not. These are Google Translations. It's just more fun to respond to them if we pretend they're real.

Lana Special: What's a Google Translation?

Karli: Often hilarious.

Lynn: I think there's two girls on one of my football teams named Julia and Lisa. Maybe they meant football plays.

**Here's how asks "What does your smart name (original post) look like?"**

Karli: Names can't be smart. They don't have brains. They don't even physically exist.

**I said: says "Make sure your computer is a few minutes away."**

Chef: I don't know if you mean my computer at home or my work computer, but they're both a lot further away than just a few minutes.

Harold: What happens if it's not...?

A few minutes later, the computer in Chef's office exploded. He had recently opened an email that gave it a virus and he only had a few minutes left before the virus would take effect.

**I'm Aaron! says "The result is different from Newton's thought."**

Luan Special: Very true. The fact a computer exploded has nothing to do with the fact that things that go up are required to float back down.

Izzy: Saying something for no reason!

**This is not easy says "All groups"**

Luan Special: "This is not easy?!" Oh, tell me about it!

Karli: I have it worse than you, gunk pile!

Luan Special: You belong as a side character and you know it!

Karli: HOW DARE...?!

Diancie: The only groups are mine and the Too Tall Llamas, or whatever they're called. The rest are all families or just a couple people, which is not the same thing as a group.

Izzy: She means "Total Dramas," which...Nobody calls us that.

**good says "As a helicopter I can bring it with me"**

Far away, Kirby inhaled a helicopter, copying its ability and putting a propeller on the top of his head. He then flew to the launch site to greet everybody.

Kirby: HIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Luan Special: Star Allies su...

Karli slapped Luan Special in the back of the head again, causing her to fall over and not be able to finish her sentence.

Karli: Stop taking every opportunity you can to share your opinions when no one asked to hear them! It's forced and, quite possibly, annoying!

Lisa Special: If you touch my little sister one more time, I'm gonna do something much worse to you. Do I make myself clear?!

Karli: Crystal!

**good says "If you are married, you cannot have children."**

Lynn Sr.: Is that really true?

Kirby: I'm afraid so.

Lynn Sr.: Then me and my wife are in a LOT of trouble.

Kirby: No, it doesn't mean you're not allowed to have kids. It means it's impossible for you to.

Anyone there who was born after their biological parents were married, so practically everyone there, disappeared out of existence. Just kidding. Everybody's fine.

**good says "Nintendo is legal"**

Lincoln: I would hope so.

Diancie: Nintendo became legal 113 years ago.

**3.1.3 says "You will have peaceful relationships."**

Bonnie: That would be nice.

Diancie: Not gonna happen!

**Congratulations! says "I see"**

George: You can see?! Congratulations!

**Lisa was very nice says "Two sons of Lincoln. If you like the power of football"**

Lynn: I like the power of football.

Because of that, Lincoln's future sons Toby and Pat were brought to the launch against their will.

Pat: ...Umm...Does anybody by any chance have a time machine?

Lillie: Got ya' covered, dudes. I'll take you to whenever you wanna go after the rocket launches. Who are you though?

Luna Special: Not your cousins, if that's what you were thinking!

Toby: Do we have to keep it a secret? Jordan didn't.

Karli: Well, Jordan's dumb and you're dumb for not agreeing that she's dumb.

Jordan: Uhh...sitting right here.

Karli: Oh. You are? Sorry, I didn't see ya' there.

Jordan: Yeah, 'cause having unjustified negative opinions about other people is perfectly okay as long as they aren't there to hear you say them.

**This is a company says "Both players will finish high school by 202626, but this is not a football game."**

Player 1: Of course we'll finish high school by 202626. That's not exactly a nearby year.

Player 2: Yeah, but now we know we're not gonna flunk out.

Lynn: Football seems to be getting mentioned a lot today and I love that.

**bring in asks "How much is the power of your car? My husband, my archer, is dead, he is dead on the wall, actually asking his brother to ride him."**

No one could think of a response to that. It's too weird.

**I suggest says "Look around" **

Everybody looked around. None of them saw anything noteworthy enough to mention.

**Other things**** says "Hi here! It should be fun. The treatment of some of them has changed very well. truth"**

Lincoln: Yeah, going to space **SHOULD** be fun, but it's not. In fact, it's a lot more like just being on Earth than you would expect.

Clyde: What?! There's no way!

Lincoln: Oh, just you wait.

Leni: Who has the treatment of changed well though?

Lola: ...I'm not sure if that's at all good grammar, but I know what you meant. And the answer your question, me, for instance. It's hard to think of someone who HASN'T treated me differently since my redesign. But I'm happy about it!

Karli: Anthony used to treat me like his favorite character until stupid Luan came along!

Luan Special: She means _**ME! **_The other Luan isn't even close to being his favorite!

**mosque says "Rita, I like to copy the game because Lincoln didn't even realize it was fake."**

Lincoln: Game? What game?

After Sid went back in time in the last episode, she showed the cartridge of Street Fighter 2010 to her little sister. Adelaide used her hat of unbelievable power to squish the game, turning it into a working Switch cartridge.

Lincoln: ...Yeah, that's how she claimed she had an NES game on Switch, but that makes no sense!

It's true though.

Karli: Sasha, tell them about how Adelaide's hat used to be your cousin's before she gave it to her.

Sasha: Why? Nobody needs to know that.

Karli: Because I said so.

Adelaide: Why did you copy the game, mosque?

Clyde: Yeah, if you're gonna make a game, you need to be original.

Luan Special: ...Unless you're making a sequel, remake, or spiritual successor of some sort, in which case a higher amount of similarities is wanted.

**point**** says "****Also, I have a question for you. You can't marry a man who isn't gay. If you haven't lost your family, I'll bring you a powerful army: the Pokémon Nth legend. Sam brought him to a place you had never seen before. But when Sam decides to marry the boy, he leaves. The idea is at hand.****"**

Lincoln: So I can never marry Two? Well, that sucks. I don't want him to leave, but the idea is at hand.

Toby: Well, actually...

Pat: Don't say it, bro. It apparently has to be a secret.

Since no one had lost their family, point brought them a powerful army. Sam-I-Am brought the Pokémon Nth legend to a place Lincoln had never seen before.

**Consequences**** says "****There was a problem. He is alone. I will never forget the aforementioned part of these Pokemon success stories. Sam didn't know the way. But Sam wanted to get married, the boy missed. You have to think****"**

Karli: ...Everything about that is either really really right or really really wrong.

**Ma Fanny says "Lisa, that's what you want to hear."**

Lisa: That is not true.

Karli: Yeah, why would she care about hearing me say "Everything about that is either really really right or really really wrong?"

Lisa: Excellent point. However, I was referring to the fact that I know what the slang terms "Ma" and "Fanny" are defined as and do not care to think about my mother's rear end.

**Charlotte Macron says "The network works fine every day, but I give him a knife. ''"**

Luan Special: The online play in Smash Ultimate does in fact work fine despite what I've seen people on the internet say. That said, giving Sakurai a knife is a friendly gesture. Everybody loves a big sharp knife!

**The Great Fossil King asks "Lola, if you and Lana dressed the same, would people still be able to tell the dissatisfaction between you and Lana?"**

Lana: Believe me, the "dissatisfaction" was very very easy to see. I'm so glad we were able to work things out.

Lola: What are you talking about?

Lana (whispering away from her twin): Her memory got erased of a lot of stuff that's happened between us. Thanks to that, our relationship has gotten a lot better. Please nobody tell her.

Lola: Why are you whisp...?

Leni: O-M-Gosh! Lola, come see this adorbs thing Justin is doing.

Lola turned her attention over to her baby nephew. He wasn't actually doing anything. It was just a distraction to make her forget about what she was talking to Lana about. WORKED!

**mosque asks "Ask. Who doesn't love Lincoln?"**

Ronnie Anne: Me. I've laid the establishment, or whatever that thing I've heard people say is.

Lynn: I love him like a brother.

**Sigma asks "Are you Daphne Rockman's sister?"**

Mega Man was also there to see the launch. For some reason, he was cosplaying as Daphne from Scooby-Doo.

Roll: Just for today.

Sid: You look really pretty, Mega Man.

Rock: You know I'm not a human, right?

Sid: Neither am I.

**little says "Make sure the computer is on and off for several minutes"**

Two: A computer can not be on and off at the same time. It ain't possible!

**Aaron says "That's Mr. Lincoln's problem. Do you want to be different? You know Newton"**

Lincoln: How is it my fault that it's impossible for computers to be on and off at the same time? Computers- no, scratch that- the basic concept of whether something's on or off was invented long before I was born. I'm talking millions of years before.

Luan Special: No one wants to be different. Being different bad. This has all been established.

Ronnie Anne: That's it.

Carl: Who knows Newton?

Carl Wheezer: A friend of mine met him on the worst episode of our show. No, wait. That was Thomas Edison.

**Aaron! ****says "****Removing Lincoln is not in line with Newton's theory****"**

Luan Special: Spec Newton's theory! It's just a theory. I say we remove Lincoln. Who's with me?!

Lincoln: ...Nobody.

Clyde: ..._**YOU GREEDY DIRTBAG!**_

Luan Special: AAH! You used a meme against me. I have been defeated.

**Klaus asks "Lincoln, why do you spend so much of your time as president of literature? You are starting to get a little tired of Sister Loud. He has not won a single book in one year. She is a woman who can read."**

Lincoln: ...That didn't make the tiniest bit of sense.

Luan Special: It was funny though.

Karli: YOU LET ME HAVE A CHANCE TO SAY SOMETHING!

Sasha: Karli, please try to keep it together.

Karli: I AM TRYING!

**Lisa Nuduza**** says "****Lincoln and his two brothers (including Lucy) were injured. If you have a choice, who should you combine? Usually a missile, a Spanish skull or a plasma commander?****"**

Lincoln: I don't have two brothers.

Clyde: You have someone who's like a brother though, right?

Lincoln: Yeah, I guess that can count.

Clyde: And that person is of course...

Lincoln: Bun-Bun.

Clyde: ...me! ...Wait. Did you say "Bun-Bun?"

Lincoln: ...Umm...I'm sorry. I guess I just don't think of brothers as being two people who get along.

Clyde: I can see why.

**Liza Nanda ****says "****Two brothers were injured, one each by Lincoln. What if you choose? Are there usually stones, Spanish football or watercolors?****"**

Lynn: Jesus Christ! Why does football keep getting brought up?! I like it, but why?!

Lincoln: More importantly, I did not injure anybody.

**Andaga and kebab says "Work out? He is carrying a regular Star, but he will leave the University of the Army in 2026 after receiving a letter of authority."**

Upon request, a lot of audience members there started working out. Kirby was carrying a regular Star. Six years from now, he will leave the University of the Army after receiving a letter of authority. You heard it here first, folks.

**Klaus**** asks "****Lincoln, why are you wasting your time as Lola's pageant coach? You are nowhere practicing a failure of a hard sister. She has not won a single beauty contest in a whole year. In addition, she is a tattletale blackmailer of a sister who says she cannot read.****"**

Lincoln: Oh. I remember being asked this when I was 5. It's cool I'll get to respond to it properly now. I'm not Lola's pageant coach and never have been. I almost coached her just once this one time, but then she broke her leg and Lana refused to take her place.

Lola: The old me would've yelled at you about how my most recent win was a lot more recent than a year ago, but stuff like that doesn't matter to me anymore. That said, I don't blackmail and I don't lie about being unable to read.

Luan Special: Does that mean you can't read so when you say you can't you're telling the truth or you can read and you never say you can't?

Lola: I **can** read.

Luan Special: Okay then.

**Answer ****asks "Why is Lawler just spending so much time on the bus? His brothers and sisters are dead. It was a great drink for many years. He asked his brother if he could read the author's name"**

I have no idea who Lawler is, but he couldn't have asked his brother if he could read MY name because I, Anthony Staffenhagen, am not an author!

Izzy: He must like traveling if he's spending so much time on the bus.

Luan Special: Or the fact he...I guess I'm letting Karli say this one.

Karli: YES! He misses his dead siblings and riding a bus is his way of groveling with the pain. Why do you think he's...? ...Nope. Not gonna say that.

**JMbuilder asks "The picture at the top, who is it?"**

Everyone looked up. Some of them saw a picture above them, but no one could identify the person the picture was of. When no one was looking, Karli whispered something to Sasha.

Sasha: The picture isn't anyone because it's not alive.

**JMbuilder says "Rita, I like you more than the certificate because at least you don't hate Lincoln as if it were a hoax."**

Rita: I don't understand. What certificate? Also, how would hating my son make someone think they were being lied to?

**JMbuilder asks "Finally, Lincoln's last question: Why do you love Yiqi so much? What is he doing to you? I don't remember why I asked you?"**

Two: Who's Yiqi?

Clyde: Are you cheating on Two?

Lincoln: It's not a person, it's a candy. You should try it some time. It's really good.

Two: What is it?

Lincoln: They're like really thick peppermint patties stuffed with Skittles.

Two: That sounds disgusting.

Lincoln: What can I say? I have unusual tastes when it comes to combining foods together.

Luan Special: As long as you don't say "You're Welcome."

**Holy Fines asks "How much does anyone care about you, Lisa?"**

Lisa: Too much, in my personal opinion.

**McBrown Shaeril says "Lacey gets pregnant but tries outside to lure her into Lana's act**

Lana: Yeah, no. We are not gonna do a story about a child getting pregnant. That's more disgusting than me wearing a dress.

Lola nodded in agreement at that.

The Announcer: Funny you should say that because one of the rejected translations for this comment was "What a blessing it was to Lana's name at the time when that person said Lana was eating dinner in a trial dress;"

Lana: ...On second thought, maybe the pregnancy thing isn't that bad. But we can't do it 'cause Lacey's a robot and robots can't get...No, wait. I learned from her that they can. Never mind.

**Call it says "HAH. You want to love you so much you love the kid"**

Lincoln: ...I don't understand. How would loving yourself make you love someone else? Unless maybe "the kid" is another version of yourself.

**The resident says "Those people were especially impressed with the idea of things not being used because of the loss. I see that kind of spirit. That same kind of young man going to school to the highest level is a must for the victim."**

Lincoln: ...Uhh...Inspirational?

**Kirby says "Lola, here's a song for you from my OC, Jake "Shreeky" Short:**

_**My sweet girl, with the hair of glasses**_

_**Vous êtes celui qui a coupé la terre. ***_

**_* You are the one who cut the earth._ "**

Lola: Okay, that's just ridiculous. My hair isn't made of...

Suddenly, Lola's hair had spontanoulsy turned into glasses.

Luan Special: The kind you drink from or the kind...?

Karli: Or the kind you wear on your face?

_..._...BOTH!

Lola: ...So, that happened. But I didn't cut the Earth. That's not even possible.

Luan Special: Unless it's metaphorical.

Lola: Huh?

Karli: Yeah, I think I get what's she's saying. "Cut the Earth" is symbolic for causing the worldwide fuel shortage. You aren't responsible for the fuel shortage by any chance, are you?

Lola: Of course not.

Maybe she is and doesn't know it. We'll never know.

**Advertiser JM asks "In that question, who really hated Lincoln, except for Izzy?"**

Izzy: I never hated Lincoln. The fact he hated me never bothered me. That's what kind of person I am.

Luan Special: And there is literally no one in the multiverse who hates Lincoln "Unlikable" Loud more than Anthony "Also Pretty Unlikable" Staffenhagen! I dare you, I double dare you, I triple hot dog on a kelp bun with extra sea pickle and burn it to a crisp okay coming right up listen Squidward I just wanted to apologize for before I was only trying to make you happy dare you to find someone who hates him more! You will **NOT be able to!**

Lincoln: _..._..._..._**CHILL!**

Luan Special: I can't! We're on a tropical island, so obviously it's hot!

Clyde: ...What?

Luan Special: This episode was originally gonna be about being stranded on an island, but that line was already written and I wanted to say it anyway.

Karli: ...You have anger issues.

Luan Special: I call them anger blessings.

Lisa Special: ...Since when?

Luan Special: Since right now when I came up with that.

**JMbuilder says "Good. Other people are really happy to like how I changed you and how. Loved it! HA HA HA!"**

Lucy: ...Deep!

**King Fossil the Great asks "Are Lana and you in the midst of wanting people to be sustainable, and just like calling Lana and you Lola?"**

Two: I don't know which Lana you're talking about, but no one would ever call me or her Lola. Why would they?

**JMbuilder asks "More than you hate, Izzy's ex, Lincoln, asks the question for?"**

Lincoln: ...Please, no one, ever put the idea of Izzy and I dating each other in my head ever again!

Izzy: Yeah, especially not since we're bruh...

**JMbuilder asks "Jealous and stinky, shaking in the weak Universe Y from Lisa that made it and made you the most seductive of the person, the special, Lisa?"**

Clyde: So Lisa needs to take a bath and Lisa Special's the main character in _The LEGO® Movie_ now?

Unikitty: I'm afraid that isn't possible.

Lincoln: Unikitty's here?! Why didn't anybody tell me?! I haven't seen her in so long!

**MJdestroyer asks "Now, people who love rap music, what bad mistake can make you break up without tearing Darcy from Universe X to a halt, and not flirt with her joy?"**

Darcy: I've never gotten to meet the X Universe me, if there is one, but I don't see how anything about her could make me and Lisa stop being friends.

Lisa: It's "Lisa and I," acquaintance.

Cody: No it's not. It's still you and Darcy.

**Eternatus asks "(Your own permission is not yours) Do you know what you want to achieve, or should you? After Dynamaxing what do you think, Lisa?"**

Karli: ...Jesus Christ, that question about achieving stuff is way too much!

Lisa: I have never partaken in the phenomenon known as Dynamaxing before. It seems too simple to be worth studying.

**From asks "Lisa, do you mean responsibility? If so, who was the first journalist? (You cannot vote)"**

Lisa Special: I don't know who the first journalist ever was, but that certainly catches my intrigue.

George: How come you can't vote?

Lisa Special: None of us can. Do you see anything to vote for at the moment?

George: ...Well played.

**o asks "A driver, have you ever thought about driving a car? And if you let death go, who would you first bring up? (You did not allow him to grow your parking lot)"**

Luna: ...Umm...My parking lot's big enough already?

**Aaron says "Lincoln Park problem. What think ye of the house of them that have charge? Conant, Nick know?"**

Lincoln: We've been over this. There's no way to know if me and Two are ever gonna get married, so there's no need to talk about what we'd do about our last names.

Prune Juice: But what do you think of the house with charge?

Lincoln: ...I don't know.

**Aaron says**** "This is a great sound for your house. Have you ever thought about pooping in a single-storey building? You know what the panda is"**

Lynn: Is Robin's house one story? I can't remember.

Robin: I knew you were gonna bring that up!

Lynn: And your house doesn't have great sounds, just horrible ones.

Robin: ...I think I'm starting to hate you. I can't believe we were ever friends.

Lynn: We weren't. We were acquaintances.

Luan Special: Notice the misspelling. It's not asking about a building with one floor, it's asking about a building that's similar to a single store. Robin, would you say your house is similar to a single store?

Karli: You didn't need to point that out. Show a little self-control.

Lisa Special: Do not tell my little sister what to do!

Prune Juice: ...Yeah! ...Parently.

**Ridley asks "Which cups did you open up to when did you do that work, bathing and sleeping, Lisa?"**

Lisa Special: Sharing my emotions with cups is certainly an interesting idea, but I've never done that before.

**Ridley asks "Lisa, in addition to sleeping and bathing, is there any work you do instead of taking your glasses off?"**

Lisa: The reason I sleep and bathe is not to avoid having to remove my spectacles. What has caused you to have this strange misconception?

**Kirby asks "You have two kids to do, right? Jake and you husband, Lola?"**

Lola: ...I guess we have to work on having kids someday.

Lola Special: Or I could, since I'm actually old enough to.

**Ridley asks "Words cannot describe how much I wish Sister Law existed, except that he is awake and awake, is there a video you prefer?"**

The screen that showed Clyde and Lincoln switched over to a video of Ridley at a protest. He was very wide awake and trying to get something called Sister Law passed.

Clyde: I prefer that video of that guy talking to himself about anime.

That is a real video and it will be referenced in the next episode because it is hilarious.

**There are four asks "The battle will be fought and at Blaziken can you, Officer?"**

MacArthur: You bet!

Officer Jenny: I wouldn't. That would be wrong.

**Luz Noceda asks "Box Office and, The Box Office, Box Office? Join us, who would you vote for if? Lucy joins the older Loud brothers of each and Lincoln i."**

Lucy: I've lost interest in this rocket launch. I'm gonna go join the opposite gender versions of ourselves and vote in The Box Office.

Lisa Special: I wonder if I can vote now.

**Googoo gahgah, I mean - KIRBY says "University Pacific Alaska from a letter he received is expected to move into 2028, but in the case of Halloween, Lola forgave him. Alaska, Anchorage in; he moved on."**

Lana: Jake did something bad on Halloween too? What was it?

Lola: Even worse than what I did! But he's moved on from it, so let's not talk about it.

**Sigma asks "Ladies and gentlemen, what do you think of "Rockman X Magma Dragon"?"**

Sid: Rockman and Mega Man are the same character, right?

Lincoln: Yes.

Sid: In that case, my answer to this question is that I'm not a fan of shipping good guys with bad guys. Anybody with me on this?

Lincoln: I can't speak for everyone here, but let people ship whoever they want.

**The lesson of the Sigma period asks "Sister Pizza in the Chang pool gang, which students drive their chips to juggle Magma Canada Dragoon ships on the sidewalk of the Megaman Fury X laundry?"**

Becca: Adelaide, have you been playing billiards and eating chips with that gang of college kids at the laundry mat again?

Adelaide: Of course not. ...We play darts now.

Stanley: You're grounded.

**Office Contact Details - White Sigma**** says ****"Making blood flow. It's called "relaxation"."**

Sid: ...I mean, you're not wrong.

**JMbuilder asks "****Master, what are your plans for the new song that might work?****"**

JMbuilder's Master: I don't think we're gonna need a song. I have a good feeling about the plan we're already using.

**Insert diagonal asks "East (a friend of Luna's), what kind of community is he?"**

Luna: But I don't have a friend named East. If I did, he wouldn't be a community anyway. That doesn't make any sense.

**Tap on the small slash**** asks "****Ache Mazzy Wilde (a snake in which Cherry Luna's beautiful babies grew up), Slope What word are you looking for in your local hammer?****"**

Ache Mazzy Wilde: I am a snake.

Cherry Luna: My beautiful babies grew up inside said snake. It took quite a bit of time for them to get used to that.

Slope: I am looking for the word "pluck" in my local hammer.

**They are changing says "Hey, yeah, the next ad married this guy. I don't want to join the Sam Pokemon S team, but I've never seen him. If you want to get married and be a hero, the answer is the same"**

Sam: An ad you've never seen got married? When you do see him, let him know I congratulated him on that.

**Holly Finney asks "Lisa, do you want to see the rich?"**

Lisa: No thank you. I see the rich everyday.

**The guy whose name is JMbuilder was nice though, but I didn't make a bad word asks "According to the six laws that people have spoken to him, the worst member of the Loud family is his personal body, ignoring the current Canadian bird species in your house, there are some who will hate you even more. ? Are you awake?"**

Lincoln: ...How could birds have gotten in anybody's house? There are no birds in this universe.

**JMbuilder asks "****What's so special about Lisa, what's the best job? Going to Lisa University in the Zals Cup?"**

Lisa Special: What the best job is depends on a lot of things. It's not necessarily going to Me U in the Zals Cup, whatever that is.

**Kirby says "If there is location X and planet Y, then location Z must be present."**

Karli: Actually, Pokémon Z never got made, so...

**Kirby says "****If the worlds are Y and Y is the world, then the language of Z will stand.****"**

Karli: A language can't stand. It doesn't have any legs.

**Kirby says "****If the Y and Y animals are normal, the Z language will be stable."**

Karli: That's good to know.

**Kirby says "****Eat quickly****"**

Kirby: When do I ever not?

**Kirby says "****You should be happy****"**

Lincoln: I know. Going to space is still boring, but all this is starting to cheer me up.

**Kirby asks "Laura, are you and Jake married? If so, do you have two children?"**

Lola: Who is this Laura person?!

Kirby: She's another one of my creations. Don't worry though. She's Jake's second cousin removed 6 times, so they're obviously not gonna marry each other.

Lana Special: Then why did you ask?!

**Most people don't like it, but it doesn't matter asks "are you a pet and not a pet of an animal? Isn't that a ton?"**

Pony: ...*gasp* I'm a pet?!

**Chief Fossil**** asks "Lincoln, what happens if Ace Savvy is a young Batman?****"**

Lincoln: If that were possible, it wouldn't really matter much if you think about it. They'd still be two separate comics that just happen to be set in different points of the same continuity.

Clyde: It would mean Ace's parents are dead.

Lincoln: Okay, true. I'll give you that.

**The principal investigator**** asks "****Lincoln, what would happen if Ace Savvy's boyfriend defeated Batman?****"**

Lincoln: That would be pretty freaking pathetic. Ace Savvy's boyfriend is not exactly good at fighting.

Renee: Oh, come on! Everybody knows Ace Savvy is straight! It's made pretty freaking clear in the comic a lot! I am so sick of people somehow forgetting that their dumb fanfictions aren't freaking canon! How could anybody be so stupid?!

Lincoln: ...Well Ms. I'm The Biggest Ace Savvy Expert On Earth Apparently, how would you like to know that there was an Ace Savvy serial in 1933 where the titular hero did in fact have a boyfriend.

Renee: WHAT?! That is not true! If such a cereal existed, I would know about it and own a box that I wouldn't dare open or eat from for multiple reasons by now.

Lincoln: Not a cereal, a...

Renee: Sonya, prove I'm right.

Sonya used her phone to fact check this and was not happy when she got the results.

Renee: Sorry, but he's right.

Renee: WHAT?! And again, WHAT?!

Renee took the phone away and saw that Lincoln was right.

Renee: ...Well, dang! Also, weird looking cereal box.

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

**There are four asks "Would you like to bring Master Bradyken to the first battle?"**

Lincoln: So, Ken from Street Fighter if he were that one really famous football player? It would really depend on who he's battling.

Lynn: ...I'm not even gonna say it.

**Signal of rebellion says "Lincoln and his sister were on fire at Sargent Road, three houses and Lucy's. If you do not choose a game, is it correct? Did you rest on a mountain slope?"**

Lynn: That's right. Me and Lincoln were on fire. We're okay though because we rested on a mountain slope afterwards.

Lincoln: I choose Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Despite what Anthony thinks, that game is correct.

Lucy: I started playing it recently and I don't hate it.

**The Great King asks "meeting man, is Lincoln's warning about the woods? Board directory if Lincoln Hi Lincoln how"**

Celebi: What's his warning about the woods?

Diancie: Nothing you should have to worry about 'cause he's that stupid.

**A number is a part of the body not of different lifestyles asks "The moon, a cardboard box that broke a letter of the frequency of a firearm dog bite that many people were angry at in a letter of apology that went hand in hand?"**

Lucy Special: ...That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard and all I can think about it how I wonder what getting bitten by a dog is like.

Robin: I cold ask Isabelle to bite you, if you want.

Lucy Special: Okay.

Isabelle: ...I don't think I'm comfortable with that.

**mosque says "Hello! That should love you. It's great to change the way others treat them. Really good."**

Two: I wish we could know who this person's talking to. I wanna know who the word "Hello" should love.

George: Is there anyone here named You, by any chance?

**point**** says "****Last for you. marriage! Destroying the wedding, I will wash it with a powerful army, including the legendary Pokemon necrosis. Sam will. But if they decide to marry Sam, he will leave them alone.****"**

Lana Special: There is no Pokémon named Necrosis, but it's nice they're gonna help you clean up.

**Charil McBrown says "Lana successfully tests her dance."**

Lana: Yeah, I got the gig.

Lacey: You did? Wow! How come you didn't tell me?

Lana: Forgot to. Sorry.

Lacey: Adding it to my memory banks.

Luna Special whispered something to Two.

Two: **_Don't you...forget about me._**

Luan Special: **_The word "Don't" four times!_**

**Betray The author of Fossil Town's big feet has a flimsy dream**** asks "****Raspy If you eyeball the size of the report it is more likely to cause skin damage during sleep, to do more than break down the information on death control, such as cleaning to finger massage probable Lana driving Lola consen? people****"**

Lincoln: ...Anthony is having way too much fun.

**Kirby says ****"You're in "Shreeky" for OC, the Darling and Short title:**

**My favorite part of Jake's crown is here's a snack**

**Chère Lola, au monde. les cheveux**

*** Dear Lola, to the world. the hair"**

Lola: I didn't know Jake had a crown. And it provides snacks? He's gotta show it to me some time.

**Kirby says "Lula was upset because she had read Paul Franz's opinion about the Eastern Dachshund and Lana was very angry. He loves you in different ways, you can relax. (Even if you have to wait six years to start a relationship, you want to start a relationship, you like to share love)"**

Lana: Lula, whoever you are, don't let someone else's opinion about a dog upset you. And me being angry is nothing to get upset over either.

**Kirby says "****"Lola's birthday wish," gasped EXTREMELY. You love someone, so you are welcome. (You must wait.)****"**

Lisa Special: ...The thing Lola Loud wished for on her birthday took a physical form and gasped? Fascinating!

Lola: Thank you for making me love someone.

Rita: WHAT?!

**Mosques**** says "Hello guys! I `m back! Before you ask anything, I should warn you of my world in which you encounter international ads. And that's when it comes to your world."**

International ads that people should be warned about? The panda from Egypt's Panda Cheese commercials appeared and attacked everyone. They were able to fight him off though.

Lincoln: So THAT'S what a panda is.

**JMbuilder says "****for anyone who wants to get around the back of the snake! some to succeed. and I have a call with him. Well, Lisa made me the founder of Fearing Nana! You have recently opened the Internet that is made of this right Download the world. worried****"**

The Ice Climbers were there and JMbuilder was afraid of one of them, thanks to Lisa. Freaking Lisa!

Cody wasn't sure how to feel about the thing that's often said about him now being said about his girlfriend.

**Kirby says "If it's an usher and a pencil, large pieces of cheesecake are a must."**

The rocket launch's usher, what with all the training they go through, had a pencil in his hand. Oh-no! Literally everyone attending was now required to eat a large piece of cheesecake. Anyone who didn't would be punished with explosive diarrhea.

...Lincoln's right. I am having too much fun.

**Kirby said says "the card games were available but Nintendo never had a hundred pieces of paper."**

Luan Special: Card games being in Clubhouse 51 does not require Nintendo to have a hundred pieces of paper.

Carl: Ronnie Anne has that game and one of the voices in it sounds so familiar. Do you know what it is?

Luan Special: Oh, nothing.

**Be quiet! ''**** asks "****Stable family Do you know deciduous birds with different galaxies?"**

Espurr: I caught a Rowlet in the X Universe and evolved it into a Decidueye, so... No, wait. I was still here in the Y Universe. The fact I didn't remember just goes to show that...

Adelaide: You got to catch a Pokémon even though you ARE a Pokémon?!

Espurr: Yep.

Adelaide: Did you hear that, Mommy and Daddy? So why can't I...?!

Stanley: We are not discussing this.

**Curry answers a few questions. says "****However, 35 years ago, John was the president and CEO of France for the last 35 years. I love and hate your new things about Mark Lincoln, tell me something, tell me a good lunch story, but I know Salman Faye Marcus Lial, Robert Green Dave Leonard of the University of Montreal with 10 years of experience in Israel. It's a war. If you order an O10Z kitchen, warehouse or wedding in Ireland for Nintendo manufacturers, you can kill Sroog. Edge sells LOL in Alaska, but what? I can contact you with O channels. Radio? I'm looking for a dog"**

Lincoln: ...WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!

The Announcer: That was all of the comments that appeared in _Hockey & Soccer Are Similar_ through _Father's Day 2020 and 2010_ combined together and then Google Translated.

Despite the fact that the fuel hadn't arrived yet, the rocket suddenly began to lift off.

Clyde: ...Huh. I guess responding to Google Translations as if people really said them can be used as a fuel source.

Puppycorn: Who would-a thought?

Dr. Fox: This is an amazing discovery!

Lisa Special: We should study it ASAP!

Lisa: What my brother unit's companion is claiming cannot possibly be true. There must be some other explanation for the rocket's sudden launch.

Lisa Special: Oh, come on!

Dr. Fox: You really suck.

Cody: Hey! Don't talk to her that way!

Izzy: Don't talk to HER that way. Freaking Cody!

The Announcer: Time for the ending song. Anybody wanna try to guess what it is today?

Luna: Something about space, I assume.

Luan: I'll bet it's The Final Countdown. It's gotta be.

Lynn Sr.: Can you sing the one about Major Tom?

Sid: _I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm_...

Lincoln: It had better be Rocketman.

The Announcer: Okay, stop guessing. It's not a song about space. It's _Eye of the Tiger_, but Google Translated, of course.

For a reason you don't know that I don't want to explain, hearing this song made Lincoln very sad. Clyde comforted him.

_**Standing, returning to the road  
It took my time, my time  
Going too far, I'm back on my feet  
Man and His Will to Live  
So it often hurts  
Pursue your desire for glory  
Don't get lost in the dreams of the past  
You just have to fight and protect them**_

**_The tiger's face  
_****_That is why it is so controversial  
_****_Facing the competition of our competitors  
_****_And the last survivor  
_****_Put his prey in the night  
_****_And he looks at us all with eyes  
_****_The media_**

**_Eye, measure of heat  
_****_When replacing hard, it is hungry  
_****_They hit the til on our way to the road  
_****_For the killer with the ability to survive_**

**_The tiger's face  
_****_That is why it is so controversial  
_****_Facing the competition of our competitors  
_****_And the last survivor  
_****_Put his prey in the night  
_****_And he looks at us all with eyes  
_****_The media_**

**_Standing up, straight up  
_****_Got the guts, the decoration  
_****_It's been delayed, I can't wait_**

Luan Special: The new SpongeBob movie?!

Clyde: There's more to life than Nickelodeon, you know?!

Luan Special: Well _**sorry**_ that I don't care about Cyberpunk 2077 and GTA 6. ...And Half-Life 3.

**_Man and His Will to Live_**

**_The tiger's face  
_****_The tiger's face  
_****_The tiger's face  
_****_The tiger's face_**

Right as the song ended, the rocket was out of sight.

**Next Time On _Another The Loud House Q&A_**

Clyde and Lincoln shall return to Earth in the next episode. I've already got a plot planned for it and you'll never guess what it is.

Also, I'm thinking about doing a "Best Of" episode before the finale. Would anybody like to see that?


	26. A Bonus But

**When I came up with the idea of doing a clip show episode, I wanted to do some kind of twist on the concept to make it less pointless. Here's what I came up with. Lane Special, who's blissfully unaware of what The Loud House is, is going to share his fanfics and each one (except the last one) is going to be one of the Q&A's episodes but with a plot point changed. I hope you enjoy.**

**Aaron, if you're reading this, could you please tell me what your most recent comment means? It's been killing me.**

Late one night, Izzy, Leni, and Justin were in their room, doing a jigsaw puzzle together. Well, Justin wasn't actually doing the puzzle because he's a newborn baby but I'm not gonna ruin the girls' fun by telling them that.

Leni: Justin, Mommy has to go to the room that's for some reason never referred to by name on TV, but I'll be right back. Izzy will watch you until then.

Leni left the room.

Izzy: Tin, don't listen to your stupid mommy. It's "**Aunt** Izzy" to you and anyone who says it's not is wrong. I shall now explain to you why that is.

When Leni got done in the bathroom, she heard someone crying and assumed it was her son. After rushing back into her bedroom, she saw that it was actually Izzy crying. She was laying down in her bed that used to be Lori's and covered up with a blanket.

Leni: O-M-Gosh! Izzy, what's wrong?

Izzy: ...Nothing. Sometimes we little kids just cry. And no matter how much it looks like we're crying for a reason, it is actually without a doubt for absolutely no reason at all. It's just what we do. It's like a dog barking.

Leni: Oh. Okay.

Leni almost sat down to get back to the puzzle, but then stopped herself when she realized something.

Leni: Wait. What do you mean "we?" Also, what's a dog?

Izzy angrily sat up.

Izzy: I'm crying because I miss Lincoln! Okay?!

Leni: Whoa! Umm...Okay. ...I'm sorry?

Izzy: Why? You didn't do anything.

Leni: Alright. But why'd you keep the fact you miss Lincoln a secret? There's nothing wrong with missing him.

Izzy: There is for me. I don't wanna tell you though. Maybe I will after he comes back. For now, let's just say I hate what I've become.

Leni: _..._...Okay then. Is it okay if I try to guess?

Izzy: Knock yourself out.

Leni: I'd really rather not.

Izzy: I mean you can try to guess.

Leni: Okay. Thank you. Is it because you think it's wrong to like somebody who's mean to you?

Izzy: No, not at all. I like it when Lincoln's mean to me. In fact, I wish he'd be mean to me more often.

Leni: Are you worried he's gonna die? It is space after all.

Izzy: Don't be silly. Anthony wouldn't kill Lincoln off. Not in a billion years.

All of a sudden, a portal opened and Lane Special came through it.

Lane: Izzy, I was told that you're sad because the guy who looks like my sister is up in space and it's my job to cheer you up. I am the biggest TDR fan in the multiverse and you're obviously my favorite character, so I jumped at the opportunity.

Leni: Lane, the _Total DramaRama_ you watch probably isn't set in this universe, which would mean this isn't the same Izzy.

Lane: Close enough. Well, usually I would say it's not close enough, but with my knowledge of what this here Y Universe is, your Izzy is just as good if not better than the one I watch on TV.

Leni: I see. So, what are you gonna do to cheer Izzy up?

Lane: I'm glad you asked, girl who weirdly looks like my brother Levi. I'm gonna tell Izzy some episodes about her and the people she knows who I have limited knowledge on. That includes you. I'm gonna make these up on the spot and hope that they're not horrible. I rarely be bothered to come up with titles for the episodes I make, but Anthony told me he'd give them some.

Leni: Sounds like a plan. Lat them on us.

Lane: Gladly!

Izzy: Or, you know, don't. I think this is a stupid idea. When you make fanfics, you should really space them out from each other. You don't wanna release them too frequently.

Lane: I see no reason why- On second thought, OUT OF NOWHERE SUBJECT CHANGE! The reason you're my favorite character is because of what character archetype you are. Never change.

Izzy: ...Trust me. I don't wanna.

* * *

**Elvis Music & Duct Tape BUT Gwen Answers Politely**

_Izzy: I still can't believe Gwen got the first ever Q&A question._

_Lane: Why you so surprised? She's tied for the second best TDR character._

_Izzy: It's because she's a TDR character at all._

_Lane: Well what does the difference that that makes have to do with...? ...Oh. I think I know what you mean._

In this AU, Gwen has the personality she was revealed to formerly have in _Stay Goth, Poodle Girl, Stay Goth_.

_Izzy: I'd really prefer you didn't do that._

_Lane: Deal with it._

**Shaeril McBrown asks "Gwen why are you so goth"**

Gwen: Goth? What does that mean?

Lucy whispered an answer into Gwen's ear.

Gwen: Oh, heavens me! That sounds horrible!

Lucy: Sigh.

Gwen: I'm sorry, Shaeril, but I'm not going to be able to answer your question. What you've asked isn't an accurate description of me.

Izzy: Maybe in another universe...or more than one.

* * *

**State Sam****'s Identity ****BUT The Guest Izzy Invites Over Is A Man**

Later that month, Unikitty came to the Loud house again. Excited for the second episode of the Q&A, she burst through the front door.

Unikitty: Hello, Loud family! Merry Christmas Eve Eve!

Only then did she realize that no one else was in the living room except for Izzy. She would've noticed sooner, but all the Christmas decorations distracted her initially.

Unikitty: Where is everybody?

Izzy: In the backyard for The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time 2: Electric Extravgaloo.

_Izzy: Oh yeah! I forgot we used to call the Q&A __The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time. Why'd we stop doing that?_

Unikitty: Okay, good. That's what I'm here for too.

Izzy: We just gotta wait for the guest I invited over to get here and then we can go out back and get it started.

Timed perfectly, a portal opened in front of them and out came the person Izzy was talking about, Levi Special.

Levi: So, what did you need me for, Izzy?

Izzy: We're about to start The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time 2: Electric Extravgaloo, that's a thing where we answer questions from our fans.

Levi: So what do you need me for then? I don't have any fans.

_Lane: Don't ask me why I felt the need to make him say that because I don't know._

Izzy: We need you to open portals for us.

Levi: Oh. No problem. But is this gonna take long? At 8 o'clock tonight, I'm supposed to go to a universe where Linka and Sam are probably married and help their two kids Shawn and Lina fight a dragon that breathes sausages instead of fire.

Unikitty: What time's it now?

Levi: About 3:30.

Unikitty: Oh, we should be done by then. Also, who is Sam?

**[TIME PASSES]**

The Announcer: Hello and welcome to the second episode of The Super Awesome Question & Answer Extravaganza Livestream Fun Time!

Levi: Call it what it's really called.

The Announcer: No. Now for the first question.

**justin asks "hi, i have a question for courtney of total dramarama what happened after the events of the episode know it all where you and duncan ended the episode in a police car handcuffed did they take you to home, station or jail."**

Leni: Okay, Levi. You gotta get Courtney here.

Levi used his invention that he wore on his wrist like a watch to open a portal to Courtney's house.

Levi: Hello.

Courtney: Umm...Do I know you?

Levi: Hello. I'm Levi Sheldon Special, Ph.D. Nice to meet you.

Courtney: But...But then why...HOW ARE YOU HERE?!

Izzy: Will you just come through the portal so you can answer this fan's question?

Courtney: I am not going through this thing until I know for sure it's safe.

Not having the patience to deal with her friend, Izzy pulled Courtney through the portal by force.

Courtney: Uhh...Well, I feel okay. What's this question I'm supposed to answer?

Leni: Something about you and Duncan being handcuffed in a police car.

Courtney: What? But that never happened.

Izzy: It did too. Just not to us.

Courtney: Then who **did** it happen to?

Izzy: The original Total DramaRama characters, duh!

Courtney: Stop with that! There's no way we're fictional characters!

No one understood the struggle of finding out that they're not real more than Lincoln did, so he instantly knew how Courtney must be feeling. Out of sympathy, he just had to say something to her about it.

Lincoln: Courtney, you wanna go inside and talk about this "being fictional" thing?

Courtney: Sure. You're Leni's brother, right?

Lincoln: That's right.

Courtney: What's there to talk about though?

Lincoln: Oh, you'll see.

Lincoln and Courtney went inside and sat down at the kitchen table.

Lincoln: I know exactly what must be going through your mind when you hear someone say that we're just characters. It used to go through my head too.

Courtney: Why only used to?

Lincoln: Because, as much as I wish it wasn't, it's true. I'm not real. You're not...

Courtney: You're also not right!

Lincoln: No, I'm not. And I can prove it.

Courtney: Okay. Prove it to me then.

Lincoln: ...I...uhh... I just realized I actually can't prove it. But you've got to believe me.

Courtney: I would love to believe you, but it's the most absurd thing I've ever heard in my short life. I mean, Pokémon are just some video game? Just say that out loud and tell me it's not obviously untrue.

Lincoln: It's also an anime.

Courtney: ...A what?

Lincoln: Never mind. What's important is that you'll someday become convinced. I know that sounds impossible to believe right now, but I never thought I'd be convinced either. And once you are, feel free to come talk to me about it again. It's gonna feel life-ruining at first, but I'll know exactly what needs to be said to help you get through it.

Courtney: ...Ummm...Thank you?

Lincoln: What else are friends' brothers for?

* * *

**Just January BUT Agent of Love Gets What He/She Asked For**

The Announcer: Alright, everyone. Lori's here now, so we can begin. But we're gonna do something a little different for this first question. I'm gonna break it in two.

**Agent of Love says "(gives Lori 3 bottles. Each filled with a deep red liquid) These are love potions. I want you to use them at your leisure and bring happiness across your universe."**

Lori: Okay, sure. This'll be fun.

**Agent of Love continues "My only request is you give special attention to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne with them. I can see the bond those two have in several different timelines, and it pains me to see one where they persistently deny their true feelings for each other!"**

Lori: Hhhm. Probably shouldn't have let Lincoln hear that. Quick! Somebody erase his memory!

Lynn: On it.

Lynn grabbed Lincoln by his giant head and knocked him unconscious by kneeing him.

Lori: ...Not exactly what I had in mind, but it gets the job done.

Later, Lincoln woke up at a candlelit dinner table with Ronnie Anne sitting across from him. They had each been given a glass containing love potion. Not knowing what it was, they each drank the potion, causing them to think they were in love with each other despite the fact that them actually being in love with each other is scientifically impossible.

...Then they started...making out.

_Lane: Oh my god, please end it now! It hurts! It physically hurts!_

_Leni: Why? What's so bad about it?_

_Lane: ..._..._...I don't know. I don't even know who this Lincoln person and whatever her name is even are but I...Said "even" twice. Anyway, maybe I just think shipping Jasper and [insert name of your choice of __Breanna Yde Nickelodeon character here] together is too weird._

_Izzy: "I don't know." is how Anthony answers when he's asked why he hates __Ronniecoln too. But you should actually let the scene continue. There's something about Ronnie Anne you don't know that you're gonna like._

Even when under the influence of a love potion, Ronnie Anne finds kissing to be uncomfortable and disgusting. She didn't know that beforehand because this was her first kiss ever. Once she realized she wasn't enjoying it, she pushed Lincoln away and started throwing up.

_Lane: ...I loved that._

_Izzy: Also, there's still one more love potion._

_Lane: Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me._

17 years had gone by and Lori still hadn't decided who she wanted to make drink the last love potion. BUT THEN THE EVIL DR. IRON CLAW WITH HIS PLAN TO OF COURSE TAKE OVER THE ENTIRE WORLD STOLE THE LAST BOTTLE AND RAN OFF WITH IT! HE INTENDED TO MAKE DIANCIE DRINK IT SO SHE WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM AND HELP HIM TAKE OVER THE WORLD. HOWEVER, HE SPILLED THE WHOLE BOTTLE ON SOME GRASS ON THE WAY THERE. BUT IT DIDN'T MATTER BECAUSE HIS DIANCIE IDEA WOULD HAVE FAILED ANYWAY.

* * *

**How TLH Met TDR & Sam's Paramount Thing BUT Sam Really Is Kidnapped By Bowser**

Luna's adventure, which may or may not have been bizarre, was close to coming to an end when she, Mario, and Shulk finally reached the Ω form of Corneria. They saw Sam sitting underneath Bowser near the edge of the stage.

Luna was so exhausted that she fainted.

Sam: You come all this way to save me and that's the best you can do?! I'm breaking up with you!

Mario tried to kick Luna awake, but she was too motionless.

Sam: ...Is she okay?

Shulk checked Luna's pulse.

* * *

**DO BETTER!**** BUT "Guys, Luna might be dead."**

To shake things up a bit, the next episode of the Q&A livestream was held at the Total Drama Daycare instead of The Loud House.

Luna still wasn't back from her quest, but Sam had called earlier that day. She mysteriously hung up after only saying a couple words, as if she didn't have the heart to tell the Louds some horrible piece of news. Strange.

Since it wasn't time for the livestream to start yet, Lana and Puppycorn agreed to help Owen find something he had buried in the playground before forgetting where he put it. Lana was digging into the ground with her bare hands while her blue dog buddy was using upside down shovels.

Lana: _Dig dig diggin'! Diggin' diggin' diggin' in the dirt all day loooooong!_

Puppycorn: _Digging with my shovels all day long!_

Lana & Puppycorn were able to find what Owen was looking for. It was a huge white egg with green spots. She knew this was a Pokémon Egg.

Lana: Whoa! Why were you hiding this?

Owen: Because the last time someone brought a big egg here, everybody tried to take it.

Lana had a feeling she knew she wouldn't get the answer she wanted from Owen, but she wasn't going to waste her chance to ask.

Lana: ...Can I have...?

Before she could finish her question, the egg started to hatch. When it was done hatching, the Pokémon inside was revealed to be a Staryu.

Lana: Cool!

Puppycorn: Mildly impressive!

Owen: It doesn't look very tasty.

* * *

**Where The Heck Is Carl?! BUT Carl Is In The Building**

Adelaide: Did I hear somebody say they're gonna sing?!

I said that someone was in the building and then someone mentioned that someone was going to sing. That is an Elvis joke.

Adelaide's excitement was instantly overtaken by worry when she saw Lana's Staryu. She then screamed in fear, prompting her sister to step into the hallway.

Sid: Alright! I'll stop rehearsing. You don't need to scream about it.

Adelaide: Not that. Look!

Adelaide pointed at the Pokémon. Her sister had no idea what her point was.

Sid: Okay, so there's a Staryu here for some reason. So? You do know what Staryu are, right?

Adelaide: Of course I do! I'm not an idiot! I'm not YOU! But that's not just any Staryu. Don't you see?! Carl's been turned into one!

Luan: I would like to make a quick and very important correction. Sid is not an idiot. ...She is a **SID**-iot.

Staryu (who's actually Carl): Are we just not gonna address how I've become a Pokémon?

Unikitty: CARL, THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU!

Carl: ...Yes it is.

* * *

**I Don't Do It On Purpose BUT Masquerade Misunderstood What Margo Said**

**Masquerade asks "Hey Lynn, I just saw Margo at the door plotting to ask you out. You think you can handle it?"**

Lynn: I'm not sure if you mean handle going out on a date with her or handle the fact she's asking me out on one, but either way, I sure could. But you couldn't have actually seen her planning on doing that. Margo's not a lesbian and she has a boyfriend.

One of the doorbells rang.

Lynn: That's probably her.

Lynn left to go answer it.

Lynn: I've been told someone heard you say you wanted to ask me out. Explanation?

Margo: Aren't you aware "Ask you out" is now slang for go to the future so we can watch Space Jam 2 in a completely platonic way.

Lynn: I don't have a clue what "masonic" or whatever you just said means, but that sounds awesome. Let's do it!

Look forward to Lynn & Margo's review of Space Jam 2 after it's not under embargo anymore.

* * *

**It's Not February Yet BUT There's No Drake & Josh Reference Because A Character Appears And That Character Is From A Show That I Never Watched While It Was Still Running Because I Thought It Looked Gross Until It's Reboot Years Later Got Me Into It**

**JMbuilder asks "This review probably will be not answered but I will take a risk: Louds, did you know that Anthony (Not the character. The writer) Send a similar question to my QA that I asked you before?"**

Lincoln: You have a Q&A too? We didn't even know that. Is there a way I can see it?

Lisa Special: I've got a clip of it on my phone. You won't be able to watch it for long though. Prune Juice drained the battery again.

Lincoln took the phone and watched a clip of a show called _Loud Question_. He saw people who looked very similar to himself, his relatives, and his friends, but they dressed differently.

Lincoln: Hold on. Isn't this the same person who says there's no Total DramaRama where they live?

Lisa: I believe so.

Lisa Special: Yes, it is.

Lincoln: **DANG IT!**

He then slammed the phone onto the floor in anger and crossed his arms.

Unikitty: What's wrong?

Lincoln: There's no Izzy in that Loud family's universe which means I have yet another Lincoln to be jealous of! Why must I be the only Lincoln who has to live with that annoying little...?!

Rita: Lincoln! You really need to stop saying such horrible things about your sis...

When she realized what she was accidentally calling Izzy, Rita covered her mouth to prevent herself from finishing that inaccurate word. But she still came close to saying it, so Lincoln's jaw dropped.

After the room was silent for an agonizing long moment, Toast popped out of Toaster.

Toast: _OOOHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Lincoln: Did you just...? No! You did not!

Rita: Son, I am so sorry. I in no way see Izzy as your sister. I guess I'm just too used to...

Lincoln was going to interrupt Rita, but he himself was interrupted by a portal opening. The version of Izzy from JMbuilder's universe came through it along with four Shadow the Hedgehogs. ...Four Shadows. _..._...Perhaps all this talk about Izzy being Lincoln's sister is foreshadowing something.

_Lane: The rest of this one wasn't written by me, except for one little YouTube reference I threw in. It was written by JMbuilder._

_Leni: Who's that?_

_Lane: This person on FFN who I learned about the Total Drama character Sierra from._

Izzy (Adult and Builder House Variant 1): WOAH! (Looks around) Where am I?

Lincoln: Okay... We meant the Izzy as a little kid. Not an adult.

Lisa Special: How you know that is an adult version of Izzy?

Lincoln: Looks like her.

Lisa Special: Aspects aren't the only reason to be a very-

Izzy (Adult and Builder House): This universe looks to be nice! Way better when I hit my chin to the dock, in Total Drama.

Lisa Special: Okay... Forget that.

Izzy (Adult and Builder House) (Notices Lincoln): Wait... You look familiar...

Lincoln: Uh... What?

Izzy (Adult and Builder House) thinks a little about where he looked with who. In the end, she finally remembered.

Izzy: Oh! Now I remember! You look like that snow hair boy from that show called Loud Question!

Lincoln: I do. Just older and old clothes.

Izzy: Well... At least, I didn't mistake you from him. I'm not dumb.

(If you read the trivia, Izzy from Total Drama has a good IQ.)

Lincoln: Yeah, that makes sense.

Izzy: Except now. How do you know about it? I think I was from some universe, I think! (Realizes something) Oh... Stupid question. You already appeared there TWO times!

Unikitty: Slow down. What do you mean two times?

Izzy: I saw on tv that you all appeared in a crossover episode, which is episode two and that Lincoln appeared on the latest 11 episodes.

Lincoln: What are you talking about? The show just premiered the second season!

Lisa Special: I think I have a theory. Technically, she is from that universe. However, she is from-

Lisa (Finishes the sentence): -the future! It was me who got the idea of the theory!

Lincoln: Not buying it, Lisa.

Lisa: Sigh... Fake Special: 1. Real Special: 0.

Lisa Special (Offended): Hey! What's that for? It's too much for a rivalry!

Lincoln: Whatever. We are just getting out of the topic. (Looks back to adult Izzy from Builder House) How it's in your timeline?

Izzy: Well! I got under arrest again but, due to my skills, they now trained me to be a loyal spy in a mission or another. I'm still myself though when I'm not at a job. As for the rest, many things happened to Loud Question.

Lincoln (Raises his eyebrow): Which ones?

Izzy: Episode in another country...

Unikitty: What is a country?

Izzy (Didn't heard): Prank by being puppets, hiatus, the two hosts celebration of a holiday of their country and another hiatus due to a new season of Total Drama between the studios of the show and the studios of Loud Question.

_Leni: So you're gonna be a spy in the future?_

_Izzy: Heck no! I'm staying a janitor. Much more fulfilling._

_Leni: I don't know what that means._

_Lane: ...How on Earth are you a mother?_

_Izzy: I hope I meet the older me someday. She should have a __"Do Not Open Until Christmas" sticker on her mouth_

* * *

**The Night Before Reality Show KHAN!**** BUT Izzy Makes A Statement**

Ronnie Anne's mom walked into the room.

Maria: You kids ready to head to Reality Show Con?

**KHAN!**

Ronnie Anne: Alright! Enough with the Khans!

**KHAN!**

Ronnie Anne dramatically pointed at me in annoyance. Then a very happy Lynn came into the room by joyously punching the door down.

Maria: Are you still happy about winning that Super Bowl bet?

Lynn: The Chiefs won 31 to 20!

Now that he had found it, Lincoln slapped the "Do Not Open Until Christmas" sticker on Izzy's mouth, beyond happy that he would now get 10 months and 22 days without having to hear her voice.

Izzy: Except, being psychic and all, I can still talk with telepathy.

Lincoln: **_DANG IT!_**

Izzy: I'm ahead of my time now. In a few months, people are gonna be wearing stuff over their mouths like this all the time and anyone who doesn't is gonna be treated like an idiotic jerk.

Lincoln: ...Really?

Izzy: Yes.

Lincoln: ...Why?

Izzy: ...I can't say.

* * *

**The Day of the Convention BUT A Plot That's Absolutely Nothing Like Frosty The Snowman Happens**

Suddenly, a gigantic bulb of garlic fell down from nowhere and landed in between Sid & Izzy. Instinctively, Sid jumped out of the way before it could touch her. She had stumbled backwards, resulting in her crashing into a snowman Adelaide was trying to build and knocking him over. The "him" refers to the snowman. I know Adelaide is a girl.

Adelaide: Hey! You knocked down my snowman!

Sid: Garlic came out of nowhere! I almost died!

Adelaide: Well why does Dr. Coldbody's life have any less value than yours?

By the power of Bee Movie references, Dr. Coldbody pulled himself together and came to life.

Dr. Coldbody: Enjoyable anniversary of a person's birth!

Adelaide: AWESOME! I now have a supernatural being who will obey my every command! FINALLY! Kill my sister and her stupid friend! We'll do my horrible parents later.

Dr. Coldbody: As you wish, creator.

However, even though he was alive, he was still unable to move, so he didn't get to kill anybody.

_Leni: Why can't Adelaide's mommy & daddy just let her have a Pokémon?_

_Lane: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Pokémon suck. You wanna get her an Assist Trophy!_

* * *

**Game Still Off BUT Annie Defends Lincoln's Switch**

_Lane: The best part about this one is I don't have to listen to Old Town Road, which is now in my head because of course it is so I really wish I hadn't said it._

_Leni: Why'd you think you'd have to hear it?_

_Lane: Oh, I didn't. But not having to hear it is always great._

Lana: What is a pony?

Annie: ...I never would've guessed that's what you were gonna ask, but alright. It's a kind of animal.

Lana: Really? See, I thought they were just made-up creatures for that one really popular cartoon.

Richard: The Hasbro one?

Lana: I don't know. I don't care what companies make what shows and movies.

Anthony: Lucky!

Having heard what I said in the hallway, Lana exited her room with the others following behind. When she turned around, she caught sight of her now very angry brother storming out of his room.

Lincoln: WHO TOOK MY SWITCH?!

Puppycorn: I did. You can have it back tomorrow.

Lincoln: NO! You are going to give it back to me right now! You had better not have been playing anything on it!

Puppycorn: Dude. It's a video game console.

Lincoln: Why did you take it?! How did you even open my safe?

Puppycorn: I just happened to guess that the number was 1355. And we took it to play Lincoln's game, but then I beat it, so now we got to get back to where he was.

The hallway went silent.

Annie: ...I'm pretty sure that IS Lincoln.

Puppycorn: Oh.

Lincoln: Lana, I heard him say "we." You had better not have been a part of this!

Lana: What he just said is misleading. I didn't actually play it. I just wanted to listen to the music.

Lincoln: I don't wanna hear any excuses! I told you to keep your hands off my Switch and now, because of you, I have to start the whole game all over again.

Annie: Hold it! You liked playing it, didn't you?

Lincoln: Yeah. Duh. That's why I played it.

Annie: So then how is getting to play it again a bad thing?

Lincoln: ...Uhh...I...Well, I..._..._Did I ever say I wanted to play it again? No! I didn't!

Lana: You won't have to. Puppycorn's gonna do it.

Lincoln: He doesn't deserve to!

Lincoln then yanked his Switch out of the dog's hands.

Lana: Don't be such a butt. Let us help you.

Then Lana took it from him.

Lincoln: I don't want your help. I'm gonna ask Clyde to do it.

Lincoln took it back.

Lana: Clyde won't get the game done nearly as fast as I could. I wanted to play it more than anything after only knowing about it for less than a day.

Land took it back. No, Land did not take it back. That doesn't make any sense. **LANA** took it back.

Lincoln: Where on Earth did you get the idea that wanting to play a game means you're good at it? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!

Before Lincoln could take the Switch back again, Lynn suddenly appeared between the two arguing siblings.

Lynn: I couldn't help overhearing. If I may, I have a solution that will instantly end this silly feud of yours and solve everyone's problems.

She then snatched the Switch away from her younger sister. Annie, thinking she could see where this was going, wanted to take action before something bad happened. As a result, she took the Switch away from her soundalike.

Lynn: Hey!

Annie: I am not gonna let you destroy your brother's game console! Why would you even do such a thing?!

Lincoln: Because she's a pure evil dirty Nintendo hater!

Annie: ...What's a Nintendo?

With no explanation because I don't care anymore, a portal opened and Pony poked his head through it, quickly catching sight of Annie.

Pony: Oh, there you are.

Annie: Pony, remember that girl who has my voice?

Pony: Yeah.

Annie: Well, she was just about to break her brother's game system. Help me stop her!

Pony: I'm on it!

Pony ran over Lynn again. This time, she didn't survive.

Annie: ...That's not exactly what I had in mind.

_Lane: So then Lynn's parents sued the Bramley family of course. A bunch of farmers obviously didn't have as good of lawyers as famous reality show stars, so..._

_Leni: I don't like how you keep killing my sisters._

_Izzy: Yeah. What she said! Word for word!_

_Lane: Well I don't like it when people say "word for word," so we're even now. And it'll be alright. It doesn't objectively matter if I kill these characters. It's not like any of this is real._

_Izzy: Do you hate Lynn though?_

_Lane: Only because her name is Lynn. You see, one of my brothers is also named Lynn and he is absolutely awful and I hate him. Even though Lynn is my mom's name too, my stupid brother ruined the name for me and now I hate anyone named Lynn except my mom._

_Izzy: You must hate the Fire Emblem Assist Trophy then._

_Lane: No. Her name is not Lynn. Her name is Lyn. BIG DIFFERENCE!_

* * *

**Made A Banner PART 1**** BUT Ow Blows Her Cover**

Sid was in one of the hallways of her school on February 23rd, 2020. She was in a very happy mood, possibly the happiest one she had ever been in before. How? What was giving her so much joy? Two days earlier, it was the one-week anniversary of when she started dating Clyde.

She had never had a boyfriend before, so texting with one, which is what she was doing, was still a new and exciting experience for her. She was enjoying it so much that she couldn't help but share it with two random kids she didn't know as they happened to pass by her. As they did, Sid shoved her phone into their faces.

Sid: Hey! Look! I'm texting my boyfriend! I've got a boyfriend! He's two years older than me! And he's a different species! Do either of you have a boyfriend or girlfriend who's two years older than you and is a different species?!

Naturally, the two other kids started walking faster to get away from the oblivious weirdo. But while running away, one of the kids had something to say.

Unnamed Kid: He's just taking advantage of you to try to get over Lori.

Sid: That is so not true! He's not **JUST** doing that. And I don't give a frack anyway 'cause it's my birthday!

In Sid's locker was a Pokémon from the zoo, a Chimchar, she was looking after. He was scarfing down candy out of a bag, which Sid promptly took from him.

Sid: You can have one more and that's it.

She tossed a piece of candy to the Pokémon. Before she shut her locker, she heard Ronnie Anne talking from behind the locker door. Ronnie Anne got caught up in the moment and forgot to disguise her voice.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, sure. Just leave the flaming monkey in your locker. That's not a safety hazard at all!

Excited to know Ronnie Anne was close by, Sid slammed her locker shut and was surprised when the person she thought was her best friend was in the punk disguise from _Operation Dad_.

Sid: Hey, girlfriend. What's with the...?

Ronnie Anne: I am NOT your girlfriend!

Sid: Right, I know. You're Lincoln's. Sorry, Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Who is this Ronnie Anne you speak of? This is the first time we've ever seen each other.

Sid: Okay, now you're just confusing me.

Ronnie Anne: I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID...

Sid: Oh, I am so sorry. I thought you were someone else. But the person I thought you were would never say she hates me. Sorry to bother you.

Sid then walked away.

Ronnie Anne: ...That didn't go the way I wanted it to.

To let out some frustration, Ronnie Anne angrily punched a locker, which really hurt her hand. Since Sid never got beaten up, their school day carried on just like any other with nothing unique happening unless it was birthday-related.

* * *

**Made A Banner PART 2 ****BUT Ow Isn't The One Who Ruined Sid's Birthday**

Ronnie Anne: What did you wish for?

Sid: I wished Clyde would call me.

Sid realized her wish had come true when she heard the ringtone she set for when Clyde calls her. As quick as she could, she answered it and put it on speaker.

Clyde: Sid, hey, happy birthday. ...Listen. ..._..._You're awesome. You really are...awesome. I'm just like super busy right now, so, maybe we should just...call it a day. ..._..._...But you're awesome. Okay, bye.

Sid: ...I understood next to none of that.

Izzy: Hold on. Let me read his thoughts for you.

Maria: You can do that even when he's hundreds of miles away?

Izzy: Totally! Anyway, Sid, Clyde says he's breaking up with you because he still has feelings for Lori and pretending to like you instead would just be wrong. Now I'm the one who doesn't understand what he's talking about.

The room was silent for several seconds of everyone looking at Sid's nearly motionless body and almost all of them feeling awkward. When she finally got the strength to move, Sid headed for her bedroom with a frown.

Sid: This is the worst thing that could ever happen on my birthday. I can't think of anything that could possibly be worse!

Once Sid was out of sight, the room went quiet again.

Ronnie Anne: ...Would the fact she's already sad make it a better or worse time for me to tell her my big secret?

Lori: I'm gonna go talk to her. I feel partially responsible.

Sid was laying down on her bed and crying. Lori sat down at the end of it.

Lori: I'm sorry.

Sid: Why? You didn't do anything.

Lori: I feel like I did.

Sid: You didn't. This is all my fault.

Lori: Don't say that! Never blame yourself for other people doing mean things to you. ...Also, I know how you feel.

Sid: How? Have you been dumped on your birthday too?

Lori: No. What I meant was I've learned what it's like to be in a fake romantic relationship.

Sid: ...We were only dating for a week and two days, so why am I so sad about this?

_Lane: Because that's how I wanted the plot to go._

Lori: I've got an extra ticket to the Justin Bieber concert tonight 'cause apparently Bobby hates his music. Would you like to come with me?

Sid: ...Did Homo erectus hunt with wooden tools?!

Lori: ...According to recent findings!

About a week later, Sid started attending a Krav Maga class. She felt she needed to just in case Clyde and her ever got back together.

* * *

**Staying In Bed All Day STINKS!**** BUT Phil**

There was some loud noise that was constantly being made in the Casagrande apartment building. It couldn't possibly have been Sid crying because she had gotten over the breakup and therefore had nothing to be sad about. The noise was so loud and constant, that the other residents of the building were starting to forget they don't have to keep their ears covered when they aren't home because they were getting too used to it.

Carl: Somehow, it's not as much fun around here anymore!

All of a sudden, Phil from _All Grown Up!_ appeared.

Phil: When I was a baby, I was one of the stars of the greatest movie of all time. There was one part in the movie where I had my ears covered up and said "Somehow, it's not as much fun around here anymore!" like you just did.

Carl: So? What are you gonna do, sue me?

Phil: Sadly, I can't. I did some digging and it turns out I'd only be able to sue you if the loud noise you're annoyed by was the same kind of thing that annoyed me. Mine was somebody crying, yours isn't, so you're off the hook.

Carl: Dulce!

* * *

**Sid v Robin: Dawn of Playing as Terry STINKS!**** BUT It's About A Different Fighting Game**

Biscuit jumped on Sid's shoulder and used Teleport. This took the Pikipek and his trainer to a Full House universe, at The Smash Club. For some reason, Guile's Theme from the Street Fighter franchise was playing.

Sid: I was not expecting this. But I was expecting not to expect something, so it doesn't count.

Danny Tanner and Nicky & Alex approached and began to fight!

* * *

**A Chance To Get A Boyfriend**** BUT Ronniecoln Is Canon**

Lincoln would've began to try to ask out Two by this point, but Ronnie Anne is his girlfriend in this alternate continuity. Two was about to leave but decided not to yet at the last possible moment.

Two: On second thought, Lincoln, can I ask you something?

Lincoln: Sure, what is it?

Two: Clyde, can you please give us some privacy?

I'm sure you can figure out why Sid's not there this time.

Clyde: Is me hiding behind the couch private enough for you?

Two: Sure. I'm flexible.

Clyde jumped behind the couch at a lightning fast speed.

Two: So, this may be a super inappropriate thing to ask since we only met today, but...Would you, bi any chance, like to be my boyfriend?

Lincoln: Oof. Sorry, but I have a...

All of a sudden, Lori burst through the front door.

Lori: Little bro, words can not describe how sorry I am, but you're not actually in love with Ronnie Anne. I just made you and her drink love potions!

Lincoln: WHAT?!

Lori: I asked Lisa Special to make an antidote. I already used it on Ow and now it's your turn.

Lori sprayed a mist throughout the whole room which made Lincoln, and only Lincoln, cough.

Lincoln: Hey, you were right. I'm not in love with her anymore! FINALLY! Forget what I said, Two. Being boyfriends with you sounds awesome!

Two: I wish I had a catchphrase 'cause now would be the perfect time to say it.

_Lane: I hereby decree that THAT is his catchphrase now. Let's hope it catches on._

* * *

**Answer Me, Google Me**** BUT Girl Lane Speaks The Truth**

Luan Special: The Y universe Louds are a gang of multi-generational ninja that are in a reggae band and the X universe Louds are single-celled organisms that think Coca-Cola is a number.

Lynn (Y Universe): Alright. I just got back from saving the president.

Lori (Y Universe): Fam, on the count of 3, we're all gonna perform our cover of The Final Countdown.

Lincoln (Y Universe): 1...2...3!

Leni (X Universe): I thought the number after 2 was Coca-Cola.

Lynn Sr. (X Universe): Don't be silly, Leni. Coca-Cola comes after 10.

Luna (X Universe): Yeah, everybody knows that.

* * *

**Hockey & Soccer Are Similar**** BUT Lane's Brother Gave A Comment Instead Of Mine**

**Lars Special asks "My sister won't stop whining about her favorite store doesn't sell gift cards anymore. I've heard this Lincoln guy is supposedly good at giving advice about dealing with sisters. Do you have any suggestions, Mr. Lincoln?"**

Izzy: **FRENCH FRIES!**

Lincoln: Urrgh! Izzy shows that the annoying girls don't have to be my sisters for me to come up with strategies on how to deal with them.

Izzy: I don't think you listened to what Lars said.

Lincoln: Anyway, you should tell your sister that that's nothing to be upset over, Lars. Why? Well, she looks like me. That's awesome enough on its own, but it means she's gorgeous. What more could she want?

_Lane: ...I don't think I like this Lincoln guy._

_Leni: I'm not surprised._

_Izzy: I couldn't possibly be surprised._

_Lane: Also, I really would like to see The Crystal Maze and the Danger Force/Glitch Techs scene. Too bad Anthony's too lazy to practice writing action scenes._

* * *

**5 Simple Words: Pizza Party At The Zoo BUT Jake's Poem Is Different**

**Kirby says "Lola, here's a poem for you from my OC, Jake "Shreeky" Short:**

**My darling princess, who doesn't make State Farm jokes**

**Quand il s'agit de classer qui dans le monde est le plus mignon, je suis sûr que vous êtes au moins près de vous hisser parmi les 300 premiers.*******

***When it comes to ranking who in the world is the cutest, I'm sure you at least come close to getting into the top 300."**

Lola: I like the sound of this Jake guy.

A black-haired boy stepped through the crowd and up to Lola. This was the same character that the poem was from.

Shreeky: Lola, do you...?

Lola: If my parents allow it, I would love to go on a date with you!

Shreeky: What? Ooh, no way. You're gross.

Lola: WHAT?!

Shreeky: I was gonna ask if you know where Lana is.

Lola: Oh, god! Don't tell me you wanna ask HER out.

Shreeky: Absolutely not. She's even more disgusting than you. But if I find her, that's the first step to getting together with Lacey. I dig robots!

Sid: That is an offensive term. Call them androids.

Adelaide rolled her eyes.

_Leni: I'm confused. Was the poem for Lola or Lana?_

_Izzy: It can't possibly be for Lana. Do you have any idea how much she'd flipping flip out if someone called her a princess?_

_Lane: To quote an awesome **little** YouTube musician, DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE THINGS THAT DON'T MATTER!_

* * *

**Chocolate & Medicine**** BUT They Don't Do The Q&A Because They Have More Of A Life Than That!**

The Announcer: You guys wanna read old magazines to pass the time?

Lincoln: Sure.

And so, they read old magazines. Most of them were in very poor condition.

* * *

**Questions!**** BUT Luan Doesn't Win**

Katherine Mulligan: I'm Katherine Mulligan. Correct. I'm Katherine Mulligan.

**Luan S. - 17430 points and 3 balls**

**Two - 17430 points and 3 balls**

Scorpion: Name all 50 U. S. states.

_Lane: I don't wanna be a bragger, but since I'm making these stories- I mean episodes up on the spot, that means I will be able to name all 50 states without looking it up._

_Leni: I wonder if Anthony was able to too._

_Lane: It took him a while, but he was._

Luan Special: Washington, Oregon, Idaho, California, New Mexico, Arizona, Utah, Colorado, Montana, Alaska, Hawaii, North Dakota, South Dakota, North Carolina, South Carolina, Rhode Island, New York, New Hampshire, Maine, Vermont, Connecticut, New Jersey, Florida, Georgia, Minnesota, Ohio, Delaware, Nevada, Kentucky, Arkansas, Texas, Tennessee, Indiana, Massachusetts, Illinois, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Virginia, West Virginia, Michigan, Wisconsin, Pennsylvania, Iowa, Wyoming, Kansas, Oklahoma, Missouri, Nebraska, Maryland.

Two: ...Sweet Neptune! Is that the right answer?

Scorpion: I'm being told it is.

Two: WoW! Just World of Warcraft! I am beyond impressed! How did you name all 50?! I don't even know what a U. S. state is!

Katherine Mulligan: Two Park, it's time for you to answer a question.

Two: Hey! How come you didn't say you're Katherine Mulligan?

Katherine Mulligan: I only say it when doing so serves a purpose. I'm Katherine Mulligan.

Scorpion: Here is your question. What is one plus one?

Two: Ooh, that's a really hard one. Math has never been my strong suit.

Lucy: That phrase is copyrighted by my favorite older sister who died. How dare you?

Two: Sorry.

Scorpion: Two, please answer the question. You have 10 seconds.

Two: Okay, let me see. I think plussing means you take the first number and pretend it's the second number. But the first and second numbers are the same one, so... Oh, wait. I remember now. One plus one is a Christmas turkey that somebody dropped on their front lawn intentionally because they think turkey is gross and anything green tastes good.

Katherine Mulligan: ...That's not even kinda close.

Scorpion grabbed Two with his spear.

Two: ...Is the answer nein?

Scorpion: **GET OVER HERE!**

**LUAN WINS!**

**FATALITY!**

(Okay, there wasn't really a fatality.)

Luan Special: Hey! He still needs one more ball.

Katherine Mulligan: Oh, right. I'm Katherine Mulligan.

You know the drill. But this time, Katherine Mulligan was the one who threw it.

Lincoln: That was really nice of you to let her win like that.

Two: ...I wasn't letting her win. Is my mathematical ignorance not legitimately believable?

Lincoln: ...Not at all. Not in the slightest. In fact, I am very concerned for you.

* * *

**2045 Is Gonna Be Crazy! BUT The Blaziken Fight Goes Differently**

**Fourtails asks "Luna, can you take a Blaziken in a fist fight?"**

Luna: Of course not.

Lana: Yeah, Ghost isn't Super Effective on Fire or Fighting.

When the Blaziken arrived, Luna possessed his or her body and made him or her beat himself or herself up. Whatever works.

* * *

**Father's Day 2020 and 2010 **** BUT Ow Has Her Mom's Power**

Sid: Ronnie Anne, change into a time machine.

Ronnie Anne: Why?

Sid: I'm gonna go back in time and make it so your dad never died. Isn't that awesome?!

Ronnie Anne: DON'T! When you make it so somebody who was supposed to die survives, it causes nothing but trouble.

Sid: So you don't wanna turn into a time machine?

Ronnie Anne: No, I'd rather turn into this.

I considered having her turn into a hammer or maybe a garlic launcher so she could beat up/kill Sid. Then the idea of her turning into Jordan crossed my mind. She would explain who Jordan is and this would make Sid realize Clyde dumping her is worse than she thought it was because it means her daughter will never be born. She'd then get really sad and Ronnie Anne would laugh about it.

Why did I decide against those ideas, you may ask? Because Sid is my favorite character on _The Casagrandes_ by far, so it's both ridiculous and stupid that I'm always having her get abused both physically and emotionally. I want to have something good happen to her for once.

Ronnie Anne turned into a hot shower.

_Izzy: A hot shower?_

_Lane: Yeah, they're a relaxing enjoyable time._

_Izzy: Well, you should know that running water kills vampires._

_Lane: Oh, right. I learned that once. In that case, I'll change it._

Ronnie Anne turned into a Sonic amiibo. She then decided she could do better than that and turned into the actual Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sid: AWESOME!

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, let's go run really fast or whatever he says.

But seriously, why do I put Sid through plotlines that involve her being miserable? Wouldn't it make more sense for me to do that with Carlota since I don't like her? Do I hate Carlota so much that I don't have interest in using her AT ALL, even when she...? Yes.

* * *

**Answer Me, Google Me 2**** BUT A Friendship May Be Over**

Lincoln: You broke up with her on her birthday over the phone and THAT'S how you worded it?! And you prevented the birth of your future daughter by doing so?! Those are horrible things to do! I don't wanna be your friend anymore! And I don't wanna go to space with you either. I'd rather go with Two. I like him WAY better than you!

Liam: FINE! Breaking up with that girl is worth not being friends with you or getting to go to space. You don't know what she's like.

Lincoln: How bad could she possibly be that she deserves to be treated so poorly? It wasn't so bad when Clyde did it because he's a halfwit, but I would think a farmer like you would know better.

George Bramley: I have no idea what that's supposed to mean, but I'm glad you said it.

Two: I heard I'm gonna get to go to space. Can we please get on that?

Lincoln: YES! The sooner we get away from Liam, the better.

_Lane: But then the rocket blew up before anybody got on it. SUCKS!_

_Leni: These are all way too silly for me. You're not making my family act the way they really would._

_Lane: I'm not portraying them or the actions they would take in these situations accurately, you say? I'm doing that on purpose, so that makes it okay._

_Izzy: I hate to agree with him, but since these are all non-canon, it doesn't matter._

_Lane: This guy gets it!_

* * *

**A Bonus But BUT Jigsaw Puzzles Were Never Invented**

Since it's late, Izzy, Leni, and Justin were asleep. That's it.

* * *

**SOMETHING ORIGINAL!**

A ton of kids who were fans of _Total DramaRama_ were outside the daycare because Chef was holding a contest. Everyone was given a raffle ticket and whoever had the winning numbers would win the chance to get to spend the day with a TDR kid of their choice.

One of the kids there was a little girl with a pair of glasses named Sierra.

Chef: And the winning numbers are 1-2-3-4-5-299,000-negative 225 and...

Sierra had all the numbers so far and there was only one left.

Sierra: Please! 15! Please!

Chef: Hhhm. This last number printed out really smudgy. I think it's a 15 but I'm not sure. Better start over and print some new numbers.

Sierra: NO!

Sierra took Chef's piece of paper from him and read the last number.

Sierra: I know a 15 when I see one and that is a 15, so I win!

Sierra zoomed inside and hugged Cody.

Sierra: Hi, Cody! I'm your biggest fan!

Izzy: The spec?! Someone having a positive opinion on Cody?! That's impossible!

Sierra: Cody, will you go on a date with me?

Cody: Sorry, but I have a girlfriend.

Sierra: Yeah, I know. Lisa Loud. But she's a horrible human being.

Izzy: Yeah, exactly.

_Izzy: The imaginary me in your story is right. The very thought of someone not hating Cody pushes the boundaries of being able to suspend disbelief so far that it's saying they look like ants._

_Lane: They're not stories. And I was just getting to the best part._

Cody: Besides, a person dating a pair of glasses would be too weird.

_Izzy: Glasses are people too...when they're alive. Freaking Cody!_

* * *

Sick of all the noise, Lola came in.

Lola: Can you keep it down?! I'm trying to sleep! Notice I didn't say "get my beauty." See? I've changed.

Lola now noticed that Lane was staring at her, mouth agape.

Lola: Why's this kid staring at me? Is it because he thinks I'm...?

Lane: Definitely not! I'm not straight. I was staring at you because you somehow look exactly like my twin brother.

Lola: WHAT?!

Lane: Yeah, same hairstyle and everything. Now isn't that ironic? My identical twin brother doesn't look identical to me, he looks identical to some random girl. Who are you? Are you a girl version of him?

Lola: Well, actually...

Lane: Yeah, I think you are. The only difference is instead of an awesome Puppycorn voice, you have a Tootie from _The Fairly OddParents_ voice that I'll bet gets pretty special annoying sometimes.

Izzy: It does.

Lola: Just put the emphasis on "pretty" instead of "annoying." ...I haven't completely changed.

Lane: I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never seen you before in my life and I get the feeling that's a very good thing. Now let's get my bro Luke down here so we can do the side-by-side comparison.

Lola: Yeah, no.

Lola picked Lane up and threw him through the portal back to his universe.

Lola: Why was he here anyway?

Leni: He was telling us stories to cheer up Izzy.

Izzy: Did not work.

**The Next Morning**

Lane came back with Luke.

Lane: The two of us wrote an original song and we are going to perform it. But first, I wanna say that if this place really is called The Loud House, wanting it to be quiet like you did last night is [insert a word that means "stupid, but not that stupid" here].

Luke started playing his keytar and Lane started singing.

_**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From  
**__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From **__**From**__**  
**_

Lola: Is it just the word "From" over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again?

Lane: Yes. Now don't interrupt. This verse isn't done yet and there's still 58,971 more verses to go. They're all same as the first.

**Next Time On _Another The Loud House Q&A_**

No more bonus episodes. The next episode will be the big grand finale. That's a promise! And said big grand finale will involve Prune Juice's son, a Nicolas Cage movie, and Izzy sharing her emotions!

Also, while I was fact checking how to spell Nicolas Cage's name, I found out that Francis Ford Coppola is his uncle. I also learned today that Justin Bieber is older than me. I find those facts interesting.


	27. (CANCELLED!)

I have decided to cancel the finale. Why? To explain that, let me start with a line from _The Day of the Convention_.

* * *

Sid: "Ronnie Anne doesn't love Sid." That sentence is so absurd I can't help but find it hysterical. It's like saying "Anthony doesn't love _The Loud House_."

* * *

She's not wrong. Saying "Ronnie Anne doesn't love Sid" **IS** the same as saying "Anthony doesn't love _The Loud House_." But what was revealed about Y Universe Ronnie Anne later on? Oh, that's right. She actually hates Sid. So if saying "Anthony doesn't love _The Loud House_" is the same as "Ronnie Anne doesn't love Sid," what does that mean?

Yeah, that's right.

I'll get to the point now. Since I'm a _The Loud House_ hater, I don't deserve to be a part of the show's fandom. Always have been. The first episode I ever saw was one that I found to be really stupid but I kept watching for some reason. Why did I ever want to be a member of the show's fandom in the first place then? I don't know for sure. But that's all in the past now.

With this in mind, it wouldn't be right for me to keep doing this as if _The Loud House_ is my creation. I never should have and I wish I had thought this way four years ago.

I was going to have the finale end with everyone dying and their universes getting blown up, but that would have been wrong.


End file.
